Love song
by mouah88
Summary: Edward Cullen est un producteur de musique doué dans son métier. Seul bémol ? Son sale caractère. Que se passe-t-il lorsqu'on lui impose une jeune chanteuse, Bella, qui revient sur scène après deux ans d'absence inexpliquée?
1. Chapter 1

Edward Cullen est un producteur de musique doué dans son métier. Seul bémol ? Son sale caractère. Que se passe-t-il lorsqu'on lui impose une jeune chanteuse, Bella, qui revient sur scène après deux ans d'absence inexpliquée?


	2. Chapter 2

POV BELLA

« LE RETOUR DE BELLA SWAN SUR SCENE ET DANS LES BACS ».

Moi qui espérais un retour discret c'est raté. Qui a averti ces vautours de la presse ? Croire que mon retour passerait inaperçu était purement naïf. Quand ces journalistes et photographes tiennent leur victime, ils la traquent sans relâche et l'utilisent peut importe les conséquences.

La presse people est une des raisons qui m'a poussé à fuir. Voir chacun de ses faits et gestes étalés dans les magazines et interprétés de travers rend complètement dingue. J'aurais aimée être avertie de ça avant que tout ne commence.

J'ai toujours voulu être chanteuse. Mon père se plaît à dire que j'ai su jouer de la guitare avant de savoir lire, ce qui n'est pas si loin de la vérité. Je passais des heures et des heures seule dans ma chambre avec ma guitare. Je ne m'entendais pas avec les autres enfants de mon âge et je sortais très peu pour la plus grande joie de mes parents. Je voulais devenir chanteuse. Mes parents ont accepté mon choix de carrière à la seule condition que je passe mon bac. Bac que j'ai eu haut-la-main, autre avantage de ne pas sortir : beaucoup de temps pour étudier.

A tout juste 18 ans, j'ai débarqué à Seattle, des rêves plein la tête. J'avais trouvé un appartement minuscule mais que j'adorais. J'avais emprunté l'annuaire de ma propriétaire afin de relever les numéros des maisons de disques et des studios de la ville. Après quelques semaines et des dizaines de courriers, j'avais décroché un entretien dans une grande maison de disques, celle dirigée par les Volturi. Si seulement j'avais su ce qui m'attendait, jamais je n'aurais signé de contrat avec eux. Les premières semaines, tout était parfait. J'étais chouchoutée, dorlotée. La maison de disques m'avait loué un appartement immense avec une vue absolument magnifique. Je pouvais m'acheter à peu près tout ce que je voulais.

Les choses ont commencé à partir en vrille lorsqu'ils m'ont relookée. Je n'avais pas pu refuser puisque c'était écrit dans le contrat. De brune, je suis passée à blonde platine. Mes vêtements discrets mais confortables se sont transformés en tenues tape-à-l'œil et vulgaires. Tous les matins, une maquilleuse venait chez moi pour me préparer. Le résultat était tout simplement affreux. Je ressemblais à un camion volé, mais encore une fois c'était écrit dans le contrat.

Puis est venu le temps des enregistrements. En apprenant la guitare, je m'étais aussi mise à composer des chansons, que je notais précieusement dans un petit carnet en cuir marron, usé à force d'être trimballé dans mon sac. Les Volturi refusèrent que j'enregistre mes propres chansons. Selon eux, les goûts du public définissaient ce qu'il fallait écouter et mes chansons n'étaient pas « rentables ». La pilule était plus que difficile à avaler. Ils firent donc appel à leurs paroliers et je me suis retrouvée à chanter des chansons niaises et commerciales, qui ne racontaient rien de moi. Le style se rapprochait du r'nb, voire de la pop, tout ce que je détestais. Mais comme Aro Volturi se plaisait à me le rappeler, j'avais signé le contrat donc je devais me plier.

Lors des interviews, je n'étais pas plus libre. A chaque fois, je portais une oreillette grâce à laquelle les Volturi me disaient ce que je devais dire. Parce que oui, même mes paroles étaient sous contrat. Je riais comme une idiote aux questions des journalistes, je jouais le rôle de la fille belle mais totalement idiote. Les mois passaient et je ne me reconnaissais plus. Peu à peu, je me suis enfoncée dans la déprime. Au téléphone, je mentais à mes parents, les empêchant de venir me voir ou refusant d'y aller. Mes origines plus que modestes et « classiques » déplaisaient à mes patrons, du coup ils m'avaient inventé une vie. J'étais Bella Swan, icône de mode et amie des people. J'étais sensée avoir grandi à Seattle dans une famille bon chic bon genre, pleine aux as. Mes modèles étaient Marilyn Monroe et Christina Aiguilera.

Mes fréquentations étaient contrôlées. Je n'avais le droit de voir que des personnes célèbres et que l'on voyait à la une de la presse people tous les jours.

Tu dois faire parler de toi, Bella. Faire la une des magazines fait vendre !

Voilà ce qu'on me disait.

Un jour, je me suis rebellée et j'ai dit tout haut ce que je pensais tout bas depuis des mois. J'aurais dû m'abstenir. Aro est entré dans une colère noire et j'ai cru qu'il allait me frapper. Ce jour-là, il m'a rappelé que tout avait été écrit dans le contrat, que j'aurais dû mieux le lire avant de le signer. Ces salauds avaient profité de ma naïveté et se moquaient de moi. Aro aimait me narguer en me disant que si je voulais rompre le contrat, tout mon argent y passerait, que je ne serais plus rien sans les Volturi. La conversation m'avait refroidie. Les semaines passaient et un jour, le déclic s'est produit.

Un matin, je me suis levée. Après être entrée dans la salle de bains, j'ai contemplé mon reflet et je ne me suis pas reconnue. Le choc a été brutal, tellement brutal que j'en ai brisé le miroir avec mes poings. La crise qui se préparait depuis des mois est arrivée avec la vitesse et la violence d'un ouragan. J'ai perdu la raison et cassé tout ce qui se trouvait dans l'appartement. J'ai renversé les meubles, jeté la vaisselle contre les murs. Sur la terrasse, j'ai brûlé tous mes vêtements. Et je suis restée là, à contempler l'espace qui séparait mon appartement du dixième étage du sol. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai tout compris. J'avais deux solutions pour que tout ça s'arrête : me jeter dans le vide et finir écrasée sur le bitume ou renoncer à l'argent et partir loin de tout ça sans jamais revenir.

J'ai juste pris mes papiers et un peu d'argent. En taxi, je me suis rendue à la gare routière, où j'ai pris un aller simple pour Forks, la minuscule ville dans laquelle j'ai grandi. Ma mère a pleuré pendant des heures quand elle a vu ce que la ville avait fait à sa petite fille. Mon père ne savait pas quoi faire à part me serrer dans ses bras. Moi j'étais anesthésiée. Plusieurs semaines avaient été nécessaires pour que je me retrouve.

J'avais renoncé à être chanteuse. Me voir abandonner énervait ma mère

- "Bella, regarde-toi. Ça fait des semaines que tu n'as pas touché ta guitare, qu'aucune chanson n'est sortie de ta bouche."

- "Maman, écoute, je…"

- "Y a pas de 'Maman'. Je te connais Isabella Marie Swan. Sans la musique, tu ne vis pas. Tu n'es plus que l'ombre de toi-même. Il faut que tu retentes ta chance ou tu t'en voudras pour le reste de ta vie."

- "Pour le moment, je ne suis pas prête pour ça, Maman. Un jour, on verra, mais là, non, ce n'est pas possible."

Il m'avait fallu deux ans pour trouver le courage de retenter ma chance. Sauf que cette fois-ci, on ne me fera pas de contrat sans qu'un avocat l'ait lu. Cette fois-ci, mes cheveux garderont leur couleur d'origine, à savoir châtains. Cette fois-ci, on ne m'habillera pas comme une pétasse. Cette fois-ci, je vais m'assurer qu'on ne me contrôlera pas. Je ne serais pas une foutue marionnette. Mais surtout, cette fois-ci, JE déciderai de ce que je chanterai.

Je m'étais tournée vers une toute petite maison de disques. Hors de question que je retravaille avec une grosse boîte qui vous broie et qui vous utilise pour faire de l'argent. La maison de disques s'appelle Twilight. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'aime le nom.

Je m'étais trouvé un appartement. Avec le peu d'argent qu'il me restait et un prêt de mes parents, j'avais pu payer la caution et acheté le nécessaire pour y vivre. Il se composait de quatre pièces : une salle de bains, une chambre, une cuisine-salon et une pièce vide.

Dans le salon, j'avais disposé le canapé et les fauteuils assortis en cuir marron que j'avais trouvé aux puces. J'avais fabriqué une table basse avec des vieilles planches que j'ai recouvertes de tissu fleuri. Pas de télé, j'avais paré au plus urgent. J'avais accroché au mur quelques cadres. Le sol était recouvert de tapis moelleux de toutes les couleurs. Du côté de la cuisine, mes parents m'avaient offert une table en bois avec les chaises. Il y avait déjà un frigo, une gazinière et un comptoir. Toujours aux puces, j'avais déniché un vieux lit à baldaquins – le rêve de toutes les filles ou presque – et une table de nuit. Avec d'autres planches, j'avais fabriqué une sorte de dressing. Parce que oui, je sais bricoler. Il a bien fallu que je m'occupe pendant ces deux ans.

Mais ma pièce préférée restait la vide, que j'avais très vite remplie. Un vieux futon trônait dans un coin de la pièce. J'y avais rangé mon ampli, ma guitare électrique et ma guitare accoustique. Mes disques et mes CDs préférés s'entassaient dans le coin opposé. Le dernier pan de mur était occupé par ma bibliothèque et sa centaine de livres.

Premier réveil dans l'appartement. Après avoir avalé la cafetière entière, j'ai pris une douche et je me suis préparée pour mon rendez-vous chez Twilight. Je devais rencontrer le patron, mon producteur ainsi que le reste de l'équipe qui allait s'occuper de moi. Pour ma tenue, je ne me suis pas pris la tête. Je ne voulais pas faire bonne impression, je voulais et je devais montrer qui j'étais. Je ne survivrais pas à un autre reloooking. J'optais donc pour un jean slim noir, une chemise à carreaux ouverte sur un débardeur blanc et mes vieilles converses. J'enfilais ensuite plusieurs bracelets en argent à mon poignet droit et j'étais prête. Pas de maquillage, pas de coiffure, juste moi.

A dix heures tapantes, j'entrai dans le studio de Twilight. Après m'être présentée à elle, la secrétaire me fit entrer dans une pièce remplie de gens que je ne connaissais pas. Bon, Bella, respire, personne ne peut être pire que les Volturi. Le premier à m'adresser la parole fut le propriétaire, Carlisle Cullen.

- "Bonjour, Bella. Ravi que tu sois venue. Je m'appelle Carlisle Cullen."

Il me tendit la main.

-"Bonjour, monsieur."

- « Hein, hein, juste Carlisle », me dit-il en souriant. « Je vais te présenter le reste de l'équipe. Voici tout d'abord tes musiciens. Emmett – je vis un grand brun me faire un grand sourire – est à la batterie. Jasper – le blond me fit un signe de la main – est bassiste. Alice et Rosalie t'aideront à organiser ton emploi du temps et à te remettre dans le bain. Et enfin, Edward, celui qui a une tête d'enterrement, sera ton producteur. »

Il a peut-être une tête d'enterrement mais c'est surtout l'homme le plus beau que j'ai jamais vu. Sauf qu'il avait l'air agacé sans que je sache pourquoi.

« Bella Swan, comme Bella Swan, celle qui a chanté 'Life on the beach' ? »

Sympa de me rappeler mon passé, et prends ça dans les dents ! Il va voir.

« Parce que tu connais d'autres Bella Swan, toi ? » répliqua Carlisle.

« Papa, écoute, je ne vais pas pouvoir travailler avec elle. Je ne fais pas dans la musique de pouf ! »

Papa ? Oh mon dieu !

Carlisle allait parler mais je fus plus rapide.

« Primo, elle, elle a un nom, c'est Bella. Deuxio, qui tu crois être pour me juger ? Tu ne me connais pas. Et puisqu'on va travailler tous ensemble, autant tout se dire pas vrai ? Les chansons que j'ai chanté avant, j'avais envie de vomir à chaque fois que je les chantais sauf que les Volturi sont vicieux et croyez-moi, leurs contrats sont bétons. C'était écrit dedans que je devais chanter tout ce que eux voulaient. S'ils m'avaient dit de chanter Petit papa Noël à la télé j'aurais dû le faire parce que c'était le deal ! Et puis, Edward, qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu es compétent ? si ça se trouve, en tant que fils du patron, tu as été pistonné ! Alors ne viens pas me dire ce que je chante ou non, tu n'en sais rien ! »

Grand silence. Edward avait les joues aussi rouges que les miennes. Les autres, médusés, se taisaient.

« Chante moi un truc ! » ordonna Edward.

« Quoi ? »

« Ce que tu veux mais chante. Je veux voir ce que tu es capable de faire. »

« Donne-moi une guitare. »

Il se retourna et attrapa celle qui se trouvait derrière. Il me la tendit. Je la lui arrachai des mains.

« Un merci, ça te tuerait ? »

Le voilà qui voulait m'apprendre la politesse ! Mais quel con !

« Je ne suis polie qu'avec les gens sympa, c'est dommage ! »

« Et que va nous jouer Miss Amabilité ? »

« Trouve ce que c'est, histoire que je vois si tu es calé ou pas. »

La guerre était déclarée. Il avait beau être super canon, il était super arrogant. Je pris quelques secondes de réflexion pour choisir la chanson que j'allais jouer. Je ne voulais pas chanter une de mes chansons là tout de suite. Je me décidai pour une de mes préférées.

Je jouai les premiers accords de _There is a light that never goes out_ des Smiths avant de commencer à chanter les paroles :

_Take me out tonight _

_Where there's music and there's people _

_And they're young and alive _

_Driving in your car _

_I never never want to go home _

_Because I haven't got one _

_Anymore _

_Take me out tonight _

_Because I want to see people and I _

_Want to see life _

_Driving in your car _

_Oh, please don't drop me home _

_Because it's not my home, it's their _

_Home, and I'm welcome no more _

_And if a double-decker bus _

_Crashes into us _

_To die by your side _

_Is such a heavenly way to die _

_And if a ten-ton truck _

_Kills the both of us _

_To die by your side _

_Well, the pleasure - the privilege is mine _

_Take me out tonight _

_Take me anywhere, I don't care _

_I don't care, I don't care _

_And in the darkened underpass _

_I thought Oh God, my chance has come at last _

_(But then a strange fear gripped me and I _

_Just couldn't ask) _

_Take me out tonight _

_Oh, take me anywhere, I don't care _

_I don't care, I don't care _

_Driving in your car _

_I never never want to go home _

_Because I haven't got one, da ... _

_Oh, I haven't got one _

_And if a double-decker bus _

_Crashes into us _

_To die by your side _

_Is such a heavenly way to die _

_And if a ten-ton truck _

_Kills the both of us _

_To die by your side _

_Well, the pleasure - the privilege is mine _

_Oh, There Is A Light And It Never Goes Out _

_There Is A Light And It Never Goes Out _

_There Is A Light And It Never Goes Out _

_There Is A Light And It Never Goes Out _

_There Is A Light And It Never Goes Out _

_There Is A Light And It Never Goes Out _

_There Is A Light And It Never Goes Out _

_There Is A Light And It Never Goes Out _

_There Is A Light And It Never Goes Out_

Une fois ma chanson terminée, tous applaudirent et me félicitèrent ce qui me fit rougir. Enfin tous sauf Edward. Il regarda son père puis moi puis les autres.

« Ok, je marche. Reviens demain matin, on verra ce qu'on peut faire. »

Il se dirigea vers la sortie mais avant de s'engager dans le couloir, il s'adressa à moi :

« Au fait, Bella, cette chanson des Smiths est sortie en 1986 et a été écrire par Morrissey, si je me souviens bien. »

Aaah mais quel con !

Alice s'approcha de moi en riant :

« Bella, je sens que toi et moi, on va être de grandes amies. Toutes celles qui remettent mon frère en place sont mes amies ! »

Son frère ? Mais c'est un truc de famille ou quoi ? Voyant que je ne comprenais pas, elle éclaira ma lanterne :

« Je vais faire les présentations autrement. Emmett, Edward et moi on est frères et sœurs. Jasper et Rosalie sont nos amis depuis la maternelle. Sauf que Jasper et moi on est ensemble et qu'Emmett et Rosalie sont aussi en couple. Tu me suis ? »

« Oui, je pense avoir saisi l'essentiel. »

« Tant mieux. Ne t'en fais pas pour Edward, au premier abord, il a l'air d'être le roi des cons, mais quand on le connait un peu mieux, il est très gentil et très drôle. Surtout, ne te laisse pas impressionner. Lui tenir tête, c'est la solution pour qu'il te respecte. »

Génial, j'allais devoir faire mes preuves devant lui. Bah, après tout, si j'avais affronté Aro, ce n'est pas Edward Cullen qui allait m'arrêter. Je pris congé de tout le monde pour rentrer chez moi. Il fallait que je me prépare pour le lendemain. On devait commencer les répétitions pour voir ce que ça donnait.

Une fois arrivée à mon appartement, je me servis une grande tasse de café et allai m'assoir dans le futon, ma guitare sur les genoux. J'avais une idée des chansons que je voulais jouer devant Edward. Pas les miennes, je ne lui faisais pas assez confiance pour ça. Une des choses que j'adorais faire, c'était reprendre des classiques et les remixer à ma façon. J'espérais qu'Emmett et Jasper me suivraient sur ce coup-là.

Je passai le reste de la journée à jouer encore et encore de la guitare. Au bout d'un moment, le sommeil me gagna. Je posai la guitare et allai me coucher. Le lendemain allait être épique puisque je devais montrer au con le plus sexy de la planète que Bella Swan ne faisait pas de la musique de pouf.

**Voilà! Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?**


	3. Chapter 3

POV EDWARD

Ma sœur Alice m'avait passé un sacré savon après notre entretien avec Bella. Elle avait épuisé son stock de noms d'oiseaux plus ou moins flatteurs. Mon père avait été plus direct :

- « Est-ce que tu avais besoin d'être aussi con, Edward ? »

Que voulez-vous répondre à ça ? Rien. Et il avait enchaîné :

- « Ce qui t'est arrivé par le passé n'est pas une excuse pour te comporter sans bonnes manières. Si ta mère avait été là, elle t'aurait probablement renié ! Tu as de la chance que Bella n'ait pas changé d'avis. On n' a pas le luxe de refuser les artistes, nous ! Qui plus est, elle est très douée, on l'a tous vu. Alors demain, je te prie de te montrer plus civilisé ou bien tu auras une conversation assez désagréable avec Carlisle Cullen, tu sais, ton employeur et pas avec Carlisle Cullen ton géniteur. C'est clair ? »

- « Très clair. »

Et voilà comment se faire moucher par son père comme un gamin de cinq ans et en public en plus. Un peu honteux et surtout en colère, je sortis de la pièce en claquant la porte. Sans un regard en arrière, je suis sorti des bureaux et j'ai foncé vers ma voiture une Volvo gris argent. En quinze minutes, je parvins à mon appartement. Une fois entré, je me débarrassai de ma veste et attrapai mon paquet de cigarettes dans la poche arrière de mon jean. J'en tirai une cigarette et l'allumai.

Ensuite, je m'affalai sur le banc devant mon piano. Mes yeux se fixèrent sur le clavier comme ils en avaient l'habitude depuis trois ans. Trois longues années sans que je puisse en jouer, trois longues années d'enfer.

Le piano avait été toute ma vie. J'en faisais depuis ma plus tendre enfance. Mes études étaient définies par la musique. Le concours pour entrer au conservatoire n'avait été qu'une simple formalité. J'enchaînais les galas. Avec mon frère Emmett et notre ami Jasper, on avait monté un groupe. Et puis un jour, tout s'est arrêté brusquement.

En plus de la musique, j'adorais le hockey sur glace. La patinoire était ma deuxième maison. J'avais intégré une équipe amateur et je m'amusais beaucoup. Lors d'un match, un des joueurs adverse a déclenché une bagarre parce que soi-disant j'avais commis une faute. Mes coéquipiers sont venus m'aider et ça a dégénéré en mêlée. Tout ce que je me rappelle, c'est d'avoir reçu un coup à la tête. Si seulement ça n'avait été que ça…

A mon réveil à l'hôpital, je me suis étonné de ne pas pouvoir bouger ma main gauche. Je me suis rendu compte que c'était parce qu'elle était recouverte d'un bandage. C'est alors que tout est devenu noir. Les médecins m'ont annoncé que dans la bagarre, le patin à glace de quelqu'un m'était passé sur la main, l'endommageant à jamais. J'allais retrouver une mobilité quasi complète puisqu'ils avaient sauvé le plus de tendons possible mais je ne pourrais jamais redevenir le virtuose que j'étais. Fini le piano, fini la musique.

Tout est parti en vrille à partir de ce jour-là. Après ma sortie de l'hôpital, je m'étais cloîtré chez moi. J'avais passé des heures assis par terre, aux pieds du piano, à me saoûler comme jamais. La dépression avait suivie. Je n'avais plus goût à rien, je ne parlais plus. Ma famille a commencé à vraiment paniquer quand j'ai arrêté de parler. Ils avaient instauré à tour de rôle un système de garde. Je n'étais jamais seul.

Un jour où c'était le tour d'Alice, elle a craqué.

- « Edward, ça suffit ! Ce n'est plus possible. Non mais regarde-toi ! Ne te méprends pas, je suis triste que tu ne puisses plus rejouer du piano comme avant, tu n'as pas idée à quel point j'aurais préféré que ça m'arrive à moi plutôt qu'à toi, mais tu n'es pas mort à ce que je sache ! Bouge-toi ! »

Comme je gardais le silence, elle avait enchaîné :

- « Tu sais ce que tu es en train de faire, Edward ? Tu te complais dans ton malheur, tu te roules dedans même. Tu es trop lâche pour reprendre ta vie en main ! »

Là, elle avait tapé là où ça faisait mal. Alice, fidèle à elle-même. J'avais encaissé sans rien dire.

- « Est-ce que tu réalises ce que ça nous fait de te voir te détruire comme ça ? »

Ça avait été la phrase de trop. Toutes les émotions que je retenais depuis l'accident remontèrent à la surface :

« Et à moi, vous croyez que ça me fait quoi de ne plus pouvoir jouer ? Putain, Alice, c'est comme si on m'avait arraché une partie de moi ! J'aurais presque préféré perdre ma main ! Oh je peux m'en servir pour manger, conduire, me laver mais je ne peux pas l'utiliser pour faire sortir une putain de note de ce piano. Elle me sert à tous sauf à ce qui fait que j'étais moi. C'est fini, Alice, je ne suis plus moi ! »

Je m'étais mis à pleurer. Alice s'est approchée de moi et m'a pris dans ses tout petits bras pour me consoler. Elle est restée des heures à me serrer contre elle, attendant que je me calme.

Pendant des mois, j'étais incapable d'écouter une seule note de musique, que ce soit de la guitare, de la batterie et encore moins du piano. Au fur et à mesure, ce dégoût pour la musique m'est passé. Mais même encore maintenant, entendre du piano me retourne l'estomac. Finalement, mon père avait fini par me proposé de devenir producteur et de travailler avec lui dans sa maison de disques. J'avais accepté.

Il y avait toujours un malaise entre moi et ma famille. Le seul à oser en parler ouvertement était mon père. Il était parfois sans pitié. Quelque fois, j'aurais tout donné pour lui faire ravaler ses propos. Néanmoins, j'appréciais qu'il ne ressente pas de pitié envers moi.

Perdre la musique m'avait rendu amer, j'en avais conscience. J'appris très vite à jouer la comédie. Sourire quand il le fallait, dire que tout allait bien alors que je ne voulais qu'une chose : me cacher quelque part et hurler. J'étais devenu absolument impossible à vivre.

Bella arriva à neuf heures tapantes au studio. Elle avait apporté sa propre guitare. Dès qu'elle pénétra dans la pièce, Emmett se rua sur elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Ridicule ! Jasper le pria de la lâcher. Ah, enfin un mec intelligent … ou pas puisqu'il venait de faire la même chose qu'Emmett. Je me suis contenté d'un simple 'bonjour' avant d'aller m'enfermer dans la cabine où se trouvait la console de commande.

« Bon, on s'y met quand vous voulez ! » dis-je dans le micro.

Les yeux de Bella lançaient des éclairs. Bon, j'aurais pu être plus aimable mais je n'avais aucune envie de travailler avec elle. Ses débuts avaient été tout ce que je ne supporte pas. La bimbo, pas fichue de chanter sans remixage. Niaise au possible, habillée et se comportant comme une garce. J'avais été tellement surpris en la voyant hier. Au lieu d'une bimbo, je m'étais retrouvé devant une petite brune en jean et en chemise sans maquillage. A croire que ce n'était pas elle. Je devais reconnaître que Bella était très jolie, l'air timide mais elle avait le regard le plus déterminé que j'ai jamais vu.

Son choix de chanson m'avait beaucoup plu. Même sa volonté de me poser une colle m'avait réjoui mais moins que la tête qu'elle avait faite lorsque je lui avais dit que la chanson des Smith datait de 1986 ! Cependant, ça ne prouvait rien. Je voulais voir ce qu'elle pouvait faire, j'avais besoin de la tester.

-« Je vais commencer par un truc toute seule. » dit Bella.

- « Ok. »

Elle brancha sa guitare électrique et tira un tabouret pour s'assoir. Après avoir appuyé sur le bouton pour l'enregistrer, je me mis au fond de mon fauteuil pour l'écouter.

_When I look up from my pillow _

_I dream you are there with me _

_Though you are far away _

_I know you'll always be near to me _

_I go to sleep, sleep _

_And imagine that you're there with me _

_I go to sleep, sleep _

_And imagine that you're there with me _

_I look around me _

_And feel you are ever so close to me _

_Each tear that flows from my eye _

_Brings back memories of you to me _

_I go to sleep, sleep _

_And imagine that you're there with me _

_I go to sleep, sleep _

_And imagine that you're there with me _

_I was wrong, I will cry _

_I will love you till the day I die _

_You were all, you alone and no one else _

_You were meant for me _

_When morning comes again _

_I have the loneliness you left me _

_Each day drags by _

_Until finally my time descends on me _

_I go to sleep, sleep _

_And imagine that you're there with me _

_I go to sleep, sleep _

_And imagine that you're there with me_

La voix de Bella était envoûtante. _I go to sleep _des Pretenders, choix intéressant. Il suffisait presque de fermer les yeux pour que sa voix vous frappe. Mais voir Bella chanter était un spectacle encore plus exceptionnel. Elle semblait dans un autre monde, elle ne faisait plus attention à ce qui l'entourait. Bella vivait sa chanson. Elle était tout simplement magnifique. Je me demandais ce que cela donnerait lorsqu'elle chanterait ses propres chansons. En attendant, je devais me ressaisir.

-« Ok. Essaie de faire une chanson avec les gars. Il faut qu'on voit si ça fonctionne ou pas entre vous. »

- « Quelle chanson ? »

- « Celle que tu veux. »

Elle se tourna vers les garçons avant de leur demander :

- « _One of us de Joan Osborne_, ça vous tente ? »

- « Pourquoi pas » répondit Jasper.

- « C'est parti » ajouta mon frère.

Emmett commença à jouer, suivi de près par Jasper et Bella. Celle-ci se mit à chanter après quelques mesures :

_If god had a name, what would it be? _

_And would you call it to his face _

_if you were faced with Him in all His glory? _

_Wha0t would you ask if you had just one question? _

_And yeah, yeah, God is great. _

_Yeah, yeah, God is good. _

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. _

_What if god was one of us, _

_just a slob like one of us, _

_just a stranger on the bus trying to make his way home? _

_If God had a face, what would it look like? _

_And would you want to see _

_if seeing meant that you would have to believe _

_in things like heaven and in Jesus and the saints _

_and all the prophets? _

_And yeah, yeah, God is great. _

_Yeah, yeah, God is good. _

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. _

_What if god was one of us, _

_just a slob like one of us, _

_just a stranger on the bus trying to make his way home? _

_Just trying to make his way home, back up to heaven all alone. _

_Nobody calling on the phone, _

_'cept for the Pope maybe in Rome. _

_Yeah, yeah, God is great. _

_Yeah, yeah, God is good. _

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. _

_What if god was one of us, _

_just a slob like one of us, _

_just a stranger on the bus trying to make his way home, _

_just trying to make his way home, just like a holy rolling stone? _

_Back up to heaven all alone, just trying to make his way home. _

_Nobody calling on the phone, _

_'cept for the Pope maybe in Rome_

Le courant passait parfaitement entre eux. Cela me fit ressentir un inexplicable pincement au cœur. La musique me manquait tellement, et les voir en faire me rendait jaloux mais plutôt mourir que de l'avouer à quelqu'un.

- « 9 heures tapantes demain matin. Avec une de tes chansons, enfin si tu en as. » dis-je à travers le micro. Je vis le regard désapprobateur de mon frère. Quoi ? Il fallait que je lui envoie des fleurs aussi ?"

Bella leva les yeux vers moi, ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose de pas très aimable vu sa tête mais se ravisa. Au lieu de ça, elle me fit une courbette et sortit du studio à la vitesse de l'éclair. Je rêvais où elle venait de se moquer de moi ? Vu les visages hilares d'Emmett et Jasper, je n'avais pas rêvé. Bella avait du cran, je le reconnaissais, et un je-ne-sais-quoi qui m'attirait malgré moi.

Emmett me rejoignit dans la cabine.

-« C'est quoi ton problème, Ed ? »

-« J'ai pas de problème ! »

-« Et je suis la reine d'Angleterre ! »

Bon, éviter une discussion allait être plus dur que prévu. Avoir un grand frère parfois, c'est pesant mais avoir Emmett Cullen comme grand frère, c'est cent fois pire.

-« Edward, je te parle. Pourquoi tu es si vache avec Bella ? La pauvre, elle ne t'a rien fait. »

-« Mais de quoi tu parles ? »

-« Hey, te fous pas de moi ! Je te dis juste de te calmer. Bella n'a pas à te servir de punching ball. Depuis ton accident, tu es insupportable. Nous, on s'y est fait mais il est hors de question que tu te défoules sur elle. On ne te laissera pas faire, tu as compris ? »

-« Quoi, vous allez monter une association 'sauvons Bella Swan de son méchant producteur' ? Toi et Jasper allez devenir ses gardes du corps ? »

-« Edward ! » me menaça-t-il.

-« Emmett, j'ai horreur qu'on se mêle de ma vie, tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps. »

Il essaya de me bloquer la porte mais après l'avoir repoussé un grand coup, je parvins à sortir. J'avais besoin d'air.

Une petite voix dans ma tête me disait qu'Emmett avait raison, mais une si petite voix que je parvins à la faire taire facilement. Non mais pour qui se prenait mon frère ? Tout comme le reste de ma famille, il n'avait toujours pas compris que j'étais mort à l'intérieur. Je parle, je marche, je mange mais pas par envie. Je le fais pour qu'on me laisse tranquille. Et puisque je suis mort, pourquoi me préoccuper des autres et de ce qu'ils pensent ? Je suis foutu et c'est irréparable.

**Voilà la suite !**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira. Merci pour vos reviews c'est super chou ^^**

**Le prochain est en route !**

**Ps : un remerciement spécial à Mélanie qui est un peu ma consultante :)**


	4. Chapter 4

POV BELLA

Alice et Rosalie m'attendaient dans le hall. En sortant du studio, j'avais du mal à rester calme. Edward avait le don de me faire sortir de mes gonds. Comment un homme aussi beau parvenait à être aussi horripilant ? Ca me dépassait. Jusqu'ici, j'étais parvenue à rester maîtresse de moi-même mais encore une semaine comme ça et je planterai la tête d'Edward Cullen sur une pique avant de défiler dans les rues de la ville avec mon trophée.

-« Sache que nous t'aiderons à accrocher sa jolie tête sur un bout de bois ! » fit la voix d'Alice.

-« Merde, j'ai encore parlé à voix haute, c'est ça ? »

Elles opinèrent toutes les deux.

-« Je suis désolée, c'est juste que… »

Rosalie leva la main en l'air pour rejeter les excuses en disant :

-« Bella, ne t'excuse pas. Nous savons comment il est. Bref, on venait de proposer de boire un café avec nous, histoire qu'on parle de notre collaboration. Partante ? »

-« Tu as dit le mot magique : café. Je tuerais pour avoir ma dose de caféine là maintenant ! »

-« Alors on est parties ! »

Une fois attablées devant nos tasses, Alice me parla de son travail.

-« Je suis ta styliste, ta coiffeuse, ta maquilleuse. Rose, elle, va s'occuper de tes apparitions télé, de tes interviews, de tes sorties et… »

J'avais arrêté d'écouter. Ça recommençait. Une fois encore, j'allais être un pantin.

-« Non. »

-« Quoi, non ? »

-« Je ne serai pas une foutue marionnette, pas encore ! »

Elles ne comprenaient pas visiblement.

-« Les filles, je ne vous laisserait pas faire de moi une poupée. Ça m'est arrivé une fois et ça a failli me tuer. Je ne veux pas que vous décidiez de ce que je porte ou de ce que je peux dire. Je suis moi et je le resterai. » Et me voilà en train de chialer comme une gosse.

Alice me prit sans ses bras pendant que Rosalie me serrait les mains.

-« Non, non, Bella, tu n'as pas compris. On est là pour te donner des conseils. Tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux. Tu n'es pas notre jouet, je t'assure ! Merde, qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ces Volturi ? » dit Alice.

Je reniflai – pas très glamour – avant de répondre.

-« Ils choisissaient tous mes vêtements. Tous les matins, une équipe de stylistes et de maquilleurs passait pour me préparer. A chaque apparition que je devais faire, j'avais une oreillette et je devais leur obéir au doigt et à l'œil : dire ceci, faire cela. L'enfer. Je me suis jurée que plus jamais on ne me ferait ça. »

-« On te promet de ne pas te faire ça, Bella. » répliqua Rosalie.

-« Bon le meilleur remède contre les coups de blues, c'est… » demanda Alice.

-« La glace ? » proposai-je.

Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

-« Le chocolat ? »

Toujours pas ça.

-« Hugh Jackman ? »

-« Oui …Non, encore que… non, cherche encore ! »

-« Rosalie, tu sais toi ? » demandai-je.

-« Yep. »

-« Et donc ? »

-« Bella, ma grande, on est parties pour une aprem shopping avec le démon de la mode ! »

Et merde, je hais le shopping !

-« C'est un truc de filles ça ! » Zut, je l'ai encore dit tout haut.

-« Bella, corrige-moi si je me trompe, mais il me semble que tu es une FILLE » se moqua Rosalie.

Je lui tirai la langue, ce qui les fit rire toutes les deux.

Les heures qui suivirent ne furent qu'un défilé de boutiques. Alice et Rosalie n'avaient pas menti. Elles s'étaient contentées de m'aider à choisir mes vêtements. Bon elles m'avaient tout de même convaincue d'acheter des robes, choses que je n'avais pas.

Pour les remercier, je les ai invitées à dîner ainsi que leurs chéris. L'invitation incluait aussi Edward. ce n'est pas que j'en avais vraiment envie mais déjà que nous ne nous supportions pas, alors autant éviter les conflits quand on le pouvait. Les filles m'avaient donné deux heures avant de venir chez moi, ce qui me laissa largement le temps de ranger mon appartement et de préparer un plat de lasagnes et un fondant au chocolat.

Je venais de finir de mettre la table lorsqu'ils sonnèrent à la porte. En l'ouvrant, je me retrouvai nez à nez avec un énorme bouquet de fleur derrière lequel Alice se cachait. Une fois qu'ils furent tous entrés, je posai le bouquet sur le comptoir de la cuisine et leur fit visiter mon appartement.

-« Alors, là on est dans le salon qui fait aussi cuisine. »

Emmett s'étonna :

-« Y a pas de télé ? »

-« Non, je n'en ai pas. »

-« Bah tu fais quoi pour t'occuper ? »

-« De la musique » répondit Edward. Surprise, je me retournai vers lui et je fus frappée par la peine qui habitait son visage. On y voyait de la peine mais aussi de la nostalgie. Nos regards se croisèrent mais il baissa très vite le sien.

-« Edward a raison. J'ai besoin de la musique, c'est presque vital alors que je vis très bien sans télé. » répondis-je toujours en regardant Edward. Les muscles de ses joues étaient contractés comme s'il serrait les dents sous l'effet de la douleur. Les autres n'avaient remarqué la réaction d'Edward. Réaction que je ne comprenais pas.

Le voir comme ça me troublait. Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'un con comme lui puisse ressentir quoi que ce soit mais là, j'en avais la preuve sous les yeux. Je ressentais presque sa douleur et c'était plus qu'étrange. Je repris la visite.

-« Là-bas, c'est la salle de bains. Et ici – j'ouvris la porte – c'est ma chambre. »

-« Oh, un lit de princesse ! » s'extasia Alice, nous faisant tous sourire enfin presque tous.

Alice entra dans ma chambre et fronça les sourcils.

-« Bella, il est où ton dressing ? »

-« Mon quoi ? »

-« Ne me dis pas que tous tes vêtements tiennent dans cette commode ! »

Oh oh, pas bon ça. Un regard aux autres suffit à me faire comprendre qu'il n'y avait aucune aide à attendre d'eux. Je pris une grande inspiration avant de lui répondre :

-« Si. »

Je fis demi-tour pour leur montrer la dernière pièce très vite. La fuite, voilà la meilleure solution. Tout le monde sortit de la chambre sauf Alice qui ne se remettait pas du coup de la commode.

-« Et voilà la pièce où je passe la plupart de mon temps. »

Edward y entra le premier. Il passa en revue le futon, les guitares pour finalement s'arrêter devant les piles de disques et de Cds. Il fit courir ses doigts sur les tranches des livres rangés sur la bibliothèque. J'aurais juré le voir sourire mais ce fut si rapide que je n'en étais pas sûre.

Le four sonna à ce moment-là. Sauvée par le gong !

Ils étaient tous attablés lorsque j'apportai le plat et le déposai sur la table.

-« Ouais, des lasagnes » s'écria Emmett en plantant sa fourchette dans le plat.

Rosalie lui donna une tape sur l'arrière de la tête.

-« Hey Garfield, ta mère ne t'a pas appris à attendre ? » Emmett rougit et récupéra sa fourchette. C'était trop drôle !

Voir Emmett manger c'était quelque chose. A se demander où il mettait tout ça.

Une fois les lasagnes englouties, ce fut le moment du fondant au chocolat qui remporta un franc succès.

-« Minche, Bella, ch'est crop bon ! » Une nouvelle fois, Emmett reçut une claque sur la tête de la part de Rosalie.

-« Quand je vais dire à ta mère que tu te conduis comme un porc à table… »

Emmett paniqua

-« Hey Rosie ma douce, tu peux pas me faire ça ! Tu sais bien que ça sera très douloureux. Ma mère peut être très flippante parfois, surtout sur les bonnes manières! Je voulais juste dire à Bella qu'elle cuisinait très bien. »

-« C'est vrai, ça » renchérit Jasper. « Tu as pris des cours ? »

-« Quand tu passes deux ans sans mettre le nez dehors, tu apprends à t'occuper. La cuisine et le bricolage, c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé. »

Allez, allez, que quelqu'un change de sujet, vite…

-« Et la musique ? Ce n'était pas une occupation ? »

Merci Edward, grâce à lui tout le monde me fixait, en attente de ma réponse. Que faire ? Leur dire la vérité pour qu'on en parle plus ou inventer un bobard qui tienne la route ?

-« Si, si, la musique aussi. Bon qui veut un café ? » dis-je en me levant.

-« Dis, Bella » dit Rosalie, « pourquoi tu as deux cafetières ? »

-« Pour avoir toujours du café fait d'avance. J'ai horreur de ne pas avoir de café sous la main. Sans caféine, je mords. »

-« Comme Ed avec ses cigarettes ! » ria Emmett.

-« Je ne suis pas accro à la cigarette, Em' » grogna Edward.

-« Alors pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas ? » répliqua Alice.

-« Parce que je n'ai pas envie. »

Je revins m'assoir autour de la table. Rosalie avait changé de place ce qui fait que j'étais assise à côté d'Edward.

-« De toute façon, de quoi t'as envie, hein ? » insista sa sœur. L'ambiance devint électrique.

Je sentis Edward se tendre à côté de moi. Il leva un regard furieux vers Alice. Il semblait sur le point d'exploser, ce qui ne manqua pas d'arriver.

-« De rien. Voilà, t'es contente, Alice ? Je l'ai dit à voix haute. Rien, je ne veux rien. Vous ne l'avez toujours pas intégré, c'est dingue ça ! » Il se leva. « Je vais y aller, je crois que ça vaut mieux. Bella, merci de l'invitation. On se voit demain. Ciao. » Il quitta l'appartement rapidement.

Dès qu'Edward fut parti, Alice se précipita dans la salle de bains. Jasper s'excusa et alla la rejoindre. Emmett se prit la tête entre les mains et soupira. Je ne comprenais rien du tout. Comment d'une simple blague on en était arrivés là ? Il me fallait une explication.

-« Emmett, j'ai raté quelque chose ? » l'interrogeai-je.

-« Disons que depuis trois ans les relations avec Edward sont plus que tendues. »

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Je ne sais pas si je dois t'en parler, hum… Avant Ed était un musicien, un pianiste. Mais il était tellement doué ! Toute sa vie était axée autour de son piano. Il y a trois ans lors d'un match de hockey, il a eu un accident. Le patin à glace d'un des joueurs lui est passé sur la main et les dommages étaient irréversibles. Sa carrière a pris fin et il est devenu… je ne sais pas ce qu'il est devenu. Honnêtement, je ne sais même plus si c'est toujours lui. Il n'a jamais parlé de l'accident à qui que ce soit. Personne ne sait ce qu'il a dans la tête et je ne crois pas que quelqu'un soit capable de le comprendre. C'est tout ce que nous savons nous-mêmes : l'accident, la fin du piano et l'amertume. »

Ça expliquait bien des choses. Alice réapparut à table accompagnée de Jasper. Il était évident qu'elle avait pleuré.

-« Bella, je suis désolée, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais. »

-« Ne t'en fais pas, Alice. Pas grave. Au moins je sais où je mets les pieds. »

Après le coup d'éclat, d'Edward, la soirée avait tourné court, le cœur n'y était plus.

En y repensant, je compris pourquoi Edward avait paru souffrir quand on parlait de la musique. Je n'avais fait que lui rappeler ce qu'il avait perdu.

C'était le grand jour : j'allais chanter une de mes chansons, chose que je n'avais jamais faite auparavant. J'étais un peu nerveuse. Les autres m'attendaient dans le studio d'enregistrement. Ils me prirent tous dans leurs bras pour me dire bonjour. Edward était déjà devant sa cabine de mixage. Il avait une tête de déterré.

Sa voix se fit entendre à travers le micro :

-« Bella, c'est quand tu veux. »

Toujours aussi aimable celui-là.

Une fois assise avec ma guitare dans les mains, je me suis lancée :

_I've been trying too hard_

_I've been spinning around_

_Got people chasing me down_

_Gotta find a way back to my world somehow, somehow_

_Right now I wanna get lost inside of a song_

_Where there's no right or wrong_

_In my room all alone is where I belong_

_My life is mine once I'm behind the door_

_[Chorus]_

_Whenever we're together no one's a star_

_I can pour it all out right from the heart_

_If it's up to me, we'll never be apart_

_I'm in love with my guitar_

_I grab a handful of strings_

_I've been dying to play_

_It carries me far away_

_I don't need to explain when I've got nothing to say, oh yeah_

_If I break down it's all the sound I make_

_[Chorus]_

_Whenever we're together no one's a star_

_I can pour it all out right from the heart_

_If it's up to me, we'll never be apart_

_I'm in love with my guitar, oh yeah_

_Keeper of my secrets_

_Part of all my dreams_

_Somehow we're connected_

_From a whisper to a scream_

_[Chorus]_

_Whenever we're together no on'es a star_

_I can pour it all out right from the heart_

_If it's up to me, we'll never be apart_

_Cause I'm in love with my guitar_

_[Chorus]_

_Whenever we're together no one's a star_

_I can pour it all out right from the heart_

_If it's up to me, we'll never be apart_

_I'm in love with my guitar, oh yeah_

_I'm in love, I'm in love_

_I'm in love with my guitar_

_I'm in love with my guitar_

Mes amis applaudirent. Edward nous rejoignit dans le studio. Il ne disait rien. Son silence commençait à m'inquiéter. Il fallait que je sache.

-« Alors ? » demandai-je, anxieuse.

-« Tu veux vraiment mon avis ? »

-« Oui. » Enfin, pas vraiment mais je n'allais pas pouvoir y échapper.

-« Tu es sûre ? »

Ça n'annonçait rien de bon ce genre de phrase.

-« Oui. »

-« On aurait dit du Hannah Montana. C'est plat, niais et totalement stupide. Ça ne dit rien sur toi. Ta chanson n'est pas travaillée et tu n'exploites pas ton talent. Une gamine de six ans pourrait écrire la même chose que toi. Ça t'a pris quoi, une heure pour l'écrire ? »

Je ne trouvais rien à lui répondre. Devant mon mutisme, il continua :

« Ce n'est pas ce que je veux et crois-moi, ce n'est pas ce que tu veux non plus. Ce qui fait qu'une chanson est bonne, c'est le vécu qui se cache derrière. Là, il n'y a rien. Si c'est tout ce que tu peux faire, on ne va pas y arriver. »

Alice et Rose étaient atterrées. Emmett et Jasper avaient les yeux qui brillaient de colère. Je commençais moi aussi à sentir la colère m'envahir.

-« Hannah Montana ? » répétai-je d'une voix douce. « Une gamine de six ans pourrait écrire la même chose que moi ? »

-« C'est ce que j'ai dit. »

-« Et tu veux du vécu ? »

-« Tu vas répéter tout ce que je t'ai dit ? »

-« Et bah tu vas être servi Edward. Et même toute de suite. » Ma voix commençait à enfler.

-« Bella, je… »

-« Va devant ta putain de console tout de suite sinon tu vas te prendre la main d'Hannah Montana dans ta tronche d'ici trente secondes ! » criai-je.

-« Bella… »

-« MAINTENANT ! »

Il capitula et retourna derrière la vitre.

-« Bella, tu n'es pas obligée… » intervint Alice.

-« Je ne suis pas une dégonflée. Il veut des tripes, il va en avoir ! »

_And I fall on my knees tell me how's the way to be_

_tell me how's the way to go_

_tell me all that I should know_

_And I fall on my knees_

_tell me how's the way to go_

_tell me how's the way to be to evoke some empathy_

_Danger will follow me now everywhere I go_

_angels will call on me and take me to my home_

_well this time i just wants to be at home_

_And i fall on my knees tell me how's the way to go_

_tell me how's the way to see_

_show me all that i could be_

_and I fall on my knees tell me how's the way to be yeah_

_tell me how's the way to go_

_tell me why I feel so low_

_Angels will follow me now everywhere I go_

_angels will call on me and take me to my home_

_well this time I just want to go_

_I don't see clearly cant feel nothing no _

_can't you hear me?_

_And I fall on my knees and angels will call on me now everywhere I go_

_angels will call on me and take me to my home_

_and angel will fall on me everywhere I walk_

_angels will call on me and take me to my home_

_and angels will call on me now everywhere I go_

_angels will follow me now lead me to my home_

-« C'était assez personnel à ton goût ? » demandai-je, acide, à Edward.

-« C'était parfait » me répondit-il avec aplomb. « Est-ce que vous pouvez nous laisser seuls avec Bella ? » demanda-t-il aux autres. « On a pas mal de travail. »

Ils partirent tous à contre cœur, je le sentais bien. Une fois seuls, il me fit signe de le rejoindre. C'est alors que je me suis retrouvée en tête-à-tête avec Edward. Je devais admettre qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait.

« Il faudrait mettre un peu plus de basse ici, et … »

Il poussa un quelconque bouton et mes yeux se fixèrent sur sa main. Le dos de sa main gauche était barré d'une cicatrice qui allait du bas du poignet jusqu'à la naissance de ses doigts. Cette cicatrice était visible mais je savais parfaitement bien qu'il y en avait une autre invisible. Je le savais parce que toutes les miennes étaient invisibles. Si on ne les voyait pas, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'y en avait pas. La plupart du temps, les gens ne pensent qu'à la souffrance qui se voit : les bleus, les plaies, les cicatrices. Mais je sais d'expérience que les blessures intérieures sont les pires.

Edward devait en parler à quelqu'un. Ma musique m'avait permis d'extérioriser ma peine mais lui ne le pouvait pas ou ne le voulait pas. Ca le dévorait de l'intérieur et à la longue il allait se détruire tout en détruisant sa famille et ses amis.

En relevant les yeux, nos regards s'accrochèrent. Il savait que j'avais fixé sa cicatrice. Ses yeux me défiaient d'oser lui en parler. J'y décelais du défi, de la colère mais surtout une grande détresse.

-« Un café, ça te dit ? » Mon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce que je venais de dire ! Edward avait l'air aussi surpris que moi. Je suis maso ou quoi ? De toute façon, il va me dire non et me rembarrer et…

-« Ok, mais je conduis. »

Hein ? Il vient d'accepter ?

**En voilà un revirement de situation hé hé ^^**

**On m'a fait remarquer que ce serait bien que j'évite de mettre toutes les paroles des chansons connues que chante Bella. Je vais voir ça. Je précise juste que lorsqu'elle chantera ses propres chansons, je mettrais toutes les paroles puisqu'elles sont sensées représenter les pensées de Bella.**

**A propos des chansons qu'elle chante dans ce chapitre. Je précise toute de suite qu'elles ne m'appartiennent pas. la première c'est I'm in love with my guitar d'Alexz Johnson. La deuxième c'est Everywhere i go de Lissie. Je les ai bien choisies ou pas ?**

**Je voulais aussi vous remercier pour toutes les reviews que vous me laissez, ça me fait très plaisir.**

**La suite très vite, je planche déjà dessus !**


	5. Chapter 5

**En voilà un de plus !**

**Merci pour vos reviews j'adoooore ça !**

**L'une d'entre vous m'a demandé de mettre les traductions des chansons que Bella interprète, alors voilà. Bon, c'est pas de la grande traduction mais le sens y est lol.**

**j'espère que ça vous plaira, j'ai un peu ramé pour le coup du café ^^'.**

**Et un grand merci à Mélanie pour m'avoir donné son avis même tard le soir !**

POV EDWARD

-« Va devant ta putain de console tout de suite sinon tu vas te prendre la main d'Hannah Montana dans ta tronche d'ici trente secondes ! » criai-je.

-« Bella… »

-« MAINTENANT ! »

Bien joué, Edward. La comparer à Hannah Montana, c'était du grand art, abruti ! Bon, il ne te reste plus qu'à assumer. Bella se mit à chanter une deuxième chanson et chacune de ses paroles se répercutaient en moi :

_And I fall on my knees tell me how's the way to be_

_tell me how's the way to go_

_tell me all that I should know_

_And I fall on my knees_

_tell me how's the way to go _

_ell me how's the way to be to evoke some empathy_

_Danger will follow me now everywhere I go_

_angels will call on me and take me to my home_

_well this time i just wants to be at home_

_And i fall on my knees tell me how's the way to go_

_tell me how's the way to see_

_show me all that i could be_

_and I fall on my knees tell me how's the way to be yeah_

_tell me how's the way to go_

_tell me why I feel so low_

_Angels will follow me now everywhere I go_

_angels will call on me and take me to my home_

_well this time I just want to go_

_I don't see clearly cant feel nothing no _

_can't you hear me?_

_And I fall on my knees and angels will call on me now everywhere I go_

_angels will call on me and take me to my home_

_and angel will fall on me everywhere I walk_

_angels will call on me and take me to my home_

_and angels will call on me now everywhere I go_

_angels will follow me now lead me to my home_

( Traduction :

Et je tombe à genoux, dis moi quel devrait être le chemin, quel chemin je dois prendre, dis moi ce que je devrais savoir. Et je tombe à genoux, dis moi quel chemin prendre, dis moi comment me comporter pour éveiller ta sympathie, le danger me suivra maintenant partout où j'irai, les anges m'appelleront et me ramèneront à la maison. Cette fois, je veux juste être à la maison et je tombe à genoux, dis moi quel chemin prendre, dis moi comment voir, montre moi ce que je pourrais être, le danger me suivra maintenant partout où j'irai, les anges m'appelleront et me ramèneront à la maison. Cette fois, je veux juste partir, je ne vois pas clair, je ne peux rien ressentir, ne m'entends-tu pas ? le danger me suivra maintenant partout où j'irai, les anges m'appelleront et me ramèneront à la maison. Les anges me tomberont dessus partout où je marcherai, les anges m'appelleront et me ramèneront à la maison, les anges m'appelleront partout où j'irai, les anges me suivront. Maintenant, ils me conduisent à la maison. )

-« C'était assez personnel à ton goût ? » Sa voix était pleine de colère.

-« C'était parfait. Est-ce que vous pouvez nous laisser seuls avec Bella ? » demandai-je aux autres. « On a pas mal de travail. »

Ils hésitaient à partir. Comme si j'allais manger Bella ! Je sais que je l'ai bien cherché mais les voir se méfier de moi me faisait de la peine. Une fois encore, leur attitude ne faisait que confirmer ce que je savais déjà : j'étais devenu un monstre à leurs yeux.

Bella me rejoignit dans la cabine de mixage. A un moment, je sentis le poids de son regard sur ma main. Est-ce qu'elle aussi allait ressentir de la curiosité ? de la pitié ? Je ne supportais pas qu'on me regarde comme ça. Nos yeux se fixèrent et à mon plus grand étonnement, il n'y avait rien de tout ça dans son regard. Oserait-elle me poser la question ? En fait, étrangement, ce que je voyais dans ses yeux ressemblait à de la compréhension.

-« Un café, ça te dit ?

Bella venait une fois encore de me surprendre. Je me suis comporté comme le pire salaud avec elle et elle me propose un café. Bon, qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je dis non, j'empire les choses. Je dis oui, je vais forcément dire ou faire un truc qui va empirer la situation… Bah, quitte à tout foutre en l'air…

-« Ok, mais je conduis. »

Le trajet en voiture se fit en silence. Ce ne fut qu'une fois installés dans le bar que nous reprîmes la parole.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu bois ? » lui demandai-je.

-« Hum, un café noir sans sucre. »

-« S'il vous plaît, deux cafés noirs sans sucre ! »

Une fois servis, le silence se réinstalla. J'étais nul pour les relations sociales. Mais pourquoi j'avais dit oui ? Bon, il faut bien que l'un de nous se jette à l'eau.

-« Elle était très bien ta chanson de tout à l'heure. Tu en as d'autres ? »

-« Tu parles de celle digne d'Hannah Montana ou de la deuxième ? » me demanda-t-elle en souriant.

-« Touché ! Bon d'accord, sur ce coup-là, je n'ai pas été très euh… »

-« Classe ? Délicat ? Gentil ? Plein de tact ? »

-« Hum, ouais tout ça. Bref, je voulais savoir si tu en avais plusieurs écrites d'avance. »

Bella fronça les sourcils.

-« Evidemment que j'en ai d'autres. Même que j'en ai des dizaines. Mais pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? »

-« Bella, tu sais ce qu'on fait dans une maison de disques, non ? »

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

-« Tu veux que je fasse un Cd ? Avec mes chansons ? Mes vraies chansons ? »

-« Oui, oui et oui. »

-« Oh. »

Je lui dis qu'elle va enregistrer en album et tout ce qu'elle dit c'est « oh ». je m'apprêtais à lui faire remarquer lorsque je me rendis compte que je l'avais perdue. Bella était totalement ailleurs.

-« Bella ? Bella ? Oh, t'es avec moi ? »

-« Hein ? » elle secoua la tête. « Ouais, ouais. C'est juste que j'ai du mal à y croire. »

-« Mais pourquoi ? Tu devais bien t'y attendre non ? »

-« Si tu avais travaillé avec les Volturi, tu me comprendrais. Avec eux, je n'avais aucune liberté artistique et c'était insupportable. A la longue, je crois que j'avais fait le deuil de mes propres compositions. J'ai mis du temps à pouvoir écrire à nouveau après… »

Son regard s'était voilé. C'était comme si ses souvenirs douloureux remontaient à la surface. Sans que je puisse les retenir, les mots franchirent mes lèvres :

-« Après quoi ? »

-« Rien. »

Sujet sensible, d'accord. Finalement, Bella aussi avait des cadavres dans son placard. Plus je la connaissais, plus elle devenait complexe. Et étrangement ça m'attirait.

-« Et on commencerait quand à enregistrer ? » dit-elle.

-« On va déjà commencer par sélectionner les chansons qui seront sur l'album. Ensuite, on verra comment les arranger. »

-« D'accord. Edward, il faut que j'y aille, j'ai des trucs à faire. » Elle se leva et sortit un billet de sa poche.

-« Tu veux que je te raccompagne ? »

-« Non, merci, j'aime bien marcher. De toute façon, on se voit demain. Je ramènerai mes chansons, d'accord ? »

-« Oui, si tu veux. A demain alors. »

-« A demain. »

Comme hypnotisé, je l'ai suivie du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse au coin de la rue.

J'étais affalé dans mon canapé lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de me lever qu'Alice était déjà devant moi. Nous ne nous étions pas expliqués à propos de la dispute chez Bella. C'était un peu notre truc à Alice et moi. On ne s'excusait jamais. On pouvait se jeter à la tête les pires horreurs un jour et faire comme si de rien n'était le lendemain. Mais depuis l'accident, ce n'était plus tout à fait comme avant. Disons que maintenant, tous les coups sont permis. On ne s'excuse pas mais je sens que le retour à la normale est plus lent, comme si Alice et moi on avait perdu notre capacité à oublier et à pardonner.

Alice et moi n'avons qu'un an d'écart. Nous avons grandis collés l'un à l'autre. Même sa relation avec Jasper n'avait pas changé ça. Le seul à qui avait tout foutu en l'air, c'était moi. J'avais commencé les sales coups et Alice n'avait fait que suivre le mouvement. Au fur et à mesure, nos disputes étaient montées en intensité, à tel point que je ne mettais plus les pieds chez mes parents pour le repas familial du dimanche. A chaque fois que j'y allais, je m'engueulais avec ma sœur, ma mère pleurait, mon père et les autres ne savaient plus quoi dire. J'avais donc fini par ne plus y aller. Ma mère me l'avait reproché mais face à mon indifférence, elle avait bien vite cessé de réclamer ma présence. J'avais foutu une belle pagaille dans ma famille.

-« Alice. Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ? » Ok, un peu sarcastique.

-« Je voulais te parler de Bella. J'aimerais beaucoup que tu y ailles doucement avec elle. Elle n'est pas à l'épreuve des balles comme nous. »

Mais je suis quoi ? Un bourreau ?

-« Vous vous êtes passé le mot ou quoi ? Emmett a été plus rapide que toi et plus convainquant. »

-« Je ne crois pas non. Emmett ne te connais pas aussi bien que moi – heureusement pour lui d'ailleurs. J'aime beaucoup Bella, je dirais même qu'elle est devenue une très bonne amie. Si jamais tu merdes avec elle, je te promets que quand j'en aurais fini avec toi, Edward, tu n'auras même plus tes yeux pour pleurer. Le message est passé ? »

-« Oui. Et à part ça ? »

-« Rosalie a reçu des invitations pour Bella de la part des journalistes et des émissions de télé. On se demandait quand Bella serait apte à y répondre. »

-« Il nous faudrait un mois. Pour le moment, elle n'a qu'une chanson. C'est trop peu pour le moment. »

-« Très bien. » Alice se dirigea vers la porte. Au moment de sortir, elle reprit la parole :

« Tu devrais prendre exemple sur elle, Edward, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Si tu continues à t'enfoncer comme ça, tu n'auras plus personne pour te sortir de là. » Elle s'engouffra dans le couloir et disparut.

Le réveil du lendemain fut difficile. Les paroles d'Alice m'avaient remué plus que je ne le pensais. J'avais mis des heures à m'endormir. Le reflet que me renvoyait le miroir faisait peur. J'avais des cernes violettes et la marque du drap sur la tempe. Mes cheveux partaient dans tous les sens mais ça c'était normal, je n'avais jamais su les coiffer. Pour bien faire, il aurait fallu que je me rase mais j'avais trop la flemme de le faire. Et puis, c'est pas comme si j'avais un rendez-vous professionnel ou autre. Je devais juste jeter un coup d'œil aux chansons de Bella. Bella… bon d'accord rasage obligatoire. Déjà qu'elle me prend pour un ours alors si j'arrive avec une tête pareille ça va être pire.

Bella m'attendait déjà dans mon bureau au studio. Elle se leva à mon arrivée et sans que j'y sois préparé me fit la bise. Moi qui avais du mal avec le contact des gens, ça ne m'a pas dérangé. Au contraire, ça me semblait naturel.

-« Ca va, Bella ? »

-« Oui, c'est juste que jusqu'à présent, personne n'a vu mes chansons, même pas ma mère. C'est un peu intimidant quand même. »

-« Je sais. »

A l'époque, j'avais beaucoup de mal à jouer mes compositions en public.

Bella sortit un vieux carnet en cuir de son sac et le posa sur mon bureau. Après m'être assis dans mon fauteuil, je tendis la main pour l'attraper. Elle posa sa main sur la mienne et chercha mon regard.

-« Ne me fais pas regretter ça, Edward. »

En rougissant, elle retira sa main.

Je commençai la lecture de son carnet. Bella avait noirci des dizaines de pages. Elle était douée. Chaque chanson avait un sens et transmettait un message universel. Je levai les yeux vers Bella et vit qu'elle se mordait les lèvres nerveusement en regardant le plafond. Les doigts de sa main gauche serraient ceux de sa main droite. Même complètement paniquée, Bella restait jolie. J'aurais pu rester à la regarder mais je décidai de mettre fin à son supplice.

-« Choisis en trois. »

-« Seulement trois ? » demanda-t-elle déçue.

-« Pour le moment. Tes chansons sont très bien Bella, vraiment. Bien sûr il faut faire tous les arrangements mais la matière première est géniale. On va commencer par trois et puis on en fera d'autres. Dès qu'on en aura un nombre suffisant, on fera l'album. »

-« D'accord. »

-« Je vais téléphoner à Emmett et Jasper pour qu'on commence les arrangements cet après-midi. Tu peux repasser vers 14 heures ? »

-« Oui. Je dois déjeuner avec Rosalie et Alice. Je viendrai juste après. »

Elle se leva et quitta mon bureau.

Plutôt que d'appeler les garçons, je leur envoyai un texto :

«14 h au studio. On commence les arrangements. »


	6. Chapter 6

**En voilà un de plus ! Encore une fois, merci pour les reviews, c'est trop gentil **

**J'espère que ça vous plaira. Pour la traduction de la chanson, j'ai un peu galéré, je prie pour que ce soit compréhensible.**

**Enjoy it !**

POV BELLA

J'allais faire un album. Moi, avec mes chansons. C'était trop beau pour y croire. En attendant, j'avais seulement quelques heures pour choisir les trois premières chansons que j'allais enregistrer. J'avais déjà _Everywhere i go_. Je voulais absolument la faire. Comment choisir les autres ? Toutes mes chansons représentaient des moments précis de ma vie, certains plus reluisants que les autres.

Je devais retrouver Alice et Rosalie au restaurant italien au coin de la rue du studio et j'étais en retard… Alice allait criser. Son souci de la ponctualité frisait la pathologie. Elle me rappellait le lapin d'Alice au pays des merveilles justement, comme quoi ses parents avaient bien choisi son prénom.

« Isabella Marie Swan, j'espère pour toi que tu as une bonne excuse ! Ca fait une demi-heure qu'on t'attend ! »

Je l'avais bien dit !

« Oui, m'dame. Je travaillais avec mon producteur sur mon futur album ! » lui répondis-je en souriant.

Toutes les deux répondirent à mon sourire.

« Félicitations ! »

« Merci Rose. Bon sinon, à part mon retard, quoi de neuf ? »

« J'ai plus faim » me plaignis-je.

Alice ria :

« Vu la plâtrée de spaghettis que tu as avalé, je ne sais même pas si tu vas pouvoir te lever ! »

« J'ai besoin de manger autre chose que de la salade verte et trois tomates qui se battent en duel dans mon assiette, moi ! »

Alice me tira la langue.

« Les filles, on est plus en maternelle » intervint Rose. « Au fait, Bella, on ne te l'a pas dit mais dans un mois tu es l'invitée d'honneur de Tanya Dénali pour son émission. »

Je sentis le sang quitter mon visage.

« Qu…quoi ? »

Alice était surexcitée :

« Cool, tu vas voir, on va te trouver la robe parfaite et… »

J'avais arrêté d'écouter. Tout à coup, mon estomac me fit remarquer que l'assiette de pâtes n'avait pas été l'idée du siècle et se mit à jouer aux montagnes russes. Je n'avais pas remis les pieds sur un plateau de télé depuis que j'avais tout laissé tomber. J'avais horreur de faire de la télé. En règle générale, avant chaque émission, Aro Volturi me donnait des calmants. Ça n'avait aucune importance parce qu'il me faisait chanter en playback et me donnait les réponses aux questions des journalistes. Ce n'était pas moi devant les caméras mais le monstre que les Volturi avaient crée. Cette fois-ci, ça allait être moi, la vraie moi, devant des milliers de gens. J'avais besoin d'air, tout de suite.

« Les filles, je dois y aller, hum, les garçons m'attendent pour travailler … on se voit plus tard. »

Sans m'en rendre compte, j'étais arrivée devant le studio. La bombe que Rosalie avait lâchée m'avait complètement soufflée. Je n'arrêtais pas d'y penser. Je me secouais. J'avais l'après-midi pour enregistrer mes chansons. Il me fallait de la concentration. Mais surtout je ne voulais pas qu'on me demande comment j'allais. J'avais horreur de cette question. Une fois encore, mes talents de comédienne allaient m'être utiles. Juste avant d'entrer, je plaquais un sourire tout ce qu'il y a de plus faux sur ma figure et fit comme si de rien n'était. Emmett et Jasper m'accueillir comme d'habitude : un câlin à m'en faire craquer les os.

« Bella, ma belle, comment va ? » demanda Emmett.

La voix dans ma tête avait envie de lui répondre : « super, j'ai juste envie d'aller me planquer sous ma couette et de ne plus en sortir pendant des semaines et qu'on me foute la paix ». Au lieu de ça, je répondis :

« Super et toi ? »

« Pareil. »

Jasper me fit un grand sourire alors qu'Edward me fixait étrangement, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose sur mon visage. Son regard ne me quittait pas et était d'une intensité à couper le souffle. Il cessa son observation et alla se placer devant la table de mixage. Sa voix se fit entendre dans les haut-parleurs :

« Bella, tu joues ta chanson une fois pour qu'Emmett et Jasper voient ce que ça donne. Ensuite, on voit comment les intégrer à ta chanson. D'ailleurs, c'est quoi le titre de ta chanson ? »

« Let me fall. »

« Ok, quand tu es prête. »

Bon, quand faut y aller, faut y aller.

_feel chained, chained down _

_You shoved me to the ground _

_I can't run, I can't shout _

_Just let me out _

_So heartless, this couldn't mean less _

_Gonna push it in your face _

_I'm only human _

_And I've got something to say _

_[Chorus] _

_Let me rise, let me fall _

_Let me breathe _

_I wanna lose control, I'm not afraid to lose it all _

_Let me break, let me crawl _

_Cause I'll get back up again if you let me fall _

_If I burn down in this fire _

_Well, I got myself to blame _

_I can't stop or give it up _

_I need to feel the pain _

_Can you hear me? _

_Don't come near me _

_You'll just get in my way _

_I'm only human _

_And there's nothing you can say _

_[Chorus] _

_Let me rise, let me fall _

_Let me breathe _

_I wanna lose control, I'm not afraid to lose it all _

_Let me break, let me crawl _

_Cause I will get up again if you let me fall _

_Say you know who I am _

_And what I'm about _

_Then you'll understand that I feel alone _

_I live my own life _

_[Chorus] _

_Let me rise, let me fall _

_Let me breathe _

_I wanna lose control, I'm not afraid to lose it all _

_Let me break, let me crawl _

_Cause I will get up again if you let me fall _

_Yeah, yeah, yeah _

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah _

_If you let me fall _

_If you let me _

_If you let me fall _

_If you let me fall _

_I will get up again if you let me fall _

_Yeah, yeah, yeah _

_Yeah, yeah _

_If you let me fall _

_If you let me fall _

_Let me fall_

(TRADUCTION: je me sens enchaînée, enchaînée au sol Vous m'avez poussé à terre

Je ne peux pas courir, je ne peux pas crier

Libérez-moi, Si impitoyable, cela ne pouvait pas signifier moins , Je vais vous le crier au visage Je suis seulement humaine, Et j'ai quelque chose à dire

Laissez-moi me lever, laisser moi tomber Laissez-moi respirer

Je veux perdre le contrôle, je n'ai pas peur de tout perdre

Laissez-moi me casser, laisser moi ramper

parce que je me relèverai encore si vous me laissez tomber

Si je brûle complètement dans ce feu

Je n'en voudrais qu'à moi

Je ne peux pas arrêter ou y renoncer

Je dois sentir la douleur

Pouvez-vous m'entendre ?

Ne vous approchez pas de moi

Vous êtes sur mon chemin

Je suis seulement humaine

Et il n'y a rien vous pouvez dire

Laissez-moi me lever, laisser moi tomber Laissez-moi respirer

Je veux perdre le contrôle, je n'ai pas peur de tout perdre

Laissez-moi me casser, laisser moi ramper

parce que je me relèverai encore si vous me laissez tomber

Dites que vous savez qui je suis

Et d'où je viens

Alors vous comprendrez que je me sens seule

Je vis ma propre vie

Nous passâmes le reste de l'après-midi à faire les arrangements. Emmett et Jasper étaient très patients avec moi. Je me rendis compte que j'étais aussi exigeante qu'Edward, si ce n'est plus. Je voulais que cette chanson soit parfaite. Et on y était parvenus.

« Merci les garçons. »

« Mais de quoi ? » s'étonna Jasper.

« De m'avoir supportée. Je suis une vraie chieuse quand il s'agit de musique. »

« Mais non, pas du tout. Ne t'en fais pas. Travailler avec toi, c'est assez fun, je dirais. »

« Yep. » ajouta Emmett.

Et ils partirent. Je me retrouvais donc seule avec Edward. Il me rejoignit dans la salle d'enregistrement.

« Pas mal mais c'est pas encore ça. »

Mais de quoi parlait-il ? Je croyais que la chanson lui convenait…

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« De ton mensonge. »

Là, je ne comprenais plus rien. Je fronçai les sourcils.

« Super et toi » m'imita-t-il. « Ca sonnait tellement faux que les vitres en tremblaient, Bella. Les autres n'y ont vu que du feu mais tu as devant toi un pro du masque 'je vais bien'. »

Et merde, grillée !

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

Nier, voilà la solution.

« A d'autres, Bella. Alors, tu me dis ce qui ne va pas ou tu préfères rester comme ça ? »

Je me passai la main sur la figure.

« Tout ça, c'est de la faute des filles. »

« Hein ? »

« Elles m'ont parlé de l'émission de Tanya Dénali et heu, j'ai paniqué, voilà ! »

« Mais tu as déjà fait des émissions de télé pourtant. Ça ne devrait pas te poser de problème, je ne vois pas ce qui te bouleverse autant. »

« J'étais blonde, habillée comme une pute, sous calmants et en playback Edward. C'était ça mes apparitions à la télé. Alors que là, je vais me retrouver toute seule et consciente de tout ce qui se passe. »

« Oh. »

Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû lui en parler. C'était pas une bonne idée. Je m'apprêtais à partir lorsque sa main attrapa la mienne, me faisant lever les yeux vers lui. Pour une fois, son visage ne portait aucune trace de souffrance ou d'amertume. Non, juste de la douceur et de la compréhension. Une fois débarrassé de son masque de froideur, les traits de son visage s'adoucissaient et, mon Dieu, il était encore plus beau. Voilà à quoi devait ressembler le Edward d'avant. Sa main dans la mienne était brûlante.

« Tu ne seras pas toute seule. Il est hors de question que j-qu'on te laisse y aller toute seule. »

J'ai halluciné ou il a failli dire 'que je te laisse y aller toute seule' ? Comme s'il s'en était rendu compte, il me lâcha la main mais ne s'éloigna pas.

« Dis toi que cette fois-ci, TU vas chanter et que tu seras toi-même. Tu dois montrer aux gens que tu n'es pas une blonde insipide et complètement demeurée. Montre aux Volturi qu'ils se sont plantés. »

Sur ces paroles, il se recula et quitta la pièce. Je n'en revenais pas. De une, il m'avait rassurée et de deux, il m'avait fait des compliments. Plus je connaissais Edward, plus il devenait complexe à mes yeux. Je ne parvenais pas à comprendre comment il arrivait à se comporter comme le pire salaud et à être gentil avec moi. On aurait dit Dr Jeckyll et mister Hyde.

Un paquet m'attendait devant ma porte. Une fois à l'intérieur, je l'ouvris. Il y avait une carte.

« Pour que tu sois joignable même en retard. Alice. » Elle m'avait acheté un portable ! Elle avait même entré tous les numéros dans le répertoire pour que je puisse joindre n'importe lequel d'entre eux, y compris Edward. Voir son nom dans la liste des contacts me donna des frissons. Tout à coup, le téléphone se mit à sonner.

Je décrochai.

« Allo ? »

« Tu l'as trouvé ! Il te plaît ? »

« Merci Alice, mais tu n'aurais pas dû. C'est un cadeau bien trop cher et… »

« C'est plus un truc utilitaire qu'un cadeau voyons. Je ne comprends pas comment tu as pu vivre sans portable, ça me dépasse ! »

Nous riions toutes les deux.

« Dis Bella, j'ai un truc à te demander. »

« Quoi ? »

« Tous les dimanches, nous allons tous manger chez mes parents. On voudrait que tu viennes après-demain avec nous. Ma mère aimerait beaucoup te rencontrer. »

« Oh. Heu, je sais pas… Alice, c'est un truc de famille, je ne devrais peut-être pas venir. »

« Ne te vexes pas mais ce n'était pas une question. Tu viens dimanche midi avec nous. Jasper et moi on passera te prendre à 11h. »

« Bon d'accord. »

Jasper et Alice sonnèrent chez moi à 11 heures tapantes. J'avais mis une heure à choisir ma tenue. Au final, j'avais opté pour un jean, une chemise cintrée noire et des ballerines noires.

Le trajet jusqu'à la maison des Cullen dura trois quarts d'heure. Ils habitaient en dehors de la ville. Leur maison était immense. Tout le devant était fait de grandes baies vitrées. Le porche faisait probablement la taille de mon appartement. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur une magnifique femme brune. Elle dévala les marches du perron et serra Alice et Jasper dans ses bras. J'eus droit au même traitement. Je commençais à comprendre pourquoi les enfants Cullen étaient tactiles.

« Bella, je suis très contente de faire enfin ta connaissance. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi. »

« Ravie de vous connaître, Mme Cullen. »

« Esmée. Mme Cullen, c'est ma belle-mère » dit-elle en grimaçant, ce qui me fit sourire.

« D'accord, Esmée. »

« Rentrons avant qu'Emmett n'ait tout dévoré. »

N'ayant jamais eu de frères et sœurs, assister à un repas chez les Cullen était très distrayant.

« Emmett, tes coudes sur la table ! »

« Emmett, mets-en moins dans ta bouche ! »

« Emmett, continues comme ça et le dessert te passera sous le nez ! »

D'accord, je comprenais pourquoi Rosalie l'avait menacé lors du repas chez moi. Voir une armoire à glace comme Emmett se faire remettre en place par sa petite maman, je n'aurais manqué ça pour rien au monde.

Cependant, une question me brûlait les lèvres depuis qu'on était passés à table : où était Edward ? Alice m'avait expliqué que la famille se réunissait tous les dimanches pour déjeuner sauf qu'il n'était pas là. Poser la question à table était impoli, il fallait que j'attende pour avoir ma réponse. Esmée se leva et commença à débarrasser les assiettes. Je me levai pour l'aider. Une fois dans la cuisine, je décidai de lui demander la raison de l'absence de son fils.

« Esmée, est-ce que je peux vous poser une question ? »

« Bien sûr. »

« Ca ne me regarde pas mais pourquoi Edward n'est pas là ? »

Les yeux d'Esmée se voilèrent de tristesse.

« Je m'en veux, je n'aurais pas dû vous demander ça. Pardon. »

« Non, non, ne t'en fais pas. Je pense que tu sais qu'Edward a eu un accident il y a 3 ans. Après ça, il n'a plus jamais été pareil. Il est resté enfermé dans le noir pendant des semaines. Un jour, il en sorti mais je ne le reconnaissais plus. Edward est devenu amer, méchant et même cruel, en particulier avec Alice. Eux qui étaient inséparables ont commencé à se disputer violemment dès qu'ils se trouvaient à la même table. Et puis il y a eu la dispute de trop. Edward a été trop loin et s'est mis tout le monde à dos. Il est parti en claquant la porte et en jurant de ne jamais revenir. On a eu beau s'excuser et lui demander de revenir, il a toujours refusé. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour qu'il revienne. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point ça a affecté Alice. Elle et son frère n'ont qu'un an d'écart mais c'est comme s'ils étaient jumeaux. Lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, ils finissaient les phrases de l'autre. Pendant l'adolescence, ils se disaient tout. Edward a coupé tous les liens avec elle, avec Emmett et avec nous. Il n'a jamais rien dit sur ce qu'il ressentait après l'accident. Ça le mange de l'intérieur mais il refuse d'en parler. On ne peut qu'attendre qu'il se décide à revenir vers nous. »

Je savais qu'il y avait beaucoup de souffrance dans cette famille mais je ne me doutais pas que c'était à ce point-là. J'avais vu dans le regard d'Edward encore plus de souffrance. Et je savais qu'il ne ferait jamais le premier pas. Ne me demandez pas comment mais je le savais.

Nous en étions au dessert lorsque Carlisle s'adressa à moi :

« Bella, que fais-tu dans deux semaines ? »

« Heu, je ne sais pas pourquoi ? »

Je vis qu'Alice me fixait.

« Je fête mon anniversaire » me dit-elle. « On aimerait – j'aimerais – que tu sois là. »

« Avec plaisir Alice. Je serais très contente de venir. »

« Génial ! »

Jasper et Alice me raccompagnèrent chez moi dans l'après-midi. J'avais trouvé le cadeau parfait pour Alice : Edward. J'avais donc deux semaines pour le convaincre de venir à la soirée d'Alice.

**Let me fall par Alexz Johnson.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey ! en v'là un autre ^^**

**Tout d'abord bonne rentrée à celles ( y a pas de ceux je crois XD ) qui reprennent les cours demain ou après-demain. Perso, mes fesses ne retrouveront le bois dur des sièges d'amphi qu'à partir du 13 héhé**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Il est plus long que les autres mais je ne savais pas où m'arrêter lool.**

**Et un grand merci pour vos reviews parce que autant vous l'avouer : j'adoooore ça !**

POV EDWARD

Je détestais le dimanche. Tout était fermé : les magasins, les cafés, les bars… en bref, tout ce qui pouvait me distraire était fermé. Me distraire de quoi ? De mon angoisse. Quand je suis occupé ou ivre mort, j'en oublie presque à quel point ma vie est merdique. Et savoir que ma famille passe le dimanche ensemble me tue. Sauf que je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même puisque je suis celui qui a tout foutu en l'air. D'un côté, je voulais leur bonheur mais de l'autre, voir ce bonheur me donnait envie d'hurler.

Ça faisait des mois que je n'avais pas mis les pieds chez mes parents. Déjà, la maison de mon enfance me rappelait tout ce que j'avais perdu. Mais surtout, voir le bonheur des autres me rendait agressif et créait conflit sur conflit.

De plus, je savais que Bella y était. Oh, personne ne me l'avait dit mais j'avais entendu Alice en train de l'annoncer à Jasper. C'était comme remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Elle pouvait faire ce que moi je ne pouvais plus. Les sentiments que Bella me faisait éprouver étaient contradictoires et intenses. J'avais autant envie de me rapprocher d'elle que de l'envoyer à des milliers de kilomètres de moi. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de la voir et de penser à elle sauf que ça ne faisait que me rappeler que jamais je ne l'aurais. Je détruisais tous ceux qui s'approchaient trop près de moi. Il n'y avait qu'à voir ce que j'avais fait à mon frère et à ma sœur. Pour rien au monde je ne ferais du mal à Bella. Non, non, il fallait que je reste son producteur, à la rigueur son ami, encore que je ne savais pas comment on faisait ça.

Bella était lumineuse. Quand elle souriait, son sourire se voyait jusque dans son regard. Son rire était le son le plus beau que j'avais jamais entendu mais je ne le provoquais jamais. Même la faire rire j'en étais incapable. Sans parler de sa voix et de son talent. Je ne pourrais jamais rien lui apporter de positif, j'avais déjà un pied dans la tombe.

Mes yeux se posèrent sur mon piano. Comment la meilleure chose que j'avais dans ma vie s'était transformée en instrument de torture ? En cinq minutes, tout est parti en fumée. J'allumai une cigarette et me plantai devant la fenêtre. Regarder les lumières de la ville, les gens passer dans la rue, je pouvais y passer des heures. J'essayais d'imaginer la vie de tous ces gens, ça m'évitait de me concentrer sur moi.

Bella, Emmett, Jasper et moi étions en train de travailler sur une nouvelle chanson lorsque Rosalie et Alice débarquèrent là-dedans comme deux furies, totalement essoufflées.

« Bella…grande nouvelle…avancée…shopping… tout de suite… » essaya de parler Alice.

Bella me regarda. Comme moi, elle n'avait rien compris.

« Alice, tu nous la refais en français ? » demandai-je à ma sœur.

« Ok. Tanya Dénali a téléphoné à Rose. Son invité de demain a annulé du coup elle veut Bella pour faire son émission. »

« HEIN ? » cria Bella. « Mais ça va pas ? Je peux pas ! J'ai rien de prêt et je ne suis pas préparée à ça ! J'irai pas ! »

« Bella, c'est demain ou jamais » dit calmement Rosalie. « Si tu refuses, tu n'auras plus une pareille occasion. Je sais que c'est un peu précipité mais on n'a pas le choix. »

Bella devint rouge brique. Pas bon ça… ses poings se serrèrent et se desserrèrent comme si elle essayait de retrouver son calme.

« Bah alors ce sera jamais ! » cria- elle avant de sortir rapidement.

« C'était quoi ça ? » s'étonna Emmett.

« Bella » répondit laconiquement Rose. « Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Si elle n'y va pas, sa carrière va en prendre un sacré coup. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'on pourra arranger ça après. Il faut qu'elle y aille. » Rosalie soupira.

« Qui se dévoue pour aller la convaincre ? » demanda Jasper.

« Moi. » C'était sorti tout seul. Instinctivement, quand Bella s'était enfuie, j'avais eu envie de la rattraper. La voir dans cet état me faisait de la peine.

Je vis quatre paires d'yeux me fixer.

« Edward, je ne crois pas que… » commença Alice.

« J'ai dit que j'y allais, Alice. » Leurs regards suspicieux me tapaient sur les nerfs. « Me regardez pas comme ça, je vais vous la bouffer non plus ! »

Bon, si j'étais en colère et si j'étais une fille, où est-ce que j'irais me cacher pour ruminer ? Je parcourais le couloir lorsque j'entendis des bruits de reniflement en passant devant les toilettes. Tellement prévisible … sauf que je ne pensais pas la retrouver en pleurs.

En entrant dans les toilettes, je trouvai Bella assise juste en dessous des lavabos. Des genoux étaient remontés contre sa poitrine et elle avait posé sa tête dessus. Qu'est-ce que je fais ?

Je me laissai tomber à côté d'elle. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle releva la tête. Même les yeux rouges et les joues mouillées, elle était magnifique. Maladroitement, je tendis une main pour essuyer une de ses joues.

Bella renifla.

« Edward, c'est les toilettes des filles, tu ne peux pas rester là. »

« On a qu'à dire que je suis une fille, regarde, j'ai les cheveux assez longs pour me faire des couettes ! »

Edward Cullen, roi des répliques stupides pour vous servir…

A ma grande surprise, ma blague la fit sourire.

« C'est vrai, tu pourrais. T'as des beaux cheveux en plus. » Ses joues se colorèrent de rouge et j'aurais pu jurer que les miennes aussi.

« Alors, tu t'es décidée ? Tu vas y aller ou pas ? »

« Je sais pas. Dans ma tête j'avais un mois pour me préparer psychologiquement et là, bam, j'ai une nuit ! »

« Tu peux le faire. On a déjà deux chansons. »

« Et il en faut combien ? »

« Trois. »

« Merde ! Tu vois que c'est pas possible ! Je n'aurais jamais le temps de la préparer avec Emmett et Jasper. »

« Avec eux non, mais avec moi, oui. »

Mais nom de Dieu, qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ? Bella me faisait perdre ma capacité à réfléchir avant de parler.

« Avec toi ? Mais je pensais … enfin tu ne fais pas de batterie ou de basse… »

« Tu en feras une en acoustique, voilà la solution. On a du temps pour la choisir et te la faire répéter. »

« J'en sais rien… et puis, y a pas que la musique. Je fais comment pour répondre aux questions ? »

« Tu restes calme, tu réponds si tu en as envie. »

« Tu crois que c'est faisable ? »

« Bella, je ne te dirais pas d'y aller si je ne pensais pas que c'était bon. »

« Bon d'accord. »

« Je peux aller dire à Alice et Rose que tu acceptes ? »

« Ouais. »

Je voulus me relever mais le lavabo m'arrêta dans mon élan. Le choc de l'émail contre mon crâne fit un drôle de bruit et immédiatement la douleur se propagea. J'allais avoir une belle bosse. Bella me regarda en pouffant.

« Est-ce qu'on a idée de se planquer sous un lavabo aussi ! » rouspétai-je. « Je vais avoir une bosse ! »

« Oh, mon dieu, on dirait un bébé ! » rigola-t-elle. « Tu veux pas un bisou magique non plus ? »

« Si. »

Putain, Edward, mords-toi la langue !

Bella avait les joues roses. Encore une fois, je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher. Mais sa réaction me scotcha. Elle se mit à genoux et se rapprocha de moi. Ses mains encadrèrent mon visage et me firent baisser la tête. Bella avait un parfum légèrement fruité. Elle sentait comme la fraise. Je sentis ses lèvres se poser dans mes cheveux, à l'endroit exact où je m'étais cogné. Elle se recula et se remit debout, me tendant la main pour m'aider à faire la même chose.

« Allons dire aux filles que j'accepte. Tu te rends compte que ta sœur va me traîner dans les boutiques pour me trouver la tenue parfaite, j'espère ? »

« Alice et la mode, une grande histoire d'amour ! » Bella ria.

Enfin, enfin je l'avais fait rire ! Aussitôt une vague de chaleur et de réconfort me parcourut. Pour une fois, j'avais fait quelque chose de positif.

Une fois debout, Bella me lâcha la main.

« Quand faut y aller… »

« faut y aller » terminai-je à sa place. Elle me fit un léger sourire et sortit des toilettes. Je la suivis jusqu'au studio où nous attendaient les autres.

Alice se tourna immédiatement vers Bella.

« Alors, verdict ? »

« Je vais faire cette émission. Ça va être un désastre mais je vais y aller. »

Alice se mit à sauter sur place.

« Il te faut une belle robe pour y aller ! On va la chercher tout de suite maintenant ! »

« Non, TU vas la chercher tout de suite maintenant. Moi, je vais travailler mes chansons, histoire de ne pas faire la potiche devant des milliers de gens. » lui répondit Bella. « Tu connais ma taille et tu sais très bien ce qui me plaira ou non. Je te fais confiance. »

Ma sœur prit Bella dans ses bras avant de la lâcher et de traîner Rosalie dans les boutiques.

Une fois les filles parties, nous commençâmes à revoir les deux premières chansons de Bella et à chercher les arrangements que la télévision imposait. Emmett et Jasper étaient super emballés de passer à la télé, surtout mon frère en fait. Emmett ne voyait jamais que le côté positif des choses, un trait de caractère que je lui avais toujours envié.

« On va devenir des stars ! Ah la la, j'entends déjà les hurlements des filles hystériques et … »

« Et les hurlements hystériques de Rose, tu les entends aussi ? Non, parce que ma sœur en colère, c'est flippant ! Tu l'aurais vu le jour où j'ai tondu toutes ses barbies pour en faire des GI Joe, j'ai cru qu'elle allait me démembrer et enterrer les morceaux dans le jardin des voisins ! » dit Jasper.

Emmett perdit son sourire.

« Ouais, pas faux. Putain, Jasper, tu viens de briser mon rêve là ! »

Tous les deux se mirent à rire avant de recevoir chacun un coup de coude de la part de Bella qui était entre les deux. Immédiatement, ils cessèrent de se marrer alors que moi je ne pouvais pas me retenir de le faire. Mon frère et mon meilleur ami me regardaient comme si j'avais deux têtes. Bella me fit un grand sourire. La vache, je tuerais pour la voir sourire en permanence. Son sourire éclairait tout son visage. Elle était encore plus attirante comme ça.

« Quoi, tu veux que je te frappe aussi Edward ? »

« J'ai déjà une bosse à cause de toi, je te rappelle. »

« Rectification, tu as une bosse à cause de toi. Tu n'avais qu'à être plus prudent ! » et elle me tira la langue. On pouvait être deux à ce jeu-là.

« Bon, on s'y met ? » demandai-je.

« Oui ! » répondit Bella.

Et l'air de rien je passais à côté d'elle. Je lui fis la grimace la plus innocente qui soit juste avant de lui mettre un coup de pied aux fesses en passant. Puéril mais très drôle.

« Hey ! » s'indigna-t-elle en riant.

« C'est pour la bosse, princesse ! » répondis-je avant de m'enfermer dans la cabine de mixage.

Emmett et Jasper regardèrent Bella, puis moi, encore Bella et finalement me fixèrent. Ils échangèrent un regard et se mirent chacun derrière leur instrument. La première chanson qu'ils répétèrent était _Everywhere i go_. Une fois que Bella fut satisfaite, ils passèrent à _Let me fall_. Comme il commençait à se faire tard, les garçons nous quittèrent. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte du temps qui s'était écoulé. Travailler avec Bella était assez divertissant. Elle savait exactement ce qu'elle voulait et ne s'arrêtait que quand elle l'obtenait.

« Si je commande chinois, ça te va ? »

« C'est parfait. » me répondit-elle.

« Tu veux quoi ? »

« Comme toi. »

Trente minutes plus tard, nous étions tous les deux devant deux portions de nouilles sautées accompagnées de canard laqué, assis côte à côte aux pieds du canapé.

« J'ai plus faim » soupira Bella en se calant le dos contre le canapé et en fermant les yeux. Mon Dieu qu'elle était attirante ! Si seulement je n'étais pas moi… jamais je ne l'aurais. Sortir avec moi ne ferait que l'entraîner dans le puis sans fond dans lequel je vivais. Jamais je ne pourrais lui apporter ce que toutes les filles attendaient d'un garçon. Je voulais Bella à tel point que j'en avais des fourmis dans tout le corps sauf que c'était impossible. Elle ne devait pas s'approcher de moi mais surtout JE ne devais pas m'approcher d'elle.

Mes yeux se posèrent sur ma main balafrée. Comme à chaque fois, la vue de la cicatrice me retournait l'estomac. Ce n'était pas à cause de la cicatrice en elle-même – c'était juste un trait rose qui me barrait le dos de la main – mais à cause de ce qu'elle avait provoquée. Certains jours, je me disais que si on m'avait amputé, ça aurait été plus facile. Sans ma main, tout aurait été plus simple alors que là, je pouvais m'en servir. Elle bougeait, ressentait les choses sauf qu'elle ne pouvait plus jouer de piano comme avant. A cause de cette foutue main, j'avais tout perdu, même ma famille.

Je me mis debout. Bella rouvrit les yeux et me tendit les deux mains pour que je l'aide à se lever. Je n'en saisis qu'une seule avec ma main droite, celle qui n'était pas mutilée. Bella s'en rendit compte et fronça les sourcils. Je refusais que Bella soit en contact avec cette horreur mais apparemment elle en avait décidé autrement. J'essayai d'esquiver mais Bella parvint à attraper ma main gauche. Je relevai les yeux vers son visage, m'attendant à lire du dégoût ou de la pitié dans ses yeux. La plupart des gens faisaient ça. J'aurais dû savoir que Bella était différente. Aucune trace de pitié. Non, ça ressemblait plutôt à une sorte de compréhension. Elle passa son pouce sur toute la longueur de la cicatrice, provoquant chez moi des frissons. Soudain, savoir qu'elle y touchait devint insupportable. Je retirai vivement ma main.

« Bella, arrête. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« N'y touche pas. C'est… il ne faut pas que tu y touches, c'est tellement affreux. Si je pouvais me couper la main, je crois que je le ferais. »

Bella replaça sa main sur la mienne.

« Ce n'est pas affreux. Et regarde, il ne se passe rien. »

Ça, c'est ce qu'elle croyait. C'était la première fois que le contact de quelqu'un d'autre ne me donnait pas envie de me barrer en courant. J'étais partagé entre le bien-être que la main de Bella me procurait et l'envie de l'éloigner de moi. La pensée que Bella pourrait entendre ce que j'avais à dire depuis l'accident me traversa l'esprit. Toute la question étant de savoir si oui ou non elle pourrait supporter ça. Je sentais qu'avec elle, je pouvais arrêter de jouer et être sincère au moins une fois.

J'étais mort de peur en réalité. Bella m'avait acculé au pied du mur. Si jamais je la rembarrais, c'était fichu. Allais-je encore tout foutre en l'air ou faire face et tout lui dire ?

« Tu veux en parler ? » demanda-t-elle tout doucement.

J'étais incapable de réagir. Au bout de quelques instants, elle me lâcha et se retourna. C'est à ce moment-là que je pris ma décision.

Je rattrapais sa main et lui fit faire volte-face.

« Bella, attends… A toi, j'ai envie de dire la vérité mais je peux pas. D'ailleurs, si tu es maligne, tu resteras loin de moi. Je suis comme un trou noir, j'attire les gens et je les entraîne dans le vide. Je ne suis pas gentil, je ne suis pas doux, je ne suis pas fréquentable, je ne suis pas bon. »

Elle se recula et me dit en me regardant dans les yeux :

« Un jour, tu me diras tout, et ce jour-là, je te le promets, j'écouterais tout. En attendant, il nous reste pas mal de trucs à voir avant l'émission. »

Elle attrapa sa guitare et joua quelques accords. Elle devait être au courant des risques qu'elle prenait avec moi. Tout ce que je touchais je le détruisais et je préférais me couper un bras que de lui faire du mal.

Au final, Bella et moi, nous avons travaillé sa troisième chanson jusqu'à 4 heures du matin. On a fait comme si notre conversation n'avait pas eu lieu. C'était un peu, bon ok beaucoup, la politique de l'autruche. Je l'ai raccompagné à son immeuble. Nous nous sommes quittés sur un vague « bonne nuit » et elle a disparu dans son immeuble. Je suis rentré chez moi mais je n'ai pas dormi. Je rejouais sans cesse dans ma tête la scène avec Bella avec des « si » et des « j'aurais dû », un vrai cauchemar. Cette fille m'attirait trop pour son propre bien. La catastrophe se préparait, je le sentais.

Vers 18 heures, nous étions tous dans la loge de Bella, celle qu'on lui avait prêtée pour l'émission de Tanya Dénali. Le réalisateur nous avait exposé le déroulement de l'émission. Bella devait jouer ses trois chansons à la suite comme un mini concert. Ensuite, elle devait répondre à une sorte de quizz. Venait après l'interview en elle-même.

Deux heures avant l'émission, tout allait bien. Une heure avant, Bella avait arrêté de parler. Trois quarts d'heure avant, elle était devenue blanche. Le lancement était prévu dans 30 minutes. Elle n'arrêtait pas de se torde les mains et de se mordre les lèvres. Tout à coup elle lança à Alice un regard alarmé.

« Alice, je me sens pas bien… »

« Merde, merde, merde… » paniqua ma sœur. « Vomis où tu veux mais si tu bousilles ta robe, je te tues ! »

Bien joué, Alice. Les autres paniquaient aussi.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? » demanda Emmett.

Je savais ce qu'était le trac. Avant chaque récital, j'évitais de manger pour être sûr de ne pas vomir. Le seul truc qui m'aidait, c'était le silence et de l'espace.

Sans rien dire, je pris la main de Bella, l'attirai vers moi et nous fis sortir de la loge sous le regard éberlué des autres.

J'avais repéré en arrivant l'escalier qui menait au toit du bâtiment. De l'air et de l'espace à profusion. Une fois arrivés en haut, je la fis s'assoir et mettre sa tête entre ses jambes. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en chignon. Sans que j'y réfléchisse vraiment, mes mains se posèrent sur sa nuque et commencèrent à y tracer des cercles. Au bout de quelques minutes, Bella releva la tête. Immédiatement, je retirai ma main. Elle avait le teint moins vert.

« Ca va mieux ? » lui demandai-je.

« Oui… je suis désolée… »

« Chacun réagit au stress à sa façon. Tu es prête à redescendre ? Il faut qu'on y aille. »

Elle avala sa salive plusieurs fois de suite avant de hocher la tête. Elle était courageuse et têtue, ça, on ne pouvait pas lui enlever.

Les autres nous attendaient dans la loge.

« Ca va aller, Bella ? » interrogea Jasper.

« Mmh. Ça va ira mieux une fois que ce sera fait. »

« On vous attend sur le plateau ! » cria l'assistant réalisateur.

« J'ai l'impression désagréable d'aller à l'abattoir » dit Bella d'une voix lugubre.

« Mais non, ça va être fun » la contra Emmett.

« Tu veux aller répondre aux questions à ma place ? »

« Euh non merci. »

Et voilà la douche écossaise made by Bella mon vieux !

Les lumières s'éteignirent et les projecteurs illuminèrent le plateau. Tanya Dénali était assise sur un divan et tenait un micro à la main. L'émission commençait.

« Bonsoir, bonsoir à tous. Comme vous le savez, ce soir, notre invitée est Bella Swan. Mais avant de nous rejoindre, elle va nous interprêter quelques chansons. Mesdames et Messieurs, Bella Swan ! »

On y était. Emmett et Jasper restèrent avec elle pour _Everywhere i go _et _Let me fall_. En les voyant partir et un assistant arriver avec sa guitare acoustique, une vague de panique submergea Bella mais elle se reprit si rapidement que ça devait être passé inaperçu.

« Voilà la dernière. Elle s'appelle _Dark come soon_. » dit Bella d'une voix douce dans son micro. »

_Dark, you can't come soon enough for me _

_Saved, from one more day of misery _

_Everything I love _

_Get back for me now _

_Everyone I love _

_I need you now _

_Don't forget a million miles for me _

_Safe and another day passed by me _

_Everything I love _

_Get back for me now _

_Everyone I love _

_I need you now _

_So I conned, _

_I lied I lied to me too _

_(so what?) _

_So I conned, _

_I lied I lied to me too _

_(so what?) _

_Hold out for the ones you know will love you _

_Hide out from the ones you know will love you _

_You, you too _

_Go to the edge and barely there _

_Slow _

_To make my move, I'm almost there _

_Everything I say I say to me first _

_Everything I do I do to me first _

_So what, I lied I lied to me too _

_(so what?) _

_So what, I lied I lied to me too _

_Hold out for the ones you know will love you _

_Hide out from the ones you know will love you _

_You, you too _

_Dark you can't come soon enough for me_

( Traduction :

Obscurité, tu ne peux pas venir assez tôt pour me sauver d'un jour de plus de douleur. Toutes les choses que j'aime, rend-les moi maintenant, tous ceux que j'aime. J'ai besoin de toi maintenant. N'oublies pas un million de kilomètres pour ma sécurité et un autre jour s'écoule pour moi. Toutes les choses que j'aime, rend-les moi maintenant. Tous ceux que j'aime, j'ai besoin de toi maintenant. Alors j'ai triché, j'ai menti, je me suis menti. Tiens bon pour ceux qui t'aimeront, caches toi de ceux qui t'aimeront. Toi, toi aussi, va au bord et, presque arrivé, ralentis pour me faire bouger, j'y suis presque. Tout ce que je dis, je me le dis aussi, tout ce que je fais, je me le fais aussi. Et alors, j'ai menti, je me suis menti. Tiens bon pour ceux qui t'aimeront, caches toi de ceux qui t'aimeront. Toi, toi aussi. Obscurité, tu ne peux pas venir assez tôt pour moi. )

J'avais beau avoir entendu cette chanson des dizaines de fois pendant que Bella la répétait, j'en avais des frissons. Derrière les paroles il y avait une histoire que Bella n'avait dite à personne, je le sentais. Elle reposa sa guitare et alla rejoindre Tanya. Le calvaire de Bella allait commencer. Elle appréhendait tellement ce moment que j'en avais des sueurs froides pour elle.

« Eh bien, c'était magnifique. Vraiment. J'ai surtout aimé votre dernière chanson. »

« Hum, merci. »

« Si vous le voulez bien, nous allons faire un petit test musical pour mieux vous connaître. »

Comme si Bella avait le choix. Elle ne pouvait pas dire « non merci ce sera sans moi ».

« D'accord. »

« Une chanson pour se réveiller ? »

« _Girls just wanna have fun _de Cindy Lauper. »

« Pour s'endormir ? »

« _Blackberry Stone _de Laura Marling. »

« Un slow ? »

« J'ai horreur de ça. »

Tanya parut étonnée. Etrangement, moi pas. Bella n'est pas du genre à aimer danser sur de la guimauve, ni danser tout court. Sans pouvoir me l'expliquer, je le savais.

« Mais qui n'aime pas les slows ? »

« Moi. »

Clair, net et précis.

« La chanson pour se défouler ? » enchaîna Tanya.

« _Time is running out _de Muse. »

« Votre premier Cd ? »

« En fait c'était un 33 tours. Mon père m'a offert son 33 tours des Rolling Stones. »

« Ce que vous écoutez en ce moment ? »

« De tout en général, avec en ce moment une prédilection pour les classiques comme Dylan ou Nina Simone. »

« Bien. Maintenant nous allons passer aux questions que les téléspectateurs nous ont envoyées via notre site internet. »

Ça, ce n'était pas prévu du tout. Les questions pouvaient être tout et n'importe quoi. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment.

**Dark come soon, Tegan and Sara. ****Je vous la conseille en acoustic sur youtube, elle est génialissime, un peu comme le reste de Tegan and Sara en fait ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

POV BELLA

On courrait à la catastrophe. Les questions étaient celles des téléspectateurs et pas celle d'une journaliste. Si j'avais du bol, ils avaient trié les questions mais je n'y croyais pas trop, du bol j'en ai jamais eu beaucoup. De ma place, je pouvais voir les visages inquiets de mes amis qui étaient restés en coulisses. Plus moyen de reculer.

Tanya me fit un sourire qui était tout sauf gentil. Ça allait se corser. Apparemment, elle ne m'aimait pas trop donc aucun secours à attendre d'elle, bien au contraire. Je leur ai dit que j'allais à l'abattoir !

« Première question : « Avez-vous un album en préparation ? »

« Tout à fait. Si tout se passe bien, il sera prêt d'ici quelques semaines. »

« Pourquoi vous êtes vous teint les cheveux en brun ? »

« En fait, c'est ma couleur naturelle. »

« Oh vraiment. »

Bah si je te le dis !

« Autre question : pourquoi un tel changement de style ? »

« De style ? »

« Vestimentaire et musical. Parce que je suppose que c'est lié ? » dit-elle en souriant de manière hypocrite. Tanya était une langue de vipère.

« Je n'ai pas changé. Je suis redevenue la personne que je suis réellement, c'est tout. »

« Mal coiffée, sans maquillage et mal habillée ? Où sont passées vos robes de créateurs ?»

Pétasse.

« Pour tout vous dire, j'y ai mis le feu et mon dieu, c'était jouissif ! Disons que je préfère passer mon temps à faire de la musique au lieu de passer mon temps à me regarder dans le miroir de ma salle de bain, moi ! »

Tanya accusa le coup en serrant les dents sans perdre son sourire à la con.

« Etes-vous célibataire ? »

Mais c'était quoi ces questions !

« Ma vie privée restera privée. Où vous voulez en venir ? Je suis venue pour ma musique, pas pour étaler ma vie devant vos caméras. »

Tanya esquiva ma question.

« Dernière question. Celle-ci, c'est la mienne. On a entendu toutes sortes de rumeurs après votre disparition. Alors, c'était quoi ? Désintox, grossesse ou dépression ? Il ya de quoi s'interroger, non ? Vous vous absentez deux ans et là, vous revenez avec 10 kilos en plus en faisant tout un mystère autour de votre « pause ».»

Son culot me laissait sans voix. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi désemparée face à quelqu'un. Plus j'attendais pour lui répondre, plus son sourire s'élargissait. Je jetais un coup d'œil à mes amis. Alice et Rosalie semblaient sur le point de fondre en larmes. Emmett et Jasper essayaient de les réconforter. Edward, lui, avait une lueur meurtrière dans les yeux. Les traits de son visage étaient durcis. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens. La lueur dans ses yeux se mua en une sorte d'encouragement. J'avais besoin de ça, qu'on me pousse à réagir.

« En fait, vous vous plantez sur toute la ligne. L'hypocrisie, le fric à tout prix et les faux-semblants ont fini par me faire fuir. J'ai pris deux ans pour moi. Traitez-moi d'égoïste si vous voulez, mais tout ce que je voulais c'était la paix et je l'ai eu. Et quand je vois des gens comme vous, je n'ai qu'une envie : partir en courant le plus vite possible, ce que je vais faire d'ailleurs sinon je risque de vomir sur vos cheveux peroxydés. Et au passage, je n'ai pas eu de bébé, je me suis mise à manger, vous devriez essayer parce que tout le monde sait qu'il vaut mieux faire envie que pitié ! »

Je n'en revenais pas je l'avais fait ! Je venais de foutre ma carrière en l'air mais Tanya m'avait poussée à bout. Je rejoignis les autres.

« Tape m'en cinq Bella ! » me dit joyeusement Emmett.

« Rose, je suis désolée, j'ai tout foutu par terre, mais…mais, je veux dire, elle a osé … »

« Si ça avait été moi, je lui aurais refait le portrait. » me répondit-elle. Elle me prit dans ses bras.

« On va fêter ta victoire sur cette garce de Tanya ! Y a un nouveau club qui a ouvert en ville, ça va être génial ! » s'extasia Alice.

Une heure plus tard, nous étions tous les 6 attablés devant des bières dans le club. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett partirent sur la piste de danse. Edward était accoudé au bar pour passer une nouvelle commande lorsqu'une rousse se colla littéralement à lui. Mais de quel droit elle le touchait ? Elle lui murmurait des trucs à l'oreille. La jalousie que je ressentais à cet instant n'avait aucune limite. Et son manque de réaction me donnait des envies de meurtre. Tout à coup, je sentis mon téléphone vibrer dans ma poche.

« SOS » le texto venait d'Edward. Une vague de soulagement me submergea. Et là, j'eus l'idée du siècle pour le faire venir à l'anniversaire d'Alice. Je lui renvoyai un message.

« Tu me donnes quoi en échange ? »

« Mon éternelle reconnaissance. »

« Pas assez. »

« Ce que tu veux ! »

« Tout ce que je veux ? » Pas question de laisser passer une telle occasion.

« OUI mais aide-moi ! »

« J'arrive. »

Une fois près de lui, je passai mes bras autour de sa taille et poussai la rousse d'un coup de hanche. Celle-ci se retourna vivement vers moi, une lueur meurtrière dans les yeux.

« Pour qui tu te prends, toi ? » aboya-t-elle.

Je décidai de ne pas lui répondre mais de lui montrer.

« Ca va mon chéri ? » demandai-je d'une voix mielleuse. C'est fou comme le surnom m'était venu naturellement.

« Et toi, mon cœur ? » me répondit-il en rentrant dans mon jeu.

« C'est qui celle-là ? » demanda la rousse.

« La petite souris ! T'es conne où tu le fais exprès ? Maintenant, dégage de là avant que je ne m'énerve vraiment, poufiasse ! » lui répondis-je.

Immédiatement, la rousse fit demi-tour et partit. Je m'écartai de lui aussitôt. Edward avait du mal avec le contact humain.

« Bella, merci, merci beaucoup. Je n'arrivais pas à m'en défaire. »

« N'oublies pas, tout ce que je veux sans poser de question. Même si je te demande de m'aider à enterrer un cadavre dans le parc de la ville en pleine nuit ! »

« Promis juré ! »

La semaine passa avec une rapidité affolante. J'avais enregistré 4 autres chansons. Encore 3 ou 4 et l'album sera fini. Rosalie et Alice avaient commencé à planifier d'autres sorties officielles pour moi. Etrangement, depuis mon coup d'éclat à l'émission de Tanya, tout le monde me voulait. C'était assez déconcertant en fait. Carlisle avait évoqué la possibilité de faire une tournée après la sortie de mon album.

Mais ce que je retenais de cette semaine, c'est tout le temps passé auprès d'Edward. Oh, il était toujours aussi mal aimable qu'au début, même avec moi. Mais moi je voyais à travers les lignes. Lorsqu'il croyait que personne ne le regardait, il laissait tomber son masque. Plus je passais du temps avec lui, plus il m'attirait. Je crois même que ça allait plus loin qu'une simple attirance. Je n'ai pas que des sentiments amicaux envers lui, et c'est bien le problème. D'abord, c'est mon producteur. Mélanger le travail et la vie privée, c'est un quitte ou double. Ensuite, il m'a prévenue : je ne dois pas m'approcher de lui pour je ne sais qu'elle raison. Je fais tout le contraire de ce qu'il m'a dit de faire.

En résumé, je m'étais fourrée dans une situation merdique : j'étais amoureuse de mon producteur qui lui ne voulait pas de moi.

Nous étions samedi. Alice fêtait son anniversaire ce soir chez les Cullen. La mission s'avérait délicate. Comment emmener Edward sans qu'il ne s'aperçoive de la destination ? Mon regard se posa sur mon foulard noir posé sur le dossier d'une chaise. Lui bander les yeux, voilà une bonne solution. Maintenant, le faire venir chez moi. Je décidai de lui envoyer un texto :

« Chez moi dans 30 minutes. Pas de question, tu as promis. »

« Dois-je prendre une pelle et un sac hermétique ? »

« Pas la peine, je n'ai encore tué personne. Mais tu seras le premier de ma liste si tu es en retard. »

« Message reçu. »

Je souriais. Bêtement mais je souriais. Un simple texto d'Edward me faisait sourire comme une imbécile heureuse. J'étais foutue. J'allais droit dans le mur mais j'y allais en souriant. Oui, parfois, j'ai un petit côté maso, je n'y peux rien.

En repensant à la soirée d'Alice, je commençais à m'inquiéter. Et si ça se passait mal ? Les conséquences seraient affreuses. Mais si ça marchait, les relations d'Edward avec sa famille et surtout avec Alice s'amélioreraient considérablement. Le pour l'emportait, plus moyen de reculer. Pour faire plaisir à Alice, j'avais mis une robe mais uniquement parce que c'était son anniversaire.

La sonnette retentit. Edward était arrivé. Je lui ouvris la porte.

« Salut. »

« Salut. »

« Donc, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

« On va faire un tour en voiture. »

« Tu as une voiture ? »

« J'ai une voiture. Je prends mon sac et on y va. »

« Elle est où ta voiture, Bella ? »

« Bah, là. » dis-je en désignant ma vieille camionnette. C'était une Chevrolet rouge à plateau. Bon, d'accord elle était plus vieille que moi mais je l'adorais cette voiture.

« C'est une blague ? Je te préviens, je ne monte pas là-dedans. C'est un cercueil sur roues ton truc ! »

« Hey, insulte pas ma voiture ! De toute façon, je conduis donc tu n'as pas le choix. »

« Prends la mienne. »

« Hein ? »

« Tu n'as qu'à conduire la mienne. »

« Tu me laisserais conduire ta Volvo ? »

« Je préfère mourir dans ma Volvo. »

« J'ai mon permis, crétin ! Je conduis très bien. »

« Mmh mmh. »

« Et tu ne sais pas la meilleure ? Tu vas avoir les yeux bandés ! »

« Euh pourquoi ? »

« Parce que c'est une surprise ! »

« Je résume : tu vas conduire ma voiture et moi je ne vais rien voir du tout ? »

« Yep. »

« C'est bien ce que je disais, je vais mourir dans ma Volvo. Remarque, ça pourrait être pire ! »

« Tu vas mourir sur le trottoir si tu continues, Edward. Allez, viens là que je te bande les yeux. »

J'avais réussi tant bien que mal à installer Edward dans la voiture. Il avait râlé quand sans faire exprès je lui avais cogné la tête dans le plafond.

« Aïe ! Mais c'est une habitude de me faire des bosses ou quoi ? »

« Chochotte ! »

En me penchant pour lui passer sa ceinture de sécurité, les effluves de son parfum atteignirent mes narines. Edward sentait merveilleusement bon. J'aurais pu respirer son parfum pendant des heures.

« Tu y arrives ou pas ? »

« Hein ? euh, oui, oui, c'est bon. »

Je fis le tour de la voiture et m'installai à la place du conducteur. Je mis le contact et le lecteur Cd s'alluma, diffusant le dernier disque qu'Edward avait écouté.

« C'est un de mes Cd avec mes chansons préférées. » dit-il doucement.

« Tu aimes une chanson en particulier ou pas ? »

Du coin de l'œil, je le vis se tendre. Je restais concentrée sur la route tout en guettant sa réponse.

« La 5_. Hurt _de Johnny Cash. Elle a une signification particulière pour moi. »

« Je ne savais pas que tu écoutais Johnny Cash. »

« Personne ne le sait. Je l'ai découvert après l'accident. »

« Tu veux l'écouter ou pas ? »

Son visage à moitié caché sous le foulard se tourna vers moi.

« Si tu veux. »

J'appuyais sur le bouton pour faire défiler les chansons. Je m'arrêtai donc sur la 5.

_It don't hurt anymore _

_All my teardrops have dried _

_No more walkin' the floor _

_With that burnin' inside _

_Just to think it could be _

_Time has opened the door _

_And at last I am free _

_I don't hurt anymore _

_No use to deny I wanted to die _

_The day you said we were through _

_But now that I find you're out of my mind _

_I can't believe that it's true _

_I've forgotten somehow _

_That I cared so before _

_And it's wonderful now _

_I don't hurt anymore _

(Traduction : ça ne fait plus mal, toutes mes larmes ont séché. Je ne marche plus sur le sol avec ce feu intérieur, simplement j'imagine ce que ça pourrait être. Le temps a ouvert la porte et au moins, je suis libre, je ne blesse plus personne. Pas besoin de le nier, je voulais mourir ce jour. Toi et moi on en a traversé mais maintenant je me rends compte que tu n'es plus dans ma tête. Je ne peux pas croire que c'est vrai. J'ai oublié d'une façon ou d'une autre tout ce dont je me préoccupais avant. Et c'est merveilleux maintenant, je ne blesse plus personne.)

Je ne savais pas quoi dire. La chanson était assez éloquente. Je suppose que différentes interprétations étaient possibles. Moi j'y voyais quelque chose en rapport avec le suicide, la mort, une immense souffrance. A cause du bandeau, je ne voyais pas le visage d'Edward. Impossible de savoir ce à quoi il pensait à cet instant précis. Il paraît que la musique que l'on aime reflète notre humeur voire même notre personnalité. Là, c'était flagrant.

La chanson suivante était plus entrainante : _Painted Black_ des Rolling Stones. La musique seulement parce que les paroles ne sont pas super joyeuses. Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'étais mise à chanter. Edward se joignit à moi. Il avait une jolie voix. L'ambiance était un peu moins pesante. Il ne restait plus que deux kilomètres avant que nous arrivions chez les Cullen. Je devais soigner ma mise en scène. Edward ne se doutait absolument pas que je l'emmenais chez ses parents, de la même façon qu'eux ne savaient pas que je venais avec Edward.

Je garais la voiture devant la maison. On y était.

« Edward, est-ce que tu peux m'attendre 5 minutes dans la voiture, s'il te plait ? »

« Pourquoi faire ? »

« Un truc, je me dépêche, promis ! »

Je suis sortie de la voiture en quatrième vitesse et me suis précipitée vers la porte d'entrée de la maison, que j'ouvris sans frapper. Ils étaient tous assis dans le salon.

« Salut ! »

« Euh salut ? » répondit Emmett.

Je me tournai vers Alice.

« Je vais te donner ton cadeau tout de suite. Seulement je veux que tu aies les yeux bandés et les autres, pas un mot, pas un bruit ! »

Tous hochèrent la tête. Jasper se leva et posa ses mains sur les yeux d'Alice. Je fis demi-tour pour aller chercher Edward.

« C'est quoi ce cirque ? » me demanda-t-il lorsque je lui ouvris la portière.

« Tu verras bien. »

Je l'aidai à sortir puis à gravir les marches du perron. Je le fis entrer dans le salon totalement silencieux. Jasper et moi libérâmes les yeux d'Edward et d'Alice au même moment.

« Bon anniversaire Alice » dis-je simplement.

Gros blanc. Edward et Alice se regardaient sans rien dire. Les parents d'Edward attendaient, impuissants. Emmett, Rosalie et Jasper aussi.

Finalement, Alice se décida la première. Elle se précipita sur son frère et le prit dans ses bras. Edward vacilla sous le choc mais referma ses bras sur Alice.

« Bon anniversaire Dorothy » dit-il, déclenchant un torrent de larmes chez Alice. Edward se contenta de bercer Alice le temps qu'elle se calme. Ils se séparèrent sous les regards attendris et surtout soulagés du reste de la famille. Dès qu'elle eut lâché son frère, Alice se jeta sur moi et me serra dans ses bras.

« Merci, Bella. Merci. »

« Euh de rien. Mais pourquoi Dorothy ? »

Elle s'écarta de moi en riant.

« Quand j'étais petite, je regardais le magicien d'Oz en boucle le jour de mon anniversaire. Moi, j'étais Dorothy, Edward c'était le robot et Emmett le lion ! »

« Ouais, d'ailleurs, on avait dit que c'était Edward le lion ! » protesta Emmett. « Je suis pas un trouillard moi ! »

« Si tu le dis. Bref, je croyais qu'Edward avait oublié mais en fait pas du tout » dit-elle en souriant à Edward. Celui-ci fit une grimace, comme s'il était gêné. Trop chou… aaah encore un truc qui me faisait craquer. La situation s'empirait pour moi.

« Attendez, si Edward avait les yeux bandés, qui a conduit la Volvo ? » s'interrogea Jasper.

« Moi. » répondis-je.

Encore une fois, gros silence.

« Bah quoi ? » Je ne comprenais rien. Edward regardait ses chaussures et les autres me regardaient moi comme si subitement j'étais devenue un truc à étudier.

« J'ai mon permis, je vous signale. » Je commençais à me sentir vexée.

« C'est pas ça, Bella. » intervint Emmett. « Edward ne prête pas ses affaires, jamais. Alors sa Volvo… c'est juste surprenant. »

Ok là je me sentais mal à l'aise. Heureusement, Esmée vint à mon secours.

« On va passer à table. Edward, on te rajoute un couvert, tu restes, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle semblait inquiète de sa réponse. Edward me jeta un bref coup d'œil avant de répondre à sa mère.

« Bien sûr, Maman. Je vais rester avec vous. »

Edward était assis entre Emmett et Alice. Je n'avais jamais vu Alice aussi souriante. En fait, je ne savais pas que quelqu'un pouvait sourire autant sans avoir de crampes à la mâchoire. J'avais réussi à lui offrir le cadeau idéal. Restait plus qu'à savoir si Edward allait m'en vouloir à mort ou pas. J'espérais que non.

Il ne parlait pas mais avait l'air un peu moins crispé que d'habitude. Ça aurait pu être pire je suppose. Emmett n'arrêtait pas de lancer des blagues vaseuses, qui ne faisaient rire que lui. Je rejoignis Esmée dans la cuisine pour lui donner un coup de main.

J'avais à peine franchit le seuil de la cuisine qu'elle se jeta sur moi et me serra dans ses bras. Je commençais à m'habituer au côté tactile des Cullen.

« Merci, Bella ! »

« Pour la vaisselle ? »

« Non, pour m'avoir ramené mon bébé à la maison. »

Le mot de bébé pour qualifier Edward me fit sourire. Il avait l'air de tout sauf d'un bébé.

« Ne me remerciez pas trop vite. Je l'ai fait contre son gré et je ne suis pas sûre qu'il ait apprécié. »

« Crois-moi, mon fils ne s'embarrasse pas de scrupules. Quand quelque chose ne lui plaît pas, il sait très bien le dire et le faire comprendre. Tu as réussi là où j'ai échoué. Tu es parvenue à le ramener à la maison et je t'en remercie. Vraiment. »

En revenant dans le salon, je vis une chose absolument magnifique. Edward souriait. Je ne l'avais jamais vu faire ça. Ce n'était pas un sourire franc genre pub Colgate mais un sourire en coin, carrément sexy. Il était assis à côté de sa sœur qui lui parlait. Je ne pouvais pas entendre leur conversation mais je voyais bien la complicité qu'il y avait entre eux. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, tout n'était pas fichu.

Le reste de la soirée se passa très bien. Edward s'était décrispé un peu. Bon, il ne parlait pas beaucoup mais au moins, il était là. Sa simple présence rendait sa famille heureuse.

Puis vint le moment de partir. Je n'étais pas sûre qu'Edward accepte de me reconduire chez moi. Après tout, je l'avais pris en traître sur ce coup-là. De plus, il avait parfois des réactions un peu brusques.

« Bella, tu veux que je te ramène ? » demanda Edward.

« Heu, oui. Merci. »

Nous prîmes congé des Cullen. Il m'ouvrit la portière passager et fit le tour de la voiture pour s'installer à la place du conducteur. Le trajet jusqu'à mon appartement se fit en silence. Edward me raccompagna jusqu'à la porte de mon appartement. Il se pencha vers moi pour me faire la bise sauf que j'avais eu la même idée. Résultat : mes lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes. Une décharge électrique me traversa. Je savourais la sensation lorsqu'il me repoussa, trop rapidement à mon goût.

« Bella, stop ! »

« Mais… »

« Pas de mais. On peut pas faire ça…tu peux pas faire ça. Pas avec moi… »

« Edward… »

J'étais complètement perdue. Soudain, il me plaqua contre la porte de l'appartement et me regarda dans les yeux. Son regard était chargé de colère, de souffrance et d'une autre chose indéfinissable.

« Bella, je te l'ai déjà dit, ne t'approche pas de moi. Je ne suis pas celui qu'il te faut. »

« Arrête de dire ça, Ed… »

« Merde, Bella ! Tu ne comprends pas ! Je ne suis pas cassé mais détruit ! Un truc cassé, tu le répares et on en parle plus mais un truc détruit, tu n'attends que le moment de l'enterrer. »

A ces mots, je me mis à pleurer. Je pleurais à cause de sa souffrance, à cause de son rejet. Il ne voulait pas de moi.

Il me relâcha la pression sur mes bras.

« Tu mérites mieux qu'un mort vivant, Bella. Ne te méprends pas, j'ai vraiment été touché par ton geste de ce soir. Me ramener chez mes parents, voir Alice, c'était… mais ça ne change rien. C'est juste une éclaircie pendant une tempête. Je suis foutu, Bella, foutu. Alors, je vais te dire ce qu'on va faire. Je vais être le producteur et toi la chanteuse. On va avoir des relations cordiales mais professionnelles et … amicales dirons-nous. Et ce sera tout. Est-ce que tu as compris ? »

Je pleurais de plus belle mais acquiesçais. Je ne pouvais pas ne plus le voir. J'allais me contenter du peu qu'il m'accordait et souffrir en silence.

Il s'écarta de moi et se passa la main sur le visage.

« Je suis désolé, Bella, mais crois-moi, c'est mieux comme ça. »

Je n'en pouvais plus, je n'arrivais plus à le regarder ni à le savoir si près de moi. J'avais juste mal et envie de me jeter sur mon lit pour y pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps.

« Dégage, Edward. Fous le camp… » lui dis-je.

Il tendit la main vers moi mais je la repoussai.

« FOUS LE CAMP ! » lui criai-je.

« Je vois que tu as compris » murmura-t-il en se retournant. Après son départ, j'ai lutté pour ouvrir ma stupide porte. Je l'ai claquée un grand coup et me suis couchée toute habillée en pleurant. La soirée avait si bien commencée sauf que la fin de cette soirée avait été un cauchemar. Le lendemain risquait d'être bien pire. J'allais devoir affronter Edward toute la journée. Je m'endormis en pleurant.

**La chanson c'est Hurt, chantée par Johnny Cash. A la base, ce n'est pas lui qui la chante mais sa version est la meilleure ( allez voir sur youtube ). Pour la chanson des Stones, selon certains critiques et psy, il s'agirait d'une chanson sur la dépression et/ou la schizophrénie. Bon, perso, c'est une de mes chansons préférées depuis moultes années XD**

**Bon, là y a pas de happy end, désolée, mais je sais – du moins j'espère XD – à peu près où je vais.**

**J'espère que ça va vous plaire^^**

**Merci à Mélanie qui m'a filé un coup de main malgré sa rentrée plus que chargée apparemment :) **

**Et merci pour les reviews, c'est trop gentil !**

**Je planche sur le suivant **

**Ciao.**


	9. Chapter 9

POV EDWARD

Je me sentais mal, comme si on m'écrasait les côtes. Je n'arrivais pas à chasser de ma tête la vision de Bella en pleurs devant sa porte d'entrée. Il fallait qu'elle comprenne qu'il n'y aurait rien entre nous. Toute la semaine qui avait précédée la soirée d'anniversaire de ma soeur, j'avais senti son regard posé sur moi et les quelques fois où je l'avais croisé, j'y avais vu cette lueur. La lueur d'espoir et d'amour. C'était comme si on m'enfonçait un poignard dans le cœur et qu'on le tournait dans tous les sens. J'éprouvais quelque chose de fort pour elle que je n'avais jamais ressenti pour personne. Sauf qu'il était hors de question que j'y cède. Ce n'était pas pour moi mais pour elle, rien que pour elle. je n'avais pas le droit de l'aimer.

Quand on s'est embrassés après l'anniversaire d'Alice, une sonnette d'alarme a retentit dans ma tête. Je venais de réaliser ce que j'étais en train de faire. Bella était un ange et moi un tas de ruines. Je savais que je devais frapper fort pour qu'elle en vienne à me détester. Si son amour pour moi se transformait en haine, elle serait sauvée. Je ne l'avais pas épargnée. Je suis bien placé pour savoir que la vérité, ou ce qu'on prend pour la vérité, fait plus de mal qu'autre chose. Alors je lui ai dit ce que j'étais : plus rien. Je l'avais fait pleurer et ça me tuais littéralement mais je ne pouvais plus revenir en arrière. Lorsqu'elle m'avait hurlé de foutre le camp, j'ai su que j'avais atteint mon but. Le problème c'est que ma tête et mon cœur ne sont pas en très bons termes. Ma tête me disait de me barrer en courant et mon cœur de serrer Bella dans mes bras. Au prix d'un effort immense, j'avais écouté ma tête et j'étais parti.

J'avais laissé ma voiture en bas de chez moi, garée n'importe comment. Je m'en foutais. Il me fallait un verre tout de suite. J'étais monté jusqu'à mon appartement et m'étais dirigé directement vers le placard de la cuisine. J'avais enlevé ma veste et je l'avais balancée à travers le salon. J'avais passé le reste de la nuit avec mon ami Jack Daniels.

En me réveillant dans le canapé, j'avais mal au crâne. Dès que je me mis debout, mon estomac protesta. J'avais une gueule de bois carabinée. J'étais tenté de ne pas aller travailler te de ne plus voir Bella mais je ne pouvais pas. Là encore, problème de coordination tête/cœur. Ou alors j'aimais souffrir. J'étais passé maître dans l'art de dissimuler mes sentiments depuis mon accident même si Bella se débrouillait aussi dans ce domaine. Si jamais ma famille découvrait ce qui se passait entre nous, la situation serait bien pire.

Après une douche et un café serré, je m'habillai. Pour cacher mes yeux rouges et gonflés, je mis mes Ray Ban. La radio de la voiture s'alluma au moment où je mis le contact. Le refrain de la chanson qui passait me donna mal au ventre.

_It was not your fault but mine ( Ce n'était pas ta faute mais la mienne )_

_Ant it was your heart on the line ( Et c'était ton coeur qui était en jeu )_

_I really fucked it up this time__ ( J'ai vraiment déconné cette fois )_

_Didn't I my dear ( N'est-ce pas ma chérie )_

_Didn't I ….* (N'est-ce pas ?)_

Rageusement, je l'éteignis. Je n'étais pas d'humeur à ce qu'on me rappelle ce que j'avais fait.

Ils étaient tous là à m'attendre. Alice vient me faire la bise suivie de Rose. Les garçons se contentèrent de me serrer la main. On devait jouer la comédie jusqu'au bout, Bella l'avait compris d'elle-même. Elle s'approcha de moi et me fit une bise rapide, comme si elle embrassait un serpent. Elle retint à grand peine une grimace de dégoût. C'est ce que je voulais mais alors pourquoi j'avais aussi mal ? Les autres ne remarquèrent rien. Alice et Rosalie s'assirent dans un coin pour assister à la répétition.

« J'en ai une nouvelle » déclara Bella.

Je lui fis un signe de tête en allant m'installer dans la cabine de mixage. Emmett et Jasper me suivirent. A chaque fois que Bella avait une nouvelle chanson, elle la jouait une fois toute seule et les garçons voyaient ensuite avec elle comment faire.

Elle ne me regarda pas une fois, comme si elle ne pouvait pas supporter ma vue. C'était abominable comme sensation mais c'est comme ça que ça devait se passer.

Elle s'installa et commença à jouer et à chanter.

_If I don't cry, Do you think I don't feel? _

_If I look away, it doesn't mean I don't see, _

_And just because I want someone when I'm alone, _

_Doesn't mean I'm helpless, _

_That I can't stand on my own. _

_How far can we go before we break? _

_How long can I wait? _

_How strong do you think I am? _

_How much can I take of this? _

_Am I a rock, or a rose, or a fist? _

_Or the breath at the end of a kiss? _

_How deep do you want to go, because I'll go there if I can, _

_You make it harder than it has to be, _

_How strong how strong, how strong do you think I am? _

_It's so hard to tell, _

_What's in your heart, _

_What you keep to yourself, _

_Is tearing me apart, _

_And should I be afraid, _

_To dream about you? _

_And if you feel the same, _

_Watch you going to do? _

_How far can we go before we break? _

_How long can I wait? _

_How strong do you think I am? _

_How much can I take of this? _

_Am I a rock, or a rose, or a fist? _

_Or the breath at the end of a kiss? _

_How deep do you want to go, because I'll go there if I can, _

_You make it harder than it has to be, _

_How strong how strong, how strong do you think I am? _

_If I move in any closer, _

_If you let go and give yourself away, _

_and if we let this happen to us, _

_Everything will change. _

_How strong do you think I am? _

_How much can I take of this? _

_Am I a rock, or a rose, or a fist? _

_Or the breath at the end of a kiss? _

_How deep do you want to go, because I'll go there if I can, _

_You make it harder than it has to be, _

_How strong how strong, how strong, _

_How strong do you think I am? _

_How much can I take of this? _

_Am I a rock, or a rose, or a fist? _

_Or the breath at the end of a kiss? _

_How deep do you want to go, because I'll go there if I can, _

_You make it harder than it has to be, _

_How strong how strong, how strong, _

_How strong, how strong, do you think I am?_

( Traduction : si je ne pleure pas, est-ce que tu crois que je ne ressens rien?

Si je regarde ailleurs, ça ne veut pas dire que je ne vois rien. Et juste parce que je veux quelqu'un quand je suis toute seule, ça ne veut pas dire que je suis sans défense ou que je ne peux pas rester debout toute seule. Jusqu'où pouvons aller avant de nous détruire ? Combien de temps puis-je attendre ? A quel point me crois-tu solide ? Qu'est-ce que je peux supporter ? Suis-je une pierre ou une rose ou un poing ? Ou le souffle à la fin d'un baiser ? Tu rends ça plus difficile que ça ne l'est. A quel point me crois-tu solide ?

C'est tellement dur de dire ce que tu as dans le cœur. Ce que tu gardes pour toi me déchire. Pourquoi devrais-je avoir peur de rêver de toi ? Et si tu ressens la même chose, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Jusqu'où pouvons- nous aller avant de nous détruire ? Combien de temps puis-je attendre ? A quel point me crois-tu solide ? Qu'est-ce que je peux supporter ? Suis-je une pierre ou une rose ou un poing ? Ou le souffle à la fin d'un baiser ? Tu rends ça plus difficile que ça ne l'est. A quel point me crois-tu solide ? Si je viens plus près, si tu te laisses aller et si nous laissons les choses se faire, tout va changer. A quel point me crois-tu solide ? Qu'est-ce que je peux supporter ? Suis-je une pierre ou une rose ou un poing ? Ou le souffle à la fin d'un baiser ? Tu rends ça plus difficile que ça ne l'est. A quel point me crois-tu solide ? Jusqu'où veux-tu aller parce que j'irais si je le peux. Tu rends ça plus difficile que ça ne l'est ).

« Hey, c'est pas mal » commenta Jasper.

"Ouais. Allez, Jasper, on va y ajouter notre garin de sel" lui répondit Emmett en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Les deux garçons sortirent pour aller rejoindre Bella. Celle-ci me fixait, une lueur de défi dans les yeux. Elle n'avait rien compris à ce que je lui avais dit la veille ou quoi? Je ne pouvais pas être plus clair. Elle détourna son regard et commença à travailler avec Emmett et Jasper.

Je ne savais plus quoi faire pour qu'elle arrête de se voiler la face et qu'elle voit réellement ce que j'étais.

Alice me rejoignit.

« Hey. »

« Hey. »

Elle s'approcha de moi et ôta mes lunettes.

« Edward… » dit-elle d'un ton réprobateur.

« Alice … » répliquai-je sur le même ton.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait hier soir ? »

« Je suis resté chez moi. »

« Tu étais encore ivre mort, hein ? »

Difficile de mentir à Alice.

« Peut-être bien. »

« Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? Tu ne bois que quand tu es vraiment mal et … »

« Alice, je t'assure, ça va » la coupai-je. Alice m'offrait sa compassion alors que j'avais été odieux avec Bella. si Alice savait, elle me tuerait sur place et irait consoler Bella. l'inquiétude d'Alice raviva encore un peu plus mon sentiment de culpabilité.

« Si tu le dis » dit-elle, sceptique. Elle ressortit et alla s'assoir à côté de Rosalie. à la fin de la séance, celle-ci fit une annonce :

« Au fait, on est tous invités à la soirée d'inauguration de la nouvelle salle de concert en ville demain soir, et je dis bien tous. Et je vous veux habillés classe, n'est-ce pas Bella ? »

« Oui. » murmura Bella.

Je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre pour faire rentrer dans la tête de Bella que rien n'était possible entre nous. Jamais elle ne saurait à quel point ça me tuait de la repousser. Mon attirance pour elle était effrayante. J'avais envie de l'enlever et de partir avec elle loin de la réalité parce que la réalité est dégueulasse. Dans un monde idéal, je n'aurais pas eu cet accident. J'aurais rencontré Bella, je l'aurais séduite en lui jouant un ou deux morceaux de piano et on aurait été heureux tous les deux. Sauf qu'on ne vit pas dans le monde idéal mais dans le monde réel dans lequel je me traîne. C'était pour son bien que je faisais ça. Elle méritait de trouver un garçon gentil, aimant avec des perspectives d'avenir qui saurait l'aimer comme elle le mérite. Aimer un looser ne lui apporterait que des emmerdes. Seule Bella importait. Après tout, au point où j'en étais, une souffrance de plus ou de point n'allait pas changer grand-chose à ma vie.

J'étais arrivé à la soirée dont Rosalie avait parlée en premier. Ce genre de soirées était purement assommant et en plus on devait être habillé en pingouin. Je m'étais installé dans un coin lorsque je vis les autres arriver. Ils se dirigèrent immédiatement vers moi. Je sentais la présence d'Alice, de Rose, de Jasper et d'Emmett mais je ne voyais que Bella. Ce soir-là, elle était absolument magnifique.

« Salut Ed ! Ca va ? » demanda Jasper.

« Oh ouais c'est l'éclate. J'adore m'habiller comme un croque-mort et défiler devant des gens qui pour la plupart ne me supportent pas, boire du champagne absolument infect et compter les minutes qu'il reste avant que je puisse partir. » J'avais dit ça d'un ton cassant sans le vouloir, enfin pas vraiment.

« Ok, je vois que t'es encore dans un de tes beaux jours. Tu sais quoi ? On va te laisser te morfondre tout seul, hein » me répliqua-t-il, acerbe.

Là, je l'avais mérité. Ils me plantèrent tous là.

Une heure plus tard, j'étais toujours à la même place lorsqu'un rire cristallin parvint à mes oreilles. Aussitôt, j'identifiai sa provenance : Bella. Qui avait osé la faire rire ? Merde, Edward, écoute-toi ! Bella n'est pas à toi, tu le lui as fait comprendre…

Elle était dos à moi et rigolait avec ce connard de Jacob Black.

Je ne supportais pas ce mec. Jacob se prenait pour le nouveau Eminem mais en version indienne. Il paraît qu'il avait du sang indien dans les veines. Du reste, avec son teint mat, ses yeux noirs et ses cheveux noir corbeau, il pouvait difficilement nier ça. Outre le fait que je détestais le rap, je détestais les mecs qui s'affichaient à la une des magazines people. Or, Jacob adorait qu'on le prenne et qu'on parle de lui. Le gars n'avait aucun complexe et changeait de fille toutes les semaines voire tous les deux jours.

Savoir Bella en train de discuter avec lui me donnait envie de vomir. Soudain, Jacob posa son bras autour de sa taille et l'entraîna vers le bar. J'avais des envies de meurtre. De quel droit il se permettait de la toucher ce trou du cul ?

Malgré moi, en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, j'étais arrivé à côté d'eux. Aussitôt Jacob perdit son sourire, au contraire de Bella. En effet, elle me fit un grand sourire mais pour une fois, il ne se répercutait pas dans ses yeux. Non, son regard était froid et chargé de colère.

« Edward. » dit-elle d'une voix glaciale.

« Tiens, voilà le pianiste raté ! » se moqua Jacob.

Ma réputation dans le monde de la musique était faite depuis longtemps et je m'y étais habitué mais la réflexion de Jacob me fit grincer des dents. Je ne pouvais pas faire d'esclandre ce soir, non pas que je n'en avais pas envie. Foutre mon poing dans la gueule de Jacob me ferait un bien fou mais je ne pouvais pas.

« Jacob. »

« Bella, est-ce que je peux te parler 5 minutes ? » dis-je en me tournant vers elle.

« Vas-y. »

« En privé si possible. »

Elle souffla. « Jake, attends moi, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. »

Elle lui fit un grand sourire et il l'embrassa sur la joue avant de s'éloigner.

« Qu'est-ce que tu avais de si important à me dire Edward ? »

« Bella, tu ne devrais pas traîner avec Jacob Black. »

« Voyez-vous ça ! Et pourquoi ? »

« Parce que c'est un trou du cul, un coureur de jupons et un aimant à paparazzi ! »

Son regard se chargea de colère.

« Tu ne le connais même pas. »

Je commençais moi aussi à m'énerver.

« Bella, je connais ce genre de mecs. Il n'est pas fait pour toi et … »

Bella me coupa :

« Tu te fous de moi ? Alors tu ne veux pas de moi mais personne ne m'aura ? »

J'étais incapable de répondre à ça.

« Qui tu crois être Edward, pour me dire qui je peux fréquenter ou pas ? Comme tu me l'as si bien dit, tu n'es QUE mon producteur, pas mon père ! Tu ne veux pas de moi, parfait mais crois-moi, je ne vais pas m'arrêter de vivre pour autant ! »

« Il va te faire souffrir, Bella. Tôt ou tard et tu seras à ramasser à la petite cuillère ! »

« Tu sais quoi, Edward ? Va te faire foutre ! »

Elle se retourna et partit rejoindre Jacob. Elle se colla littéralement et lui chuchota un truc à l'oreille tout en me fixant.

C'était trop pour moi. Je sentis mon sang se glacer. Le pire, c'était que j'étais responsable de ce merdier. Je l'avais pratiquement poussée dans les bras de cet imbécile en lui disant qu'elle n'avait rien à attendre de moi. Comment j'avais pu penser une seule seconde qu'elle resterait toute seule ! Comme d'habitude, je m'étais mis tout seul là-dedans. Il ne me restait plus qu'à partir.

POV BELLA

Je ne voulais pas venir à cette soirée. Je ne voulais pas revoir Edward avait d'avoir digéré les horreurs qu'il m'avait balancées après la soirée d'Alice. Mais je n'avais pas pu esquivé. Rosalie avait trouvé l'argument imparable : ma carrière.

Nous avions salué – enfin nous – ils avaient salué Edward, qui pour ne pas changer, était d'humeur massacrante. Nous l'avions planté là.

J'étais perdue dans mes pensées lorsque quelqu'un dit tout près de mon oreille :

« Suis-je au paradis ? »

En me retournant, mes yeux se posèrent sur un garçon d'environ mon âge. Il était très grand, assez musclé. Sa peau était halée, ses cheveux et ses yeux noirs.

« Pourquoi au paradis ? »

« Parce que je me tiens devant un ange, voyons ! »

J'éclatais de rire. Le plan drague à deux balles. Cliché mais efficace apparemment puisque cela me fit rire. Il me tendit la main :

« Jacob Black. »

« Bella Swan. »

« Enchanté Bella. Ça te dit de boire quelque chose ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? » Il passa son bras autour de ma taille.

Nous nous dirigions vers le bar quand Edward nous intercepta. Je sentais parfaitement l'antipathie qu'il y avait entre ces deux-là. Je frémis quand Jacob traita Edward de pianiste raté mais je dis rien.

« Bella, est-ce que je peux te parler 5 minutes ? » dis-je en me tournant vers elle.

« Vas-y. »

« En privé si possible. »

Je soufflai. « Jake, attends moi, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. »

Je lui souris et lui déposa un baiser sur ma joue avant de partir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu avais de si important à me dire Edward ? » dis-je calmement.

« Bella, tu ne devrais pas traîner avec Jacob Black. »

« Voyez-vous ça ! Et pourquoi ? » Le voilà qu'il commençait à me dicter ma conduite. Il n'avait aucun droit sur moi, surtout depuis qu'il m'avait jetée.

« Parce que c'est un trou du cul, un coureur de jupons et un aimant à paparazzi ! Il aime que les projecteurs soient braqués sur lui!»

La moutarde me monta au nez.

« Tu ne le connais même pas. »

Edward commençait à montrer des signes d'énervement.

« Bella, je connais ce genre de mecs. Il n'est pas fait pour toi et … »

C'était trop fort ça !

« Tu te fous de moi ? Alors tu ne veux pas de moi mais personne ne m'aura ? »

Il se taisait. Pas moi.

« Qui tu crois être Edward, pour me dire qui je peux fréquenter ou pas ? Comme tu me l'as si bien dit, tu n'es QUE mon producteur, pas mon père ! Tu ne veux pas de moi, parfait mais crois-moi, je ne vais pas m'arrêter de vivre pour autant ! »

« Il va te faire souffrir, Bella. Tôt ou tard et tu seras à ramasser à la petite cuillère ! »

« Tu sais quoi, Edward ? Va te faire foutre ! »

Je rejoignis Jacob au bar. Tout en marchant, je sentais le regard d'Edward sur mon dos. S'il avait eu des mitraillettes à la place des yeux, je pense que j'aurais ressemblée à une passoire. Comme il me fixait toujours, j'eus une idée machiavélique. Tout en le regardant, je me suis collée à Jacob et lui ai parlé très près de son oreille. Je n'ai rien dit de spécial, si ce n'est un « désolée pour le retard » mais ça Edward ne pouvait pas le savoir. Il finit par quitter la soirée. C'est à ce moment-là que le vide a commencé à m'envahir. Devant Edward j'avais fait la fière mais je n'avais qu'une envie : fondre en larmes.

J'avais écrit la chanson _How strong do you think i am_ après la soirée d'Alice. Je l'avais même chanté devant lui mais il n'avait eu aucune réaction. Se faire jeter par le garçon qu'on aime c'est horrible mais se faire jeter à la Edward, c'est une torture. Mes talents de comédienne allaient – et devaient – me sauver la mise.

« Bella, hey oh, t'es toujours avec moi ? » rigola Jacob en passant sa main devant ma figure.

« Heu oui, désolée. Je réfléchissais…

« Dis, comment tu connais Edward Cullen ? », demanda-t-il, curieux.

« C'est mon producteur en fait. »

Il siffla.

« Eh ben, ça doit pas être marrant tous les jours. Même un embaumeur est plus marrant que ce type. »

Je choisis de ne pas répondre à ça.

« Dis, Bella, tu fais quoi demain ? »

« Hum, je ne sais pas. J'irais peut-être traîner au studio d'enregistrement. Pourquoi ? »

« Ca te dirait qu'on aille boire un café ? J'aimerais bien te revoir. »

J'eus un pincement au cœur. Un garçon voulait passer du temps avec moi, sauf que ce n'était pas le bon. J'avais besoin de me changer les idées et surtout de me débarrasser de mes sentiments pour Edward. Un café avec un ami me distrairait.

« D'accord. On se retrouve où ? »

« Je passerai te prendre au studio vers 15h, ça te va ? J'ai une session d'enregistrement le matin. Je dois filer mais on se voit demain, d'accord ? »

Il me serra dans ses bras avant de s'en aller. Aussitôt, Alice se matérialisa devant moi.

« Isabella Marie Swan, il faut qu'on discute ! Comment tu connais Jacob Black ? Je veux les détails ! »

Je souris face à sa réaction.

« Il m'a abordé le premier. On a un peu discuté et on doit aller boire un café ensemble demain. Voilà, satisfaite ? »

« Mouais. Oh mon Dieu, il faut qu'on te trouve une tenue pour demain ! » dit-elle d'un ton désespéré, ce qui me fit franchement sourire.

« Et on rentre tout de suite, il te faut une nuit complète pour ne pas arriver en ressemblant à Mercredi de la famille Adams pour ton rencard ! »

« C'est pas un rencard ! » protestai-je. Elle me regarda comme on regarde les imbéciles.

« Bella. Café. Garçon. Fille. Chez moi, c'est la recette d'un rencard ! »

Oh merde, elle avait raison. J'avais un rencard avec Jacob Black !

« Ok, c'est un rencard. »

***Little Lion Man de Mumford and sons ( qui passe en boucle dans mon Mp3 XD )**

**How strong do you think i am d'Alexz Johnson**

**En voilà un de plus. C'est fou le temps qu'on a quand on ne dort pas mdr. Bon j'espère que ça vous plaît toujours autant. Il se peut que certaines se disent « oh mais qu'ils sont chiants à se tourner autour ces deux là » mais j'aime pas quand ça va trop vite et que c'est digne d'un téléfilm allemand XD. Je vous rassure, ça va s'arranger un peu dans le prochain, enfin normalement ^^**

**Cette fois-ci j'ai mis les 2 points de vue. J'ai trouvé que c'était plus facile pour ce chapitre. Erreur ou pas ?**

**Il fallait bien que Jacob débarque à un moment où à un autre. je ne l'aime pas ( oui je l'avoue j'l'aime paaaaas XD ) mais il va m'aider à faire bouger tout ça !**

**Merci pour les reviews, comme d'habitude. Je n'ai pas toujours le temps de répondre mais je les lis toutes sans exception et j'adore ça hé hé**

**Suite au prochain épisode ^^**


	10. Chapter 10

POV BELLA

J'avais un rendez-vous avec Jacob Black. Je n'en revenais toujours pas. Je ne l'avais pas pris comme ça mais Alice m'avait ouvert les yeux. Voir d'autres personnes ne pouvait que me faire du bien. Je refusais de rester enfermée chez moi à me morfondre en pensant à Edward. Le voir tous les jours était déjà bien assez dur comme ça. J'aimais Edward, vraiment. Mais il ne voulait pas de moi et il m'avait fait tellement de mal. Je reconnais que savoir qu'il détestait Jacob me poussait aussi à aller boire ce café. Voilà où j'en étais : j'aimais désespérément Edward mais je voulais qu'il souffre autant que moi je souffrais.

Pour la cinquième fois, Edward exigea que Jasper, Emmett et moi rejouions la même chanson. Je commençais sérieusement à perdre patience mais je gardais le silence. Les réactions d'Edward étaient tellement imprévisibles parfois… Et les miennes aussi depuis que je le connaissais.

Alice mit fin à notre calvaire.

« Bella, il est presque 15h ! »

Je le savais. J'appréhendais cette rencontre. Je n'étais pas ce que l'on peut appeler une jolie fille. Je savais m'arranger mais ce n'est pas du maquillage ou une jolie tenue qui tromperait un garçon. Il fallait reconnaître que Jacob était très séduisant. Pas forcément le genre de garçon qui attirent mon intention d'habitude mais il était pas mal du tout.

« Hey beauté ! » dit une voix à la porte.

Je me retournai sur Jacob.

« Jake ! »

« Tu n'es pas autorisé à entrer ici, Jacob ! » cingla Edward.

« Tiens, Mozart, je ne t'avais pas vu ! Quoi de neuf ? »

Edward s'avança d'un pas.

« Je ne peux peut-être plus jouer du piano mais je peux encore t'en coller une ! »

« Je voudrais bien voir ça ! » rétorqua Jacob.

Je décidai de m'interposer.

« Les garçons, ça suffit. Jake, tu m'as promis un café, tu te rappelles ? »

Il détourna ses yeux d'Edward et les posa sur moi.

« Ouais, on y va beauté. A la prochaine Mozart ! »

Il me prit la main et ne la lâcha qu'une fois arrivés à sa voiture.

« Jake, tu ne devrais pas chercher Edward comme ça. »

« Oh allez, c'était marrant ! Remarque, tu nous as arrêtés trop tôt. Le voir essayer de me frapper aurait pu être fun. »

« Non, pas du tout. Ça aurait été pathétique. On dirait deux gamins à la maternelle. »

« Je rêve ou tu le défends ? »

Que répondre à ça ? Oui, je le défendais. Edward s'était mal comporté avec moi mais il ne méritait pas les vacheries de Jacob.

« C'est pas ça. Ecoute, si tu veux que toi et moi on soit amis, il va falloir que tu te calmes avec lui, ok ? »

Jacob se rapprocha de moi jusqu'à ce que mon dos soit collé à sa voiture.

« Beauté, je ne veux pas être ton ami. »

Soudain, ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes. C'était clair, Jake ne voulait définitivement pas être mon ami. C'était agréable.

Et c'était ça le malaise. Embrasser Jacob était juste agréable. Pas de courant électrique, pas d'accélérations cardiaques, rien du tout. Je me rassurai en me disant que ça viendrait quand Jacob et moi on passerait plus de temps ensemble. Ça marche comme ça dans les comédies romantiques, dans les mariages arrangés à l'indienne dans les films de Bollywood …

Nous ne sommes pas allés boire de café finalement. On est resté là, à s'embrasser pendant je ne sais pas combien de temps comme des adolescents. Au bout d'un moment, le téléphone de Jake a sonné et il a dû partir. Son agent avait besoin de lui parler. Après son départ, je suis donc retournée au studio. Je fus accueillie par les gloussements d'Alice et de Rosalie. Emmett et Jasper riaient de me voir rougir. Je finis par rire avec eux. Mon regard se porta sur Edward. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Je ne voyais pas ce qui le dérangeait. C'est lui qui m'avait repoussée, lui qui m'avait dit d'aller voir ailleurs. Du regard, je le défiais d'oser dire quelque chose en présence des autres. Il préféra quitter la pièce et aller s'enfermer dans son bureau.

Le lendemain matin, Jake m'envoya un texto :

_Hey Beauté, 20h au New Moon. XO_

Une invitation au resto par texto, ça me laissait un peu perplexe. Un SMS pour inviter sa copine au resto, c'était assez impersonnel, non ? Non, parce que j'étais bien sa copine ?Et XO, ça voulait dire quoi ? Il me fallait l'avis d'une pro. Je devais aller voir Alice.

« Bella, tu te poses trop de questions. Si tu commences à vouloir décrypter tous ses messages, tu n'as pas fini. A mon avis, c'est juste une invitation au resto et XO ça veut dire oui, tu es sa copine! En attendant, il te faut une jolie robe et surtout, n'y vas pas en voiture ! Prend un taxi ! »

« Mais pourquoi ? J'ai une voiture, Alice ! »

« C'est pas une voiture, c'est un char d'assaut » rigola-t-elle. « Le taxi, c'est la meilleure solution, crois-moi. Il te faut du glamour ! »

« Ok, taxi ! » capitulai-je. « Bon, j'y vais… »

« Où tu crois aller ? Tu dois te préparer pour ce soir. Je ne sais même pas si une journée va suffire ! »

Après des heures de torture made in Alice, j'étais prête. Elle avait fait du bon boulot. Jamais je ne m'étais trouvée aussi jolie. Après un trajet de 20 minutes en taxi, j'entrai dans le restaurant. Jake m'attendait à une table. Il ne se leva pas à mon arrivée. Pas très poli mais passons.

« J'espère que je ne suis pas trop en retard » dis-je en souriant timidement. Bah oui, toutes les filles disent ça, c'est un réflexe naturel.

« En fait, si t'es en retard. Mais bon, c'est un truc de filles ça, pas vrai ? »

Classe. Ça s'annonçait mal.

La soirée était un cauchemar. Le téléphone de Jacob sonnait toutes les 5 minutes et il y répondait à chaque fois. Les autres clients nous regardaient de travers. A chaque fois que la conversation devenait intéressante, son foutu portable sonnait. Ce qui devait être une soirée romantique a tourné en fiasco total.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'Edward entra dans le restaurant avec une blonde à son bras. Moi qui croyais que ça ne pouvait pas être pire…

Faites qu'ils ne nous voient pas …

« Bella ? » Merde !

« Edward ! » lui répondis-je, un sourire hypocrite aux lèvres.

« Hey, mais c'est notre ami Mozart ! » s'exclama Jacob.

Le surnom me fit grincer des dents. Edward l'ignora royalement.

« Bella, je te présente Jessica. »

La blonde me regarda comme on regarde un cafard : les yeux pleins de dégoût et l'envie de l'écraser. On n'allait pas être copines elle et moi.

« Enchantée, Jessica. »

« Hein ? hum ouais, c'est ça. Eddy, j'ai faim, on y va ? »

« Deux minutes, Jess. »

« Plus on mangera vite, plus on passera à la suite » minauda-t-elle en l'embrassant langoureusement dans le cou. J'en aurais vomi.

Edward me regarda dans les yeux avant de lui répondre sur le même ton :

« Mmmmh, c'est pas faux. Bonne soirée, Bella. »

Ils allèrent s'installer à une table au fond du restaurant. Heureusement, je ne pouvais ni les voir ni les entendre.

« Qui aurait cru que Mozart arriverait à se faire une fille ? »

Pas moi. Je n'en pouvais plus. Je n'avais qu'une envie : rentrer chez moi, pleurer et m'empiffrer de glace.

« Jake, est-ce qu'on peut rentrer, s'il te plait ? Je ne me sens pas très bien. »

« Si tu veux Beauté. De toute façon, je dois filer. J'suis invité à une super fête ce soir. »

Jacob me déposa chez moi et je fis ce que j'avais prévu : pleurer et manger de la glace jusqu'à l'indigestion. Je n'avais aucun droit sur Edward, il n'était pas à moi mais alors pourquoi j'avais eu envie de tuer cette Jessica ? Moi j'avais Jacob, ça aurait dû me suffire. Je me sentais très mal. C'est comme si Jessica m'avait volé Edward, qu'elle m'avait pris quelque chose. Il ne restait plus qu'une place vide. Et savoir que cette garce avait couché avec lui me rendait folle. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de les imaginer dans le même lit en train de… non, tout mais pas ça ! Ca me rongeait de l'intérieur et je ne pouvais en parler à personne sauf à Edward, qui m'avait bien fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec moi. Dans ces cas-là, je ne pouvais me fier qu'à ma guitare.

Le réveil fut difficile. J'avais très mal dormi. Toute la nuit, j'avais fait des cauchemars dans lesquels je voyais Edward et Jessica se marier. Je mis tellement de temps à me lever que j'arrivais en retard au studio.

« Mademoiselle daigne enfin se joindre à nous ! » s'exclama Edward.

« Ed, c'est bon, lâche-la » dit Jasper pour prendre ma défense.

« Oh pardon, Bella, aurais-je heurté ta sensibilité de princesse ? »

La dernière fois qu'il m'avait appelé princesse, c'était affectueux. Là, c'était presque comme une insulte. Insulte que je décidais de ne pas relever pour ne pas envenimer les choses. Je fis non de la tête.

« Tu vois, Jasper. Bella s'en fout de ce que je lui dis, c'est bien le problème. Bon, on y va. »

Il se retourna vers la cabine de mixage et dans le mouvement, je vis qu'il avait un énorme suçon dans le cou. Mon cœur tomba dans mon estomac. Il avait couché avec cette pétasse. J'en avais la preuve sous les yeux. Surtout, ne pas pleurer, ne pas pleurer… j'en avais mal à la gorge mais je réussis à ravaler mes larmes.

« Bella, quand tu veux » dit Edward à travers le micro.

« Je n'en ai pas de nouvelle. En fait, j'ai remixé une chanson à ma façon. Et je voudrais bien qu'on la mette sur l'album. »

Edward fronça les sourcils avant de me répondre.

« On verra bien ce qu'on en fera. Qu'est-ce que tu as choisi ? »

« _Cute without the e_ »

« Essaye toujours. »

Du coin de l'oeil, je vis Emmett, Jasper, Alice et Rosalie aller s'installer au fond du studio. Les filles tenaient à assister à toutes nos sessions d'enregistrement. Les garçons n'avaient pas le choix puisqu'ils devaient ensuite rejouer avec moi pour les arrangements.

_Your lipstick, his collar.. don't bother Angel _

_I know exactly what goes on _

_When everything you'll get is _

_everything that you've wanted, princess _

_(well which would you prefer) _

_My finger on the trigger, or _

_(me face down, down across your floor) _

_Me face down, down across your floor _

_(me face down, down across your floor) _

_Well just so long as this thing's loaded _

_And will you tell all your friends _

_you've got your gun to my head _

_This all was only wishful thinkin, _

_this all was only wishful thinkin _

_And will you tell all your friends _

_you've got your gun to my head _

_This all was only wishful thinkin, _

_this all was only wishful thinkin _

_let's go... _

_Don't bother trying to explain Angel _

_I know exactly what goes on when you're on and _

_How about I'm outside of your window _

_(how about I'm outside of your window) _

_Watchin him keep the details covered _

_You're such a sucker (you're such a sucker) _

_for a sweet talker, yeah _

_And will you tell all your friends _

_you've got your gun to my head _

_This all was only wishful thinkin, _

_this all was only wishful thinkin _

_(the only thing that I regret is that I, I never let you hold me back) _

_And will you tell all your friends _

_you've got your gun to my head _

_This all was only wishful thinkin, _

_this all was only wishful thinkin _

_Hoping for the best just hoping nothing happens _

_A thousand clever lines unread on clever napkins _

_I will never ask if you don't ever tell me _

_I know you well enough to know you never loved me _

_Hoping for the best just hoping nothing happens _

_A thousand clever lines unread on clever napkins _

_I will never ask if you don't ever tell me _

_I know you well enough to know you never loved me _

_Hoping for the best just hoping nothing happens _

_A thousand clever lines unread on clever napkins _

_I will never ask if you don't ever tell me _

_I know you well enough to know... _

_Why can't I feel anything _

_from anyone other than you? _

_Why can't I feel anything _

_from anyone other than you? _

_And all of this was all your fault _

_And all of this _

_(I stay jealous) _

_I stay wrecked and jealous for this, _

_for this simple reason _

_I just need to keep you in mind _

_as something larger than life _

_(she'll destroy us all before she's through _

_and find a way to blame somebody else) _

_I stay wrecked and jealous for this, _

_for this simple reason _

_I just need to keep you in mind _

_as something larger than life _

_(she'll destroy us all before she's through _

_and find a way to blame somebody else) _

_I stay wrecked and jealous for this, _

_for this simple reason _

_I just need to keep you in mind _

_as something larger than life!_

( Traduction:

Ton rouge à lèvres, son col de chemise. Ne t'en fais pas, chérie, je sais parfaitement ce qui se passe. Quand tout ce que tu as est exactement ce que tu voulais, princesse [ et bien que préfère-tu]. Mon doigt sur la gâchette ou moi face contre terre sur le sol de chez toi. Aussi longtemps que cette situation durera. Et diras-tu à tes amis que tu as pointé ton flingue sur ma tête. C'était juste une pensée pleine d'espoir, une pensée pleine d'espoir. X2. Allons-y… N'essaie pas d'expliquer mon ange, je sais exactement ce qui se passe quand tu sors. Et et moi de l'autre côté de ta fenêtre en train de le regarder. Garde les détails pour toi, tu n'es qu'une conne. Et diras-tu à tes amis que tu as pointé ton flingue sur ma tête. C'était juste une pensée pleine d'espoir, une pensée pleine d'espoir. X2. [ la seule chose que je regrette c'est que je ne te laisserais jamais me reprendre] J'espère pour le mieux, j'espère que rien n'arrivera.

Un millier de lignes intelligentes non lues sur des serviettes en papier, je ne te demanderai jamais si tu ne me le raconte jamais. Je te connais assez pour savoir que tu ne m'as jamais aimé X3. pourquoi est-ce que je ne ressens rien pour quelqu'un d'autre que toi ? Et tout ça, c'est de ta faute. Je reste démoli et jaloux de ça, pour la simple raison que j'ai besoin de te garder en tête comme une chose plus importante que ma vie [ elle va nous détruire et trouvera un moyen de blâmer quelqu'un d'autre pour ça] Je reste démoli et jaloux de ça, pour la simple raison que j'ai besoin de te garder en tête comme une chose plus importante que ma vie )

« Tu sais que la chanson a été écrite par un garçon ? » fit la voix d'Edward.

« Oui. Et alors ? Tu crois que les filles ne se font pas trompées ? Que c'est réservé aux mecs ? Fille ou garçon, quand ça arrive, le résultat est le même !» La vérité m'apparue soudain. J'avais l'impression qu'Edward m'avait trompée. Ce qui était faux puisqu'on ne sortait pas ensemble. J'avais la tête complètement à l'envers…

« Je ne suis pas sûr que … »

« Je t'arrête tout de suite. Jusqu'ici, je me suis pliée à toutes tes exigeances sans rien dire mais celle-là, je la veux. »

« Non. »

« Si ! »

« Non ! »

Je finis par exploser.

« Je t'emmerde Edward! Je veux cette chanson et je l'aurais, c'est clair ? Même si pour ça je dois directement aller voir Carlisle ! »

Il me lança un regard dégoûté. Il sortit de la cabine et se planta devant moi.

« Redis moi ça, Bella ! »

« Je suis prête à aller voir ton père si tu refuses. »

« Bravo. Tu sors avec Jacob depuis une semaine à peine et il a déjà déteint sur toi. Non, vraiment, c'est super. Tu joue parfaitement le rôle de la garce. »

Il allait trop loin.

« Venant du mec qui a passé sa nuit dans le lit d'une pétasse, c'est trop fort ! La prochaine fois, met un col roulé, on ne voit que ton suçon ! »

« Jalouse ? Parce que vu de loin, ta petite soirée avec Jacob avait l'air aussi agréable qu'un détartrage chez le dentiste ! Remarque, je préfèrerais un détartrage plutôt que de passer 5 minutes avec cet abruti! »

« Edward ! » s'exclama Alice, indignée.

« C'est parce que je n'ai pas de suçon que j'ai pas couché avec Jacob ! »

L'un comme l'autre étions à bout de souffle. C'est alors que je me souvins de la présence des autres. Je sentis mes joues devenir rouges.

« Est-ce qu'on pourrait arrêter de parler de ça et se remettre à travailler ? » tentai-je.

Les autres étaient bien contents que la discussion se termine et acceptèrent tout de suite. Edward me fixait encore, plein de colère. La seule issue était le dialogue.

« Edward, est-ce que je peux te parler en privé ? »

Il acquiesça et me suivit dans le couloir. Il s'adossa au mur les yeux braqués sur les motifs de la moquette.

« Ecoute, Edward, on ne va pas y arriver comme ça. On ne peut pas se jeter des horreurs à la tête en permanence. On vaut mieux que ça, non ? »

Il ne répondait pas.

« Je n'aurais pas dû parler de Jessica comme ça et surtout devant les autres. C'est ta vie privée. Après tout, tu fais ce que tu veux et tu n'as pas de compte à me rendre. Mais il faut que tu comprennes que de mon côté je ne te dois rien. Tu m'as dit clairement que tu ne voulais être que mon ami alors j'ai le droit de sortir avec Jacob. »

Il se racla la gorge.

« Désolé Bella. Je suis allé trop loin. C'est vrai que tu ne me dois rien, je ne suis ni ton père ni ton mari. C'est juste que je déteste Jacob et te savoir avec lui, même en tant qu'amie pour moi, ça me dérange. »

« Je n'aime pas Jessica, ce n'est pas pour autant que je t'interdis de sortir avec elle. Mais si on passe notre temps à nous disputer, on va détruire notre amitié. Parce qu'on est toujours amis, pas vrai ? »

« Ouais, on est amis. Tu sais ce qu'on va faire ? Je ne te parle pas de Jess, tu ne me parle pas de Jacob. Interdiction de discuter de ça tous les deux, chacun mène sa vie privée comme il l'entend du moment que ça n'interfère pas dans notre amitié ou dans le travail. »

« Ca me va. Amis ? » dis-je en lui tendant la main.

« Amis » dit-il en la prenant.

Il s'éloigna mais il se retourna et dit : « Mais Jacob reste un trou du cul ! »

« Et Jessica une pouf ! » Nous échangeâmes un sourire avant qu'il ne parte.

Nous étions réconciliés. La petite voix dans ma tête me traita d'hypocrite et d'imbécile. J'avais menti à Edward. je ne voulais pas que son amitié mais je préférais l'avoir comme ami que ne pas l'avoir du tout. C'était plutôt égoïste et source de souffrance mais je ne pouvais pas me passer de lui. Alors oui, savoir qu'il était avec Jessica me tuait mais au moins je l'avais dans ma vie.

« Et Jacob ? » demanda la petite voix dans ma tête. Bonne question…

**Hey !**

**Bon déjà, j'ai une annonce à faire. J'ai repris les cours et c'est une horreur. Je suis la plus jeune de ma classe ( moyenne d'âge 24 ans j'en ai 21 ). Je suis entrée en master pro bibliothèque et je dois me remettre à niveau en bibliothéconomie ( ouais mot barbare), faire un cours de 90 minutes sur le Knowledge Management dans les entreprises ( je ne sais même pas ce que c'est) trouver une mission de stage et une biblio qui me prendrait pour mon stage de 3 mois et accessoirement m'inscrire et passer les concours catégorie A B C en février pour ne pas pointer au pôle emploi en septembre. Le tout avec un emploi du temps qui change tous les deux jours. En résumé, je vais avoir beaucoup beaucoup moins de temps pour écrire et pour publier. J'abandonne pas mais je vais mettre du temps c'est tout.**

**Sinon, plus gai ^^ quelqu'un a-t-il/elle regarder la nouvelle saison de Vampire Diaries ? moi je dis yeehaaaaaaaaaaaaa lol**

**Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre court – je m'en excuse – et un peu moins bien que les autres – excuses aussi – sera correct ^^ et merci pour les reviews ^^**

**Cute without the e De Taking back Sunday. ****Ici, je l'ai utilisée en acoustic mais la vraie version déménage trop pour coller à ma fic et l'acoustic, c'est tellement beau … Mais allez écouter le reste des Taking Back Sunday, c'est pas mal.**

**Et là, je sais qu'il y en a qui vont dire " OMFG mais quelles têtes à claques ces deux-là!" XD Ladies, préparez-vous, Jacob vit ses derniers jours mouahhahhaha**

**A très vite….**


	11. Chapter 11

POV EDWARD

Trois semaines d'enfer. 18 jours insupportables à voir Bella et Jacob ensemble. J'en avais la rétine qui brûlait. Après notre énorme coup d'éclat, Bella et moi avions signé une sorte de trêve. On ne devait pas parler de notre vie sentimentale ensemble pour la simple et bonne raison que ça nous menait à la catastrophe à chaque fois. Sauf que notre dernière engueulade avait été la pire qu'on ait jamais eu. L'un comme l'autre avions totalement oublié la présence des autres. Tout comme moi, Bella avait un caractère explosif et nous deux ensemble, ça faisait des étincelles.

Notre dispute avait été violente et était venue sans crier gare. Lorsqu'elle m'avait menacé de passer au-dessus de moi pour avoir sa chanson, j'avais vu rouge. Sans que je ne puisse m'en empêcher, je l'avais insultée en lui disant que Jacob l'influençait. Jessica est arrivée dans la conversation et tout a dérapé.

Jessica avait été ma réponse à la relation de Bella avec ce connard de Black. J'avais connue Jess à l'époque où je pensais que le sexe me ferait tout oublier. Il n'y avait aucun sentiment entre nous et cela nous convenait parfaitement à tous les deux. Ce soir-là, contrairement à ce que Bella a cru, je n'ai pas couché avec Jess. C'est pas faute d'avoir essayé. J'avais fait mon possible pour accélérer le repas au restaurant. Sur la centaine de resto de la ville, il avait fallu que je tombe sur celui dans lequel Bella et Jacob dînaient. Et devant Bella, je n'avais rien trouver de mieux que de la narguer avec Jessica. Arrivés à notre table, Jessica était partie dans un babillage absolument inintéressant. Tout ce que j'avais à l'esprit, c'était Bella. Jess prit mon empressement pour de l'excitation. Après deux ou trois whisky, j'étais un peu plus détendu. Jessica m'avait proposé d'entrer chez elle pour un dernier verre, ce qui, chez elle, est une invitation à baiser. J'étais prête à la sauter, comme ça, sans sentiment. On a commencé à s'embrasser. Jess avait déjà défait le col de ma chemise et m'embrassait voracement dans le cou. L'alcool est un putain d'anesthésiant psychique : plus de passé, pas de futur, le rêve. Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce qu'elle me murmure à l'oreille tout en me caressant les cheveux :

« Mmmh, Edward, j'adore tes cheveux… »

Immédiatement, je revis le moment où Bella m'avait dit la même chose lorsque j'étais venue pour la consoler. La douche froide fut instantanée et je dessoulai tout aussi rapidement. J'ai détalé de l'appart de Jess en un temps record et je ne l'ai plus rappelée depuis. Et elle non plus, c'est comme ça que ça marchait entre nous avant.

Evidemment, je n'avais pas dit à Bella que je ne sortais pas avec Jess. Pourquoi, je n'en savais rien, mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle le sache. Jour après jour, je la voyais avec Jacob. Elle riait, elle semblait heureuse et la voir heureux me rendait heureux. Et malheureux parce qu'elle ne voyait pas à quel point Jacob Black était un abruti. Mais je lui avais promis de rester en dehors de ça alors je m'y tenais.

On était dimanche, jour du repas familial, ce qui expliquait ma présence sous le porche de chez mes parents. Ça me faisait bizarre d'être là. Ma vie d'avant me semblait à des années lumière de celle que j'avais maintenant. Plutôt que de rester à pleurer sur mon passé qui ne reviendrait jamais, je décidai de sonner à la porte.

Ma mère ouvrit la porte.

« Edward ? »

« Non, c'est le père Noël, Maman ! » dis-je en souriant.

Elle rit et s'approcha pour me prendre dans ses bras.

« Je suis contente que tu sois là, chéri. Tu sais, les repas n'étaient pas les mêmes sans toi. »

« Ouais…Heu, Maman, tu m'écrases la cage thoracique là ! »

« Désolée, chéri ! Viens, on rentre. Je n'ai pas encore fini de préparer le repas. »

Mon père était assis dans le salon.

« Edward ? »

Ils s'étaient passés le mot ou quoi ?

« Papa. »

« Edward ? » fit une voix dans mon dos. En me retournant vers l'escalier, je vis ma sœur.

« Pourquoi tout le monde tient à me rappeler comment je m'appelle ? »

« J'ai bien une réponse mais je ne suis pas sûre que tu veuilles l'entendre » rigola Alice.

« Il en va de ta survie, Dorothy ! »

Elle me tira la langue… avant de me sauter dessus et de me frotter le crâne avec son poing.

« Aliiiiiiiiice ! » criai-je, ce qui la fit rire davantage.

« Tu disais quoi à propos de ma survie, Eddy ? »

« M'appelle pas comme ça ! Si je t'attrape, espèce de lutin, je … »

« Tu quoi ? » me coupa une voix douce que j'aurais reconnue entre mille.

Bella, Emmett, Rosalie et Jasper venaient d'arriver. Je devais avoir l'air débile, tout décoiffé avec ma sœur sur le dos.

« Chéri, repose ta sœur. TOUT DE SUITE. »

« Mais, Maman, c'est elle qui a commencé ! »

« Edward… »

« D'accord » dis-je en râlant.

« Merci, chéri. Bon, je vous laisse j'ai des trucs à finir. »

« Arrête de m'appeler chéri. J'ai plus 4 ans. »

« Je sais chéri » répondit ma mère en partant.

Alice avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Les autres se taisaient. Emmett finit par exploser de rire.

« Mais Maman, c'est elle qui a commencé » m'imita-t-il.

Les autres pouffèrent de rire, Bella y compris. Je fis un doigt d'honneur à mon frère, ce qui le fit rire encore plus. Avant de dire quelque chose de méchant, je décidai de sortir du salon. En passant devant Alice, je ne pus m'empêcher de dire :

« Dorothy, c'est pas fini ! »

Alice ne répondit pas mais elle hocha la tête en souriant comme une imbécile heureuse.

Après manger, je me suis éclipsé dans le jardin. Après la naissance d'Alice, mes parents avaient suspendu des balançoires aux branches du vieux chêne au fond du jardin et elles étaient toujours là. Je me suis assis sur l'une d'elle et j'ai commencé à me balancer. Mes yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes. Lorsque j'étais petit, je pouvais rester des heures à me balancer, les yeux clos. Au bout d'un moment, le balancement vous fait perdre toute notion du temps et de l'espace et vous donne la sensation de flotter dans les airs. On se sent léger, capable de toucher les nuages. Les enfants gobent n'importe quoi et s'accommodent de tout, ça suffit à leur bonheur. Quelques fois, cette impression me manquait. L'insouciance, l'imagination, la liberté, l'avenir, tout ça me manquait.

« Ca va ? »

Je rouvris les yeux et vis Bella assise sur la balançoire d'à côté.

« Et toi ? » répondis-je.

« Tu ne réponds pas à ma question. »

« Toi non plus. »

Elle me fit un petit sourire.

« Edward, est-ce que ça va ? »

Bella ne laissait jamais tomber. Quand elle avait un truc dans la tête…

« Oui, et toi ? »

« La cuisine de ta mère va finir par me faire exploser ! Elle cuisine tellement bien que je ne sais pas lui dire non quand elle me ressert ! »

Nous rîmes tous les deux.

« Je sais, je suis passé par là ! »

« Alors ? »

« Alors ? »

Ça, c'était de la conversation ! Trouve quelque chose à dire !

« Tu sais que ton album sera fini la semaine prochaine ? »

« C'est vrai ? Oh mon Dieu ! C'est sûr ? »

« Oui. »

« C'est pas une blague ? »

« Bella, je ne fais jamais de blague ! » dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Bah, il faut une première à tout, il paraît. Et t'es plutôt imprévisible comme garçon… »

« Ah ah ah. C'est sérieux, Bella. Tu as fait un super travail ! »

« Je n'y serais jamais arrivée sans toi… et les autres bien sûr. »

Je rougis. On aurait dit une gamine de 12 ans. Edward Cullen ne rougit jamais…enfin en théorie.

« Ouais. Bref, il sera disponible au public samedi prochain. Autant te prévenir tout de suite, il y a une soirée de prévue. Tu pourras remercier ma diabolique petite sœur et son acolyte à talons aiguille. »

« Oh oh. »

« Oui, oh oh. Etrangement, c'est l'effet que produit Alice sur les gens le « oh oh ».»

Bella avait l'air heureuse et ça me réchauffait.

« J'espère que Jacob sera là. Il m'a dit qu'il avait un planning chargé la semaine prochaine. Je vais l'appeler maintenant. » dit-elle en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la maison.

Douche froide. En même temps, sa réaction était logique : Jacob était son petit ami et je n'étais que son ami. Juste un détail mais qui avait son importance, non ? Encore que s'il n'y avait eu que moi, Jacob ne ferait pas partie du décor.

Bella partie, je n'avais plus envie de rester sur ma balançoire mais Alice en décida autrement en venant me rejoindre. Au lieu de s'assoir sur une balançoire, elle vint s'assoir sur mes genoux. Elle faisait ça quand elle était petite parce qu'elle avait peur de se balancer toute seule. Jamais elle n'allait sur les genoux d'Emmett parce qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à se balancer très haut pour la faire hurler. Elle cala sa tête sous mon menton et je passai un de mes bras autour de sa taille.

« Hey Dorothy ! »

« Ca me manquait. »

« Quoi ? »

« Dorothy. Toi. »

Je le savais. Comment je le savais ? Parce qu'elle m'avait manquée aussi.

« Je sais. Toi aussi, tu m'as manquée, Dorothy. »

Elle renifla.

« Tu pleures ? »

« Non, pas du tout » dit-elle en s'essuyant les yeux. « C'est mes allergies. »

Mon œil, tiens !

« Alice, tu n'as pas d'allergies ! »

« Grillée ! »

Je la serrai un peu plus contre moi.

« Arrête de pleurer, Dorothy. Ton mascara va couler et Jasper va te prendre pour un monstre ! »

Elle me frappa dans l'épaule.

« Le waterproof, c'est ça le secret, Ed. »

Je continuai de nous balancer.

« Ed, je peux te poser une question ? »

Mayday, mayday ! Alice pourrait donner des cours aux agents de la CIA pour mener des interrogatoires. Pas besoin de la torture avec elle. Sans qu'on s'en rende compte, on lui avouait tout.

« Même si je dis non, tu me la poseras quand même. Vas-y. »

« Est-ce que tu sors avec Jessica, comme Bella l'a dit ? »

Droit au but.

« Non. »

Autant rester bref. Moins elle en savait, mieux c'était.

« Edward ? »

« Mmmmh ? »

« Est-ce que tu éprouves des sentiments pour Bella ? »

Porte-avion touché, porte-avion coulé. Là, elle m'avait coincé.

« C'est une amie. »

« Une amie ? Tu me prends pour une imbécile, Edward ? Y a plus que ça et ne me mens pas, je te connais comme si je t'avais fait ! »

« Possible. Mais ne va pas t'imaginer quoique ce soit. Elle sort avec Jacob et elle est heureuse. De toute façon, je ne suis pas pour elle. Je traîne trop de casseroles, Alice. »

« Woah. »

« Exactement. Maintenant, tu vas oublier ce que je… »

« C'est pour ça que vous n'arrêtiez pas de vous disputer. »

Mais de quoi elle parlait ?

« Hein ? »

« Si vous vous êtes autant disputés, c'est parce qu'il y a quelque chose entre vous. Je sais qu'elle a des sentiments pour toi et jamais je ne t'ai vu te comporter comme ça avec une fille. Je te connais, Edward, tu ne fais jamais les choses à moitié. Tu ne pourras pas refouler tes sentiments pour elle. Ça va te dévorer de l'intérieur et te faire souffrir. »

« Je ne suis plus à ça près, Alice. Au point où j'en suis… Et puis, elle n'a pas besoin d'un boulet. Sa carrière va décoller, elle a des amis fiables, un copain. Sa vie est parfaite. Je ne ferais que tout foutre en l'air. »

« Edward… »

« Alice, écoute, c'est déjà assez difficile comme ça, d'accord ? Promets-moi qu'on en parlera plus, s'il te plaît ! »

« Je te le promets, Edward. Mais je persiste à croire que tu as tort. »

« Je sais, je te connais comme si je t'avais faite. » dis-je en reprenant sa phrase pour la faire rire mais ça ne marcha pas. Elle se contenta de m'embrasser sur la joue et de me serrer dans ses bras. Un truc de filles mais j'en avais besoin. Sauf que je ne l'aurais jamais avoué.

« Alice, tu vas attraper froid. On devrait rentrer à la maison. »

« Si tu veux. »

L'album de Bella était sorti. Les chiffres de vente étaient très bons. Elle était sur un petit nuage. Rosalie avait reçu beaucoup de demandes d'interviews et d'invitations sur des plateaux de télé. Nous étions samedi, jour de la soirée en l'honneur de Bella. En fait, les filles avaient décidé de fêter ça entre nous. Nous avions dîné avec mes parents. Mon père était très satisfait. Ma mère était très contente pour Bella.

Bella rayonnait. Elle était magnifique ce soir. Ses cheveux étaient relevés délicatement. Quelques mèches retombaient ça et là. Elle portait une robe bustier bleu nuit qui lui allait parfaitement. Mais sa joie la rendait encore plus belle. Et je crois que sa gaieté était contagieuse parce que je me sentais bien.

Soudain son téléphone sonna.

« Allo ? Hey, Jake ! Tu es en route ? » Elle fronça les sourcils et perdit son sourire. « Mais tu m'avais promis que tu serais là ! …Jake, c'est ma soirée. Tu peux pas te libérer ?...Ouais, c'est ça, bonne soirée ! » Elle raccrocha violemment et souffla.

« Bella, ça va ? » lui demandai-je.

« Hum ? Heu oui. Finalement, on sera que nous 6. Jake doit bosser avec son producteur et je ne sais plus qui ce soir. Bref, on s'en fiche. On va s'amuser, pas vrai ? »

« Oui m'dame ! »

Elle me sourit mais il y avait une ombre de tristesse dans ses yeux. J'avais envie de tuer Jacob. En l'espace de 5 minutes, il avait gâché la soirée de Bella.

« Oh non, il pleut ! Mon brushing va être foutu ! » gémit Alice, provoquant l'hilarité générale.

« Je vous hais, vous le savez pas vrai ? »

« Mais moi je t'aime, ma puce » la contra Jasper.

« T'as plutôt intérêt ! » grogna-t-elle avant de l'embrasser. Emmett et moi grognâmes. Savoir que votre sœur a une vie amoureuse avec votre meilleur ami est une chose mais le voir c'est juste dégueu.

« Alice, merde ! Ah, y a de quoi devenir aveugle ! » râla mon frère.

« Emmett, ma chambre était collée à la tienne, je te rappelle. Toi et Rosalie, je vous ai entendu des centaines de fois. Est-ce que je suis sourde ? Non, alors grandis un peu ! »

Rosalie était rouge écarlate et Emmett avait la bouche grande ouverte. Hilarant !

On avait opté pour un club qui était situé dans Apple Street. Le videur était un ami d'Emmett et nous laissa entrer sans faire la queue.

Nous étions serrés les uns contre les autres parce que le club était plein à craquer. Sans le faire exprès, Bella bouscula un couple occupé à s'embrasser.

« Excusez-moi » s'excusa-t-elle.

L'homme se retourna et Bella poussa un cri.

« Jacob ! »

« Bella ! »

Mais quel salaud !

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais que tu devais travailler ce soir ! »

« Bah j'ai changé d'avis. »

« Sans blague ! Et on peut savoir qui c'est ? » cria-t-elle en montrant du doigt la fille que Jacob venait d'embrasser.

« Leah. »

« Est-ce que tu te fous de moi ? Tu crois que je vais me contenter d'un 'Leah' ? Mais je croyais que c'était moi ta petite amie ! »

Tout les gens du club avaient le regard braqué sur nous. Rosalie et Alice ne savaient pas quoi faire ou dire. Emmett et Jasper commençaient à s'énerver. Jusqu'ici, j'avais réussi à rester relativement calme.

« 'Petite amie', mais grandis un peu Bella ! Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais être ton gentil petit copain, qu'on allait se marier et avoir beaucoup d'enfant? Si tu veux tout savoir, je me suis lassé de toi. »

Bella tressaillit comme s'il l'avait frappée.

« Je croyais que Bella Swan était une fille délurée, du moins tu en avais l'air avant. Maintenant, tu es une fille complètement banale et coincée en plus. De toute façon, je comptais te larguer tôt ou tard. Tu m'as pris de vitesse. Donc voilà : c'est fini.»

Bella regarda les gens tout autour d'elle et se mit à pleurer.

« Mais…mais… » Elle finit par s'enfuir en courant vers la sortie de secours.

C'en était trop pour moi. Cet abruti était là, fier de lui.

« Hey, Jacob ? »

Il se retourna vers moi. Immédiatement, je lui collai une droite et il s'effondra au sol.

« Espèce de connard ! » lui hurlai-je.

Je le relevai et lui en remis une autre. Emmett et Jasper me ceinturèrent pour m'empêcher de recommencer.

« Edward, ça suffit ! » m'intima Emmett.

« Em, fais le sortir. Je vais voir où est Bella. Si je reviens et qu'il est encore là, je ne garantie rien ! »

Je pris le même chemin que Bella. Mais une fois dehors, je ne la voyais pas.

« Bella ? Bella ? »

« Laisse-moi, Edward ! »

Elle s'était réfugiée dans un coin et sanglotait.

« Non, je ne te laisserai pas. » dis-je en m'approchant d'elle. Son visage était ravagé par les larmes. Elle pleurait tellement fort qu'elle en avait du mal à respirer.

« Oh, Bella… »

Sans ajouter quoique ce soit, je lui tendis les bras et elle s'y réfugia. Elle nicha son visage dans mon cou mais continua à sangloter. Soudain, je sentis ses mains saisir mon visage. Automatiquement, je baissai la tête.

« Edward, embrasse-moi. »

Je savais que je ne devais pas le faire mais j'étais incapable de reculer, de parler.

Elle posa sa bouche sur la mienne. Nos lèvres s'effleurèrent. Bella mordilla ma lèvre inférieure. Elle entrouvrit sa bouche et chercha ma langue et la trouva. C'était le paradis. J'avais enfin l'impression d'être à ma place. Je la plaquai contre moi un peu plus. J'avais besoin de plus de contact, de la sentir contre moi. Mais je revins à la réalité. Bella venait de se faire jetée de la pire façon qui soit et était complètement effondrée. Il était hors de question que je profite de ce moment. Ce serait lui faire encore plus de mal que de lui faire croire qu'il pouvait y avoir quelque chose entre nous.

Ce que j'étais sur le point de faire me déchirait le cœur. Au sens propre. Je rompis notre baiser et reculai légèrement.

« Non, non, Edward, pas toi, s'il te plait, pas toi ! » me supplia-t-elle en pleurant et en s'accrochant à moi.

« Bella, on en a déjà parlé. Je t'ai dit que rien n'était possible entre nous. »

« Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'aimes pas ? Dis moi ! Dis-moi ce que j'ai fait de mal ! »

« Mais rien, c'est pas toi. C'est moi, je… »

« Mais qu'est-ce qui va pas chez moi ? Pourquoi on ne m'aime pas ? »

« Bella…ça va passer. Avec le temps, ça va aller mieux…et puis, tu rencontreras quelqu'un de bien quelqu'un fait pour toi et … »

« ARRETE ! Tu sais ce que ça fait d'entendre la personne que tu aimes te dire qu'il ne veut pas de toi et que tu finiras par rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre ? »

« Bella… »

« Non, tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait ! Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que tu n'as pas de cœur ! » cria-t-elle.

Si j'en avais un. Et il était en train d'agoniser. Chacune de ses paroles était comme un coup de poignard.

« Je suis mort, Bella ! Quand vas-tu comprendre que je ne peux pas te rendre heureuse ? Regarde ce que je suis devenu, ce que ma famille est devenue à cause de moi ! »

Bella s'écarta totalement de moi et me lança un regard plein de rancœur.

« T'es qu'un lâche Edward ! »

Elle me repoussa violemment.

« T'es qu'un putain de lâche ! Tu te caches derrière ton accident parce que tu crève de trouille que quelqu'un s'approche suffisamment de toi et voit ce que tu caches ! »

« Tu sais pas de quoi tu parles, Bella ! » cria-je à mon tour.

« De toute façon, tu ne me laisseras pas vérifier, pas vrai ? »

« Je… »

« Stop ! Je ne veux plus t'entendre ! Je me suis fait humiliée publiquement par un mec que je n'aimais pas et le seul garçon que j'aime ne veut pas de moi. Ça suffit pour ce soir, tu ne crois pas ? Je m'en vais et ne pense même pas à me suivre ! Je ne suis pas sûre de mes réactions ! »

Bella me planta là. Si seulement elle savait ce que ça me faisait de la repousser, de l'entendre me balancer que je ne l'aimais pas, que j'étais lâche… je rejoignis les autres dans le club. Ils avaient tous l'air perdu.

« Où est Bella ? » demandai-je.

« Elle est rentrée en taxi. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on vienne avec elle. Je crois qu'elle voulait être seule. » répondit Rosalie. « On ferait mieux de rentrer. Je n'ai plus envie de m'amuser. »

Nous étions tous dehors. Je m'apprêtais à aller à ma voiture lorsque ma sœur me retint.

« Edward ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Il s'est passé quoi avec Bella ? »

Quand je dis que ma sœur est maligne…

« Rien. »

« Edward, tu as l'air de t'être pris un trente-deux tonnes en pleine tête. »

« Alice, n'insiste pas. il ne s'est rien passé, je suis juste fatigué, d'accord ? »

« Je n'insiste pas mais je sais que quelque chose ne va pas. Et je finirai bien par le savoir. »

Elle m'embrassa sur la joue et me laissa monter dans ma voiture. Mon appartement me paraissait étouffant. Je manquais d'air. Ouvrir les fenêtres ne m'aida pas. Tout bouillonnait dans ma tête. Je n'arrivais pas à oublier l'expression de douleur de Bella quand je l'avais repoussée.

« T'es qu'un lâche ! »

Et si elle avait raison ? J'étais complètement paumé et surtout incapable de me calmer. Il me fallait un verre. Rapidement.

Une heure après j'étais ivre, blindé comme jamais mais contrairement à d'habitude, j'étais conscient de la réalité. Cette fois-ci, j'avais vraiment tout fait foiré.

**Pas très gai, pas vrai ? Mais je m'en fous parce que Jacob s'est fait éjecté hahahahaha. Bon je vous rassure y aura un happy end, je le repousse juste un peu parce que je suis tordue XD**

**Bon là j'ai réussi à écrire ce chapitre et à suivre les cours mais je ne garantie pas que j'y arriverais à chaque fois puisqu'on nous a gentiment rajouté deux heures de management et une heure de sociologie des publics en bibliothèque, que du bonheur quoi !**

**Bref, j'espère que ça vous plaira.**

**A très vite ^^**


	12. Chapter 12

POV BELLA

J'avais l'impression d'être passée sous un rouleau compresseur. J'étais sortie du club je ne sais pas comment. J'avais hélé un taxi et j'étais rentrée chez moi. Je ne pleurais plus, je n'en avais plus la force. J'avais été suffisamment humiliée pour une vie entière.

Je n'aimais pas Jacob et je ne l'avais jamais aimé. J'étais restée avec lui pour ne plus penser à Edward. Je n'en étais pas très fière. C'était foutrement égoïste mais je l'avais fait. Je m'étais servie de lui et ça m'était revenue en pleine tête comme un boomerang. L'humiliation, voilà ce que je retenais de cette histoire avec Jacob. Il aurait au moins pu avoir la décence de me le dire en privé mais non, devant un club bondé, c'était tellement plus classe, pas vrai ?

Mais le pire restait à venir. Edward était venu me rejoindre et comme une conne, je l'avais supplié de m'embrasser. Je savais que c'était dangereux mais ça ne m'a pas arrêtée. Ce baiser avait été magique. Pour la première fois, j'avais le sentiment d'avoir enfin ce que je voulais. Edward était devenu le centre de gravité de mon univers. Son rejet avait été le pire moment de toute ma vie. J'étais là, en train de lui avouer mon amour pour lui et il n'a fait que m'éconduire. Il s'y était pris comme un manche et n'avait fait que rendre la situation encore plus éprouvante. Il ne m'aimait pas et ne m'aimerait jamais. Je n'avais plus qu'à gérer ça. Rien n'est pire que de réaliser que votre amour pour quelqu'un n'est pas réciproque. Pourtant, au fond de moi, j'espérais que je me trompais. Après tout, au cours de toutes ces semaines, on avait créé un lien, lui et moi. On se comprenait presque sans parler. J'arrivais même à lire à travers lui sans qu'il ne le sache. Au fond, on se comprenait l'un et l'autre. Je m'étais plantée en beauté.

Par vengeance, je l'avais repoussé dans ses derniers retranchements. Je savais appuyer là où ça faisait mal et je ne m'en étais pas privée en le traitant de lâche. Parce que c'est ce qu'il est. Si seulement il ouvrait les yeux, il verrait ce qu'il est vraiment et ce qu'il est capable de faire.

Je ne savais plus du tout quoi faire. On ne peut pas reprendre ou effacer nos paroles, à moins de retourner dans le passé, ce qui scientifiquement impossible. Mon « je t'aime » planera entre Edward et moi. En le lui disant, j'avais tout mis par terre. Si seulement je m'étais tue, si Jacob et Edward ne m'avaient pas poussée à bout…enfin, avec des si, on ne va pas loin.

Il me restait deux semaines avant la tournée. Je n'avais qu'une émission de télé de prévue. Le reste du temps, hors de question de sortir. Je ne voulais voir personne. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, je n'aurais même pas fait l'émission mais Rosalie s'était donnée du mal pour que j'y sois invitée alors par égard pour elle, je devais y aller.

Mon téléphone sonna. C'était Alice. Je décrochai.

« Bella ? »

« Alice. »

« Tu es partie très vite tout à l'heure. Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Pas tellement » répondis-je, au bord des larmes.

« Bella… »

« Ecoutes, Alice, je n'ai pas très envie de parler là, je veux juste aller me coucher et ne plus me lever… »

« Il s'est passé quoi avec mon frère ? »

« Ri…rien du tout… » dis-je en retenant à grand peine mes sanglots.

« Est-ce que tu es amoureuse de mon frère ? »

Cette fois-ci, je pleurais pour de bon. J'étais incapable de le nier ou de l'avouer. Alice était stupéfiante. Elle décryptait les gens avec une facilité déconcertante.

« Bella, oh, non, ne pleure pas s'il te plaît ! Attends, j'arrive et… »

« Non, Alice. S'il te plaît ne viens pas. C'est adorable mais je ne veux voir personne. Personne. J'ai besoin d'être seule… »

« Mais Edward… »

« Non, pas lui, Alice, d'accord ? Je pars en tournée dans deux semaines et ça me passera. Il faut que ça passe, tu comprends ? »

« Comme tu veux. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit… »

« Je sais Alice, je sais. A plus tard. »

« Bye Bella. »

Il me fallut quelques minutes pour retrouver mon calme. Après une bonne douche, je me mis au lit. Je fixais le plafond comme si je pouvais y trouver les réponses.

La première semaine, personne ne vint me déranger. Alice avait dû faire passer le message aux autres. Je ne pleurais presque plus mais si je devais supporter le regard plein de sollicitude de mes amis, j'étais cuite. Et lui, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? est-ce qu'il arrivait à dormir en sachant ce qu'il m'avait fait ? Est-ce qu'au moins il réalisait ce qu'il m'avait fait ? Est-ce qu'il se sentait coupable, triste, malheureux ? J'aurais aimé qu'il se traîne comme une loque, qu'il n'ait plus faim, qu'il ait du mal à respirer comme si on lui avait pris tout son oxygène. J'aurais voulu qu'il se sente aussi mal que je l'étais mais c'était impossible. Pour qu'il se sente aussi pathétique que moi, il aurait fallu qu'il ait des sentiments pour moi or il n'en avait pas. Je ne savais même pas si je représentais quelque chose pour lui. Alice et Rosalie avaient essayé de me téléphoner mais je n'avais pas répondu. J'avais aussi esquivé les coups de fil de mes parents. Je ne me sentais pas assez forte pour leur mentir.

Nous étions mercredi. L'émission avait lieu ce soir. Il serait là. Je ne voulais pas me maquiller, mettre une jolie robe et tout le tralala. Les filles allaient en faire une jaunisse mais elles s'en remettraient. Edward allait pouvoir contemplé ce qu'il avait crée : un beau bordel. Une partie de moi jugeait mal de le torturer ainsi mais une autre partie disait que ce n'était que justice. Je me suis débrouillée pour arriver pile à l'heure pour qu'Alice et Rosalie n'aient pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit.

« Oh mon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » cria Rosalie.

« Bella, à quand remonte ton dernier repas ? » demanda Emmett. « Ne te vexes pas, mais tu fais peur à voir. »

« Bonjour à vous aussi. Dis Emmett, est-ce que ça vous pose un problème de ne pas jouer avec moi ce soir ? »

« Mais on est sensés jouer Let me fall. Tu veux la jouer en acoustic ? »

En fait, je ne voulais pas jouer celle-là mais personne ne devait le savoir.

« Oui, voilà, c'est ça. Alors, c'est bon ou pas ? »

« Oui, oui. Pas de souci. On se rattrapera sur la tournée, pas vrai ? » dit-il en souriant.

« Ouep. » répondis-je en essayant – sans succès – de lui rendre son sourire.

A cet instant, je vis Alice, Jasper et Edward se diriger vers nous.

« Je dois aller aux toilettes. A plus. » dis-je en partant précipitamment.

J'étais restée cachée dans les toilettes jusqu'à ce que l'assistant de production m'appelle.

« Bella, ça va être à vous ! »

« J'arrive. »

L'animateur de l'émission avait l'air sympa. Je croisais les doigts pour qu'il ne me fasse pas le même coup que Tanya. Ça m'aurait achevée.

Il me posa des questions simples à propos de mes chansons, de mon disque avant d'annoncer :

« Mesdames et Messieurs, Bella va aller s'installer là-bas et nous jouer sa chanson Let me fall. Bella, quand vous voulez. »

Une fois ma guitare dans les mains, mes yeux se posèrent sur le premier rang, où il étaient tous assis. Le regard d'Edward était lourd à supporter. Ses yeux me brûlaient. Alice elle, me fixait avec de l'inquiétude et de l'appréhension.

« En fait, je n'ai pas envie de chanter Let me fall. J'ai envie d'en faire une autre. »

Je pris une inspiration et me mis à jouer ce que j'avais écrit durant ces deux semaines.

_What if I wanted to break _

_Laugh it all off in your face _

_What would you do? (Oh, oh) _

_What if I fell to the floor _

_Couldn't take all this anymore _

_What would you do, do, do? _

_Come break me down _

_Bury me, bury me _

_I am finished with you _

_What if I wanted to fight _

_Beg for the rest of my life _

_What would you do? _

_You say you wanted more _

_What are you waiting for? _

_I'm not running from you (from you) _

_Come break me down _

_Bury me, bury me _

_I am finished with you _

_Look in my eyes _

_You're killing me, killing me _

_All I wanted was you _

_I tried to be someone else _

_But nothing seemed to change _

_I know now, this is who I really am inside. _

_Finally found myself _

_Fighting for a chance. _

_I know now, this is who I really am. _

_Ah, ah _

_Oh, oh _

_Ah, ah _

_Come break me down _

_Bury me, bury me _

_I am finished with you, you, you. _

_Look in my eyes _

_You're killing me, killing me _

_All I wanted was you _

_Come break me down (bury me, bury me) _

_Break me down (bury me, bury me) _

_Break me down (bury me, bury me) _

_(You say you wanted more) _

_What if I wanted to break...? _

_(What are you waiting for?) _

_Bury me, bury me _

_(I'm not running from you) _

_What if I _

_What if I _

_What if I _

_What if I _

_Bury me, bury me_

( Traduction : et si je voulais tout casser, te jeter mon rire à la figure, qu'est-ce que tu ferais? Et si je tombais au sol, que je n'en pouvais plus ? que ferais-tu ?

Viens m'achever. Enterre moi, enterre moi. J'en ai finis avec toi.

Et si je voulais me battre ? supplier tout le reste de ma vie, que ferais-tu ? Tu as dit que tu voulais plus, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Je ne te fuis pas.

Viens m'achever, enterre-moi, enterre-moi. J'en ai fini avec toi. Regarde dans mes yeux. Tu es en train de me tuer, de me tuer. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était toi. J'ai essayé d'être quelqu'un d'autre mais rien ne semble changer. Je sais maintenant qui je suis vraiment. Je me suis enfin trouvée. Je sais maintenant qui je suis.)

Je finis la chanson en insistant sur le « bury me » en regardant Edward dans les yeux. Le présentateur m'invita à le rejoindre. Il semblait mal à l'aise.

« Un peu radical, comme chanson, non ? »

« Peut-être. »

« Et un peu pessimiste. »

« Non, elle est réaliste. Disons que parfois, les choses de la vie font que vous vous retrouvez au trente-sixième dessous. Qui n'a jamais voulu arrêter de penser ou de ressentir de la peine? On ne vis pas dans le monde de Barbie ou chez les Bisounours où tout le monde est gentil et où le méchant est toujours puni à la fin. Dans la vraie vie, ce n'est pas aussi simple.»

« Vous parlez de la vie en général ou de ce qui s'est passé entre vous et Jacob Black ? »

« Je vous laisse imaginer la réponse. » Terrain glissant...

Manière d'éluder pas très fine mais ne n'avais pas envie de m'appesantir sur la question.

« Vous partez en tournée, c'est bien ça ? »

« Tout à fait. Je pars après-demain. »

« Et vous partez combien de temps ? »

« Normalement trois mois. »

« Normalement ? »

« On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver, non ? »

« C'est vrai. Eh bien, merci d'être venue sur ce plateau et bonne chance pour la tournée. »

« Merci beaucoup. »

Dès que les caméras furent coupées, mes amis et lui me rejoignirent.

« Tu veux que je casse la gueule de Black ? » demanda Emmett très sérieusement.

« Pourquoi ? » m'étonnai-je.

« Bah, tu sais ta chanson…c'était bien de lui que tu parlais ? »

Emmett sans le vouloir m'offrait une planche de secours. Je n'avais pas pensé à ce que les autres allaient en déduire.

« Oui, mais ne le frappe pas. ce serait se mettre à son niveau et tu vaux bien mieux que ça, Emmett. »

Il me donna une tape affectueuse dans le dos.

Alice me prit à part.

« C'était pas pour Jacob, hein ? »

Je gardais le silence.

« Est-ce que tu lui as dit, Bella ? »

Je savais très bien qu'elle parlait de son frère et là, c'en fut trop.

« Je lui ai dit et je m'en suis mordue les doigts, Alice. Je savais qu'il ne m'aimait pas mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Il ne ressent rien pour moi, Alice. C'est vrai regarde-le, il va très bien lui alors que moi je n'ai qu'une envie : hurler jusqu'à ne plus avoir de voix. Tu n'imagine même pas ce qu'on ressent quand tes sentiments ne sont pas partagés. »

« Je suis désolée, Bella, je ne savais pas… »

« Ca va passer avec le temps. J'espère. Je ne vais pas le voir pendant trois mois et ça va me faire le plus grand bien. Il veut que je le laisse tranquille ? Et bah il va l'avoir sa tranquillité. »

« Bella ? »

Oh non, tout mais pas ça !

« Je vous laisse » murmura Alice.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Edward ? »

« Euh…euh… »

« Je vois. je dois aller faire mes valises pour la tournée. »

« Alors, c'est tout ? »

« Tout quoi ? »

« Tu vas t'en aller comme ça ? »

« Je m'en vais pour faire une tournée, je ne pars pas en vacances non plus ! »

Je me comportais comme une conne et je le savais mais je ne m'étais pas préparée à parler à Edward.

« Tu comptais me dire au revoir au moins ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

Il tressaillit comme si je l'avais frappé.

« Au moins, tu es franche. »

« Un trait de caractère qu'on a en commun apparemment. » répondis-je, acide.

Il se passa la main sur la figure.

« Alors c'est comme ça que ça va être entre nous ? »

« Comme tu l'as si bien dit, Edward, y a pas de nous. »

J'avais enfoncé le clou et je vis que le coup avait porté. Il fallait que je parte avant de dire des choses vraiment dégueulasses.

« Je vais m'en aller, Edward. J'ai besoin de m'éloigner et la tournée tombe à pic. On se reverra à mon retour. »

Je m'étais tournée pour partir lorsqu'il me rattrapa par le bras.

« Tu vas revenir ? »

Je voyais le doute dans ses yeux. Etait-il possible qu'il ait peur que je ne revienne pas ? C'était une idée stupide puisque je ne représentais rien pour lui. Je ne comprenais plus rien.

« Oui. »

Il me lâcha et me laissa partir. Au dernier moment, je fis volte-face.

« Edward ? »

Il leva les yeux vers moi.

« Au revoir. »

« Au revoir Bella. »

**TROIS MOIS PLUS TARD**

J'étais enfin de retour chez moi. Après trois longs mois sur les routes, j'étais enfin dans mon appartement. La tournée s'était très bien passée. Tous les soirs de concert, la salle était pleine. L'ambiance aussi était géniale. Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie et Alice étaient venus avec moi et c'était comme être entourée de sa famille. Je me demandais même comment j'avais pu vivre sans eux auparavant.

Je m'étais beaucoup rapprochée d'Alice. Elle était un peu déjantée et un peu psychorigide en ce qui concerne la mode mais je m'amusais beaucoup avec elle. Intuitive, elle était la seule qui avait compris.

Compris quoi ? Que la tournée qui devait m'éloigner d'Edward n'avait fait que me rapprocher de lui. Je m'étais trompée. J'avais cru que des centaines de kilomètres entre Edward et moi suffiraient à tuer mes sentiments pour lui mais il s'était passé le contraire. Chaque kilomètre parcouru était un kilomètre qui m'emportait loin d'Edward. Au début de la tournée, dans les tous premiers jours, je n'avais cessé de me répéter que j'étais bien et que je n'avais pas besoin de lui. La colère et la rancœur me tenaient encore. Mais au bout d'un moment, la colère est retombée et il ne me restait que la culpabilité. Je m'en voulais des horreurs que je lui avais dites.

Edward m'avait obéi. Pas un coup de fil, pas un texto. Rien si ce n'est le silence. Je savais qu'il avait des contacts avec les autres, notamment avec sa sœur. J'étais heureuse qu'ils aient renoué tous les deux mais en même temps j'enviais Alice.

La chose à laquelle je n'avais pas pensé, c'est que je partais en tournée avec des couples. Sans s'en rendre compte, ils m'étalaient sous le nez leur bonheur. Je ne leur en voulais pas, bien au contraire, mais ça ne faisait que me rappeler que moi, je n'avais personne. Du coup, je m'isolais souvent le soir.

J'avais composé des nouvelles chansons pour un nouvel album. Je n'en avais pas parlé avec Carlisle et encore moins avec Edward. Il n'empêche que je voulais en faire un autre. J'avais toujours le réflexe, quand j'écrivais une nouvelle chanson, de me dire « il faut que j'en parle à Edward » mais la seconde d'après, je me rappelais qu'on ne se parlait plus. Et à chaque fois, j'avais un pincement au cœur.

Le reste de mon temps libre, je l'employais à penser à ne pas penser à Edward. en résumé, tout me ramenait à Edward. Alice l'avait compris je ne sais pas trop comment. Un soir, elle prétexta avoir mal à la tête pour esquiver une soirée en boîte avec Emmett, Rosalie et Jasper. En réalité, elle avait prévu une soirée rien que pour elle et moi. Et elle avait sorti l'artillerie lourde : glace au caramel et le DVD d'Orgueil et préjugés.

« Tu comptes le revoir ? » attaqua-t-elle alors que j'enfournais une énorme cuillère de glace en bavant sur Mr Darcy.

« Qui ? » répondis-je en feignant l'ignorance.

« Edward. »

« J'en sais rien. »

« Tu l'aimes oui ou non ? » Ellle en avait de bonnes, elle! Comme si c'était ça qui allait me sauver la mise.

« Ce n'est pas la question, Alice… »

« Oui ou non ? » Et têtue en plus...

« Oui. Mais ça ne sert à rien puisque lui ne m'aime pas. »

« Et comment tu sais qu'il ne t'aime pas ? »

Je le savais mieux que personne.

« Attends heu… parce qu'il me l'a dit ? Ca me semble suffisant comme raison. »

« Il faut que tu comprennes une chose. Depuis son accident, Edward s'est mis en tête qu'il était toxique et qu'il détruisait tous ceux qui s'approchent de lui. Du coup, il tient les gens à distance. »

« En gros, si ton frère m'a humiliée, rejetée et dit les pires horreurs, c'est parce qu'il tient à moi ? »

« C'est tordu mais oui, c'est ça. »

« Tordu ? C'est dément oui ! Alors sous prétexte qu'il se peut qu'il tienne à moi, je dois passer l'éponge ? »

« Je n'ai pas dit ça. Au contraire, il ne faut pas lui faciliter la tâche. Je te dis juste qu'il faut lui laisser une deuxième chance. Je te promets que ça vaut la peine. Même s'il ne le dit pas, je sais qu'il tient à toi. »

Cette conversation m'avait fait réfléchir. Les propos d'Alice se tenaient. Du coup, mon envie de revoir Edward n'avait fait que grandir au fil des semaines. Et maintenant que j'étais revenue, je ne voulais qu'une chose : le revoir. Du coup, après avoir vidé mes valises, j'ai attrapé mes clés de voiture et j'ai foncé chez Edward. Arrivée devant sa porte d'entrée, j'hésitai. Finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée. Je fis demi-tour avant de changer d'avis. De retour à la porte, je fis encore demi-tour. Après deux autres allers-retours, je m'arrêtai dans le couloir.

« Bella, ma pauvre, t'es ridicule ! C'est qu'une porte, elle ne va pas te manger ! » marmonnai-je.

« Bella ? »

Edward se tenait devant moi. Il venait de sortir des escaliers. Aussitôt, mes yeux se fixèrent sur lui. Avidement, j'observais tout. Il avait un peu maigri mais il était toujours aussi beau. Je réalisais à quel point il m'avait manqué. Je m'approchai de lui. Il fit un pas vers moi. Au bout de quelques secondes, on était face à face. Je pouvais sentir son parfum, percevoir le rythme de sa respiration. Tout à coup, c'en fut trop pour moi. Je me suis jetée dans ses bras en priant pour qu'il ne me repousse pas.

Edward ne m'éloigna pas de lui. Ce fut même le contraire. Il me serra dans ses bras sans rien dire. Ce câlin au bout d'un moment est devenu gênant. Après s'être séparés, Edward m'invita à entrer prendre un café.

Je n'étais jamais venue chez Edward avant ce soir. Son appartement était très spacieux. Il y avait une cuisine aménagée et un grand salon qui devait faire la taille de mon appartement. Je supposais que sa chambre et la salle de bains étaient au bout du couloir qui était à gauche. Dans un coin, Edward avait installé son piano.

« Assieds-toi, j'arrive. » me dit-il en désignant le canapé.

Son appartement était froid, impersonnel. Pas de bibelots, pas de photos, rien. C'est comme si Edward ne vivait pas ici. En m'approchant, je remarquai sur le mur des traces de cadres. Ils avaient été arrachés, sans doute juste après l'accident.

La présence du piano dans l'appartement avait quelque chose de dérangeant. Edward n'en jouait plus alors pourquoi le garder ? A moins que, tout au fond de lui, il n'espère un jour pouvoir en refaire. J'étais sûre qu'il pouvait en refaire. Evidemment, jamais il ne rattraperait son niveau d'avant mais son problème n'était pas physique. Il faisait un blocage psychologique mais il ne l'avouerait jamais.

Je me rassis sur le canapé et m'installai confortablement. Mes paupières étaient lourdes et je sentais mes muscles se relâcher. Je n'avais pas dormi la veille, inquiète de mes retrouvailles avec Edward. La dernière chose qui me traversa l'esprit avant que je ne m'endorme fut que, pour la première fois depuis trois mois, j'étais bien.

**Hey ! Bon, je suis encore dans les temps, ouf !**

**Voilà la suite. J'ai fait un bond dans le temps histoire de pas enliser l'histoire. Ca le fait ou pas ?**

**On va y arriver hé hé hé !**

**La chanson c'est The kill par 30 seconds to mars ( groupe de Jared Leto ) comme d'hab, c'est la version acoustic qui l'emporte mais la vraie est trop trop terrible ^^**

**Merci pout toutes les reviews, c'est très gentil de me donner votre avis : )**

**Bon, plus qu'à mettre le prochain en route XD**

**A très vite !**


	13. Chapter 13

POV EDWARD

« Tiens, ton ca… »

Les mots moururent sur mes lèvres lorsque je vis que Bella s'était endormie sur le canapé. Je posai la tasse sur la table basse avant de m'assoir dans le fauteuil d'en face. J'aurais pu rester à la regarder des jours entiers. L'importance qu'elle avait pour moi était quelque chose d'incompréhensible pour moi. J'avais toujours eu plus ou moins de mal à m'approcher des gens. L'accident n'avait fait qu'empiré les choses. Etant devenu invivable, peu de gens s'attachaient à moi – en dehors de ma famille – et ça m'allait très bien comme ça. Puis Bella est arrivée et a tout bousculé.

Durant ces trois mois loin d'elle, ses dernières paroles ne m'avaient pas quitté. Est-ce que je me cachais vraiment ? En même temps, personne, y compris Bella, n'était dans ma tête, et c'était tant mieux pour eux. Je ne souhaitais pas ça même à mon pire ennemi.

Voyant Bella frissonner, je partis lui chercher une couverture. Une fois de retour, j'étendis la couverture sur elle. Elle bougea dans son sommeil en marmonnant, ce qui me fit sourire. Même endormie, elle restait magnifique.

Comment un être si parfait pouvait m'aimer moi ? comment j'avais pu lui dire en la regardant dans les yeux que je ne l'aimais pas alors que sans elle pendant ces trois mois j'avais tourné en rond ? Tout autant de questions qui m'empêchaient de dormir depuis son départ.

En rentrant ce soir, j'avais cru à une hallucination en trouvant Bella sur mon palier. Je savais qu'elle devait rentrer aujourd'hui mais je n'étais pas sûr qu'elle veuille me voir vu le comportement que j'avais eu envers elle avant la tournée. Quand elle s'était jetée dans mes bras, pour la première fois depuis ces longs mois sans elle, je m'étais senti vivant. Ce que je redoutais était arrivé : j'étais follement et irrémédiablement amoureux d'elle. Plutôt ironique, non ? Je l'avais envoyée bouler parce qu'elle m'aimait et maintenant c'était à mon tour. J'avais beau savoir que je n'étais pas fait pour être aimer ou pour aimer, la réalité était là : j'aimais Bella. Pendant son absence, j'avais cherché toutes les excuses possibles et imaginables pour expliquer la douleur que je ressentais à être loin d'elle pour ne pas affronter la réalité. Si elle m'indifférait vraiment, pourquoi je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'écouter ses chansons que j'avais entrées dans mon Ipod juste pour entendre sa voix ? Plus pathétique, tu meurs !

Je repris ma place dans le fauteuil face à Bella. Pour le moment elle dormait et elle n'allait pas s'éloigner de moi pendant plusieurs heures de suite. Autant profiter du spectacle tant que je l'avais sous les yeux… Bella s'agita et manqua tomber du canapé. Sans y réfléchir, je la pris dans mes bras pour l'emmener dans ma chambre. Elle avait peu de chance de tomber d'un lit, pas vrai ?

Délicatement, je la déposai sur le lit mais au moment de m'écarter, elle s'agrippa à ma main. Impossible de m'éloigner sans la réveiller, ce que je ne voulais pour rien au monde. Je devais avoir l'air stupide, debout à côté de mon lit à tenir la main de Bella… Finalement, je me suis allongé à côté d'elle. Tout à coup, elle a roulé sur moi. Sans que puisse y faire quoi que ce soit, elle a calé sa tête dans mon cou tout en passant un bras et une jambe sur moi.

« Edward… » murmura Bella.

En baissant les yeux, je vis qu'elle dormait toujours.

Oh mon Dieu, elle pensait à moi lorsqu'elle dormait ! Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine. Après des semaines à ne pas la voir, voilà que je l'avais dans mes bras. Sachant pertinemment qu'à son réveil Bella s'éloignerait de moi, je la serrai un peu plus fort contre moi. A chacune de ses respirations, son souffle caressait la peau de mon cou et me donnait des frissons. Sa présence m'apaisait. Le fait qu'un tout petit bout de femme comme ça ait autant de pouvoir sur moi restait un mystère pour moi. Pendant longtemps je m'étais cru presque invincible, rien ni personne ne pouvait m'atteindre. Ça, c'était avant Bella.

Avant leur départ en tournée, Alice était venue me voir.

« Salut, Ed. »

« Salut Dorothy. »

« Je te dérange ? »

« Non, vas-y, entre. »

Nous allâmes nous assoir dans le canapé. Elle se tourna face à moi et passa sa main sur ma joue.

« Tu l'aimes, hein ? »

Droit au but, ça, c'est ma petite sœur. C'était plus une affirmation qu'une interrogation. Je savais très bien de qui elle parlait. Alice me connaissait trop bien pour que je réussisse à nier.

« Ca ne change rien, Alice. Ça rend les choses encore plus compliquées. »

« Sauf si tu le lui dis. »

Alice et sa logique implacable.

« T'es sérieuse Alice ? 'Bella, je t'ai traitée de la pire façon qui soit, je t'ai insultée, j'ai brisé tous tes rêves mais je l'ai fait par amour', tu me vois lui dire ça ? »

« Euh…c'est sûr que dit comme ça, c'est pas terrible mais… »

« Regarde ce que je lui ai fait alors que je l'aime. Tu crois que ça changerait quoique ce soit qu'elle le sache ? Elle me déteste et je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Je ne peux pas l'aimer sans lui faire du mal, c'est plutôt malsain, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Tout ça, c'est dans ta tête, Edward. Si tu lui parlais, je veux dire si tu lui parlais _vraiment_, elle te comprendrait. Je t'assure. »

Est-ce que je voulais que Bella sache tout ce que j'avais en moi ? moi-même, ça me faisait flipper parfois. Le problème central restait la confiance. Je ne faisais plus confiance à personne depuis trois ans. On prend vite de mauvaises habitudes et on ne s'en débarrasse pas comme ça.

« J'en sais rien, Alice. Peut-être que j'y verrais plus clair quand elle sera loin de moi. Peut-être qu'elle comprendra qu'elle a fait une erreur en s'attachant à moi. Peut-être que… je sais pas. Alice, je ne sais pas. »

Je m'attendais à une réplique percutante mais ma sœur se contenta de me prendre dans ses bras sans rien dire. Elle comprenait les gens mieux que n'importe qui. Alice partit peu après pour finir de préparer ses affaires.

Je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles de Bella pendant ces trois mois. Elle m'avait demandé de la laisser tranquille, ce que j'ai fait. Les seuls que j'avais, c'était par Alice. On s'était téléphoné régulièrement pendant la tournée. Jamais je ne parlais de Bella le premier. Alice amenait toujours le sujet dans la conversation, plus ou moins discrètement :

« Tu l'as eu quand au téléphone pour la dernière fois, Edward ? »

« Elle ne veut pas que je l'appelle. »

« Je vais te dévoiler un truc sur les filles : on ne sait pas ce qu'on veut ! Si on vous dit gauche, comprenez droite ! »

« Hein ? »

Bon, d'accord, la psychologie féminine m'échappait complètement. En même temps, je doutais que Bella avait voulu dire 'appelle-moi' lorsqu'elle m'avait ordonné de la laisser tranquille.

« J'ai dit à Jasper que je ne voulais pas qu'il se coupe les cheveux. Mais il l'a fait parce qu'en fait je voulais qu'il le fasse. Ça, c'est un gars intelligent ! »

« Si tu le dis. Alice, Bella n'est pas comme les autres filles. Si elle voulait que je l'appelle, elle me l'aurait dit… Elle va comment? »

« Bella va bien, Edward. »

« Bon…je dois te laisser, Dorothy. »

« Bye, Ed. »

Là maintenant, j'étais incapable de dormir parce que pour dormir il faut fermer les yeux. Entre dormir et regarder Bella, mon choix fut rapide. Bella ronflait légèrement mais je trouvais ça adorable.

Finalement je dus m'assoupir puisque je fus réveillée par un magnifique « Oh merde ! ». Bella était réveillée mais elle n'osait pas bouger. Nous n'avions pas bougé de la nuit. Elle s'était endormie dans le canapé et se réveillait allongée sur moi. Il y avait effectivement de quoi être désorientée.

« Euh, comment je suis arrivée ici ? » murmura-t-elle.

« Tu as failli tomber du canapé alors je t'ai amenée ici. »

« Ce qui explique ce que je fais dans le lit mais pas ce que je fais sur toi » répliqua-t-elle en rougissant. Les joues rougies, Bella était adorable.

« Tu es venue là toute seule en fait. Tu m'as attaqué pendant mon sommeil. » dis-je en souriant.

« Oh merde ! »

« Tu savais que tu ronflais ? » ajoutais-je toujours en souriant.

« Oh merde ! »

« Bella, tu comptes descendre de là ou pas ? »

Elle rougit encore plus, ce que je trouvais amusant.

« Oh merde ! » dit-elle en se poussant. Je fis abstraction de la sensation de froid qui m'envahit instantanément.

« Est-ce que tu veux un café ? » proposai-je.

« Euh oui. Je peux utiliser ta salle de bains ? »

« Deuxième porte à gauche. »

Je quittai la chambre pour aller préparer le déjeuner.

Préparer un petit déjeuner pour Bella était étrange. Pas désagréable, bien au contraire, mais ça avait quelque chose d'intime, de personnel. Ça me plaisait bien. Bella entra dans la cuisine 10 minutes plus tard.

« Hey. » dit-elle doucement en regardant ses pieds.

Adorable, je l'ai déjà dit, non ? Je sortis deux tasses du placrd juste au-dessus de la cafetière et les remplis avant de lui en tendre une.

« Tiens. » lui dis-je en lui tendant une tasse de café noir.

« Merci. »

Elle appuya son dos contre le plan de travail de la cuisine et prit une gorgée en soupirant de contentement et en fermant les yeux. Evidemment, j'étais le seul à percevoir le côté érotique de la situation, en bon obsédé que j'étais. Bah oui, j'avais passé la nuit avec la fille de mes rêves endormie _sur_ moi, forcément, ça avait des conséquences sur un homme… Je savais qu'elle marmonnait en dormant, je connaissais pas coeur le bruit des battements de son coeur, les mouvements qu'elle faisait en respirant. Je connaissais la senstion de son corps contre le mien, je le ressentais de façon viscérale.

J'étais mal barré, très mal barré si mes hormones prenaient le pas sur mon cerveau.

Je décidai d'engager la conversation, histoire qu'elle arrête de faire des petits bruits en buvant sa tasse et qu'elle rouvre les yeux.

« Alors, la tournée ? »

Elle rouvrit les yeux pour me regarder

« C'était génial ! On s'est bien amusés et les gens ont été très gentils avec nous. »

« Et avec ma famille ? »

« J'ai eu envie de tuer Emmett environ une fois par jour mais sinon c'était cool ! » dit-elle en souriant.

« Ouais, on a souvent envie de tuer mon frère, je le sais mieux que personne ! »

Nous riions tous les deux.

« C'était quand même long trois mois » ajouta Bella plus pour elle-même que pour moi mais je l'avais entendue.

Elle vida sa tasse et la posa sur la table.

« Je ferais mieux d'y aller. Ton père m'attend au studio en début d'après-midi. Je dois passer me changer et tout ça… »

« D'accord. On se verra au studio plus tard alors. »

« Ouais. J'y vais. Hum, Edward, merci pour le café et … hum le reste… »

Ses joues étaient rouge écarlate lorsqu'elle quitta mon appartement.

J'étais arrivé au studio bien avant les autres. Alice et Jasper furent les premiers arrivés. Ma sœur me sauta dessus et m'étouffa alors que mon meilleur ami se contenta d'une bonne claque dans le dos à m'en décoller les poumons.

« Ed, salut mon vieux ! »

« Salut Jasper ! »

« Salut les gars ! » nous salua Emmett, faisant protester ma sœur et rigoler Jasper.

Rosalie s'approcha pour me dire bonjour.

« Où est Bella ? » demanda Jasper.

Je dus me mordre la langue pour ne pas répondre. Après tout, je n'étais pas sensé avoir vu Bella depuis son retour et quelles explications pourrai-je donner ? Je ne pouvais pas dire que je le savais parce qu'elle avait dormi chez moi !

« Elle devrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre. » répondit Alice.

« Je suis là » dit Bella en entrant dans le studio. Elle salua tous les autres avant de s'arrêter devant moi. Elle chercha mon regard. Elle aussi avait compris que nous devions faire semblant de ne pas nous être vus depuis son retour. L'appréhension que les autres ressentaient par rapport à nos retrouvailles était palpable.

« Salut Edward. »

« Salut Bella… »

« Ca va ? »

« Très bien et toi ? »

« Pareil. »

Rien de mieux qu'une conversation guindée pour commencer une journée… Si seulement les autres n'étaient pas là…

« Et sinon, quoi de neuf ? » hasardai-je.

« Ben, des nouvelles chansons… »

Quel scoop ! Cullen, t'es nul.

« Bien. Hum, on s'y met tout de suite ? »

« Ouais. Les gars, ça vous va ? » demanda-t-elle aux autres. « Et les filles » rajouta-t-elle après qu'Alice lui ait donné un gros coup de coude.

Je partis m'installer dans la salle de mixage avec Alice et Rosalie pendant qu'ils s'installaient.

Une fois en place, Emmett commença à jouer, vite rattrapé par Jasper et Bella.

_Desperate for changing _

_Starving for truth _

_I'm closer to where I started _

_Chasing after you _

_I'm falling even more in love with you _

_Letting go of all I've held on to _

_I'm standing here until you make me move _

_I'm hangin by a moment here with you _

_Forgetting all I'm lacking _

_Completely incomplete _

_I'll take your invitation _

_You take all of me now _

_I'm falling even more in love with you _

_Letting go of all I've held on to _

_I'm standing here until you make me move _

_I'm hanging by a moment here with you _

_I'm living for the only thing I know _

_I'm running and not quite sure where to go _

_And I don't know what I'm diving in to _

_I'm hanging by a moment here with you _

_There's nothing else to lose _

_There's nothing else to find _

_There's nothing in the world _

_That could change my mind _

_There is nothing else.._

( TRADUCTION : Ayant un grand besoin de changement, je veux la vérité. Je suis plus près de mon point de départ, je te cours après. Je tombe encore plus amoureuse de toi, je laisse tomber tout ce à quoi je m'accrochais. Je reste ici jusqu'à ce que tu me fasses bouger. Je m'accroche au moment avec toi. Oubliant tout ce que je manque, complètement incomplète, j'accepterais ton invitation. Tu prends tout de moi maintenant. Je tombe encore plus amoureuse de toi, je laisse tomber tout ce à quoi je m'accrochais. Je reste ici jusqu'à ce que tu me fasses bouger. Je m'accroche au moment passé avec toi. Je ne vis que pour la seule chose que je connais, je cours et je ne suis pas sûre d'où je vais. Je ne sais pas dans quoi je mets les pieds, je m'accroche au moment passé avec toi. Il n'ya rien de plus à perdre, il n'y a rien de plus à trouver. Rien au monde ne me ferait changer d'avis, rien….)

J'étais soufflé. Bella ne m'avait pas habitué à des chansons aussi vivantes. La mélodie qu'elle avait choisie était tout simplement parfaite. Emmett, Jasper et elle s'accordaient parfaitement. Les paroles étaient aussi très bonnes et très explicites à bien y réfléchir. Sans que Rosalie ne la voit, Alice me fit un grand sourire en montrant Bella d'un signe de tête. Elle articula silencieusement : « Je te l'avais dit ! ».

Super, et je fais quoi avec ça maintenant ?

Bella frappa à la porte de la cabine avant de l'ouvrir. Rosalie et Alice nous laissèrent pour aller rejoindre Emmett et Jasper.

« Alors, t'as trouvé ça comment ? » me demanda-t-elle d'une voix hésitante.

« Super. »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Mais oui ! Si tes autres chansons sont comme ça, ton deuxième album va se faire très vite et sans problème. »

Bella me fit un grand sourire. Nos regards s'accrochèrent et le monde extérieur cessa d'exister pour moi. Bella ne m'aidait pas à garder mon calme. A chaque fois qu'elle me fixait ainsi, j'étais hypnotisé.

« Bon alors, tu te décides, Ed ? » dit une grosse voix à côté de moi. Emmett.

Je secouai la tête.

« Hein ? »

Mon frère prit un air moqueur.

« Je te la refais dans ton langage. Nous, pizza, chez toi. Oui ou non ? »

« Heu, oui, si vous voulez. » J'étais trop ébloui pour pouvoir rembarrer mon frère correctement.

« Cool ! »

Les filles avaient commandés bien trop de pizza, encore qu'avec Emmett, il n' y avait jamais trop de nourriture. J'étais dans la cuisine avec Bella, Alice et Jasper. J'étais en train de rassembler les trucs qui nous manquaient pour manger sans trop y réfléchir, je demandai à Bella de me passer les verres.

« Tu les ranges où ? »

« Avec les tasses. »

Elle se dirigea vers le placard sans se tromper et prit les verres. Aussitôt je vis du coin de l'œil Alice s'agiter. Mauvais signe ça, Jasper s'en rendit compte également puisqu'il me jeta un drôle de regard.

« Bella, comment tu savais où les tasses étaient rangées ? »

A voir ses yeux, celle-ci avait compris qu'elle était mal partie. Si elle rougissait ou montrait le moindre signe de faiblesse, Alice allait la dévorer toute crue et on ne pourrait plus la sauver.

« Je sais pas. Beaucoup de gens, dont moi, rangent leurs tasses dans le placard près de la cafetière. Question de pratique je pense. »

Alice regardait Bella avec un air soupçonneux. Bella ne cilla pas. C'est alors qu'il se produisit un miracle : Alice goba toute l'explication de Bella sans poser la moindre question. Elle quitta la cuisine en traînant Jasper dans son sillage. Hélas, lui n'avait pas du tout cru à la réponse de Bella. Je le savais parce qu'il avait sa tête de « on a pas fini d'en parler ».

Une foi seuls, Bella souffla.

« Edward, ta sœur est flippante ! »

« Dis moi quelque chose que je ne sais pas ! »

« Et hum, tu crois qu'elle aurait compris si j'avais flanché ? »

« Oh que oui. On ne peut pas mentir à Alice, demande à Jasper. »

« Oh merde ! »

Son juron me fit sourire.

« Tu as déjà dit ça ce matin. »

Aussitôt elle piqua un fard. Adorable, encore une fois.

« Ouais. Heu, on devrait peut-être rejoindre les autres… » Elle attrapa les verres et je la suivis dans le salon.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula normalement. Ils me racontèrent ce qu'ils avaient fait pendant la tournée. Emmett avait joué les emmerdeurs avec ses blagues douteuses, ce qui ne m'étonnait pas du tout.

« On s'est bien amusés. Les bars étaient sympas. » rigola Jasper en donnant un coup de coude à Emmett.

Bella soupira.

« Sympas ? » m'étonnai-je.

« Ne demande pas Edward ! » s'écria Bella.

« Parce que … » commença Rosalie.

« Et c'est reparti ! » dit Bella d'une voix blasée.

« Parce que figure toi que _ton_ abruti de frère et _mon_ crétin de frère se sont perdus un soir et que, comme par hasard, ils se sont retrouvés dans un club de striptease et que comme par hasard, ils se sont arrêtés boire un verre au premier rang et que toujours par le plus grand des hasards, deux filles à moitié à poil leurs sont tombés sur les genoux, juste comme ça ! » m'expliqua Rosalie, légèrement énervée.

« C'est la copine d'un des techniciens de la tournée qui nous a appelées. On est passé les prendre et comme par hasard, ces deux débiles ont dû dormir ensemble dans le couloir de l'hôtel. C'est fou ce que le hasard nous joue des tours, pas vrai les gars ? » rajouta Alice d'une voix mielleuse qui était pire qu'une voix coléreuse.

Etrangement, Emmett et Jasper ne riaient plus. Mais à voir leur tête, je ne pus retenir mon fou rire.

« Oh ta gueule Edward ! » ronchonna Emmett.

« Hey, j'y peux rien si vous vous êtes faits pincer moi ! De nous trois, le cerveau ça a toujours été moi ! » fanfaronnai-je.

« Dit le mec qui s'est fait chopé avec la fille du principal dans le bureau du principal à moitié nu ! »

« Merci, Jasper. Trop aimable ! » grinçai-je.

Bien fait pour moi.

« De rien, vieux. Les potes c'est fait pour ça ! »

Les filles éclatèrent de rire.

« Tu m'en diras tant. »

Bella laissa échapper un énorme bâillement, très vite suivie par ma sœur et Rosalie. Ils décidèrent donc qu'il était temps de rentrer. Au moment où Bella passa devant moi pour partir, elle me lança : «A demain, Edward. » avant de s'arrêter devant moi, de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds et de déposer sur ma joue un baiser.

Vivement demain !

**Coucou !**

**Bon pas trop de retard ouf ! J'ai eu un peu de mal sur la fin, désolée ^^ j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même.**

**Pour toutes celles qui m'ont demandé si j'arrêtais l'autre fic, la réponse est non mais je cours après le temps et je n'arrive pas à tout faire.**

**Pour le prochain, il se peut que je mette plus de temps à l'écrire parce que les contrôles continus commencent à tomber plus les conférences et les cours en rab, bref je vais mettre du temps ^^**

**La chanson c'est Hanging by a moment de Lifehouse et cette fois, ce n'est pas de l'acoustique ahahahaha.**

**A très vite !**


	14. Chapter 14

POV BELLA

J'étais réveillée à l'aube, juste comme ça, sans raison.

« Sans raison, vraiment ? » demanda la petite voix dans ma tête.

D'accord, j'étais pressée de revoir Edward ! Satisfaite ?

Il m'avait tellement manqué que je ne voulais plus perdre un seul instant avec lui. Sans trop y réfléchir, j'ai attrapé les premiers vêtements qui me sont tombés sous la main. Comme mon t-shirt était trop large, j'attrapai le bas et fis un nœud sur le côté gauche. Déjà que j'étais maigre, pas la peine d'en rajouter en mettant des fringues deux fois trop grandes pour moi. Mon élastique à cheveux traînait comme d'habitude sur ma table basse. Je rassemblai rapidement mes cheveux en chignon. Des mèches retombaient un peu partout mais je n'avais pas le temps. Je pris ma guitare. Une fois sur le palier, je me rendis compte que j'avais oublié de mettre mes chaussures. A croire que j'avais de nouveau 12 ans et que je me pressai pour avoir la chance d'admirer de très loin le fils des voisins partir à l'école…

Une fois mes bottes à talons enfilées, je sortis, vérifiant que je n'avais rien oublié cette fois-ci. Autant éviter qu'Edward ne se moque de moi ou pire, qu'Emmett se moque de moi. Avec lui, il n'y avait pas de prescription. Jamais.

Je fis un crochet au Starbucks qui se trouvait au bas de la rue du studio. Je ne peux pas vivre sans caféine. Et sans Edward non plus, remarquez… Edward et ses magnifiques cheveux, la voix d'Edward, le sour…

« Aïe ! » fis-je. J'étais tellement focalisée sur Edward que je n'avais pas vu la personne qui sortait du café et l'avait percutée de plein fouet. Avant même que je ne vois son visage, je savais que c'était Edward. Lui seul avait ce parfum.

« Quand on te dit que le café aura ta peau, Bella, c'est sérieux ! » dit-il en riant.

« Le café ou les consommateurs de café ? D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » répondis-je en rougissant.

« Hum, je bois du café ? »

Et oui, à question stupide, réponse stupide !

« Logique. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le prendre chez moi en fait. »

« Pourtant, il est encore tôt. Pourquoi étais-tu si pressée ? »

Vaste question, pas vrai ?

« Heu, j'avais envie de te faire écouter une autre chanson ! » répondis-je. C'était le premier truc qui m'était venu et qui avait l'air à peu près crédible.

« Cool. »

Et nous restâmes plantés là, sur le trottoir comme deux idiots. Enfin, je restais plantée là comme une idiote.

« Tu ne voulais pas un café, Bella ? »

Merde ! Il me faisait vraiment perdre les pédales.

« Si, si. Tu peux garder ma guitare ? »

« Ouep. » dit-il en accentuant le « p » de manière super sexy. On aurait dit un cow-boy. J'aime les cow-boys. Les cow-boys sont sexy. Bella, reprends-toi voyons, t'es en pleine rue quand même !

Je ressortis au bout de quelques minutes, un gobelet de café fumant à la main.

« Tu as pris quoi ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Caramel Macchiato. C'est un de mes préférés. »

« Je n'en ai jamais bu. »

Aussitôt, je lui tendis mon gobelet. Il en prit une gorgée puis me le rendit.

« C'est très bon. Tu veux goûter le mien ? »

« C'est quoi ? »

« Caffe Latte aux amandes. »

Je saisis la tasse qu'il me tendait et bu un petit peu de café.

« C'est bon aussi. »

« Ouep. »

Ah encore ce fichu « p » !

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'observer Edward boire une gorgée de son café. C'est alors que je réalisai qu'il venait de poser sa bouche où j'avais posé la mienne. Par crainte de la combustion instantanée dûe à des pensées que ma mère qualifierait de pas très catholiques, je me mis en route vers le studio. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Edward m'emboîter le pas.

Nous fîmes le chemin en silence mais pour une fois ce n'était pas pesant. Au contraire, c'était presque agréable. Je ne crois pas au truc du silence qui veut tout dire comme dans les comédies romantiques pleines de guimauve mais là pour une fois, j'appréciais.

Edward arriva le premier devant la porte. En faisant une courbette, il me tint la porte :

« Après vous, gente demoiselle ! » Il souriait et j'étais sur le point de m'évanouir. Même quand il tire une tête de six pieds de long, il est canon alors là, avec ce petit sourire en coin, c'était presque un appel au viol ! J'aimais beaucoup le Edward de bonne humeur décidément.

Jouant le jeu, je passai devant lui.

« Merci mon brave ! »

Ma réplique nous fit rire tous les deux. L'opération se renouvela trois fois, soit le nombre de portes qui nous séparait du studio d'enregistrement. Nous étions pliés de rire en arrivant dedans. Alice, Rosalie et les garçons nous regardaient avec des yeux ronds. Edward et moi échangeâmes un regard et le fou rire nous reprit.

Après dix bonnes minutes de fou rire et les critiques d'Alice sur ma tenue que « même Kurt Cobain n'aurait pas portée tellement c'est laid », le calme revint. Edward, accompagné de sa sœur et de sa belle-sœur, se rendit devant la table de mixage. Edward avait retrouvé son sérieux mais au fond de ses yeux, il restait une lueur de malice. Il était vraiment trop beau pour son propre bien ce garçon.

« Bella, c'est quand tu veux ! »

La voix de Jasper me sortit de ma rêverie.

« Hein ? euh ouais, je réfléchissais à quelle chanson on allait jouer. »

« Vraiment ? » me demanda-t-il tout doucement, de sorte que je fus la seule à l'entendre. Il avait le même regard suspicieux qu'Alice. Me voilà bien, je n'avais pas un mais deux agents de la CIA sur le dos !

« Oui, vraiment. Bon, on va faire _Let the rain,_ ok ? »

« Ok. »

Me concentrant, je me mis à jouer avec Emmett et Jasper.

I wish I were pretty _j'aurais aimé être jolie_

I wish I were brave _j'aurais aimé être courageuse_

If I owned this city _si je possédais cette ville_

Then I'd make it behave _je la commanderais_

And if I were fearless _et si j'étais sans peur_

Then I'd speak my truth _alors je dirais ma vérité_

And the world would hear this _et le monde entendrait ça_

That's what I wish I'd do, yeah _c'est ce que j'aurais aimé faire_

If my hands could hold them you'd see et _si mes mains pouvaient les retenir_

I'd take all these secrets in me _je prendrais tous ces secrets en moi_

And I'd move and mold them to be _je les ferais bouger et je les moulerais_

Something I'd set _free pour être quelque chose que je libérerais_

I want to darken in the skies _je veux rendre les cieux plus foncés_

Open the floodgates up _ouvrir les vannes_

I want to change my mind _je veux changer d'avis_

I want to be enough _je veux suffire_

I want the water in my eyes _je veux de l'eau dans mes yeux_

I want to cry until the end of time _je veux pleurer jusqu'à la fin des temps_

I want to let the rain come down _je veux que la pluie tombe_

Make a brand new ground _créer un tout nouveau sol_

Let the rain come down _laisser la pluie tomber_

Let the rain come down _laisser la pluie tomber_

Make a brand new ground _créer un tout nouveau sol_

Let the rain come down tonight _laisser la pluie tomber ce soir_

I hold on to worry so tight _je m'inquiète tellement_

It's safe in here right next to my heart _c'est en sécurité à droite de mon coeur_

Who now shouts at the top of her voice _qui crie le plus fort qu'elle peut maintenant_

Let me go, let me out, this is not my choice _laissez moi partir, laissez moi sortir, ce n'est pas mon choix_

And I always felt it before _j'ai toujours eu l'impression_

That the world was filled with much more _que le monde était rempli de bien plus_

Than the drowning soul I've learned to be _que l'âme noyée que j'ai appris à être_

I just need the rain to remind me _j'ai juste besoin de la pluie pour me rapeller qui je suis_

I want to darken in the skies

Open the floodgates up

I want to change my mind

I want to be enough

I want the water in my eyes

I want to cry until the end of time

I want to let the rain come down

Make a brand new ground

Let the rain come down

Let the rain come down

Make a brand new ground

Let the rain come down

I want to let the rain come down

Make a brand new ground

Let the rain come down

Let the rain come down

Make a brand new ground

Let the rain come down

I want to let the rain come down

Make a brand new ground

Let the rain come down

Let the rain come down

Make a brand new ground

Let the rain come down tonight

J'aimais beaucoup cette chanson. Je n'aurais pas pu dire pourquoi mais elle me plaisait vraiment. Encore fallait-il qu'elle convienne aussi à Edward. En tant que producteur, son avis importait presque plus que le mien.

« Verdict ? » demandai-je, anxieuse.

« Ca bouge, les paroles sont très bien.»

Wow, qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait d'Edward Cullen ?

« Y a juste deux ou trois trucs à revoir. » ajouta-t-il.

Ok, c'était bien Edward.

La journée passa très rapidement. Nous avions enregistré deux autres chansons avant de les retravailler. Comme elles s'ennuyaient, Rosalie et Alice étaient parties après le déjeuner, me laissant seule avec les garçons. Emmett et Jasper quittèrent le studio vers 20 heures. Il ne restait plus qu'Edward et moi.

Depuis mon retour, nous nous entendions à merveille sauf qu'il ne se passait rien. Alice m'avait expliqué que si je voulais faire évoluer les choses, je devais faire le premier pas. Facile à dire, plus dur à faire. Les réactions de son frère restaient imprévisibles. Je n'étais pas sûre de supporter une nouvelle rebuffade de sa part. Autant commencer soft : un dîner. Bella, ma grande, go !

Edward était toujours dans la salle de mixage, l'air concentré.

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, j'entrai.

« Tu as fini ? » demandai-je.

« Ouep. »

Est-ce qu'il pouvait arrêter de dire ça ?

« Tu, euh, tu veux qu'on aille manger quelque part ? »

Je devais être rouge écarlate mais pas question de baisser les yeux. Il s'était reculé dans son siège et me regardait attentivement.

« Serait-ce une invitation à dîner mademoiselle Swan ? » répliqua-t-il en me faisant son sourire en coin que j'aimais tant.

Oh my god.

« Et si c'en était une, qu'est-ce que tu répondrais ? »

Il se leva tout en me fixant.

« Que ça me ferait très plaisir. »

Mon cœur manqua un battement. Edward avait dit oui ! Si j'avais été seule, j'aurais probablement exécuté une danse de la joie ridicule au possible.

« Où veux-tu aller Bella ? »

Bonne question. Il me fallait un endroit où on serait tranquille mais pas trop intime.

« Le resto italien près du parc ? »

« Ca me va. On prend ma voiture ? » dit-il.

« Ou la mienne. » répliquai-je pour rire. Je savais très bien ce qu'il pensait de ma camionnette.

« Ou la mienne, histoire d'arriver avant demain. » rigola-t-il. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui tirer la langue.

« Ta mère ne t'a jamais dit que c'était mal poli de tirer la langue, Bella ? »

« Et la tienne ne t'a jamais dit de ne pas embêter les filles ? »

« Si. Que veux-tu ma mère est parfois rabat-joie. » répondit-il en souriant.

« Je commence à plaindre Alice. Grandir avec Emmett et toi aurait rendu folle n'importe quelle fille. »

« Et j'en suis fier ! Je meurs de faim, on y va ? »

« Je prends mon sac et je suis prête. »

J'aimais beaucoup la conduite d'Edward. D'accord, il roulait plus vite que la vitesse autorisée mais je me sentais en sécurité. En plus, comme il regardait la route, je pouvais l'admirer discrètement. Nous arrivâmes rapidement au restaurant. Je luttais pour repousser le souvenir de la seule fois où Edward et moi nous étions retrouvés dans le même restaurant. Ça semblait tellement loin et en même temps très proche.

« Je m'en veux pour ça, tu sais. » fit Edward.

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Le restaurant. »

Je savais de quoi il parlait. Il lisait dans les pensées maintenant ?

« Je ne pensais pas à ça. » mentis-je.

« Si. Ne dis pas le contraire, je l'ai vu dans tes yeux. »

Merde.

« D'accord, j'y ai pensé. » avouai-je, un peu honteuse.

Edward prit mon menton dans sa main et releva mon visage pour que je le regarde.

« Ne rougis pas. C'est moi qui me suis comporté comme un abruti ce soir-là, pas toi. Je suis désolé, Bella. »

Allo Bella, ici la terre ! Celle-là, je ne l'attendais pas. Je pris sa main qui reposait sur mon menton – notant au passage que ce n'était pas sa main abîmée mais l'autre – dans la mienne avant de lui dire :

« Merci, Edward. Mais c'est du passé, alors arrêtons d'en parler, ok ? »

Il hocha la tête. Une fois dans le restaurant, je me rendis compte que j'avais gardé la main d'Edward dans la mienne. Je voulus la lâcher en diminuant ma prise sur sa main mais Edward resserra ma main dans la sienne. Savourant le contact, je le suivis jusqu'à une table au fond. Il ne me lâcha la main que lorsque je fus assise.

Une serveuse vint prendre notre commande. Enfin, elle s'occupait surtout d'Edward. Elle minaudait devant lui et ne me regardait même pas.

« Bella, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » me demanda-t-il.

La serveuse me regarda enfin.

« Ravioli aux champignons avec un Coca. »

« Et vous, monsieur ? »

« La même chose. » répondit-il sans accorder un regard à la serveuse qui fit demi-tour en me lançant un regard assassin.

« Edward, tu viens de me condamner à mort » plaisantai-je.

« Hein ? »

« La serveuse. Si tu avais vu ses yeux ! Si elle avait pu, elle m'aurait tuée sur place. »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Tu n'as pas vu qu'elle t'avait dragué pendant tout le moment où elle a prit ta commande ? »

Edward avait l'air surpris.

« Bella, je ne sais même pas à quoi elle ressemble alors non, je n'ai pas fait attention à ce qu'elle faisait. »

Sa réponse me plaisait, probablement plus qu'il ne le fallait.

« Et à quoi faisais-tu attention ? » demandai-je.

« A toi. » dit-il sans me regarder. C'était comme si la réponse lui avait échappé.

La serveuse revint avant que je ne puisse ajouter quoique ce soit.

Elle déposa une serviette en papier avec son numéro près d'Edward. C'était trop fort. Je pris la serviette sous le regard étonné d'Edward. Au moment où elle nous tourna le dos pour repartir, je la rappellai.

« Mademoiselle ? »

« Quoi ? » dit-elle d'une voix agacée.

« Vous avez oublié ça » répliquai-je en lui tendant la fameuse serviette. Elle rougit aussitôt et repris le morceau de papier sans un mot avant de s'enfuir le plus vite possible.

Non mais je vous jure, y en a qui n'ont honte de rien !

Histoire de donner le change, je commençai à manger mes raviolis.

« Je ne te savais pas si… » commença Edward avant de s'interrompre.

« Si quoi ? »

« Si hargneuse. »

« Hargneuse ? Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment. »

« C'en est un. Les gens qui se laissent faire sont ennuyeux. »

« Je n'aime pas qu'on me marche sur les pieds, enfin je n'aime plus ça. »

« Tu parles de tes années passées avec Aro Volturi ? » demanda Edward doucement.

Je hochai la tête. J'avais toujours un peu de difficulté à évoquer mon passé sans me sentir mal.

« Je n'en suis pas très fière. Si tu avais vu la personne que j'étais devenue…Je ne me reconnaissais même plus. Le jour où j'ai tout plaqué, je me suis jurée que plus jamais je ne ferais la carpette. Alors maintenant, je dis ce que je pense quand je le pense. Alors oui parfois je passe pour une harpie mais je suis moi. »

« Je ne suis pas un modèle non plus. Enfin, tu le sais déjà, pas vrai ? »

Sa voix était pleine de regret. Ses deux mains reposaient sur la table. Je pris exprès sa main gauche. Je vis à ses traits crispés qu'il ne voulait pas que j'y touche.

« La perfection, c'est chiant comme la pluie. Et je te l'ai déjà dit, on n'en parle plus. »

Il retira sa main et la posa sur ses genoux.

« Tu sais qu'Emmett a peur des champignons ? » dit Edward pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Je faillis m'étouffer avec une gorgée de Coca.

« Emmett a peur de quoi ? »

« Des champignons. »

« Raconte-moi ça. Il me faut des munitions pour lutter contre ton frère ! »

Edward rigola.

« Si Emmett mange des champignons, il gonfle comme un ballon. A chaque fois qu'il se retrouve devant un champignon, il devient tout vert. C'est assez drôle à voir ! »

Nous éclatâmes de rire tous les deux.

« Tu as de la sauce là » dit Edward en désignant ma bouche, ce qui coupa immédiatement mon rire.

« Oh. Merci. » répondis-je en attrapant ma serviette de table pour m'essuyer la bouche avant de la reposer. Je vis sa main se diriger vers ma bouche. Avec ses doigts, il essuya la sauce, que je n'avais pas réussi à enlever. Au lieu d'essuyer ses doigts avec sa serviette, il les porta à sa bouche avant de reprendre sa fourchette et de continuer à manger, l'air de rien.

Edward n'avait aucune idée de l'état dans lequel il me mettait. J'avais autant envie de l'embrasser que de le tuer sur place. Le faisait-il exprès ? Mais surtout où voulait-il en venir ? Edward avait l'art et la manière de souffler le chaud et le froid. La dernière fois où j'avais voulu me rapprocher de lui je l'avais payé cher. Pourtant, Edward avait changé depuis mon retour. Il était plus calme, plus posé et plus ouvert. Il m'avait même présenté ses excuses. Mais je savais mieux que personne qu'il pouvait avoir des réactions plus ou moins imprévues. Je voulais Edward mais je devais prendre des précautions. Pour attraper Edward, il fallait beaucoup de patience et de douceur et surtout de l'obstination.

La soirée passait à une vitesse folle. En même temps, elle me semblait très longue. Comment c'était possible ? Est-ce que la présence d'Edward changeait ma perception du temps ? La sonnerie de mon portable mit fin à mon introspection. Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'écran de mon téléphone : Jasper.

« Jasper ? »

« hey, Bella ! Ca va ? »

« Euh oui et toi ? »

« Ca va. Dis, je suis chez Emmett et Rose et on avait envie d'aller dans le bar où ils font des soirées karaoké. Ça te dit ? »

« Je suis un peu occupée, en fait. »

« C'est qui ? » fit Edward suffisamment fort pour que Jasper l'entende. Et merde !

« Bella, qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ? Et avec qui ? » dit Jasper d'une voix qui n'annonçait rien de bon pour moi.

« Je dîne. »

« Avec ... tu vois ? »

Oh que oui, ça, pour le voir je le voyais.

« OUI. » répondis-je, agacée.

« Il peut venir aussi. Demande-lui. »

J'hésitais.

« Je n'entends rien ! » dit Jasper en riant.

Je me penchai vers Edward.

« Jasper veut savoir si on veut aller avec eux boire un verre. Qu'est-ce que je dis ? »

Edward haussa les épaules.

« C'est oui ou non ? » s'impatienta Jasper.

« Jasper, tu es lourd ! » râlai-je.

Edward soupira avant de dire :

« Dis-lui qu'on y sera dans 15 minutes. Il ne va pas nous lâcher. C'est le roi des emmerdeurs, c'est pour ça qu'il s'entend aussi bien avec ma sœur. »

Je souris avant de répondre à Jasper.

« Ok, dans 15 minutes au bar. »

« Super. »

Jasper raccrocha le premier. Ma soirée en tête-à-tête venait de tomber à l'eau.

« Jasper est chiant » ne pus-je m'empêcher de soupirer.

« Bienvenue dans mon monde » dit Edward d'une voix ironique. « Je paye et on y va, d'accord ? »

« Edward, je t'ai invité, je paye. »

« Bella, je… »

« Stop ! J'invite, je paye. Tu pourras toujours me payer un verre tout à l'heure. »

« Ouep. »

Oh la la, ce ouep…

Jasper nous attendait devant le bar. Il souriait comme un imbécile heureux en nous voyant arriver ensemble.

« Salut vous deux ! »

« Jasper. »

« Au fait Edward, c'est toi le roi des emmerdeurs, pas moi ! »

« Très marrant, Jasper, vraiment. »

« Allez Ed, boude pas, on va bien s'amuser. »

Edward fit exprès de bousculer en rentrant dans l'épaule de Jasper pour aller dans le bar, me laissant seule face aux questions de Jasper.

« Isabella Marie Swan, qu'est-ce que tu foutais au resto avec Edward ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait dans un restaurant, à ton avis ? »

Je lui en voulais un peu pour la soirée.

« Oh, voix agacée, éclairs dans les yeux. Quelqu'un n'est pas content ! »

« Jasper, tu n'es qu'un abruti, tu sais ça ? »

« C'est pour ça qu'on m'aime » répliqua-t-il en riant.

Je ris à mon tour, incapable de lui en vouloir réellement. Jasper me tint la porte du bar puis m'accompagna jusqu'à la table que les autres avaient réservée. Alice semblait surexcitée et j'avais une petite idée sur le pourquoi de la chose.

Nous regardions tous les gens se succéder sur scène pour chanter avec le karaoké.

« Je m'ennuie » fit Emmett.

« Va sur scène » lui répondis-je.

« Mais bien sûr ! »

« Non sérieusement. »

« Est-ce que tu me lances un défi, Little Bella ? » dit-il d'une voix mielleuse.

« Méfie-toi Bella » me prévint Alice. Je me tournai vers elle.

« Que veux-tu qu'il me fasse à part arrêter de m'appeler comme ça ? »

« Tu devrais écouter ma sœur. » rigola Emmett. C'était une très mauvaise idée mais je détestais qu'on me dise ce que je devais faire.

« Emmett, chiche ? »

Il éclata de rire.

« Chiche ! Qu'est-ce que je vais choisir ? »

« Je vais choisir pour toi » dis-je, toute contente de ma trouvaille.

« Et je choisirai pour toi. Deal ? »

« Deal ! »

Je partis consulter la liste des chansons. J'avais trouvé la chanson parfaite.

De retour à notre table, je lançai à Emmett :

« La scène est à toi ! »

« Tu as choisi quoi ? »

« Tu verras bien. »

Emmett se leva et se dirigea vers la scène. Rosalie se tourna vers moi :

« T'as pris quoi ? »

« _Baby one more time_. »

Ils firent tous une tête étrange.

« Bella, tu es très mal barrée ! » m'informa Rosalie. La musique commença et effectivement, vu le regard qu'Emmett me lança, j'étais foutue. Il chanta toute la chanson et il s'en tira plutôt bien. Il vint s'assoir près de moi.

« Little Bella, tu vas me le payer. Je dois juste trouver la bonne chanson. »

« J'ai une idée ! » s'exclama Jasper, tout content. Il murmura quelque chose à l'oreille d'Emmett qui eut un rire machiavélique.

« Oh merde ! » fut tout ce que je trouvais à dire. Edward pouffa en m'entendant jurer.

« Trop tard » chantonna-t-il. Ce qu'il pouvait être agaçant parfois ! Si seulement je pouvais lui faire ravaler ses commentaires…

Les premiers accords de la chanson que Jasper avait choisie résonnèrent. Oh non, tout mais pas ça ! Emmett claqua la main de Jasper. Bande de crétins ! Et en plus, devant Edward ! J'étais maudite. J'étais obligée de chanter, question d'honneur. Quand faut y aller, faut y aller…

_go ooo ooo you go ahh ahh _

_La la la la, la la la la _

_I can la la la la la la _

_I wanna wanna wanna get get get what I want, don't stop. _

_Gimme, gimme, gimme whatcha got got _

_Cuz I can't wait wait wait any more more. _

_Don't even talk about the consequence _

_Cuz right now you're the only thing that's making any sense to me _

_And I don't give a what they say or what they think, think. _

_Cuz you're the only one who's on my mind. _

_I'll never ever let you leave me _

_I'll try to stop time forever _

_Never wanna hear you say goodbye. _

_I feel so untouched and I want you so much _

_That I just can't resist you _

_It's not enough to say that I miss you. _

_I feel so untouched right now, need you so much somehow _

_I can't forget you _

_Goin' crazy from the moment I met you. _

_Untouched. _

_And I need you so much _

_See you, breathe you _

_I want to be you _

_Ah la la la, ah la la la _

_You can take take take take take time time _

_To live live the way you gotta gotta live your life _

_Give me, give me, give me all of you _

_Don't be scared, of seeing through the loneliness. _

_I want it more more more _

_Don't even think about what's right or wrong or wrong or right _

_Cuz in the end it's only you and me _

_And no one else is going to be around _

_To answer all the questions left behind _

_And you and I are meant to be _

_So even if the world falls down today _

_You still got me to hold you up up _

_And I would never let you down down_

(TRADUCTION : je veux avoir ce que je veux, ne t'arrête pas. donne-moi, donne-moi ce que tu as parce que je ne veux plus attendre. Ne me parle pas des conséquences, parce que là maintenant tu es la seule chose qui ait du sens pour moi. Je me fous de ce qu'ils disent ou de ce qu'ils pensent parce qu'il n'y a que toi dans la tête. Jamais je ne te laisserai me quitter, j'arrêterai le temps pour toujours, je ne veux pas t'arrêterai le temps pour toujours, je ne veux jamais t'entendre me dire au revoir. je me sens si intacte et je te veux tellement. Je ne peux pas te résister, c'est peu de dire que tu me manques. Je me sens si intacte là maintenant, j'ai besoin de toi peu importe comment. Je ne peux pas t'oublier. Je suis dingue depuis le moment où je t'ai rencontré. Tu peux prendre le temps de vivre de la manière dont tu veux vivre ta vie. Donne-moi, donne-moi tout de toi, n'aies pas peur de voir à travers la solitude. Je le veux encore plus. Ne pense même pas à ce qui est bien ou mal, mal ou bien parce qu'à l afin, ce sera seulement toi et moi. Personne d'autre ne sera là pour poser toutes les questions laissées derrière, toi et moi on est fait l'un pour l'autre. Même si le monde disparaissait aujourd'hui, tu m'auras toujours collée à toi et je ne te laisserais jamais tombé. . je me sens si intacte et je te veux tellement. Je ne peux pas te résister, c'est peu de dire que tu me manques. Je me sens si intacte là maintenant, j'ai besoin de toi peu importe comment. Je ne peux pas t'oublier. Je suis dingue depuis le moment où je t'ai rencontré)

J'étais écarlate en retournant à notre table.

« Je te l'avais bien dit ! » m'asséna Alice.

Rosalie, Emmett et Jasper étaient pliés de rire. Edward ne disait rien mais il me fixait bizarrement.

« Tu n'étais pas non plus obligée de me le rappeler » grinçai-je.

« Emmett 1 Little Bella 0 » claironna Jasper. Je dus serrer les dents pour retenir le flot d'insultes qui me montait à la bouche.

Edward mit fin à mon supplice :

« Les gars, je crois qu'elle a compris la leçon. Bella, tu veux que je te ramène ? »

« S'il te plaît oui. Si je reste plus longtemps, je risque d'en tuer un ! »

Nous sortîmes rapidement. L'air frais me fit du bien. Nous nous engageâmes dans la ruelle où Edward avait laissé sa voiture. Sans que je ne m'y attende, Edward me plaqua contre le mur. Sa respiration était légèrement plus rapide que d'habitude, tout comme la mienne. Il posa son front contre le mien et ferma les yeux. Il était aussi troublé que moi. Il se recula un tout petit peu et murmura :

« J'ai essayé de lutter, j'ai vraiment essayé mais ce n'est plus possible… »

Avant que je n'aies le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Edward avait posé ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'oubliai l'endroit où nous étions, le vent, les bruits de la ville, bref tout ce qui n'était pas nous. Il interrompit notre baiser le premier. Il me caressa la joue puis attrapa ma main.

« Bella ? » chuchota-t-il.

« Mhh ? » J'étais incapable d'articuler quoique ce soit de cohérent.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? »

« J'en sais rien. »

Il effleura mes lèvres une dernière fois avant de dire :

« Viens avec moi. »

**Coucou !**

**La première chanson c'est Let the rain de Sara Bareilles et la deuxième c'est Untouched des Veronicas.**

**J'espère que ça va vous plaire. C'est plus long que d'habitude mais je n'arrivais pas à arrêter . Le rapprochement, c'est fait ! Que va-t-il se passer après ? Mystère et boule de gomme XD moi je sais à peu près ^^**

**A bientôt **

**Ps : merci pour les reviews, j'ai tout lu et c'est trop adorable !**


	15. Chapter 15

POV EDWARD

Je n'étais pas très sûr de ce que j'étais en train de faire. Bon, ok, je ne savais pas du tout ce que je faisais.

Mon cerveau avait commencé à montrer des signes de faiblesse au restaurant lorsque Bella avait rembarré la serveuse. Honnêtement, je ne l'avais tout simplement pas remarquée. Je ne voyais plus les autres filles depuis que je connaissais Bella. C'était assez bizarre et inexplicable comme truc. Le bar n'avait fait qu'accélérer le processus. Je savais que Jasper avait fait exprès de suggérer cette chanson à Emmett. Mon frère n'était pas assez malin pour y penser lui-même. Mais le pire c'est que Jasper avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait : me rendre dingue. Il n'avait pas eu grand-chose à faire. La soirée au restaurant avait été un véritable supplice pour moi. Je désirais Bella. Sa crise de jalousie avait allumé un incendie. Sa prestation au bar n'avait fait que jeter de l'huile sur le feu et j'avais craqué une fois que nous nous étions retrouvés seuls. Sans lui demander son avis, j'ai embrassé Bella comme si ma vie en dépendait. La sentir répondre à mon baiser avait été meilleur que tout. C'était comme rentrer chez soi après une longue absence. Avec Bella, j'étais enfin complet, ce que je n'étais plus depuis des années. Après ça, j'avais trainé Bella jusqu'à ma voiture et enfin jusqu'à mon appartement.

Nous étions donc dans mon canapé en train de nous embrasser, chaque baiser plus intense que le précédent. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que j'étais en train de faire. Impossible de réfléchir aux conséquences. J'étais avec Bella et c'était ça le plus important.

Ayant besoin de sentir sa peau sous mes doigts, je passai ma main droite sous le dos de son t-shirt. Ma sœur avait beau dire, sa façon de nouer ses t-shirt trop grands était très sexy. Sans interrompre notre baiser, Bella commença à défaire les boutons de ma chemise. Après les avoir tous déboutonnés, elle fit glisser ma chemise sur mes bras. Voulant savourer le contact de sa peau nue sur la mienne, je rompis le baiser pour lui retirer son haut. Une onde de choc se répercuta en moi lorsque son ventre se retrouva en contact avec le mien. J'abandonnai ses lèvres pour l'embrasser dans le cou. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière et laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir. Cette fille allait me tuer. Ma main droite parcourait son dos tandis que la gauche reposait sur mon genou. Bella s'en empara et la posa sur elle. Je refusais que ma main abîmée la salisse. Je tentai de la retirer mais Bella fut plus rapide que moi. Elle la serra fort entre ses mains et la porta à ses lèvres. Elle déposa de petits baisers le long de la cicatrice. La sensation était étrange. Bella ne me faisait pas mal mais l'idée qu'elle embrasse ma cicatrice me filait la nausée.

« Bella, non… »

« Si. J'aime aussi cette partie-là. Ca fait partie de toi. »

« Mais c'est tellement laid » murmurai-je.

« Ta cicatrice n'a que l'importance que _tu_ lui accorde. Je ne la vois pas quand je suis avec toi. »

Incapable de parler tant l'émotion était forte, je choisis de lui montrer à quel point ses paroles m'avaient touché par des gestes. Après quelques minutes de baisers et de caresses, mes mains vagabondèrent vers la ceinture de son pantalon, lui arrachant un gémissement. J'étais sur le point de continuer lorsque Bella se recula.

« Attends, Edward ! »

. Elle s'enfonça dans le canapé et se passa la main sur le visage.

C'était trop beau pour être vrai, j'aurais dû le savoir. Elle allait me dire qu'elle préférait qu'on en reste là, que c'était une erreur…

« Respire Edward, t'es tout blanc ! » dit-elle, amusée. « Il faut qu'on parle. » ajouta-t-elle sérieusement.

« Je ne suis pas sûr d'aimer ça. »

« On fait quoi là au juste ? »

Bonne question.

« Comment ça ? »

Elle souffla. Elle cherchait ses mots et avait l'air aussi perdue que moi.

« Je veux dire, entre nous c'est sérieux ? Tu veux un truc sérieux avec moi ou pas ?»

Le genre de question que tous les mecs adorent. Est-ce que je voulais un truc sérieux avec elle ? Bon Dieu, oui !

« Tu veux que ça le soit ? »

« Peux-tu arrêter de répondre à mes questions par de foutues questions s'il te plaît ? C'est légèrement agaçant ! » râla Bella.

« Oui. »

« Oui quoi ? »

Qui répond aux questions par des questions maintenant ?

« Oui, c'est sérieux. »

Elle eut aussitôt un air soulagé. C'est à cet instant que je réalisai qu'elle aussi était aussi effrayée que moi en ce qui nous concernait. Elle se rapprocha et se blottit tout contre moi. Son souffle me chatouilla le cou lorsqu'elle me dit :

« Si on ne disait rien à personne pour nous deux, ça te dérangerait ? »

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas le dire ? Tu as honte de sortir avec moi ? » répondis-je, blessé.

Bella se redressa. Elle saisit mon visage entre ses mains et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Edward, pour la première et dernière fois, je n'ai pas honte de toi ! Est-ce qu'il faut que je le grave sur mon front pour que tu t'en souviennes ? Je ne veux pas que les autres nous collent ou mettent leur grain de sel, c'est tout. Entre les blagues d'Emmett et le manque de tact d'Alice et Jasper, dès qu'ils sauront, on sera servis ! »

« Bella, tu espères sincèrement qu'ils ne vont pas tenter de s'en mêler? Qu'ils ne vont pas nous griller ? » m'étonnai-je.

« Oui. Il suffit de faire attention. »

Elle se recala contre moi. Passant mes doigts dans ses cheveux, je lui caressai la tête. Nous restâmes ainsi un bon moment, savourant la présence de l'autre.

« Donc, je suis ton petit ami ? » hasardai-je.

« Oui, ce qui fait de moi ta petite amie. » répondit-elle avec un sourire dans la voix.

« J'aime bien ça ! » rigolai-je.

« T'as intérêt, Cullen, parce que maintenant que je t'ai, je ne te lâche plus ! » dit-elle avant de m'embrasser et de se coller contre moi.

La douleur au dos me réveilla. Mais qu'est-ce que je foutais tout habillé sur le canapé ? Un mouvement sur mon torse me remit la mémoire en place.

« Hey. » me dit-elle d'une voix endormie.

« Hey. Bien dormi ? »

Cullen, qu'est-ce que tu es spirituel le matin !

« Oui, tu fais un oreiller très confortable, Edward. »

« Ravi de t'avoir rendu service. »

La main de Bella se déplaça dans mon cou et commença à me caresser. Ma main parcourait son dos.

« Oh merde ! faut que j'y aille ! » s'exclama Bella.

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? »

« Mais regarde ta montre ! On doit être au studio dans une heure et je dois passer chez moi me changer sinon les autres vont tout de suite comprendre ! »

Bella amorça un mouvement pour se lever. Elle y était presque lorsque je lui tirai la main, la faisant retomber sur mon torse et provoquant son rire.

« On emmerde les autres ! » marmonnai-je dans ses cheveux, la faisant rire encore plus.

« Edwaaaaard, il faut que j'y aille… »

« Non, tu ne bouges pas de là ! »

J'avais l'air d'un gamin de quatre ans qui faisait un caprice mais je m'en foutais.

« Sois sérieux, il faut qu'on bouge ! »

Bella réussit à s'éloigner de moi avant que je n'ai le temps de faire quoique ce soit pour l'en empêcher. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine.

« Rabat-joie ! » grognai-je.

« Je t'ai entendu ! » dit-elle en riant.

A contre cœur, je me levai et entrai à mon tour dans la cuisine. Bella se tenait face à la cafetière, en train de préparer du café. Je me collai contre son dos et posai mon menton sur son épaule. Elle leva un bras et enfouit sa main dans mes cheveux tandis que son autre main s'infiltra dans la poche arrière de mon jean.

« J'aime bien ça. » dis-je.

« Ca quoi ? » me demanda-t-elle.

« Tu sais, t'avoir avec moi comme ça. J'aime bien. »

Elle se tourna pour me faire face.

« Ca me plaît aussi. » répliqua-t-elle avant de plaquer sa bouche contre la mienne. Je passai mes bras autour de sa taille et la posai sur le plan de travail. Elle m'entoura de ses jambes sans interrompre notre baiser. Tous les deux, nous oubliâmes le café, trop occupés à embrasser l'autre. Cependant, au bout d'un moment, nous fûmes vraiment obligés de nous séparer pour ne pas être en retard.

La déposer devant son immeuble me pesait même si c'était la chose la plus raisonnable à faire. Etre raisonnable ça craint. Nous avions convenu de faire comme si de rien n'était. Après tout jouer la comédie était pour moi aussi facile que de faire mes lacets. Surtout ne pas changer de comportement. Je frémissais d'horreur rien qu'à envisager l'éventualité que ma sœur et Jasper se rendent compte de quoique ce soit. Ils s'étaient bien trouvés ces deux-là. Rosalie et Jasper sont nos amis depuis tellement longtemps que je ne me souviens même plus de ce qu'était notre vie avant de les connaître. Alice et Jasper se sont entendus dès le premier jour. Ils pouvaient passer des heures enfermés ensemble à parler de je ne sais quoi. mon admiration pour Jasper venait du fait qu'il était capable de supporter Alice et ses conversations futiles, Alice et ses changements d'humeur et surtout Alice au quotidien. Vivre avec ma sœur rendrait n'importe qui complètement dingue. Je le sais parce que j'ai habité avec elle pendant vingt ans sauf que j'avais Emmett. Le pauvre Jasper est seul avec le diable en personne. Mais Jasper cache bien son jeu. Il peut être aussi tordu que ma sœur, il n'y a qu'à voir son coup de la chanson qui tue lors de la soirée karaoké.

Bella et les autres étaient arrivés avant moi au studio. Il ne me restait plus qu'à agir comme d'habitude. Les doigts dans le nez !

Les doigts dans le nez ? Ce que je peux être con parfois ! Con au point de croire qu'agir avec Bella comme d'habitude c'était possible. Se contenter de l'embrasser sur la joue, stupide. La regarder rire à distance, des conneries. L'observer remettre en place ses cheveux toutes les deux minutes sans pouvoir les toucher, une torture. Oui, vraiment, notre plan marchait du tonnerre. La cerise sur le gâteau, c'était Jasper. Il m' observait et souriait comme un con. Oui, j'avais perdu le sens de l'humour, que voulez-vous, dommage collatéral.

Bella avait l'air dans son élément. Soit c'était la reine du sang froid, soit elle se foutait complètement que je sois dans la même pièce qu'elle. Je croisais les doigts pour que ce soit la première solution. Imaginez un diabétique dans un magasin de bonbons. Et bien, je me sentais comme lui devant Bella. Je maudissais ma famille. Si seulement ils pouvaient foutre le camp et me laisser seul avec Bella…

« Salut les jeunes ! » fit la voix de mon père.

Il ne manquait plus que mes parents !

Gros silence.

« Cachez votre joie surtout ! » rigola-t-il.

« Carlisle ! » le réprimanda ma mère.

Si je trouve un trou de souris, je me planque dedans !

« Désolé chérie. »

Beurk.

« Je venais vous dire que nous avions reçus des invitations de dernière minute pour le gala organisé par Leah Clearwater. Etant donné qu'elle est une de nos principales actionnaires, nous devons tous y aller. »

Alice prit la parole.

« Super, c'est quand ? »

Mon père regarda sa montre, jeta un regard inquiet à ma mère et dit en regardant ses chaussures :

« Dans dix heures. »

Alice se figea, changea de couleur, ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois de suite sans qu'aucun son ne passe. Nous la regardions tous sans savoir quoi faire. Bella s'avança et donna une gifle à ma sœur, ce que personnellement je n'aurais pas fait. Dans l'enfance, coller des claques à Alice ne m'avait apporté que des problèmes. Alice reprit sa respiration et remercia Bella.

« Bella, merci ! Bon, ça va être limite mais impossible ne fait pas partie de mon vocabulaire ! Les filles, on y va ! »

« Où ? » demanda stupidement Bella.

« Te trouver une robe, imbécile ! » râla ma sœur.

« Qui tu traites d'imbécile ? » s'indigna Bella.

« Toi ! Allez, bouge tes fesses, Isabella ! » cria ma sœur en s'engageant dans le couloir à la suite de Rosalie. Bella jura de manière peu féminine – enfin à moi ça me plaisait - avant de se ruer dans le couloir en hurlant :

« M'appelle pas Isabella ! Si je t'attrape, je te plante avec un de tes talons aiguilles ! »

Le reste de leur conversation nous échappa. Au bout de quelques secondes, nous éclatâmes tous de rire.

« Je parie sur Bella ! » s'exclama Emmett.

« On verra ça ce soir. » conclut mon père.

* * *

J'avais passé le reste de la journée dans mon bureau à faire semblant de travailler. Tout le monde y avait cru sauf ce trou du cul de Jasper bien sûr. Il était venu jusque dans mon bureau pour me cuisiner.

« Je te dérange, Ed ? »

« Penses-tu ! » répondis-je sèchement sans lever les yeux de la feuille que j'avais sous le nez.

« Quoi de neuf ? »

« Je travaille.

« Et moi je suis la reine d'Angleterre ! Ta feuille est à l'envers, Edward. »

Et meeeeeeeeeeeerde.

« Ok. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Rien. »

« Alors bonne journée. »

« Tu n'as pas trouvé que Bella avait l'air de très bonne humeur, tout à l'heure ? » dit-il en insistant sur le très.

« Je ne sais pas, peut-être. » répondis-je évasivement.

« Ca lui allait bien. ça la rendait encore plus jolie que d'habitude. »

Comme si j'allais mordre à l'hameçon !

« Elle va faire un malheur ce soir. Je vois d'ici la foule de mecs qui se battra pour lui apporter un verre, pas toi ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix innocente que démentait son grand sourire.

Est-ce qu'on a le droit de frapper son meilleur ami pour le simple motif que c'est un tordu qui prend plaisir à venir vous torturer même dans votre bureau ? Je préférais garder le silence.

« C'est vrai, Emmett surveillera Rosalie, moi Alice, mais Bella, elle sera sans défense, pas vrai ? Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais je dois y aller. J'ai un smocking à aller chercher. A ce soir Ed ! »

« C'est ça, à ce soir. »

Jasper sortit et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il avait réussi à foutre en l'air le peu de concentration qui me restait. Tout ce que j'avais en tête, c'était les différents moyens d'enfermer Bella pour la garder pour moi tout seul. Ou encore toutes les façons possibles et imaginables de faire disparaître un corps, dans l'hypothèse où, sans le vouloir, je tuerais un de ces gars trop occupés à lui baver dessus. Putain, Jasper !

Les filles avaient décidé que nous devions aller les chercher chez Bella. Si j'étais parano, je dirais que c'était une idée de ma sœur, mais passons. Mes parents y allaient de leur côté et nous retrouveraient là-bas. Emmett, Jasper et moi étions habillés en pingouin. Je détestais les costumes. J'avais quand même résisté aux chaussures de croque-mort en mettant mes Converse noires et en jetant la cravate à l'arrière de ma voiture, y a des limites à ce que je peux supporter tout de même.

Rosalie vint nous ouvrir la porte de l'appartement de Bella. Je devais reconnaître que ma belle-sœur était à couper le souffle. Pauvre Emmett, il allait devoir passer la soirée à virer tous les hommes qui s'approcheraient d'elle à moins de vingt mètres.

« Les filles ne sont pas prêtes ? » demanda Jasper.

Rosalie leva les yeux au plafond.

« Alice est prête mais Bella, c'est autre chose ! Alice est en train de négocier pour lui faire porter autre chose qu'un jean informe pour la soirée. Si elle a de la chance, Bella la laissera peut-être la coiffer. »

Au final, nous avions attendu presque une heure qu'Alice sorte de la chambre de Bella. Tous ce que nous pouvions entendre c'est des « Bella » et des « Alice » dits d'une voix tantôt menaçante, tantôt agacée.

Alice claqua la porte de la chambre de Bella en soupirant.

« Plus jamais ! La prochaine fois, copine ou pas, elle se débrouillera, quitte à sortir habillée avec un sac à patates ! »

« Je t'ai entendue ! » hurla Bella depuis sa chambre.

« T'as qu'à sortir ! » lui répliqua ma sœur en criant elle aussi.

« NON ! »

« c'est quoi le problème avec Bella ? » interrogea Jasper en me faisant un gros coup d'œil.

« Si je savais ! Je ne sais plus quoi lui dire pour la faire sortir de là. On est déjà en retard… »

« On a qu'à y aller et Edward emmènera Bella quand elle sera prête. » proposa Jasper en me lançant un regard appuyé.

Note pour moi-même : trouver un moyen de faire payer à Jasper ses vieilles allusions et ses plans foireux.

« Bonne idée, je commence à avoir faim moi ! On va rater tous les petits-fours ! » se réjouit Emmett.

« Mais où tu mets ça ? ça me dépasse… » dit Rosalie.

« Secret défense chérie. » répliqua-t-il. « Allez, en route ! Edward saura bien se débrouiller avec Miss Bougon. »

« Bon courage ! » me lança ma sœur avant de quitter l'appartement. Jasper me fit un grand signe de la main auquel je répondis par un doigt d'honneur. Trop c'est trop, il avait passé la journée à me chercher.

« Tu me déçois, Edward. Si ta mère te voyait… » dit-il d'un ton désapprobateur.

« Vire, Jasper ! »

« A tout à l'heure ! »

Il partit en sifflotant. Celui-là, je vous jure !

Je me rapprochai de la porte de la chambre.

« Bella, ils sont tous partis ! »

« T'es sûr ? »

Sa réflexion me fit sourire.

« Mais oui. Tu peux sortir, y a que moi. »

« Je sors si tu promets de ne pas rire. Alice a fait n'importe quoi ! »

Ça, j'en doutais. Alice était une pro de la mode, aucun risque qu'elle se soit plantée à ce niveau-là. Le problème venait de Bella. La poignée de la porte bougea et Bella apparut. Elle était époustouflante. Elle portait une robe bustier noire moulante, légèrement évasée au niveau de la taille. Alice avait coiffé ses cheveux en chignon, mettant ainsi en valeur la finesse de sa nuque. Elle lui avait mis un tout petit peu de mascara, juste assez pour faire ressortir ses yeux. En baissant les yeux, je vis que, comme moi, elle avait fait l'impasse sur des chaussures habillées et opté pout de bonnes vieilles Converse. Elle suivit le mouvement de mes yeux et rit lorsqu'elle vit mes chaussures.

« Converse un jour, Converse toujours » dit-elle.

« Absolument. »

Je la dévorais littéralement des yeux. Effectivement, la soirée allait être longue pour moi s'il fallait que je garde un œil sur tous les hommes de la soirée pour les tenir à distance.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Je sais que c'est pas terrible mais ta sœur a fait ce qu'elle a pu je pense. »

Bella pensait sincèrement ce qu'elle disait. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser croire ça. Je m'avançai et lui pris la main. Je captai son regard.

« Bella, je te regarde parce que tu es à tomber. Je te jure sur tout ce que tu veux que tu es magnifique. »

« Mais… »

« Pas de mais. » la coupai-je. « Tu es très belle, je t'assure. »

En la tirant par la main, je la collai contre moi et lui embrassai le front. Elle passa ses bras autour de ma taille et se serra contre moi.

« J'aimerais bien rester comme ça. » souffla-t-elle.

Et moi donc.

« Tu ne vas pas esquiver la soirée, Bella. J'y vais donc tu y vas. » dis-je en riant doucement.

« Tu resteras avec moi ce soir ? Je ne veux pas être toute seule. »

« Promis. »

Je me penchai vers elle pour l'embrasser. Elle y répondit immédiatement. Ses mains vagabondèrent jusqu'à mes cheveux tandis que les miennes se baladaient dans son dos.

« Edward ? »

« Mmh ? »

« J'veux pas y aller… »

« On est dans le même bateau, princesse ! Allez, plus vite on y sera, plus vite on en partira. »

En sortant de chez elle, je lui pris sa main et je me rendis compte une fois arrivés devant le voiturier que je ne l'avais pas lâchée de tout le trajet. J'avais réussi à conduire en lui tenant la main. En abandonnant sa main pour sortir de la voiture, une sensation de manque m'envahit, ce qui n'annonçait rien de bon pour le reste de la soirée.

« Oh mon Dieu, regarde le monde qu'il y a ! » paniqua Bella.

Je ne pouvais pas lui prendre la main ou la serrer dans mes bras pour la rassurer, encore moins l'embrasser. Merde.

Nous repérâmes Emmett et les autres. Il nous fallut plusieurs minutes pour les atteindre.

« Non ! Miss Grognon est sortie de sa chambre ! » s'exclama-t-il, faisant rougir Bella.

« Ouais, désolée pour ça. » s'excusa-t-elle.

« Tu vois, Alice, je t'avais dit qu'Edward la ferait sortir ! »

Ça, c'était Jasper, tout fier de lui. Je n'allais pas le rater.

« Tu vois, Bella, je t'avais dit que Jasper est un abruti fini ! »

Bella éclata de rire devant la mine déconfite de Jasper. Ces moments étaient trop rares. Je savourais mon petit triomphe sur mon meilleur ami. J'allais le payer, c'était sûr, mais ce n'était pas ça le plus important pour le moment. Je l'avais mouché et c'était jouissif.

« Tu viens, Bella ? On va aller se chercher à boire pendant que Jasper se remet. » dis-je en adressant un grand sourire à Jasper. Et de deux.

Il y avait tellement de monde que Bella se retrouva collée contre moi. Je n'allais pas m'en plaindre, bien au contraire. C'était probablement ma seule occasion de la soirée pour la toucher comme ça.

« Bonsoir, Isabella. » dit une voix d'homme.

Aussitôt, je sentis Bella se figer à côté de moi. En me retournant, je compris pourquoi : Aro Volturi se tenait devant moi et fixait de son regard frois et méchant Bella.

Elle se retourna à son tour, blanche comme un linge.

« Aro. » dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

« J'ai failli ne pas te reconnaître. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de te voir en brune et aussi habillée. » dit-il d'une voix perfide.

Bella ne disait rien, complètement paniquée. C'était comme de se retrouver en face du croque-mitaine. Bella se tenait devant son pire cauchemar et je ne pouvais qu'imaginer ce qu'elle ressentait. Aro Volturi et sa famille sont des tordus. Ils ont plein de fric, ce qui leur permet de faire tourner leur maison de disques et d'avoir un train de vie indécent mais surtout ils s'en servent pour écraser les autres. Tous les prétextes sont bons et ils n'ont aucune limite. Bella ne nous avait pas tout dit sur ce qu'elle avait vécu en travaillant pour eux mais ça ne devait pas être joli à entendre.

« Et bien, tu as perdu ta langue ? C'est bien dommage pour une chanteuse » dit-il en mimant des guillemets lorsqu'il prononça le mot 'chanteuse'.

En résumé, Aro Volturi était un connard de première.

« Elle a bien raison de ne pas te parler. Elle serait obligée de se laver la bouche au savon après. » dis-je durement.

Il fallait que je protège Bella. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser l'insulter sans rien dire. Moi, je pouvais encaisser sans broncher, j'avais de l'endurance à ce niveau-là, pas elle.

« Mais ne serait-ce pas le fils Cullen ? Comment vas-tu Eddy ? » susurra-t-il.

« Ca irait mieux si tu nous fichait la paix. »

« Oh, tu es dur, Eddy. » se moqua-t-il.

Ne pas perdre son calme.

« Tiens, salut Mozart ! » fit Jacob en se postant à côté d'Aro, son nouveau producteur apparemment.

Là, ça se corsait.

« Et Bella. Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne m'étonne pas ? » dit-il en jetant un regard moqueur à Bella.

« N'est-ce pas ? » renchérit Aro. « Remarque, entre artistes ratés, ils doivent se comprendre ! »

Ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux, fiers de leur répartie.

« L'artiste ratée est déjà disque de platine, Volturi. Je ne crois pas que ce soit le cas de Jacob. » tonna mon père que je n'avais pas vu approcher.

« Carlisle. » le salua Aro.

« Fiche leur la paix, c'est clair ? » dit mon père.

Aro lança un regard assassin vers nous avant de faire demi-tour, suivi par Jacob, qui courrait derrière lui comme un petit chien.

« Bella, est-ce que ça va ? » demanda mon père avec sollicitude.

Celle-ci mit quelques secondes à répondre.

« J'ai connu mieux… »

Mon père pressa son épaule.

« Accompagne-la dehors, Edward. Un peu d'air frais lui fera du bien. Vous nous rejoindrez après, d'accord ? »

Je hochai la tête avant d'entraîner Bella vers la sortie. Je nous conduisis à l'abri des regards. Immédiatement, elle se jeta dans mes bras et me serra avec une force surprenante venant d'une personne aussi fine.

« C'était affreux… » dit-elle avant de frissonner. Je reculai pour ôter ma veste. Je la lui mis sur les épaules pour qu'elle se réchauffe. La colère faisait bouillir mon sang, je n'avais pas besoin de ma veste pour avoir chaud. Je lui embrassai le sommet de la tête.

« Je suis désolé pour ça, Bella. »

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Le tandem de choc : Aro et Jacob. A croire qu'ils ont monté un club anti Bella. » dit-elle en essayant de plaisanter. Elle souriait mais son sourire n'atteignait pas ses yeux.

« N'y pense plus, d'accord ? Tu sais ce qu'on va faire ? On va les ignorer et nous amuser un peu. Oublions-les pour ce soir. Soyons plus malins qu'eux. »

Facile à dire, c'est vrai. Mais l'idée qu'ils aient gâché la soirée me révoltait.

« D'accord. Allons rejoindre les autres avant que des idées débiles ne germent dans l'esprit détraqué de ta sœur et de son cher et tendre ! »

Cette fois-ci, même ses yeux souriaient, signe que ça allait mieux.

Alice se précipita sur Bella à notre retour, suivie de près par ma mère et Rosalie. Carlisle leur avait raconté notre altercation avec Aro et Jacob. Après quelques minutes, Bella se détendit mais de temps en temps, son regard se portait sur le reste de la salle, à la recherche d'Aro ou de Jacob.

« Jasper, je veux danser ! » suppliait Alice.

« Mais j'aime pas ça ! » bougonna mon meilleur ami.

Ma sœur le regarda malicieusement avant de se pencher vers son oreille. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle lui avait dit – et je ne voulais surtout pas le savoir - toujours est-il qu'il arborait un sourire à faire pâlir d'envie un acteur de pub Colgate. Il se leva très vite et attira ma sœur vers la piste de danse, où Emmett et Rosalie se trouvait déjà, tout comme mes parents. En fait la plupart des gens s'y trouvaient.

« Est-ce que tu veux danser, Bella ? » m'entendis-je dire. Je ne savais pas d'où ça sortait mais ça sonnait agréablement à mes oreilles. Tout ce que mon cerveau comprenait, c'est que pour danser j'allais me coller à Bella et pouvoir la serrer dans mes bras.

« Mais, on avait dit… »

« Des amis peuvent danser ensemble à ce que je sache. »

Elle scrutait mon visage, à la recherche de je ne sais quoi.

« J'aimerais beaucoup danser avec toi, Edward. » répondit-elle en me souriant légèrement.

Je posai ma main dans son dos pour la guider jusqu'à la piste de danse. La chanson qui passait était très douce. Nous nous mîmes face à face. Un de mes bras se serra autour de sa taille pour la rapprocher de moi. Elle passa ses deux bras autour de ma nuque et posa sa tête sur mon épaule. Mon autre bras s'enroula dans son dos. Nous nous laissions porter par la musique, profitant du contact de l'autre.

_I hope my smile can distract you _

_I hope my fists can fight for two _

_So it never has to show _

_And you'll never know _

_I hope my love can blind you _

_I hope my arms can bind you _

_So you'll never have to see _

_What we've grown to be _

_One may think we're alright _

_But we need pills to sleep at night _

_We need lies to make it through the day _

_We're not ok _

_One may think we're doing fine _

_But if I had to lay it on the line _

_We're losing ground with every passing day _

_We're not ok _

_But that's one thing _

_I would never _

_One thing I would never _

_That's one thing _

_I would never say to you_

( TRADUCTION : j'espère que mon sourire peut te distraire, j'espère que mes poings peuvent combattre pour deux. Ça ne se vérifiera jamais, tu ne le sauras jamais. J'espère que mon amour peut t'aveugler, j'espère que mon amour peut t'attacher. Tu n'auras jamais à voir ce que nous avons appris à être. On pourrait penser qu'on va bien mais nous avons besoin de pilules pour dormir la nuit. Nous avons besoin de mensonges pour s'en sortir durant la journée, on ne va pas bien. On pourrait penser qu'on s'en sort, mais si je devais l'écrire, on perd du terrain à chaque jour qui passe, on ne va pas bien. Mais c'est quelque chose que je ne te dirais jamais. )

Je sentais Bella trembler dans mes bras. Je savais qu'elle pleurait. Elle ne faisait pas de bruit mais son corps était agité de tremblements et sa respiration était saccadée. C'était probablement dû au contre coup de la rencontre avec Aro mais peut-être aussi à cause des paroles de cette chanson. En tant que chanteuse et producteur, nous étions tous deux sensibles à ça et cette chanson se répercutait en elle et en moi. De loin, je fis signe à Jasper que je raccompagnais Bella. Cette fois-ci, aucune allusion, aucune blague. Il avait bien compris, comme les autres, que la soirée était finie pour Bella.

« Bella ? » murmurai-je à son oreille.

« Mmh ? »

« Je vais te ramener, ok ? »

« Oui. »

Le trajet du retour se fit dans le silence. Bella ne voulait pas parler et je respectais ça. Elle avait gardé ma veste. Son regard était braqué devant elle, fixant le vide. Je ne savais pas si c'était bon signe ou mauvais signe. Quand j'allais mal, je me saoulais. Je ne pense pas que Bella avait recours à l'alcool pour soulager ses coups de blues. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je l'escortais jusqu'à la porte de son appartement. Elle sortit ses clefs de son sac et ouvrit la porte. Fallait-il que j'entre ou que je la laisse seule ? Bella résolut la question pour moi :

« Edward, tu veux bien rester avec moi cette nuit, s'il te plaît ? Je… j'ai pas envie d'être toute seule." me supplia-t-elle.

J'entrai d'office dans l'appartement, refermant la porte avec le pied. Je poussai le verrou. Je suivis Bella jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle se débarrassa de ma veste et de ses chaussures. Elle souleva sa couverture et se glissa dessous. Ayant enlevé mes chaussures, je la rejoignis sur le lit. Elle se lova contre moi.

« Tu ne t'en vas pas, hein ? Tu me le promets ? » demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

« Je reste avec toi, aussi longtemps que tu voudras de moi. Essaye de dormir, d'accord ? Je reste là. »

Elle déposa un baiser sur mon menton et s'endormit.

La journée avait si bien commencé. J'en voulais à Volturi d'avoir gâché notre premier jour. Mais j'allais rattraper ça, peut importe comment. J'allais effacer le souvenir de cette soirée. Sur cette pensée, je m'endormis à mon tour.

**Pills, The Perishers feat. Sarah MacLachlan**

**Coucou ! **

**Un peu en retard mais j'ai eu la semaine la pire de ma vie et j'ai eu beaucoup de trucs pas marrants à régler. J'espère quand même m'en être bien tirée, à vous de me dire !**

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, je les lis toutes et c'est très gentil de votre part de m'en laisser ^^**

**Pour celles qui m'ont demandé combien de chapitres il y aurait, honnêtement, j'en sais rien parce que j'écris au feeling et quand j'ai un moment – ici une soirée – de libre.**

**A la prochaine : )**


	16. Chapter 16

POV BELLA

Je courais aussi vite que je le pouvais mais la voix d'Aro susurrant mon prénom me poursuivait. Plus je fuyais en avant plus elle se rapprochait de moi. Jacob surgit de nulle part et me tira les cheveux. Je me libérai de son emprise tant bien que mal et repris ma course mais je fus bien vite obligée de m'arrêter. Devant moi, il n'y avait que le vide. J'avais deux options : sauter ou laisser Aro m'attraper. Sans que je ne m'y attende, Aro et Jacob se retrouvèrent à côté de moi, tenant chacun par un bras Edward.

« Ne le touchez pas ! » criai-je.

« Tout ça c'est de ta faute, Isabella. » fit Aro avant de faire semblant de pousser Edward dans le vide. J'hurlai son prénom mais tout ce que je captais c'était le rire d'Aro et de Jacob.

« Ne me le prenez pas, pitié ! » sanglotai-je.

« Dis au revoir à Mozart, Isabella ! » gloussa Jacob avant de pousser Edward dans le vide, qui tomba sans même pousser un cri.

« A ton tour, Isabella » firent-ils en tendant vers moi leurs doigts crochus. Ils allaient m'attraper lorsque la voix d'Edward me réveilla.

« Bella ? Réveille-toi ! » s'écria Edward d'une voix inquiète.

Je m'accrochais à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Ce cauchemar avait été si réel, je pouvais presque sentir les mains d'Aro sur mes bras. Sentir le corps d'Edward contre moi me fit reprendre pied avec la réalité. Ma respiration reprit un rythme normal.

« Bella, est-ce que ça va ? Mon dieu, si tu avais entendu tes cris ! Tu as fais un cauchemar ? »

Je hochai la tête.

« Aro ? »

De nouveau je hochai la tête.

« Raconte-moi. »

Je m'assis dans le lit et passai la main dans mes cheveux.

« Aro et Jacob me couraient après. Ensuite, tu étais là et … et ils t'ont poussé dans le vide…je n'ai rien pu faire. Après, ils ont voulu m'attraper mais je me suis réveillée…c'était tellement réel… »

« Ce n'était pas réel, Bella. Je ne vais aller nulle part et Aro ou même ce trou du cul de Jacob ne peuvent rien te faire. » dit calmement Edward.

Je me levai précipitamment et fis les cents pas devant le lit. J'étais incapable de rester immobile. Aro me foutait une trouille bleue. Pourtant, ce n'était qu'un homme, pas vrai ? Oui, mais avec un esprit méchant et tordu. J'entendais encore sa voix prononcer mon prénom, je voyais encore Jacob pousser Edward.

Le prenant au dépourvu, je me jetai sur Edward et l'embrassai tout en cherchant à défaire sa chemise. Il répondit à mon baiser, surpris, mais m'écarta rapidement.

« Bella, arrête… pas comme ça… »

« Si, comme ça. Montre-moi ce qui est réel. Montre-moi que je peux compter sur toi. Fais-moi oublier… » le suppliai-je.

« Bella, tu dois parler de ce que tu as vécu avec lui avant que ça ne te détruise. Crois-moi , je sais de quoi je parle...»

« Après, Edward, c'est promis… S'il te plait… »

Il cessa de résister et m'embrassa avec douceur. Je ne voulais pas de douceur, j'avais désespérément besoin de lui. Je tirai de toutes mes forces sur les manches de sa chemise pour la lui enlever. Edward fut obligé de m'aider. Mes mains se pressèrent sur son torse. Sous ma main, son cœur battait fort. La sensation de son rythme cardiaque contre ma peau me fit frissonner. Edward était là, avec moi, à moi et rien n'y personne ne me le prendrait.

Il descendit la fermeture de ma robe et la fit glisser le long de mon corps. Son souffle s'accéléra tandis qu'il me regardait.

« Tu es tellement belle… » murmura-t-il d'une voix si douce que j'en eus les larmes aux yeux.

Nos lèvres se rejoignirent tandis que ses mains se posaient sur ma poitrine, me faisant gémir. Je voulais plus, je le voulais lui. Un tel besoin était inexplicable. Tout ce que je savais, c'est que je voulais être avec Edward, ne former qu'un seul être.

Très vite, je défis la ceinture de son pantalon. Il l'enleva et le jeta par-dessus son épaule en un geste négligé que je trouvais très sexy. Nous étions tous les deux en sous-vêtements. Je sentais contre moi sa virilité. Je savourais la sensation de sa peau contre la mienne. Il déposa de petits baisers dans mon cou, remontant vers mon oreille.

« Bella ? » murmura-t-il.

« Mmh ? »

« Est-ce que tu as déjà ... »

Ça, j'aurais dû lui dire avant. La vérité, c'était que non, je n'avais jamais couché avec un garçon et que là maintenant, tout ce qui m'importait c'est qu'Edward soit le premier et le dernier. Et Jacob ne m'avait jamais donné envie d'aller plus loin que de simples baisers. J'étais tellement heureuse qu'Edward soit le premier, je voulais qu'il soit le premier. Faites qu'il ne me rejette pas …

« Non. »

Il posa son front contre le mien et soupira en fermant les yeux.

« Bella, t'es sûre ? Y a pas de retour en arrière possible une fois que c'est fait… »

« Je sais. Je veux que ce soit toi… » dis-je d'une voix suppliante.

Edward rouvrit les yeux et sourit avant de m'embrasser.

« Arrête-moi si ça ne va pas, Bella… »

Je hochai la tête. Comment voulait-il que ça n'aille pas ? Je m'apprêtai à faire l'amour avec l'homme que j'aimais, rien ne pouvait aller de travers. Rien ne comptait plus qu'Edward à cet instant précis. Je fis glisser son boxer sur ses hanches et il finit de l'enlever. J'ôtai ensuite mon shorty. Délicatement, Edward s'installa au-dessus de moi en prenant garde à ne pas m'écraser. Il entra en moi tout doucement, s'arrêtant. Il captura mon regard avec le sien et y chercha une trace d'hésitation sans en trouver. Sans lâcher mes yeux, il poursuivit son mouvement. Je ne ressentis qu'une légère douleur, bien vite remplacée par une sensation de bonheur toute nouvelle. Edward entama un mouvement de va-et-vient qui nous fit gémir l'un comme l'autre. Je fus très vite incapable de soutenir son regard, préférant me concentrer sur les sensations. Il accéléra la cadence de ses mouvements et émit un grognement. Je gémissais, attendant une chose inconnue pour moi. Je luttais pour l'atteindre et tout à coup, c'était là. Mon corps fut agité de tremblements et l'extase me frappa de plein fouet. Edward me suivit de près. Je le sentis se retirer de moi. Il roula sur le côté et m'attira contre lui. Je ne me fis pas priée pour me blottir contre lui.

Edward me tenait dans ses bras et me caressait le dos. J'étais fatiguée mais je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi bien, aussi calme, aussi en sécurité. Je savais qu'il attendait mon feu vert pour commencer à me poser des questions. Le tout était de savoir si j'étais prête à tout lui dire et de voir s'il pouvait m'écouter sans me juger. Il n'y avait qu'un moyen de le savoir.

« J'ai voulu mourir à cause de lui. »dis-je d'une voix blanche.

Edward ne bougea pas, ne dit rien. Je décidai de continuer.

« J'ai travaillé deux ans avec Aro. Au début, tout était parfait, je vivais le rêve de toutes les filles qui veulent devenir chanteuse. Un jour, il m'a dit que pour que ma carrière décolle, un changement de look serait idéal. Il m'a payé un coiffeur, un styliste. J'ai été transformée en bimbo sans que je ne comprenne ce qui m'arrivait. A partir de là, ça a empiré. Je n'avais plus le droit d'appeler mes parents ou de parler d'eux. On m'avait inventé une vie qui collait mieux avec mon personnage et je devais m'y tenir. Une fois, j'ai résisté mais Aro s'est mis tellement en colère que je n'ai jamais recommencé. Je n'avais le droit de fréquenter que des personnes approuvées par la maison de disques. Le styliste venait chez moi tous les jours pour décider de ma tenue. Avant chacune de mes apparitions, Aro me filait des cachets pour que me tienne tranquille. J'avais dû apprendre par cœur ce que je devais répondre aux journalistes. Tout ce que je disais, il s'en foutait. J'avais signé, je devais obéir sans réfléchir. Un matin, je me suis réveillée et j'ai réalisé qu'il m'avait effacée. Je n'étais plus moi mais une autre personne totalement inconnue et sans intérêt. J'ai tout renversé, tout cassé. Et je me suis retrouvée sur le balcon, à compter combien de mètres me séparaient du sol. Ça semblait tellement facile. Je n'avais qu'à enjamber la rambarde et j'aurais enfin eu la paix. J'avais trouvé un moyen pour me débarrasser de tout ça. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a empêchée de le faire. Au lieu de sauter, je suis partie. J'ai tout laissé. Je ne voulais rien qui puisse me rappeler cette vie. Je suis rentrée chez mes parents. Il m'a fallu deux ans pour pouvoir retoucher une guitare. »

Edward se contentait de me tenir dans ses bras, écoutant ma confession.

« Après, il y a eu toi, ta famille. Et maintenant… »

« Ca. » dit-il en m'embrassant. J'entrouvris la bouche et sa langue vint jouer avec la mienne. Edward interrompit le baiser bien trop tôt à mon goût.

« Bella, écoute-moi. » commença-t-il. « Aro ne peut plus rien te faire. Tu as réussi en étant toi-même, n'en doute jamais. Tu es plus forte que lui, il n'est pas parvenu à t'effacer. Et tu n'as pas sauté parce que tu es courageuse. Tu es magnifique, douce, brillante, drôle, têtue, je n'arrête pas de penser à toi. Et ce soir, tu … on …enfin, c'était merveilleux. Tu es la plus personne la plus belle que j'ai jamais rencontrée, Bella. Et j'ai beaucoup de chance de t'avoir dans ma vie… »

J'étais là, à le regarder, bouche bée, les larmes aux yeux. Ça ressemblait à une déclaration, non ? Je sentis une larme couler le long de ma joue. Edward l'essuya du bout des doigts. Il avait raison : Aro ne pouvait plus rien contre moi. J'avais Edward, des amis sur lesquels je pouvais compter et ma musique. Un bâillement peu gracieux m'échappa, ce qui fit rire Edward.

« Désolée… »

Il m'attira vers lui. Il plaqua son torse contre mon dos et passa un bras autour de ma taille. Ma tête reposait sur son autre bras. Il remonta la couverture sur nous et m'embrassa sur la joue avant de me dire à l'oreille :

« Dors, Bella…»

« Bonne nuit, Edward. »

« Bonne nuit ma Bella. »

Je m'endormis rapidement.

La lumière entrant par la fenêtre me réveilla. Nous n'avions pas bougé de la nuit. En me retournant, je vis qu'Edward était déjà réveillé et qu'il me regardait, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Bonjour, princesse ! » dit-il avant d'effleurer mes lèvres des siennes.

« 'Jour. »

« Bien dormi ? »

« Comme un bébé. Et toi ? »

« Très bien. » dit-il.

Je me recouchai sur le dos, les yeux fixés au plafond. Il fallait que je me lève mais j'étais toute nue. Je cherchais comment sortir du lit sans qu'il me voit quand il m'interrompit, amusé :

« Pourquoi tu te tortilles comme ça ? »

« Faut que je me lève. » répondis-je sans le regarder.

« Et ? »

Je sentais qu'il se moquait de moi.

« Et je suis toute nue, crétin ! » m'énervai-je.

Edward éclata de rire.

« Je sais ça ! »

« Arrête de rire ! » grognai-je en le frappant à l'épaule.

« Je t'ai déjà vue toute nue, je te rappelle. Si tu as oublié, moi je m'en souviens parfaitement bien… »

« Oui, mais pas en pleine lumière. » dis-je à contre cœur.

« Qu'est-ce que ça change ? »

Ah, mais il ne comprenait rien ! Dans la pénombre, on peut cacher ses défauts. En pleine lumière, c'est un peu plus difficile.

Je ne répondis pas. temps pis s'il ne comprenait pas. Je me remis à contempler le plafond comme si c'était la huitième merveille du monde.

« J'ai une tâche de naissance hideuse dans le bas du dos. J'ai une cicatrice au genou qui date de mon enfance. Mes abdos sont en hibernation depuis des années et si tu regardes bien, j'ai une dent plus longue que les autres. Tu n'as rien vu de tout ça, Bella, parce qu'hier soir, on était dans le noir. Est-ce que tu vas rire de moi quand tu verras tout ça ? » dit-il.

Je me retournai pour le dévisager.

« Non ! Oh ! » dis-je en comprenant où il voulait en venir.

Il éclata de rire avant de rouler au-dessus de moi. Il frotta son nez contre le mien tandis que j'enfouissais mes doigts dans ses cheveux en bataille.

« Oui, oh ! Au lieu de dire des bêtises, embrasse-moi ! » ordonna-t-il, ce que je fis avec plaisir.

Mon corps me rappela que je devais vraiment me lever. Edward s'en rendit compte. Il soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Vas-y Bella, je vais fermer les yeux.

« Promis ? » m'assurai-je.

« Oui, promis ! je te le jure sur la tête d'Alice ! » répondit-il en fermant les yeux.

Après avoir vérifié soigneusement que ses yeux étaient bien fermés, je me levai et sortis de la chambre pour aller à la salle de bains. J'y étais presque lorsqu'il s'exclama :

« Joli grain de beauté au fait ! »

Comment il savait ça ? le seul que j'ai est sur ma f…

« Salaud ! T'avais promis de pas regarder ! » m'indignai-je.

« Que voulez-vous, Mademoiselle Swan, je n'y peux rien si vous avez de si jolies fesses ! » rigola-t-il en me montrant ses deux doigts croisés.

« Bah t'es pas prêt de le revoir ce grain de beauté ! » dis-je avant de claquer la porte de la salle de bains tandis qu'il se marrait comme une baleine. En croisant mon reflet dans la glace, je me rendis compte que j'avais un sourire niais collé sur la figure. J'en profitai pour attraper mon pyjama. Bon d'accord, les vaches, c'est pas sexy mais j'adorais ce pyjama. Je souriais encore en sortant.

Une bonne odeur de café flottait dans mon appartement. Je n'eus qu'à la suivre pour trouver Edward, appuyé contre le plan de travail à m'attendre, seulement vêtu de son boxer. Il me regarda des pieds à la tête et sourit.

« Alice ferait une crise cardiaque si elle savait ce que tu portes pour dormir. »

Je fis la grimace.

« et pas toi ? » demandai-je.

« Non. »

« Ah bon ? Et pourquoi pas ? »

« Bella, même habillée en clodo, tu resterais sexy. C'est bien ça le problème d'ailleurs, tu es toujours à tomber ! » dit-il en se rapprochant de moi.

« Tu peux parler ! » répliquai-je.

« Tu me trouves sexy ? » demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

Bien joué, Bella !

« Ca se pourrait » dis-je en rougissant.

La sonnerie de mon téléphone nous interrompit. Je jetai un coup d'œil sur l'écran. Le nom d'Alice s'affichait.

« Alice ? »

« Salut Bella. Je voulais savoir comment tu allais. »

« Ca va mieux. Beaucoup mieux » ajoutai-je en souriant à Edward qui me le rendit.

« Cool parce qu'on est dimanche. » dit-elle joyeusement.

« Oui, Alice, je sais qu'on est dimanche, et après ? »

« Mes parents t'invitent au déjeuner familial. Oh , et tant que tu y es, dis à mon frère qu'il doit aussi venir. »

Oh merde.

« Comment veux-tu que je lui dise ? Tu n'as qu'à l'appeler. » dis-je prudemment.

« Pourquoi l'appeler alors qu'il est avec toi ? »

Je jetai un regard paniqué à Edward. Mais comment elle savait ça ?

« Il n'est pas… »

« Ne te fatigue pas, sa voiture est devant chez toi. Je l'ai vue en allant chercher des fleurs pour ma mère. Rassure-toi, je ne dirai rien mais il va falloir qu'on discute toutes les deux, ma grande ! »

« Alice, je euh… »

« Midi. Ne soyez pas en retard ! » chantonna-t-elle juste avant de me raccrocher au nez.

« Bella, ne me dis pas qu'elle sait ? » dit Edward d'une voix suppliante.

« Si. Et on doit aller manger chez tes parents. »

Il se passa la main sur la figure en jurant.

« Je ne le sens pas, Bella. »

« Je peux gérer ta sœur et je lui fais confiance. Le plus dur va être Jasper. Je ne pense pas qu'il sache comme Alice mais on va souffrir… »

« Je hais ma famille » gémit-il.

Il était adorable quand il faisait la moue, si adorable que je ne pus m'empêcher d'aller l'embrasser.

On avait décidé de ne rien faire qui sorte de l'ordinaire. A chaque fois que j'étais invitée chez Esmée et Carlisle, je venais en voiture avec Edward. Nous étions à peine rentrés dans la maison qu'Alice me tira par le bras et m'entraîna dans son ancienne chambre. Elle me poussa dans un fauteuil et m'observa attentivement quelques secondes avant de s'écrier :

« Tu as couché avec mon frère ! »

Immédiatement, je lui sautai dessus pour la bâillonner avec ma main.

« Tu devrais le dire plus fort, ta mère n'a pas entendu je crois ! J'enlève ma main si tu promets de te calmer. »

Alice hocha la tête et je repris ma place initiale.

« C'était comment ? » me demanda-t-elle.

« Tu n'espères pas que je répondes à ça quand même ? C'est ton frère ! » dis-je en grimaçant.

« Et alors ? C'était comment par rapport aux autres ? »

« Aux autres quoi ? »

« Garçons, idiote ! »

Je me sentis rougir. Je lui adressai un regard embarrassé et je vis sa bouche formé un 'o' parfait. Pour une fois que je parvenais à lui couper la chique.

« T'avais jamais … »

« Non. »

« OH mon dieu, c'est si romantique ! » dit-elle les larmes aux yeux. « N'empêche, c'était comment ? »

Je compris que le seul moyen pour qu'elle arrête son interrogatoire était de répondre.

« C'était parfait. Je n'aurais pas pu rêver mieux même. » répondis-je en souriant.

« Oh la la » fut tout ce qu'Alice put dire, les yeux brillants.

« Oui oh la la. On peut redescendre maintenant ? »

« Vous êtes ensemble alors ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Si on te demande tu diras que tu ne sais pas. » répliquai-je en sortant de la chambre.

Ils étaient tous au salon, assis sur les canapés. Dès qu'il me vit, Jasper s'empressa d'aller s'assoir à côté d'Emmett, bousculant sa sœur pour que je sois obligée de m'assoir à côté d'Edward.

« Alors Bella, ça va ? »

Jasper, étouffe-toi !

« Très bien. Et toi ? »

« Pareil. »

« Ah bon ? T'es sûr ? Non je dis ça parce qu'Alice m'a dit qu'en ce moment c'était pas trop la forme, surtout le soir. » dis-je en haussant les épaules, l'air de rien.

Jasper me lança un regard noir tandis qu'Edward gloussait.

« Tu as dû mal comprendre. Je vais très bien. » répliqua-t-il en serrant le dents.

Je lui fis un grand sourire sans le quitter des yeux. Il se leva finalement et hurla « Alice ! » avant de disparaître dans l'escalier.

« Bien joué ! » chuchota Edward.

J'aurais dû savoir que Jasper se vengerait.

« Tiens, Bella, va t'assoir en face d'Edward. N'en profite pas pour lui faire du pied, hein, je vous surveille ! » dit-il tout haut.

Je lui lançai un regard assassin qui ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid. Celui d'Edward n'eut pas plus de succès. Jasper passa le repas à nous surveiller comme il l'avait promis.

« Edward, les mains sur la table ! »

« Bella, tes coudes ! »

Ce crétin jubilait et Alice, tenant sa promesse, ne nous était d'aucun secours. Le repas fut très pénible. Edward, comme moi, fut soulagé de s'en aller.

« Je vais tuer mon beau-frère ! » soupira-t-il une fois assis derrière le volant de sa Volvo.

« La mort serait trop douce pour cet imbécile. »

Ma réflexion le fit rire.

Après quelques minutes, il arrêta sa voiture au pied de son immeuble. Il semblait hésitant.

« Je me disais qu'on aurait pu passer la soirée chez moi, enfin, j'veux dire si t'en as envie sinon… »

Ma main se posa sur sa bouche pour le faire taire.

« J'aimerais beaucoup aller chez toi, Edward. »

Je découvrais une nouvelle facette d'Edward. Il cachait qu'il pouvait être doux, prévenant, attentif mais aussi pas très sûr de lui. Je me demandais si ce manque d'assurance datait d'avant ou d'après l'accident.

L'appartement d'Edward était toujours aussi froid et impersonnel que dans mon souvenir. L'éternel ennemi d'Edward, son immense piano noir, trônait toujours devant la baie vitrée.

« Edward ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait des photos qui étaient accrochées sur ton mur ? » demandai-je en désignant les marques sur le mur.

« Dans une boîte. »

« Je peux les voir ? »

Edward sembla peser le pour et le contre. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le canapé et tira d'en-dessous une boite à chaussures. Il s'assit dans le canapé, la boîte sur les genoux, et m'invita à le rejoindre. J'avais eu raison la première fois que j'avais vu l'appartement : c'étaient toutes des photos de famille.

Il en saisit une et me la tendit. On y voyait Alice, perchée sur le dos d'Edward, qui essayait d'attraper Emmett.

« C'est une de mes préférées. » dit-il tout bas.

Il me montra plusieurs photos de lui et ses frères et sœurs, de Rosalie et Jasper. Je sentais l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour eux et ça me réchauffait le cœur. Sa main trembla lorsqu'il me tendit la dernière photo de la boîte.

« Elle a été prise lors de mon dernier récital avant…avant. »

Sur la photo, il n'y avait qu'Edward, assis au piano, en train de jouer. Son visage était sérieux, concentré.

« J'étais quelqu'un à cette époque. »

« Tu es toujours quelqu'un. » le contrai-je, doucement.

« Pas le Edward d'avant. »

« Tout comme je ne suis plus la Bella d'avant. Mais ce n'est pas grave. On peut toujours décider de ce qu'on est. Edward, on peut soit se raccrocher au passé et tenter de retrouver ce qu'on a perdu sans jamais y arriver soit faire avec ce qu'on a pour être heureux. Si tu essayais d'être heureux, pour une fois ? »

Il rangea les photos dans la boîte et la posa par terre.

Il me prit dans ses bras et embrassa ma tempe.

« Et si je te disais que là maintenant, je suis heureux ? »

« Je te dirais que c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi. »

Ses lèvres s'emparèrent des miennes passionnément. Ses mains se glissèrent sous mon pull pour me l'enlever. Je fis disparaître sa chemise. Nos baisers reprirent de plus belle. Edward se leva et me guida jusqu'à sa chambre. Je le fis reculer jusqu'à ce que ses jambes touchent le rebord du matelas, l'obligeant à s'assoir. Je n'avais aucune expérience dans ce domaine, je décidai d'improviser. En appuyant sur son torse doucement, je le fis s'allonger sur le dos. Je m'étendis à côté de lui.

Sa main se posa sur mon épaule puis descendit dans mon dos pour dégrafer mon soutien-gorge. Une fois le crochet défait, Edward fit glisser les bretelles le long de mes bras et envoya valser mon soutien-gorge dans la chambre. Mes mains caressaient ses larges épaules. Sa bouche descendit vers ma poitrine et embrassa mes mamelons. Des ondes de plaisir me parcouraient. Mes mains s'accrochèrent à ses cheveux tandis que ses baisers me faisaient gémir. Désirant plus que de simples baisers, je déboutonnai son pantalon et l'ouvrit. Fébrilement, Edward défit mon jean et le fit glisser en même temps que mon sous-vêtement avant d'arracher le sien.

Doucement, il entra en moi. J'avais l'impression de prendre feu. Edward gémissait mon prénom de la manière la plus sexy qui soit. Les yeux clos, je me laissai emportée par l'extase, très vite rattrapée par Edward. Epuisés tous les deux, nous nous endormîmes dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

J'étais réveillée bien avant Edward. Après avoir ramassé sa chemise et ma culotte, je décidai de descendre pour le laisser dormir. J'avais une mélodie en tête et les paroles qui allaient avec. Près du téléphone, il y avait un bloc notes et un stylo, pile ce qu'il me fallait. Le crayon courait très vite sur le papier, noircissant les pages à une vitesse vertigineuse. Je raturais, je cherchais les bons mots.

« Tu ne dors jamais ? » fit la voix d'Edward tout près de mon oreille, me faisant sursauter. J'étais tellement concentrée sur ce que j'écrivais que je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver.

« Pas si j'ai une chanson qui me trotte dans la tête. Tu veux voir ? » dis-je en lui tendant quelques feuilles.

« Bien sûr. Viens. » répondit-il en me donnant la main. Edward alla s'assoir sur le canapé et m'installa sur ses genoux. Je l'observais pendant qu'il lisait. Il mordillait sa lèvre inférieure. J'avais déjà remarqué qu'il avait ce tic à chaque fois qu'il était concentré. Très sexy…

« Ca parle bien de ce que je crois ? » demanda-t-il en souriant.

« Hein hein. »

« J'aime ça. Et c'est vrai, tu sais. Je n'ai pas dit tout ça en l'air. » dit-il sérieusement.

« Je sais, Edward, je sais. » répliquai-je avant de l'embrasser.

Il avait fallu aller travailler au studio. Je détestais le lundi. J'aurais préféré rester chez Edward. Justement, comme je ne voulais pas le quitter trop tôt, je n'avais pas eu le temps de passer chez moi me changer. J'avais emprunté un des t-shirts d'Edward. Comme je le faisais avec les miens lorsqu'ils étaient un peu grands, je les nouais sur le côté. Il avait un peu tiqué parce que c'était son préféré mais j'avais su le convaincre.

Nous étions les premiers arrivés, ce qui changeait de mon habitude d'arriver en retard. Je sentais le regard d'Edward me suivre à chaque mouvement que je faisais dans le studio.

« Arrête de me regarder » dis-je en riant.

« Ce serait plus facile si tu étais moins fascinante, princesse. » répliqua-t-il du tac-au-tac.

Que voulez-vous répliquer à ça ? Rien si ce n'est une grimace.

« Salut ! » fit la grosse voix d'Emmett, qui me serra contre lui à m'en briser les côtes.

« Au secours Rose ! » dis-je pitoyablement.

« Bonjour, Bella ! » Elle m'embrassa la joue sans me libérer pour autant.

« Em, lâche-la. C'est mon tour ! » réclama Jasper.

Après Jasper ce fut Alice.

Une fois tout le monde installé, je donnai à Emmett et Jasper les tablatures de la chanson que j'avais écrite le matin. J'étais tellement inspirée que j'avais aussi écrit la mélodie.

_According to you _

_I'm stupid _

_I'm useless _

_I can't do anything right _

_According to you _

_I'm difficult _

_Hard to please _

_Forever changing my mind _

_I'm a mess in a dress _

_Can't show up on time _

_Even if it would save my life _

_According to you, according to you _

_But according to him _

_I'm beautiful _

_Incredible _

_He can't get me out of his head _

_According to him _

_I'm funny _

_Irresistible _

_Everything he ever wanted _

_Everything is opposite _

_I don't feel like stopping it _

_So baby tell me what I got to lose _

_He's into me for everything I'm not _

_According to you _

_According to you _

_I'm boring _

_I'm moody _

_And you can't take me any place _

_According to you _

_I suck at telling jokes cause I always give it away _

_I'm the girl with the worst attention span _

_You're the boy who puts up with that _

_According to you, according to you _

_But according to him _

_I'm beautiful _

_Incredible _

_He can't get me out of his head _

_According to him _

_I'm funny _

_Irresistible _

_Everything he ever wanted _

_Everything is opposite _

_I don't feel like stopping it _

_So baby tell me what I got to lose _

_He's into me for everything I'm not _

_According to you _

_I need to feel appreciated _

_Like I'm not hated, oh no _

_Why can't you see me through his eyes? _

_It's too bad you're making me decide _

_But according to me _

_You're stupid _

_You're useless _

_You can't do anything right _

_But according to him _

_I'm beautiful, _

_Incredible, _

_He can't get me out of his head. _

_According to him _

_I'm funny, _

_Irresistible, _

_Everything he ever wanted. _

_Everything is opposite, _

_I don't feel like stopping it, _

_Babe I'll tell you what you got to lose _

_He's into me for everything I'm not _

_According to you. _

_According to you _

_I'm stupid _

_I'm useless_

( TRADUCTION : selon toi je suis stupide, je suis inutile, je fais tout de travers. Selon toi, je suis pénible, difficile à contenter, je change toujours d'avis, je n ressemble à rien en robe, je ne suis jamais à l'heure même si ma vie en dépendait, selon toi, selon toi. Mais selon lui, je suis belle, incroyable, il ne peut pas me sortir de sa tête. Selon lui, je suis drôle, irrésistible, tout ce qu'il a toujours voulu. Tout est à l'opposé et je ne crois pas que ça s'arrangera, alors dis-moi ce que j'ai perdu au change, il ne me reproche pas tout ce que je ne suis pas. selon toi, je suis ennuyeuse, je suis de mauvaise humeur et tu ne peux m'emmener nulle part. selon toi, je suis nulle pour raconter les blagues parce que je les oublie. Je suis la fille qui a la pire capacité d'attention, tu es le garçon sur qui c'est tombé. Mais selon lui, je suis belle, incroyable, il ne peut pas me sortir de sa tête. Selon lui, je suis drôle, irrésistible, tout ce qu'il a toujours voulu. Tout est à l'opposé et je ne crois pas que ça s'arrangera, alors dis-moi ce que j'ai perdu au change, il ne me reproche pas tout ce que je ne suis pas. selon toi, j'ai besoin d'être appréciée comme si tout le monde m'aimait, pourquoi tu ne me vois pas avec ses yeux ? c'est trop, tu m'as fait décidé pour toi. Mais selon moi, tu es stupide, tu es inutile et tu fais tout de travers. Mais selon lui, je suis belle, incroyable, il ne peut pas me sortir de sa tête. Selon lui, je suis drôle, irrésistible, tout ce qu'il a toujours voulu. Tout est à l'opposé et je ne crois pas que ça s'arrangera, alors dis-moi ce que j'ai perdu au change, il ne me reproche pas tout ce que je ne suis pas. selon toi, je suis stupide, je suis inutile, je fais tout de travers.)

Je m'étais permis un solo à la guitare électrique que Jasper avait suivi. Il s'éclatait autant que moi.

Tous apprécièrent ma chanson. Nous étions tous réunis dans la salle d'enregistrement mais Emmett me regardait bizarrement.

« Y a un problème, Emmett ? » demandai-je finalement.

« Bella, pourquoi tu portes le t-shirt collector des Stones que j'ai offert à Edward pour ses dix-huit ans ? »

Jasper explosa de rire tandis qu'Alice regardait le plafond en se mordant l'intérieur des joues.

Rosalie aussi attendait une réponse.

Oh merde !

**According to you par Orianthi.**

**Coucou ! mon inspiration a été rapide cette semaine, mais c'est provisoire XD**

**Bon je me suis essayée au lemon mais c'est pas terrible, désolée, je les lis plus facilement que je ne les écrit étrangement ^^**

**Bon j'espère que ça vous satisfera et encore merci pour vos commentaires **

**A ( très ) très vite : )**


	17. Chapter 17

POV EDWARD

Ça y est, on y était. Bella me jeta un regard désespéré mais j'étais aussi paniquée qu'elle. Jasper se tenait les côtes tellement il riait. Tu parles d'un pote. Bella regardait mon frère sans pouvoir articuler un seul mot. Alice et Rosalie souriaient comme deux imbéciles, rien à attendre d'elles.

« Parce que je lui ai demandé de me le prêter. » dit Bella d'une voix calme, ce qui j'admirais sincèrement même si ça ne servirait à rien.

Apparemment, Emmett n'était pas encore parvenu à la même conclusion que les autres.

« Edward ne prête jamais ses affaires. Jamais. A personne. » répondit Emmett.

« A moi si. » répliqua Bella.

« Non, pas moyen » s'entêta mon frère. « Je connais Ed et il est comme moi. La seule personne à qui je prête mes affaires c'est à Rose et à moins que… oh putain vous couchez ensemble ! Pourquoi on ne me dit jamais rien à moi ?» s'écria-t-il, comprenant enfin.

Et la lumière fut. Jasper en pleurait.

« Parce que tu es un abruti ? » suggéra Bella, réduisant mon frère au silence. Emmett avait l'air étonné par la réaction de Bella qui choisissait l'attaque plutôt que la défense.

Rosalie aussi :

« Tu n'essayes pas de nier ? »

« Non. De une, ça ne ferait que nous enfoncer un peu plus. De deux, maintenant que vous êtes au courant, Jasper va pouvoir arrêter de jouer les entremetteurs. » répondis-je à la place de Bella.

Celle-ci se tourna vers moi et m'adressa un sourire reconnaissant. On était deux dans le même bateau.

« Donc, c'est officiel ? Je veux dire, vous êtes un couple et tout le tralala ? » insista Emmett.

« Oui. » fit Bella, sûre d'elle.

A cet instant, je réalisai que Bella et moi formions un couple. Je sais, je sais. Avouer ses sentiments à une fille, l'embrasser et faire l'amour avec elle, c'est ce qu'on fait quand on est un couple. Mais entendre cette même fille – et quelle fille – dire d'une voix fière qu'elle sort avec vous, c'est juste … juste … il n'y a pas de mot pour ça. Bella n'avait pas honte de moi. Je vivais dans la crainte perpétuelle qu'un jour un des membres de ma famille et maintenant Bella me rejette, genre « tu as vraiment cru que je tenais à toi ? Tu es si naïf, Edward ! ». Jusqu'à présent, ce n'était jamais arrivé mais « jamais » est un concept qui a ses limites. Tout reposait sur la confiance que j'avais en Bella mais aussi sur la confiance que j'avais en moi. Je suis le meilleur pour tout foutre en l'air.

« Bah félicitations alors ! » s'exclama Jasper. « Et dire que vous y êtes arrivé sans moi ! »

« Et tu n'imagines même pas à quel point je m'en réjouis ! » répliquai-je en souriant.

« Pour la peine, tu vas nous payer les pizzas ! » continua-t-il, un sourire diabolique aux lèvres. Bon, ok, peut-être que je suis un peu radin. Parfois. En même temps, payez un repas à Emmett, vous comprendrez.

« Tu sais quoi ? Aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas envie de te remettre à ta place, ça gâcherait ma journée. Prends autant de pizzas que tu veux, je m'en fiche ! »

J'avais au moins le mérite de lui avoir coupé la chique. Jasper était incapable de trouver une répartie. Je redécouvrais le silence. Bella s'avança jusqu'à moi et me prit la main. Elle me lança un regard malicieux avant de dire aimablement à Jasper :

« Vitamines. Penses-y ! »

Nous sortîmes du studio, hilares.

« Tu as conscience que tes allusions vont le faire paniquer à force ? » plaisantai-je.

« C'est le but, Edward ! » dit-elle en riant. « Je veux juste le faire mariner un peu, histoire de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. »

Je la rapprochai de moi. Mon regard se perdit dans le sien.

« Mademoiselle Swan, vous êtes diabolique ! »

« Et fière de l'être ! » répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton avant de m'embrasser chastement. Au moment où je m'apprêtai à approfondir ce baiser, elle s'écarta brusquement, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Je soupirai.

« Bella… »

« Ca ne va pas, Edward ? » demanda-t-elle innocemment. Je percevais la lueur moqueuse dans ses yeux. On pouvait être deux à jouer à ce petit jeu. J'aurais ma vengeance.

« Si. On va boire un café ? »

« Comme si tu avais besoin de me poser la question ! Edward, je veux _toujours_ du café. »

Nous étions dans le même bar que la première fois où nous avions pris un café ensemble sauf que cette fois-ci nous étions assis dans le fond sur une banquette, côte à côte. Le serveur vint prendre notre commande avant de repartir vers le bar. L'heure de ma vengeance avait sonné. Délicatement, je déposai de petits baisers dans son cou, sentant son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière pour me donner un meilleur accès. Ma bouche remonta sur son menton, ses joues, son front et se posa sur son nez.

« Edward… » murmura-t-elle d'une voix suppliante. Je savais parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait parce que je le voulais au moins autant qu'elle mais j'avais envie de jouer.

Du coin de l'œil je vis le serveur revenir. Je fis semblant de me pencher pour embrasser Bella. Son souffle caressa ma bouche. Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques millimètres de mes lèvres lorsque je repris ma place au fond de la banquette. Un éléphant serait entré à cet instant dans le café que Bella n'aurait pas eu l'air plus stupéfait. Le serveur déposa sur la table nos deux cafés et repartit.

« Ca va Bella ? » interrogeai-je, certain qu'on pouvait voir l'auréole au-dessus de ma tête.

« Tu as triché ! »

« Comment ça j'ai triché ? »

Bella rougit.

« Tu sais très bien l'effet que tu as sur moi, Edward. Quand je te regarde, quand je sais que tu es près de moi, c'est comme si le monde extérieur n'existait plus, j'en oublierai de respirer… »

« Parce que tu crois que te savoir là, à trente centimètres de moi sans que je puisse t'embrasser, je veux dire t'embrasser vraiment, ça ne me fait rien ? »

Bella ne disait rien mais me regardait avec des yeux ronds. Cette fois-ci, je ne pus résister à l'envie de l'embrasser.

Bella avait passé la soirée chez moi et une chose en amenant une autre, la nuit. Elle dormait profondément, blottie dans mes bras. Préférant la laisser dormir, je sortis du lit et enfilai mon boxer. Il était encore tôt mais j'avais faim. Je fermai la porte de la chambre doucement et me rendis dans la cuisine. Question : que mangeait Bella au petit déjeuner ? C'était le premier matin où on n'était pas obligés de se presser et je voulais faire ça bien. Des pancakes ? Je sais pas faire ça. Des gaufres. Tout le monde aime les gaufres et je sais les faire…enfin je sais utiliser le gaufrier …en théorie.

J'allumai la chaîne hi-fi. J'avais laissé un de mes vieux Cds de Journey dedans. Pendant que je réunissais les ingrédients et le matériel, les paroles de la chanson me revinrent en mémoire été sans que je ne m'en rende vraiment compte je me mis à fredonner en même temps que le chanteur.

_Just a small town girl _

_Livin' in a lonely world _

_She took the midnight train _

_Goin' anywhere _

_Just a city boy _

_Born and raised in South Detroit _

_He took the midnight train _

_Goin' anywhere _

_A singer in a smokey room _

_A smell of wine and cheap perfume _

_For a smile they can share the night _

_It goes on and on and on and on _

_Strangers waiting _

_Up and down the boulevard _

_Their shadows searching _

_In the night _

_Streetlights, people _

_Livin' just to find emotion _

_Hidin', somewhere in the night _

_Workin' hard to get my fill _

_Everybody wants a thrill _

_Payin' anything to roll the dice _

_Just one more time _

_Some will win _

_Some will lose _

_Some were born to sing the blues _

_Oh, the movie never ends _

_It goes on and on and on and on _

J'en étais à rajouter les oeufs à la farine lorsque le rire de Bella me fit sursauter. Elle se tenait à l'entrée de la cuisine et pressait ses mains contre sa bouche pour bloquer son fou rire sans y parvenir. Je me sentis rougir.

Finalement, elle éclata de rire. Elle riait tellement qu'elle en pleurait.

C'est sûr que me retrouver en caleçon avec de la farine plein la figure en train de chanter de la guimauve des années 80, c'était le comble du ridicule. Si ça n'avait pas été moi dans le dit caleçon, j'aurais probablement rit avec elle. Sauf que le crétin dans en caleçon, c'était bien moi.

« Pourrais-tu arrêter de rire Bella ? »

« Je ne pense pas. » dit-elle en pouffant. « Edward Cullen aime chanter du rock gnangnan à moitié nu dans sa cuisine. Je ne sais pas si je vais m'en remettre ! »

« Primo, Journey n'est pas gnangnan. Deuxio, au lieu de te foutre de moi, si tu venais m'aider à préparer ces foutues gaufres, j'apprécierais ! »

« Tu ne sais pas les faire ? Mais alors … »

« Je voulais te préparer le petit déjeuner…je sais c'est stupide et totalement cliché… »

Elle s'approcha de moi. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et essuya la farine que j'avais sur le nez.

« Edward, personne ne m'a jamais préparé mon petit déjeuner. Encore moins en caleçon et en musique. » dit-elle en souriant.

« Oh. »

C'était tout ce que je trouvai à dire. Je ne suis pas sensé avoir de la répartie moi ?

Bella prit en charge le reste de l'opération « préparons des gaufres comestibles » et je devais reconnaître qu'elle s'en sortait beaucoup mieux que moi. Je l'observai, assis sur le plan de travail derrière elle.

« Arrête de me regarder, Edward ! » dit-elle sans se retourner.

« Je ne te regarde pas. » répliquai-je.

« Menteur ! »

« C'est de ta faute aussi. A-t-on idée de cuisiner avec une simple chemise sur le dos ? »

« C'est vrai qu'un boxer c'est plus habillé qu'une chemise. » répondit-elle d'une voix sarcastique.

« On ne voit pas mes fesses au moins. »

Bella fit exprès de se pencher un peu plus sur le plan de travail, faisant remonter la chemise de quelques centimètres, dévoilant un peu plus son postérieur.

« Bella ! » la prévins-je.

« Je croyais que tu aimais mes fesses. » répliqua-t-elle, espiègle.

Elle gloussa lorsque ma main se posa sur sa hanche, avant de descendre sur ses fesses.

« Edward, je cuisine. » dit-elle d'une voix désapprobatrice.

« Et ? » soufflai-je dans son cou, la mordillant par endroits, la faisant gémir.

« Et … on s'en fout » dit-elle en se retournant vers moi juste avant de plaquer ses lèvres contres les miennes. Temps pis pour les gaufres.

« Salut les tourtereaux ! » brailla Emmett en entrant dans le studio.

« Lâche-les, chéri. » intervint Rosalie. « Ce n'est pas très gentil de te moquer d'eux. »

« Pfff, ce que tu peux être rabat-joie des fois ! » grommela mon frère.

« C'est pas ce que tu as dit hier soir. Ni ce matin remarque ! » plaisanta Rose, ce qui fit grimacer Jasper et rougir Emmett.

« Rose, évite de me mettre des images pareilles en tête dès le matin, s'il te plait. »

« Quoi ? Tu crois qu'on fait du tricot quand on est que tous les deux ? » continua-t-elle avec un air diabolique.

« Je vais être malade… Si Papa et Maman t'entendaient, ils… »

« On a été conçus comment à ton avis, crétin ? » répliqua sa sœur.

J'adorais quand Rose se mettait après Jasper.

« Putain, Rose ! ah mais t'es malade ! Pas les parents quoi ! Beurk ! »

Rosalie et Emmett riaient, moi j'étais carrément plié. Pour une fois qu'on ne se foutait pas de moi, j'en profitai.

« Salauds ! » s'indigna Jasper avant d'aller bouder dans un coin.

Après avoir passé la journée à retravailler quelques chansons, comme Jasper l'avait suggéré, nous avions fini la soirée chez moi devant des pizzas. Appuyé contre le mur, j'observais Bella et ma famille. Ça s'approchait beaucoup de l'image qu'on se fait du bonheur. Je l'avais là, sous les yeux et pourtant, quelque chose me gênait. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Je le ressentais physiquement. C'était trop beau pour continuer. Je m'étais calmé grâce à Bella mais je sentais le monstre tapi tout au fond de moi, prêt à ressortir à la moindre occasion et ça me foutait la trouille.

« Ed, ramène ta fraise sinon je vais tout manger ! » me héla mon frère.

Je sortis de mes pensées et rejoignis les autres. Bella me tendit la main avant que je ne m'assoie à côté d'elle. Sa main dans la mienne, voilà ce qui était le bonheur.

Je m'aperçus qu'Alice et Jasper regardaient nos mains enlacées. Baissant les yeux, je compris vite pourquoi : Bella serrait ma main gauche. Je n'avais même pas fait attention à ça et elle non plus. Jasper m'adressa un grand sourire qui pour une fois n'était pas moqueur. Alice sourit mais une larme lui tomba sur la joue en même temps. Elle l'essuya bien vite de sorte que j'étais le seul à l'avoir vue. Voir ma sœur pleurer me fit un léger pincement au cœur. Même si c'était des larmes de bonheur, ça restait des larmes. Alice me fit un clin d'œil. C'était un truc qu'on faisait quand on était gosses. La plupart du temps, on faisait ça quand on faisait tourner en bourrique Emmett ou notre mère. C'était le signe qu'on utilisait quand l'un de nous était puni pour vérifier si l'autre allait bien.

Emmett, Rosalie, Alice et Jasper partirent vers 2 heures du matin. Pendant que je rangeais le salon, Bella s'installa dans le canapé, les genoux repliés sous elle. Ses sourcils étaient froncés comme si quelque chose la préoccupait. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais la referma aussitôt. Elle se mordillait la lèvre inférieure. Elle se leva et s'approcha du piano. L'angoisse recommença à me retourner l'estomac.

« Pourquoi tu le gardes ? » demanda-t-elle tout-à-trac.

« Quoi ? »

« Ca. » dit-elle en désignant de la main le piano.

« j'en sais rien, Bella. »

J'espérais qu'elle n'avait pas perçu la peur dans ma voix. Ça n'augurait rien de bon.

« Tu en as déjà rejoué ? »

« Non. »

« Tu as déjà essayé ? » continua-t-elle.

« Non. J'y arrive pas… et puis à quoi ça servirait ? Je ne peux plus en faire. »

« Si tu voulais tu pourrais… »

« NON ! » criai-je, la faisant sursauter. « Quand allez-vous vous mettre dans la tête que ça n'arrivera jamais ? »

J'hurlais. Je voyais bien la peur dans ses yeux mais j'étais incapable d'arrêter. Bella était devenue livide.

« Plus jamais, c'est clair ? Tu devrais me comprendre mieux que personne, non ? A moins que tu n'aies oublié ce que t'as fait Aro ? Qui n'a pas touché une guitare pendant deux ans ? Qui ne supporte plus d'être dans la même pièce que lui ? Le piano, pour moi, c'est comme Aro pour toi.»

J'allais trop loin mais le monstre était aux commandes. Je voulais arrêter de lui balancer des horreurs pareilles mais je n'y arrivais pas. Bella ne disait rien. Elle me regardait, les yeux brillants, les mâchoires serrées.

« Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? Ca t'amuse de me torturer comme ça ? Je croyais que tu m'aimais. Si tu traites les gens que tu aimes comme ça, ça ne m'étonne pas que… »

Elle se précipita vers le fauteuil où elle avait déposé sa veste et l'enfila. Elle ne pleurait pas mais elle tremblait de partout. Mon dieu, j'avais osé retourner son amour pour moi contre elle ! J'avais envie de vomir. Le monstre retourna dans sa cachette, me laissant seul avec ma culpabilité.

« Bella… »

« Va te faire foutre, Edward ! » me jeta-t-elle d'une voix chargée de colère. « J'en ai assez entendu. Je croyais que tu avais changé, que tu étais heureux avec moi, que tu tenais à moi. C'était des conneries ! T'avais raison, t'es passé maître dans l'art de jouer la comédie. Prétendre que tu m'aimais, coucher avec moi ! Là aussi t'as fait semblant ? Tu sais quoi ? Reste à te morfondre, à te complaire dans ta lâcheté. Je ne coulerais pas avec toi ! »

« Bella… » dis-je d'une voix pitoyable.

« Oublie moi, fais comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé. Tu devrais pouvoir faire ça, pas vrai ? »

Elle sortit de mon appartement, claquant la porte derrière elle violemment. Je l'entendis se mettre à pleurer avant de s'engager dans les escaliers. De la fenêtre du salon, je la vis héler un taxi et s'engouffrer dedans sans même se retourner.

_Mais à quoi tu t'attendais connard ?_

A boire. Vite. Je vidais les placards de la cuisine à la recherche d'une foutue bouteille. J'en trouvais une sous l'évier. Une rescapée. Sans même prendre un verre, je descendis une grande rasade de tequila. L'alcool me brûla la gorge mais la douleur avait du bon. Je me laissai glisser le long du mur.

Du grand art. Bella m'avait fait confiance, elle m'avait ouvert son cœur et moi comme un con, je l'avais réduis en poussière. Du grand art. Je m'étais surpassé cette fois-ci. Aucun moyen qu'elle me pardonne.

Mon piano était là, à me narguer. Ce foutu piano me renvoyait en pleine tête mon passé et ce qui venait de se passer. Tout ça, c'était à cause de lui ! Tout était parti de ce piano à la con. Titubant, je me relevai. J'attrapai la première chaise qui me tomba sous la main. Je la levais pour la fracasser sur mon piano mais au dernier moment, mon geste s'interrompit. Je jetai la chaise au loin. Le bruit de sa chute se répercuta dans tout l'appartement. Eclater le piano ne ferait pas revenir Bella. Me saouler non plus mais au moins j'oublierais pour un temps.

Ma vieille amie Mademoiselle Gueule de bois me rendit visite au matin. J'avais envie de vomir mais je l'avais cherché. Le jet de ma douche sur mon crâne était une véritable torture mais je supportais la douleur. La souffrance physique occultait la souffrance morale paraît-il. C'est un putain de mensonge.

Je me traînais au studio. J'appréhendais l'entrevue avec Bella. A sa place, j'aurais préféré me voir passer sous un bus plutôt que de m'avoir en face. Prendre un bus en pleine tronche serait moins douloureux que d'affronter le regard de Bella.

Les autres me saluèrent à mon entrée dans la pièce. Vu leur accueil chaleureux, ils ne savaient rien. Je courus m'enfermer dans la salle de mixage.

Bella arriva à son tour, son étui de guitare à la main. Elle portait un sweat noir à capuche. Son visage était impassible. Comme si de rien n'était, elle salua Rosalie, Alice et les garçons. Bella aussi maîtrisait l'art de la dissimulation quoiqu'elle en dise.

Elle déballa sa guitare et s'installa sur un tabouret.

Elle joua quelques accords avant d'ajouter à la mélodie des paroles.

I drift away to a place _je me suis éloignée vers_

Another kind of life _une autre sorte de vie_

Take away the pain _j'ai chassé la douleur_

I create my paradise _je crée mon paradis_

Everything I've held _tout ce à quoi je tenais_

Has hit the wall _s'est cogné contre ton mur_

What used to be yours

Isn't yours at all _qui n'est pas à toi_

Falling apart, and all that I'm asking _tomber en morceaux, c'est tout ce que je demande_

Is it a crime, am I overreacting _est-ce un crime, est-ce que je régais de manière excessive?_

Oh, he's under my skin _oh je l'ai dans la peau_

Just give me something to get rid of him _donnez moi quelque chose pour me débarasser de lui_

I've got a reason now to bury this alive _j'ai maintenant une bonne raison de l'enterrer vivant_

Another little white lie _un autre petit mensonge pieux_

So what you had didn't fit _qu'est-ce qui ne te convenait pas_

Among the pretty things _parmi toutes ces belles choses_

Never fear, never fear _aucune peur, aucune peur_

I now know where you've been _je sais maintenant où tu étais_

Braids have been un-tied _les liens se sont dénoués_

As ribbons fall away _comme des rubans_

Leave the consequence _laisse les conséquences_

But my tears you'll taste _mais tu goûteras mes larmes_

Falling apart and all that I question _tomber en morceau et tout ce que je me demande_

Is this a dream or is this my lesson _est-ce un rêve ou ma leçon?_

Oh, he's under my skin

Just give me something to get rid of him

I've got a reason now to bury this alive

Another little white lie

I don't believe I'll be alright _je ne crois pas que j'irais bien_

I don't believe I'll be OK _je ne crois pas que je serais heureuse_

I don't believe how you've thrown me away _je n'arrive pas à croire la manière don't tu m'a rejetée_

I do believe you didn't try _je crois vraiment que tu n'as pas essayé_

I do blame you for every lie _je t'en veux pour chaque mensonge_

When I look in your eyes, I don't see mine _quand je regarde dans tes yeux, je ne vois pas les miens_

Oh, he's under my skin

Just give me something to get rid of him

I've got a reason now to bury this alive

Another little white lie

Oh my permission to sin _oh ma permission de pêcher_

You might have started my reckoning _tu dois avoir commencé à régler mon compte_

I've got a reason now to bury him alive _j'ai une raison maintenant de l'enterrer vivant_

Another little white lie _un autre petit mensonge pieux_

Bella avait fini sa chanson et me fixait. Ses yeux étaient pleins de rancœur. Chacune de ses paroles était une pique directement dirigée vers moi. Bella savait taper là où ça faisait mal. Elle rendait coup pour coup. Elle descendit du tabouret, rangea sa guitare et sortit sans se retourner. Rosalie la suivit après m'avoir fusillé du regard. Alice ne fit pas dans la dentelle :

« Je ne sais pas ce que t'as encore fait mais t'as vraiment déconné cette fois-ci ! T'es plus con que ce que je croyais ! »

Elle aussi partit à la suite de Bella, me laissant seul avec mon frère et Jasper.

« Sors de là, Edward ! » tonna Emmett.

J'obéis aussitôt.

« Mais qu'est-ce que t'as foutu, merde ? » reprit-il.

« J'ai tout foutu en l'air. » répondis-je.

« Ca, on l'avait compris, crétin ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait pour qu'elle t'en veuille à ce point ? » s'énerva Jasper.

« Je l'ai poussée à me larguer… en quelque sorte… »

« Comment ça en quelque sorte ? » demanda Emmett.

« Elle…Bella a commencé à me parler du piano et tout est parti en vrille… »

« Putain, mais t'es trop con ! » gueula Jasper. « J'espère que tu mesures ce que tu as fais ! »

« Tu me déçois, Edward. Je croyais que tu l'aimais mais en fait tu n'aimes que toi, tu ne te préoccupes que de toi et de ta petite personne ! » ajouta mon frère.

Tous les deux me lancèrent un regard dur et s'en allèrent, me laissant seul.

Comment rattraper ça ? Comment lui montrer que je l'aimais, que je ne pensais pas un mot de ce que je lui avais dit ? J'eus une idée sauf que je n'étais pas sûr d'en être capable. Mais pour Bella, je devais être capable de ça.

**La première chanson c'est don't stop belivin' de Journey ( qui a été magnifiquement reprise dans Glee ^^ ) et la deuxième c'est Under my skin d'Alexz Johnson. La traduction est pas terrible mais j'ai pas eu le temps de faire mieux.**

**Bon voilà la suite avec un retard de malade et un peu moins long mais les cours me prennent plus de temps que je ne le voudrais. Vive les études. Point positif : j'ai trouvé un stage wouhou !**

**Sinon fin de chapitre pas très joyeuse mais ça va se rattraper … un à moment ou à un autre. Moi je sais quand moi je sais quand :p**

**Merci pour les reviews c'est trop trop gentil ^^**

**A très vite : )**


	18. Chapter 18

POV BELLA

Affalée dans le taxi, les yeux rougis, je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'Edward avait osé aller si loin. Edward peut devenir violent lorsqu'il perd le contrôle mais jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer qu'il se servirait de mon passé avec Aro. Lui seul était au courant de toute cette histoire et il s'en était servi contre moi. Edward avait trouvé une arme puissante contre moi mais utiliser mes sentiments pour lui avait été le coup de grâce. Je lui avais offert mon cœur, ma confiance et même mon corps et il avait tout réduit à néant, il m'avait réduite à néant.

Face à ses attaques, j'avais été incapable de répliquer. Ma capacité à parler n'était revenue qu'une fois qu'il avait cessé de me hurler dessus.

J'avais rompu avec l'homme de ma vie. Fini, c'était fini. C'était la seule chose cohérente à laquelle j'arrivais à penser, allongée dans mon lit. Le piano était la cause et la solution à tous les problèmes d'Edward. C'était un sujet sensible mais je n'avais pas mesuré à quel point apparemment. Grosse erreur. Le sommeil ne venait pas. J'avais trop de choses sur le cœur que je n'avais pas pu lui dire. Je me relevai et allai chercher ma guitare.

Sur la route pour le studio, je rassemblais le peu de courage qui me restait. Ce que je ne pouvais pas lui dire en face, je l'avais mis dans une chanson. Comme d'habitude, j'arrivai la dernière. Je fis semblant que tout allait bien devant les autres. Je vis Alice froncer les sourcils. Sa capacité à lire à travers les gens me sciait. Pourtant elle ne dit rien. Je ne saluai pas Edward. D'abord parce que je n'y arriverais pas sans me mettre à pleurer. Ensuite, parce qu'il ne le méritait pas, pas après hier soir.

Les paroles de ma chanson étaient suffisamment explicites. J'avais surestimé mes capacités à garder le contrôle. Dès que j'eus fini la chanson, mes yeux me brûlèrent, mon cœur descendit dans mon estomac. Il fallait que je sorte. Rosalie me rattrapa dans le couloir, bientôt suivie d'Alice. J'aurais voulu leur dire quelque chose mais tout ce qui s'échappa de ma bouche fut un sanglot, puis un autre et un autre. Je m'effondrai dans les bras d'Alice.

« Je veux rentrer chez moi » sanglotai-je.

« On va te ramener, ne t'en fais pas, Bella. » me rassura Rosalie.

Rosalie et Alice m'accompagnèrent jusque chez moi. Sans que je ne le leur demande, elles entrèrent avec moi dans l'appartement pour ne pas me laisser toute seule. Alice m'entraîna sur le canapé. Elle s'installa à ma droite tandis que Rosalie faisait de même de l'autre côté. Elles ne disaient rien, attendant que je parle.

« C'est terminé… » murmurai-je.

« Tu veux en parler ? » demanda tout doucement Rosalie.

« C'est de ma faute…après que vous soyez partis hier soir, j'ai demandé à Edward pourquoi il gardait son piano. Je n'aurais pas dû aller sur ce terrain là. Je suis persuadée que le piano est la solution à tous ses problèmes. J'ai juste voulu lui dire que s'il le voulait vraiment, il pourrait en refaire. Ça l'a fait disjoncter… il…il a dit que j'étais la plus mal placée pour lui dire ça vu ma réaction face à Aro l'autre fois. »

Les yeux d'Alice lançaient des éclairs mais elle me laissa continuer.

« Il m'a fait comprendre que si c'était comme ça que j'agissais avec les gens que j'aimais, il comprenait pourquoi je n'avais pas d'ami… et j'étais là, incapable de répliquer. Tout ce que j'ai pu sortir, c'était pour lui dire d'aller se faire voir et que c'était fini… Je voulais juste l'aider et lui…lui… »

« Mon frère est un foutu trouillard ! » s'emporta Alice. « Et un salaud ! Se servir de tes sentiments comme ça, mais merde quoi ! »

« Je n'avais qu'à pas en parler. Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée et… »

« ! Bella, tu n'as rien fait de travers. Tu as juste voulu aider l'homme que tu aimes mais ça ne suffit pas. Pour sauver Edward, il faut qu'il veuille être sauvé et pour ça, il faut du courage et de la détermination. Tu ne peux pas tuer des dragons pour lui s'il ne le veut pas aussi, Bella. »

Alice avait raison. N'empêche que l'admettre me tuait. Malgré tout ça, j'aimais Edward mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser m'entraîner dans sa chute. Je ne sais que trop bien ce que ça fait d'être au fond du trou. Aimer quelqu'un, c'est se mettre en danger parce que vous donnez à l'autre la possibilité de vous blesser. Pour Edward, j'avais baissé toutes les barrières. A cet instant, je regrettais même d'avoir fait l'amour avec lui. Ces moments avec lui étaient si parfaits, si magiques par rapport à maintenant. Jamais plus je ne ressentirais ça.

« Et je fais quoi maintenant ? » soufflai-je.

« Tu vas commencer par dormir un peu. » dit Rosalie.

« Je ne v… »

« C'était pas une question. Tu as des valises sous les yeux, Bella. Va te reposer. »

« D'accord » capitulai-je.

« On peut te laisser ? » demanda Alice.

« Mais oui. Je vais aller me coucher. »

« Tu nous appelles quand tu seras réveillée ? » fit Alice

« Promis. »

Elles partirent toutes les deux pour me laisser me reposer.

Je passai dans la salle de bains pour aller enfiler mon pyjama. C'était celui avec les vaches, celui que je portais le lendemain de notre première nuit ensemble. Finalement, je repartis dans la chambre en prendre un autre. Je défis la couette et grimpai dans le lit. Je ne voulais pas dormir mais le sommeil fut plus fort que moi.

Je ne me réveillais que le lendemain matin. je pris mon portable pour envoyer un message à Alice : _Je ne vais pas venir au studio aujourd'hui. Trouve une excuse, n'importe laquelle. Il s'en fichera de toute façon. Merci pour tout. A plus tard_.

J'avais besoin de temps et d'espace et surtout qu'on me foute la paix. Si je restais chez moi, Edward, Alice ou les autres seraient là en permanence. Travailler était au-dessus de mes forces. Si j'allais chez mes parents, les autres viendraient m'y chercher. Il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit où on ne penserait pas me trouver. Je sortis mon sac de dessous mon lit et le jetai sur le lit. J'ouvris les tiroirs de ma commode et pris des vêtements au hasard pour les fourrer dans le sac. Un petit détour par la salle de bain pour y prendre le nécessaire. Ma valise aux pieds, ma guitare sur le dos, j'étais prête. J'entassai toutes les affaires dans ma camionnette. Je pris la route qui sortait de la ville et me dirigeai sur une route de campagne. Je garai la voiture dans la cour. Je sortis mes affaires et grimpai les marches du porche. Je lâchai mon sac et frappai à la porte.

« Bella ? »

« Bonsoir, Esmée. Je … j'ai besoin d'aide… »

« Entre. »

Esmée laissa mes affaires dans l'entrée et me guida jusqu'au salon. Elle m'invita à m'assoir près d'elle dans le canapé. Elle se tourna vers moi et scruta mon visage attentivement. Ses yeux ne reflétaient que de la bonté, de la douceur et de l'inquiétude.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Bella ? » me demanda-t-elle, pleine de sollicitude.

Qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien répondre ? Je sortais avec votre fils qui s'est avéré être un salaud qui m'a brisé le cœur ? J'ai joué avec le feu et je me suis brûlée ? Je hais votre fils autant que je l'aime ?

Je ne trouvais pas les mots pour lui dire.

« C'est Edward, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Comment … »

« Je connais mon fils, Bella, mieux que personne. Le comportement qu'il avait vis-à-vis de toi ne trompait personne. Jamais je ne l'avais vu se conduire de la sorte avec qui que ce soit. Avec toi, il rayonnait presque, tout comme toi. »

« Edward et moi, on … on était ensemble… » murmurai-je. Employer le passé me piquait la gorge.

« Etait ? » répéta-t-elle doucement.

Je sentis les larmes dévaler mes joues. Aussitôt, Esmée me prit dans ses bras. J'acceptai son étreinte bien volontiers. J'avais besoin de réconfort, qu'on me câline, qu'on me dise que tout irait bien, que les garçons étaient méchants et vilains, que ça allait finir par passer. Je voulais qu'on me mente comme on ment à une petite fille pour la rassurer.

« Chuuut, Bella. Calme-toi. »

Je me raccrochais à elle comme une noyée à une bouée. Esmée écarta les mèches de cheveux qui m'étaient tombées sur la figure.

« Tu veux me parler de ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Edward et moi, on s'est disputé. Je… j'aurais dû me taire en fait. Je lui ai demandé pourquoi il tenait à garder son piano puisqu'il n'en jouait plus. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était lui faire comprendre qu'il se trompait et que s'il le voulait, il pourrait en rejouer. Je le crois sincèrement. C'est là qu'il s'est mis en colère et qu'il a commencé à débiter méchanceté sur méchanceté. Selon lui, à cause de mon attitude envers Aro, je suis mal placée pour lui donner des conseils. Il m'a fait comprendre que si je lui disais tout ça, c'est que je ne l'aimais pas. C'est là que j'ai rompu avec lui. J'ai déjà subi la colère d'Edward, mais là…Est-ce que je peux rester chez vous quelques jours, Esmée ? Je sais que c'est beaucoup vous demander, mais je ne sais pas vers qui me tourner… »

« Evidemment. Je vais dire à Alice que… »

« Surtout pas ! » m'écriai-je. Je baissai aussitôt la voix. « S'il vous plait, ne dites à personne que je suis là…j'ai besoin…j'ai besoin de calme. Juste du calme et du temps. »

« D'accord. »

« Ca ne vous pose pas de problème ? »

« Ne sois pas bête. Tu peux rester aussi longtemps que tu le voudras. »

« Merci, Esmée. Merci beaucoup. »

« Bella ? »

La voix de Carlisle me fit sursauter.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Bella va rester quelques temps avec nous. » l'informa sa femme.

Ils échangèrent un regard. J'eus l'impression que Carlisle avait compris ce qui se passait sans qu'un seul mot soit prononcé.

« Ah d'accord. Je vais aller préparer la chambre d'amis. »

Carlisle quitta le salon et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Esmée reprit la parole :

« Tu es ici chez toi, Bella. Tu es libre d'aller et venir comme tu veux. Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, surtout n'hésite pas. »

Elle m'emmena jusqu'à la chambre d'amis.

« Est-ce que tu veux manger quelque chose, Bella ? »

« Non, merci. Je vais juste me reposer. »

Esmée quitta la chambre et referma la porte. J'aurais été bien incapable d'avaler quoique ce soit. J'étais tellement épuisée. Rompre avec votre petit ami, en plus de vous arracher le cœur, ça vous fatigue. Ce fut ma dernière pensée avant que le manque de sommeil n'ait raison de moi.

_Nous sommes partis pour la journée. Il y a à manger dans le frigo. A plus tard. _

_Esmée_.

J'avais plusieurs appels manqués qui s'affichaient sur mon téléphone. Plusieurs d'Alice et Rosalie, un de Jasper et un d'Emmett. Aucune nouvelle d'Edward. Rien d'étonnant à ça. J'appréciais le soutien de Carlisle et Esmée. Grâce à eux, je disposais d'un peu de répit. J'aurais pu rentrer chez mes parents mais ça n'aurait pas été aussi appréciable. J'adore ma mère mais c'est un véritable moulin à paroles. Quant à mon père, je pense qu'il est né sans l'option « tact ». Il est adorable mais il a une tendance à mettre les pieds dans le plat assez impressionnante. Maman aurait voulu savoir le pourquoi du comment de mon histoire avec Edward et mon père…aurait été mon père.

C'est fou comment une personne que vous connaissez depuis quelques mois peut vous faire oublier tout le reste de votre vie. Il y a un avant Edward et un après Edward. L'avant ressemble au désert de Gobi, l'après à un champ de mine mais c'est un détail. Je ne me souvenais que très difficilement de ma vie d'avant, celle où Edward n'existait pas. Ma rencontre avec lui avait marqué un énorme tournant dans ma vie. Dire qu'il m'avait en quelque sorte ramenée à la vie fait très cliché mais ce n'est pas si loin de la vérité. C'est pour ça que notre rupture me tuait.

Le reste de la journée, je le passai avec ma guitare sur les genoux, assise par terre, adossée au lit de ma chambre. Au fil de la journée, des paroles de chanson s'étaient accumulées dans ma tête. Mon carnet en cuir ouvert devant moi, j'avais noté, gribouillé, raturé des dizaines et des dizaines de phrases. J'étais finalement parvenue à l'écrire en entier.

_You and I walk a fragile line _

_I have known it all this time _

_But I never thought I'd live to see it break _

_It's getting dark _

_And it's all too quiet _

_And I can't trust anything now _

_And it's coming over you _

_Like it's all a big mistake _

_Oh holding my breath _

_Won't lose you again _

_Something's made your _

_Eyes go cold _

_Come on, come on _

_Don't leave me like this _

_I thought I had you figured out _

_Something's gone terribly wrong _

_You're all I wanted _

_Come on, come on _

_Don't leave me like this _

_I thought I had you figured out _

_Can't breathe whenever your gone _

_Can't turn back _

_Now I'm haunted _

_Stood there and watched you walk away _

_From everything we had _

_But I still mean every word I said _

_To you _

_He will try to take away my pain _

_And he just might make me smile _

_But the whole time I'm wishing he was you _

_Instead _

_Oh oh holding my breath _

_Won't see you again _

_Something keeps me _

_Holding onto nothing _

_Come on, come on _

_Don't leave me like this _

_I thought I had you figured out _

_Something's gone terribly wrong _

_You're all I wanted _

_Come on, come on _

_Don't leave me like this _

_I thought I had you figured out _

_Can't breathe whenever your gone _

_Can't turn back _

_Now I'm haunted _

_I know _

_I know _

_I just know _

_You're not gone _

_You can't be gone _

_No _

_Come on, come on _

_Don't leave me like this _

_I thought I had you figured out _

_Something's gone terribly wrong _

_Won't finish what you started _

_Come on, come on _

_Don't leave me like this _

_I thought I had you figured out _

_Can't breathe whenever your gone _

_Can't go back _

_I'm haunted _

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh _

_You and I walk a fragile line _

_I have known it all this time _

_Never ever thought I'd see it break _

_Never thought I'd see it_

( TRADUCTION : Toi et moi on marche sur une corde raide, je le savais depuis tout ce temps, mais je n'avais jamais pensé que je vivrais assez pour la voir se briser. Il commence à faire noir, tout est trop calme, je ne peux faire confiance à rien maintenant. Ça vient de toi comme une grosse erreur. Oh je retiens mon souffle, je ne te perdrai pas cette fois-ci, quelque chose rend tes yeux froids. Allez, allez, ne me laisse pas comme ça, je croyais que je te connaissais. Quelque chose a terriblement changé. Tu es tout ce que je voulais. Allez, allez, ne me laisse pas comme ça, je croyais que je te connaissais. Je ne peux pas respirer depuis que tu es parti. Je ne peux pas revenir en arrière. Maintenant je suis hantée. Je reste debout ici et je te regarde t'éloigner de tout ce qu'on avait mais je pense toujours chaque mot que je t'ai dit. Il essayera de chasser ma peine, peut-être qu'il essayera de me faire sourire mais pendant tout ce temps, je souhaiterai que ce soit toi à sa place. Oh, oh, je retiens mon souffle. Je ne te verrai plus, quelque chose me m'empêche de me reposer sur du vide. Allez, allez, ne me laisse pas comme ça, je croyais que je te connaissais, quelque chose a terriblement changé. Tu es tout ce que je voulais. Allez, allez, ne me laisse pas comme ça, je croyais que je te connaissais. Je ne peux pas respirer depuis que tu es parti. Je ne peux pas revenir en arrière. Maintenant je suis hantée. Je sais, je sais que tu n'es pas parti, que tu ne peux pas être parti, non. Allez, allez, ne me laisse pas comme ça, je pensais que je te connaissais. Quelque chose a terriblement changé, tu ne finiras pas ce que tu as commencé. Allez, allez, ne me laisse pas comme ça, je croyais que je te connaissais. Je ne peux pas respirer depuis que tu es parti. Je ne peux pas revenir en arrière. Maintenant je suis hantée. Toi et moi on marche sur une corde raide, je le savais tout ce temps, jamais je n'aurais pensé la voir se briser, je n'aurais jamais pensé le voir.)

Un raclement de gorge me fit sursauter. Carlisle se tenait appuyé au chambranle de la porte. J'avais oublié de la fermer puisque j'étais toute seule.

« Alice et Rosalie m'ont demandé où tu étais. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous leur avez répondu ? »

« Que je ne savais pas. »

« Merci. » répondis-je, soulagée. « Et Emmett et Jasper ? » rajoutai-je.

« Ils s'inquiètent aussi. »

« Oh. »

Je n'ajoutai rien, me contentant de regarder le sol.

« Il n'est pas venu au studio, tu sais. »

J'aurais pu faire l'ignorante mais je savais parfaitement qu'il parlait d'Edward.

« Il devait avoir mieux à faire. » répliquai-je.

Carlisle entra et s'installa à côté de moi. Il jeta un coup d'œil à mon carnet de chansons.

« Tu devrais enregistrer cette chanson, Bella. »

« Je ne veux pas aller au studio ! »

« Bella, tu es dans la maison d'un producteur de musique. » dit-il en souriant. « J'ai installé un mini studio dans le sous-sol. Tu peux l'utiliser si tu veux. »

« Je ne sais pas … »

« Je suis très heureux que tu sois là, Bella, n'en doute pas mais tu ne pourras pas te cacher indéfiniment. »

Carlisle avait raison. Se cacher n'était pas la solution. Je ne faisais que reculer pour mieux sauter.

« Je sais. »

Carlisle se releva et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Le studio est à ta disposition si tu changes d'avis. »

« Merci. »

« Les choses finiront par s'améliorer, Bella. J'en suis sûr. » ajouta-t-il avant de sortir.

J'étais chez les Cullen depuis maintenant une semaine. Après avoir joué ma chanson pendant deux jours entiers, je m'étais décidée à suivre le conseil de Carlisle et à l'enregistrer.

« Tiens une revenante ! » fit la voix d'Alice dans mon dos.

Je me retournai lentement et la vis à l'entrée de la cuisine.

« Bonjour Alice. »

« 'Bonjour Alice' ? Tu crois que je vais me contenter de ça ? » dit-elle, énervée.

« Tu pourrais arrêter de me hurler dessus ? » m'enquis-je.

« Mais à quoi tu pensais, Bella ? Te planquer sans rien dire à personne !»

« A ne plus voir ton frère. »

Ma réponse lui coupa l'envie de me crier dessus.

« Oh. »

Alice se calma instantanément.

« On ne l'a pas vu de toute la semaine. Lui aussi, il se cache j'ai l'impression. »

Ça, Carlisle ne me l'avait pas dit. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien me faire après tout, on avait rompu non ?

« Bella, je ne suis pas là pour te parler de mon frère. Ce soir, on est de sortie et je n'accepterai aucun refus. Je t'ai retrouvée, je ne te lâche plus. Jasper a perdu un pari avec mon frère. Du coup, il doit se produire sur scène ce soir. Tu dois absolument venir assister au massacre ! » se réjouit-elle.

« Alice… »

« Tut tut, pas de Alice qui tienne ! Va mettre autre chose que ce jogging infâme et on y va ! »

« D'accord, d'accord. » capitulai-je. « Au fait comment tu m'as trouvée ? »

« Mon père ne supporte pas les interrogatoires made in Alice pendant plus de deux jours !» rit-elle. « C'était de la rigolade de lui tirer les vers du nez ! »

J'aurais dû m'en douter. On ne peut rien cacher à Alice.

Jasper devait chanter lors de la soirée musicale hebdomadaire d'un bar irlandais dans le centre-ville. Nous étions tous attablés, attendant le tour de Jasper.

« Mon pote, t'as le teint vert ! » rigola Emmett.

« La ferme ! » aboya Jasper.

Je ris tout doucement.

« Bella, comment tu fais ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix plaintive.

« Je ne sais pas. comment tu fais pour jouer de la guitare sur scène ? Ca ne doit pas être plus compliqué, non ? »

Vu sa tête, si.

« Je ne me suis jamais posé la question. » dit Jasper, dépité.

« Jasper, c'est à toi. » fit Rosalie.

Son frère inspira un grand coup avant de monter sur scène. Il attrapa la guitare qu'il y avait sur scène. Les premiers accords de _Looser _de Beck se firent entendre. Jasper joua la chanson en entier et s'en sortit brillamment. Il revint à notre table sous les applaudissements.

« Plus jamais ! » s'exclama-t-il en se rasseyant. Alice se rapprocha de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

« Jasper, t'es trop sexy quand tu chantes. Et… »

Alice finit sa phrase dans l'oreille de Jasper, qui se mit à sourire comme un imbécile heureux.

« Jasper, c'est ma sœur ! » s'indigna Emmett. « Y a des choses que je dois ignorer sur Alice et j'aimerais bien que ça dure comme ça. »

« Comme si toi et Rosalie – qui est ma sœur à _moi_ – étiez discrets ! » ria Jasper. Emmett parut encore plus dépité. Il fit une espèce de grimace qui nous fit tous rire. Rosalie recommanda une bière pour chacun d'entre nous. Ça me faisait du bien de sortir un peu et de passer la soirée avec mes amis. J'avais peur qu'à cause de ce qui s'était passé avec Edward nos relations aient changé mais pas du tout. Je n'étais plus toute seule comme à l'époque où je travaillais avec Aro ou même comme à l'époque du lycée.

Les premiers accords d'une mélodie au piano résonnèrent. On sentait l'émotion rien qu'avec les notes. Je fermai les yeux pour me concentrer sur la musique. Après quelques secondes, des paroles s'ajoutèrent à la mélodie. Une voix d'homme se mit à chanter. J'en avais des frissons. Cette voix laissait passer tellement de peine, de souffrance.

_Life's been blinding me _

_From what I thought I'd see _

_Is there clarity in this insanity? (yeah) _

_What's she want from me? (yeah) _

_Roads in front of me _

_Taking me astray _

_Are you leaving me? _

_Or are you leading the way? _

_Can you hear what I'm saying? _

_I need to know _

_I need to know _

_I need to know _

_I need to know _

_Feel like I'm trying to breathe under water _

_Trying to climb but I keep falling farther _

_Will you take my hand? _

_Feels so far away _

_I want to see your face _

_Are you even there? _

_Can you show me? _

_Can you make me believe? _

_I need to know _

_I need to know _

_I need to know _

_I need to know _

_I need to know_

( TRADUCTION : la vie m'a aveuglé, me cachant ce que je pensais voir. Est-ce qu'il y a du sens dans cette folie ? Que veut-elle de moi ? Les routes devant moi m'égarent. Est-ce que tu me quittes ? Ou est-ce que tu me montres le chemin ? Est-ce que tu peux entendre ce que je dis ? J'ai besoin de savoir X4. J'ai l'impression d'essayer de respirer sous l'eau, j'essaye de remonter mais je tombe encore plus loin. Est-ce que tu me prendras la main ? Si loin, je veux voir ton visage. Es-tu seulement là? Est-ce que tu peux me montrer, es-ce que tu peux me faire croire ? J'ai besoin de savoir X4.)

Comme hypnotisée par la chanson, je m'étais levée de ma chaise pour me rapprocher de la scène. La chanson était magnifique et les paroles encore plus. Le pianiste se leva et se dirigea droit vers moi. Jusqu'ici, il était resté dans l'ombre. Lorsqu'il s'avança dans la lumière, mon cœur eut un raté. Ce n'était pas possible que ce soit lui, c'était quelqu'un d'autre… Impossible, j'aurais reconnu ces cheveux ébouriffés n'importe où. J'étais incapable de bouger, de regarder ailleurs. Edward se tenait devant moi, droit comme un i, les yeux braqués sur moi, comme s'il cherchait les réponses à ses questions dans mes yeux. Il se rapprocha encore un peu plus. Il était tellement près que je ressentais la chaleur de son corps. Il respirait rapidement. Nous nous taisions tous les deux. Edward réagit le premier en me tendant dans la main. _Will you take my hand_ ? Edward voulait que je réponde à cette question, il avait _besoin_ que je le fasse.

Il avait rejoué du piano. Je n'en revenais pas. Des dizaines de questions me traversèrent l'esprit mais je n'avais pas les réponses.

Il n'y avait qu'un moyen de les avoir. Je pris sa main et il m'entraîna vers la sortie à sa suite. Je me retournai rapidement. Je vis Alice essuyer ses yeux et me faire un sourire d'encouragement. Elle, elle n'y était pas pour rien.

Edward nous conduisit à sa Volvo. Il ne disait rien mais à voir ses gestes empressés, ses mains tremblantes et sa respiration rapide, il était nerveux. J'attendais qu'il fasse le premier pas, je ne voulais pas gâcher nos retrouvailles. Edward devait prendre les choses en main, il en avait besoin pour remettre sa vie sur les rails et réparer les dégâts qu'il avait causés. Pas parce que je lui en voulais, non parce que pour avancer, Edward devait réellement prendre les choses en main. Edward est un pragmatique. Il ne croit que ce qu'il voit ou ce qu'il fait.

La voiture prit la direction de l'appartement d'Edward. Toujours silencieux, il vint m'ouvrir la porte de la voiture. Une fois encore, il me tendit la main. Je la pris sans hésiter. Ses doigts serrèrent les miens. Nous prîmes les escaliers. Edward ouvrit la porte de son appartement, ôta sa veste. Il s'approcha de moi pour m'aider à enlever la mienne.

Nous étions debout dans le salon, se fixant l'un et l'autre. C'est alors que je me rendis compte qu'il avait les traits tirés, que son salon était en désordre. Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il était aussi mal en point que moi ? Le silence s'éternisait. Comme s'il ne pouvait supporter le poids de mon regard, il se recula.

« Tu devrais t'assoir, Bella. » dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Je me laissai tomber dans le canapé.

C'était le moment de vérité.

**Haunted, Taylor Swift.**

**I need to know, Kris Allen.**

**Encore en retard, désolée ^^. Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, vraiment. Vous aurez bien compris que je n'aime pas quand c'est trop facile mais ça va s'arranger, je ne sui s pas sadique à ce point, voyons ! : )**

**Enjoy it. **

**A très vite !**


	19. Chapter 19

POV EDWARD

Bella était devant moi, assise dans le canapé et je n'arrivais pas à décoincer un seul mot. Pitoyable, comme d'habitude. Je me mis à faire les cents pas, histoire de trouver comment commencer.

La semaine passée avait été ignoble. La dispute avec Bella, je ne l'avais pas vue arrivée mais dès qu'elle avait commencé à parler de reprendre le piano, j'avais vu rouge. Je savais que je devais me taire, que ce que je lui disais était mal mais j'en avais été incapable, aveuglé par la colère. La colère a été suivie d'une cuite magistrale et d'une conversation plus que désagréable avec Emmett et Jasper après la chanson de Bella. Une fois seul dans le studio, je m'étais repassé la chanson. Chaque mot était comme un grain de sel sur une plaie. J'avais tout foutu par terre. Bella avait juste voulu m'aider et je l'avais écrasée.

Ce soir-là, je suis rentré chez moi comme un zombie. Le silence paradoxalement me faisait mal aux oreilles. Il y a un vieil adage qui dit qu'on ne mesure la valeur de ce qu'on a seulement le jour où on le perd. C'est foutrement exact. Tout ce qui me restait, c'était les souvenirs…sauf que tout ce dont je me souvenais, c'était ses larmes et sa chanson.

La première nuit, je l'ai passé assis devant le piano sans réussir à poser les mains dessus. Aller au studio n'était pas envisageable. Je ne me sentais pas assez fort pour soutenir le regard de Bella ou des autres. Je devais rejouer du piano. C'était la seule façon d'avancer et de pouvoir récupérer l'estime de Bella, à défaut de son amour. Je me sentais lamentable mais je devais y arriver.

Ça m'a prit deux jours pour pouvoir jouer _Lettre à Elise_ au piano. Je ne jouais pas aussi bien qu'avant comme prévu. Pourtant, ce n'était pas si mal que ça. C'est alors que j'avais compris ce que Bella essayait de me faire comprendre depuis le départ et ce que ma famille avait essayé de me faire rentrer dans le crâne depuis l'accident. J'avais joué et rejoué ce morceau pendant des heures jusqu'à en avoir mal aux mains. Je me fichais de la douleur. Rien ne comptait plus que la musique.

Le jour suivant, je le passai au piano. Manger, fumer ou m'habiller, tout ça, c'était secondaire. Sans que je ne m'en rende vraiment compte, les notes qui me venaient étaient toutes nouvelles. J'étais en train de composer. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Etre capable de rejouer des classiques était une chose mais pouvoir encore écrire mes propres mélodies, c'était une chose extraordinaire.

J'avais envie d'écrire une chanson pour Bella. Je ne voyais pas d'autre moyen pour lui montrer à quel point j'étais désolé et à quel point je l'aimais. Durant cette séparation, j'avais réalisé que je ne lui avais jamais dit « je t'aime ». Oh, je lui avais dit que je tenais à elle, que j'étais bien avec elle mais que je l'aimais, ça non. Ce constat me donna mal au ventre. Elle, elle n'avait pas eu peur de me le dire plusieurs fois. Les paroles vinrent naturellement. Il me suffisait de dire ce que je ressentais vraiment.

J'avais répété mon discours d'excuse pendant des heures. Il était parfaitement rodé sauf qu'il ne venait pas. Bella se taisait toujours et me fixait. Je décidai d'improviser.

« Bella, je suis un gros con. »

_Belle entrée en matière, Cullen, non vraiment, très classe_.

J'avais toute l'attention de Bella au moins.

« Tu…tu avais raison dès le départ. Je me suis comporté comme un connard et un foutu trouillard. J'étais trop centré sur moi-même pour le voir. »

« Continue » dit-elle en se redressant dans le canapé.

« J'avais peur de reprendre le piano parce que je ne voulais pas que ma vie change. Je voulais que tout soit comme avant mais on ne peut pas retourner dans le passé. J'ai réussi ! J'ai réussi grâce à toi. Sans toi, je n'y serais jamais parvenu… »

Bella avait les yeux dangereusement brillants. Faites qu'elle ne pleure pas ! Si elle pleure, je vais m'effondrer avant d'avoir fini.

« Je suis désolé. Je n'avais pas le droit d'être aussi cruel avec toi. Avoir de la peine ne donne pas le droit de faire souffrir les autres…Bella, je…je t'aime. »

Je l'avais dit. Elle se le va mais resta près du canapé.

« Je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais c'est la vérité. Je t'aime à en crever même si je n'en ai plus le droit. Je sais que tu ne veux plus de moi. C'est juste que je devais te le dire au moins une fois. Tu ne m'aimes plus mais j'espère que tu me pardonneras et que… qu'on pourra au moins rester amis. »

Prononcer le mot 'amis' me tuait sauf qu'entre vivre sans Bella et vivre avec Bella comme amie, le choix était vite fait.

Mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Elle ne disait toujours rien mais affichait une mine résolue. Elle avait pris sa décision : elle ne voulait plus de moi. Bella se rapprocha de moi. Elle vint si près que je dus baisser la tête pour pouvoir soutenir son regard. Son parfum chatouilla mes narines.

« Dis-le, Edward. » chuchota-t-elle.

L'intensité de son regard plein de larmes contenue m'hypnotisait.

« Edward…dis-le. S'il te plaît, dis-le. J'ai besoin de l'entendre… »

Je ne pris même pas la peine d'affermir ma voix ou de prendre un air sûr de moi. Ça ne servait à rien. Je savais parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait que je dise, tout comme je savais parfaitement que ma voix allait flancher. Temps pis.

« Je ne suis…je ne suis pas mort… » répondis-je d'une voix tremblante.

Aussitôt, Bella me sauta au cou avec une telle force que je dus faire un pas en arrière pour ne pas tomber à la renverse. Je refermai vite les bras autour d'elle. Bella était secouée de sanglots. Ses larmes me coulaient dans la nuque. Elle essayait de dire quelque chose mais ses sanglots l'en empêchaient. L'entendre pleurer me brisait le cœur. Qu'est-ce que j'avais encore été lui dire pour la mettre dans cet état ?

D'une main je lui caressais le dos. Voir Bella en pleurs me laissait toujours désarmé.

« Bella, ma douce, arrête de pleurer… »

Ses sanglots se firent encore plus bruyants et ses bras se resserrèrent davantage autour de mon cou. J'avais vraiment l'air stupide à parler dans ses cheveux, d'autant que tout ce que je lui disais la faisait pleurer davantage. Je décidai que le plus sage était de laisser passer la tempête.

Après quelques minutes, elle se recula et s'essuya les yeux d'un revers de la main.

« Je croyais ne jamais entendre ces cinq mots. » dit-elle avant de renifler.

Elle attrapa mon visage et le colla au sien de sorte qu'on se regardait dans les yeux.

« Je t'aime, Edward. »

« Je t'aime aussi, Bella. »

Mon Dieu, c'était sorti si facilement. Lui dire que je l'aimais était maintenant aussi naturel que respirer. Bella avait arrêté de pleurer même si de temps en temps un sanglot la parcourait.

« Je te demande pardon, Edward. »

« Hein ? »

J'étais perdu là. Pourquoi voulait-elle s'excuser ? Bella s'éloigna de quelques pas et me tourna le dos. Je l'entendis inspirer plusieurs fois de suite avant qu'elle ne se retourne.

« Je suis désolée de t'avoir blessé. Je n'avais pas le droit de décider pour toi. »

« Bella, de quoi tu parles ? » demandai-je.

Je ne comprenais pas du tout ce qu'elle disait.

« Je n'aurais pas dû te parler de ton piano comme ça ni te dire d'en refaire juste comme ça. Je savais bien que c'était un sujet à éviter et pourtant j'ai mis les deux pieds dans le plat. Je n'ai absolument pas pensé que ça te ferait de la peine. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux… »

C'était trop dur de l'entendre s'auto-flageller comme ça. Je m'avançai pour lui saisir les mains.

« Bella, stop ! Ne t'excuse surtout pas de m'avoir ouvert les yeux. Sans toi, je n'aurais jamais pu reposer les doigts sur mon piano. C'est toi qui m'as fait comprendre que je devais agir et reprendre ma vie en main. »

« Tu aurais bien fini par le faire. Je n'y suis pour rien… »

« C'est là où tu te trompes. Tu ne mesures pas à quel point j'ai besoin de toi. Je n'arrive pas à rester loin de toi, ça me bouffe de l'intérieur… » dis-je d'une voix désespérée.

« Personne ne te demande de t'éloigner, Edward. Moi aussi j'ai besoin de toi. »

Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, mes bras se retrouvèrent de nouveau autour de la taille de Bella. Je ne savais pas lequel des deux avait avancé et honnêtement, je m'en foutais. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était nous. Les lèvres de Bella se posèrent sur les miennes en douceur. Je répondis à son étreinte mais très vite j'y ajoutais plus d'empressement. Une semaine sans sentir sa bouche sur la mienne, une semaine qui me faisait le même effet qu'une année entière. La langue de Bella caressa la mienne. Je répondis à son baiser en essayant de lui faire passer toute l'intensité de mes sentiments pour elle. Mes mains s'infiltrèrent sous son t-shirt et remontèrent le long de sa colonne vertébrale, provoquant une vague de frissons sur sa peau. Bella m'imita. Elle sortit mon t-shirt de mon pantalon mais elle montra plus d'impatience que moi puisqu'elle me l'ôta complètement. De ses mains, elle redessina les contours de mon torse. Je découvris que la douceur et la lenteur peuvent devenir des moyens de torture assez efficaces.

« Bella ? »

Ma voix avait sonné comme une question, ce que je n'avais pas du tout prévu. Bella ne me répondit pas avec des paroles mais avec des gestes. Elle déposa toute une série de baisers le long de ma mâchoire, remonta jusqu'à mon oreille pour en mordiller le lobe me faisant gémir. Elle reposa sa bouche sur la mienne. Sa réponse me convenait tout à fait. Tout en approfondissant notre baiser, je la soulevai afin qu'elle passe ses jambes autour de ma taille, ce qu'elle fit immédiatement. Sans la lâcher et sans rompre ce baiser, je nous conduisis jusque dans ma chambre. Délicatement, je l'allongeai sur le lit. Je restai au pied du lit à la contempler. Mon Dieu, je pensais que jamais plus je ne la verrai et maintenant elle était devant moi. Admirer Bella étendue sur mon lit me faisait le même effet que de sentir le soleil me chauffer la peau l'été. Agréable mais brûlant, intense.

Je me plaçai au-dessus d'elle en appui sur les coudes. Ma bouche se posa sur son ventre dénudé avant de remonter jusqu'à son soutien-gorge. J'avais besoin de son assentiment pour aller plus loin.

« Edward… » soupira-t-elle plaintivement.

C'était un assentiment comme on en fait plus. Une de mes mains passa dans son dos, la faisant se cambrer pour défaire l'agrafe dans le dos. Bella tendit ses bras en avant pour que je puisse lui enlever son soutien-gorge que je balançai par-dessus mon épaule sans y faire attention. Mes mains caressèrent sa poitrine délicatement, la faisant gémir et frissonner. D'une main derrière la nuque, Bella m'attira vers elle pour m'embrasser. Le frottement de nos peaux, le bruit de nos respirations, ses doigts dans mes cheveux. Dans ses bras, je pouvais mourir heureux, j'avais tout ce que je voulais. Ses mains descendirent le long de mon dos, me donnant la chair de poule. Des doigts passèrent sous la ceinture de mon jean, dans le creux de mes reins. Bella fit passer ses mains devant et s'attaqua au bouton qui fermait mon pantalon. Elle fit glisser la fermeture et je finis de l'ôter. Quelqu'un avait encore un pantalon qui n'avait rien à faire ici. Bella m'aida à le lui enlever en soulevant les hanches. Je m'étais promis d'y aller doucement sauf que je n'avais pas prévu de me retrouver face à un shorty en dentelle blanche.

J'avais encore moins prévu qu'elle renverse la situation. Bella, malgré son poids plume, me fit basculer sur le dos et s'installa au-dessus de moi. Je suppose qu'on devait ça au shorty… Elle se pencha vers moi et déposa un baiser sur mon front. Elle embrassa ensuite ma tempe, ma joue, mon menton. Elle se redressa et passa un doigt sur les cernes que j'avais sous les yeux. S'avançant à nouveau, elle posa ses lèvres à la place de ses doigts. Elle prit un air grave avant de parler.

« Edward, je suis dés… »

Immédiatement, ma main se posa sur sa bouche.

« Ma faute, Bella. Uniquement ma faute. »

Mes yeux se posèrent sous ses cernes à elle. Levant la tête, je lui rendis la pareille tout en me jurant de ne plus jamais être la cause de valises sous ses yeux. Nos lèvres se joignirent en un baiser plein de douceur. Un baiser insignifiant vu de l'extérieur mais qui pourtant voulait tout dire.

J'avais besoin de plus. Je voulais sentir Bella tout contre moi. Je voulais me perdre en elle et y rester pour toujours. Délicatement, je nous fis basculer sur le côté. Allongés face à face, les yeux plongés dans ceux de l'autre, nos mains exploraient le corps de l'autre. Jamais je n'avais ressenti autant d'émotions qu'en présence de Bella. A cet instant, rien n'aurait pu m'éloigner de Bella ou m'empêcher de faire ce que j'allais faire. Ma main gauche se posa sur sa hanche et joua quelques secondes avec l'élastique de son shorty avant de le faire glisser vers le bas. D'un mouvement de jambe, Bella termina de l'ôter avant de faire de même avec mon boxer. Plus rien ne nous séparait. Bella m'attira à elle. Je me retrouvai au-dessus d'elle entre ses cuisses. Nos regards ne se quittèrent pas lorsque j'entrai en elle. Nous gémissions à chacun de mes mouvements mais jamais nous ne baissâmes les yeux. Nous avions atteint un tel degré d'intimité que le regard de l'autre ne nous posait plus aucun problème. Je voyais la passion embrumer ses yeux au fur et à mesure que le plaisir la gagnait. Jamais je n'avais vu quelque chose d'aussi magnifique. Lorsque l'extase la frappa, Bella poussa un petit cri et ferma les yeux. Je succombai juste après dans un éclair de volupté aveuglant.

Je me retirai de Bella et tombai sur le côté. Aussitôt, j'attirai Bella contre moi. Nous nous taisions, profitant de la perfection du moment et reprenant notre souffle. Je luttai pour garder les yeux ouverts. J'étais épuisé mais je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de perdre une minute de plus sans Bella. Elle était aussi fatiguée que moi. Bella étouffa un bâillement avant de se coller un peu plus à moi.

« Je suis fatiguée… »

« Dors, ma douce. » dis-je avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

« Je t'aime, Edward. »

« Je t'aime aussi ma douce. Dors. »

Les bras de Morphée nous accueillirent tous les deux, serrés l'un contre l'autre comme si notre vie en dépendait.

Enfin une nuit complète passée dans mon lit sans faire de cauchemar et sans alcool. La raison ? Bella. Nous avions passé la nuit sans bouger d'un millimètre. Sa tête reposait dans mon cou. Mon visage était noyé dans ses cheveux qui sentaient divinement bon.

« 'Jour. » fit Bella d'une voix endormie.

« Salut princesse. »

Bella s'écarta de moi en souriant et s'allongea sur le dos. Elle contemplait le plafond, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Pourquoi tu souris ? » demandai-je, attendri.

« J'en sais rien, c'est ça le plus drôle ! » répondit-elle en riant. « Je suis juste de bonne humeur ! »

Je voyais exactement de quoi elle parlait parce que moi aussi je sentais un sourire niais naître sur ma figure. Le bonheur n'était pas un concept que je maîtrisais beaucoup. A chaque fois que je m'en approchais, j'avais le don de tout foutre par terre mais pas cette fois-ci. Non, cette fois, je n'étais pas tout seul. J'avais Bella.

Bella tourna la tête vers moi.

« Edward ? »

« Mmh ? »

« Comment tu t'es débrouillé pour me faire venir dans ce bar hier ? »

« Alice et Jasper. »

Je grimaçai en me souvenant de ce que j'avais dû faire pour obtenir leur aide.

_J'étais allé chez ma sœur pour lui demander de m'aider à rattraper le coup après que j'ai composé la chanson pour Bella._

_« Et pourquoi on t'aiderait ? » demanda Alice d'une voix glaciale._

_Ok, c'était pas gagné._

_« C'est vrai ça, donne nous une seule bonne raison, Edward. » ordonna Jasper._

_Ils ne savaient pas ce que j'avais réussi à faire pendant ces jours loin de Bella._

_« Parce que je l'aime. »_

_Pour qu'ils m'aident, je devais jouer cartes sur table._

_« Et c'est quoi ton plan ? » fit Alice, toujours aussi froide._

_« Je lui ai composé une chanson au piano et je veux qu'elle l'entende. »_

_Le masque d'Alice tomba immédiatement. Jasper semblait aussi éberlué que ma sœur._

_« Tu …quoi ? »_

_« J'ai dit que je lui composé une chanson au piano. »_

_« T'as une idée ? » interrogea ma sœur._

_« Peut-être mais je vais avoir besoin d'un sérieux coup de main. »_

_C'est comme ça qu'on avait décidé que Rosalie et Emmett devaient être mis dans la confidence. Jasper allait chanter suite à un faux pari avec mon frère. Alice se chargerait de faire venir Bella. Le problème, c'est que je ne savais pas où elle était et Jasper non plus._

_« Moi je sais. » assura Alice. « Elle viendra, je te le promets. Mais ça va te coûter cher, Ed.»_

_« Combien ? » soupirai-je, vaincu à l'avance._

_« Je veux refaire la déco de ton appartement. Et ta garde robe. »_

_Le côté diabolique de ma sœur avait refait surface amis c'était la seule à pouvoir m'aider. _

_« Deal. » dis-je en lui tendant la main qu'elle serra avec un grand sourire. Je venais de vendre mon âme pour Bella. Est-ce que ça me dérangerait ? Absolument pas._

« Comment ça Alice et Jasper ? »

« Jasper a fait semblant d'avoir perdu un pari. Tout ça, c'était juste un prétexte pour que tu viennes et que tu entendes ce que j'avais à te dire… »

« C'était un plan infaillible avec ta sœur dans le coup. » rit Bella.

« Ouep. »

« Et tu lui as donné quoi en échange ? »

« Rien. »

« Edward, ta sœur arnaquerait Satan en personne. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as promis ? »

Je soupirai.

« Une nouvelle garde-robe pour moi et la déco de mon appart. »

« Ah quand même ! »

Je basculai au-dessus d'elle et la fixai dans les yeux.

« Bella, pour te ramener, j'aurais donné mon âme alors ce n'est pas de nouveaux vêtements ou de la peinture qui vont me gêner. »

« Edward… »

Ses yeux brillaient de nouveau. Pitié, faites qu'elle ne pleure pas !

« Quoi ? » répondis-je nonchalamment.

« Tu m'as manqué. »

Bella ou l'art de me priver de mes moyens en une phrase. Je déglutis avant de répondre un « moi aussi » un peu tremblé. De nouveau, je la serrai contre moi, savourant la chance que j'avais.

Pendant que Bella était partie prendre sa douche, je me rendis dans la cuisine pour lui préparer son café du matin. Une fois la cafetière en route, j'attrapai une cigarette dans le paquet de clopes posé sur ma table basse et me postai devant la fenêtre, appuyé contre le rebord.

« A quoi tu penses ? » dit-elle tout près de moi, me faisant sursauter. Je ne l'avais pas entendue arrivée.

« A rien. Pour une fois, à rien. Ça fait un bien fou ! »

Le poids qui me pesait sur les épaules depuis des années était parti, un peu comme si au bout de trois ans dans le noir, je redécouvrais la lumière. Tout ça je le lui devais, même si elle disait le contraire. Après avoir écrasé ma cigarette dans le cendrier, je tendis mes bras vers Bella. Elle se blottit instantanément contre moi. Rester à moins d'un mètre d'elle sans la toucher, sans respirer son odeur ou sans pouvoir l'embrasser était au-dessus de mes forces. Je l'avais, je la gardais.

Ça, c'était en sous-estimant son amour pour le café. Elle me délaissa pour aller dans la cuisine se remplir une tasse. Elle soupira de contentement après avoir avalé la première gorgée.

« Edward, j'adore ton café ! »

Sa remarque me fit rire.

« A ton service, princesse ! » répliquai-je.

Elle haussa un sourcil et me fit un petit sourire en coin et, à plus grande honte, je me sentis rougir. Moi, Edward Cullen, je venais de rougir comme une collégienne devant le sous-entendu de Bella. Je la vis poser sa tasse sur le plan de travail calmement et se diriger vers moi. Je ne bougeais pas, attendant la suite. Avec un petit sourire en coin, elle me prit la main et me guida jusqu'aux marches. Elle me tira jusqu'à la porte de la chambre.

« A mon service, hein ? Je demande à voir ! »

Elle me fit entrer et ferma la porte d'un coup de pied. C'était officiel, elle pouvait faire de moi ce qu'elle voulait…

* * *

« Edwaaaaaard ! On est vraiment en retard ! On va arriver chez tes parents après Emmett et il n'y aura plus rien à manger ! » beugla Bella du rez-de-chaussée.

Oui, j'étais à la bourre, à qui la faute ? On avait décidé d'aller chez mes parents pour fêter nos retrouvailles avec ma famille. J'avais prévenu ma mère par téléphone. Si on s'était préparés tout de suite, on aurait pu être à l'heure. Le mot clé étant si. Bella avait eu l'idée lumineuse de me rejoindre sous la douche. La demi-heure suivante avait été plus qu'agréable mais nous avait mis en retard. Je sautai dans mon jean. Je choisis un t shirt noir à manches longues.

« Je suis prêt ! » claironnai-je en arrivant en bas des marches. Nous mîmes nos vestes. Je verrouillai la porte de mon appartement et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le parking. Une fois devant la Volvo, Bella se tourna vers moi avec un petit sourire aguicheur.

« Edward ? »

Oh mon Dieu, je le sentais pas là.

« Oui ? » demandai-je, prudent.

« Tu me laisserais conduire ta voiture ? »

Bah voilà.

« Bella, je… »

« S'il te plait ? » me dit-elle en me jetant un regard suppliant.

« Euh… »

« S'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il… »

« D'accord. » capitulai-je.

« T'es un amour » s'exclama-t-elle avant de m'embrasser rapidement sur la bouche tout en me prenant les clés des mains. Elle était déjà derrière le volant alors que je restais planté sur le bitume comme un abruti. J'essayais de comprendre comment de conducteur j'étais devenu passager. Ça ne m'était pas arrivé depuis mes 16 ans, sauf pour la soirée d'anniversaire d'Alice.

Bella conduisait certes très bien mais la Volvo, c'était mon bébé. Je restais focalisé sur la route, l'aiguille du compteur de vitesse, le bruit du moteur lorsque Bella changeait de vitesse. Je regrettais presque de ne pas avoir les yeux bandés cette fois-ci.

« Edward ? »

« Oui ? »

« Tu sais que j'ai le permis ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu sais donc que j'ai appris à conduire ? »

« Bah oui. »

« Alors déstresse ! Tu verrais ta tête, on dirait que tu viens d'avaler un bol de vers de terre ! » dit-elle en riant.

Elle se foutait de moi en plus !

« Bella, tu me prêterais une de tes guitares ? »

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour me répondre mais se ravisa. Un grand sourire éclaira mon visage et je me permis même d'éclater de rire.

J'avais gagné !

« Edward ? »

« Oui, ma douce ? »

« Une guitare, ça reste moins cher qu'une Volvo si elle est cassée. » dit-elle avec un sourire aimable.

Ou pas.

Au final, nous étions arrivés chez mes parents sans problème. En sortant de la voiture, il suffit d'un échange de regard pour que nous éclations de rire. Nos doigts entrelacés, nous montâmes les marches du porche pour aller frapper à la porte mais celle-ci s'ouvrit à la volée. Une espèce de créature complètement surexcitée qu'on m'avait présentée un beau jour comme étant ma nouvelle petite sœur se jeta sur Bella qui, vacillant sous le choc, dut me lâcher la main pour se retenir à la rambarde.

« Alice ! Mais tu vas l'étouffer, lâche-la ! » criai-je à ma sœur.

Elle libéra Bella et me lança un regard que je ne connaissais que trop bien.

« Eddie… »

« Non, non, non, Ali… »

Trop tard. La diablesse m'avait sauté dessus et me frottait le crâne avec son poing. Alice savait très bien que je ne supportais pas ça. Vraiment pas.

« Alice ! » grognai-je lorsqu'elle descendit de son perchoir.

« Quoi, tu avais l'air jaloux de l'attention que je portais à Bella. »

« Jaloux, pffff. »

Pourquoi en présence de ma sœur avais-je tendance à régresser ? Mystère.

L'accueil d'Alice ne fut que les hors-d'œuvre. Ma mère me réserva le même traitement, les larmes en plus.

« Mon chéri, tu as refait du piano ! »

Crise de larmes. Moment embarrassant.

« Je suis tellement fière de toi mon bébé ! »

Crise de larmes. Moment embarrassant.

Au secours ! Du coin de l'œil, je vis que Jasper et Emmett se marraient comme des baleines.

« Alors, Jasper, cette cure de vitamines, ça se passe comment ? » demanda Bella si innocemment qu'on aurait pu voir l'auréole au-dessus de sa tête.

Jasper arrêta de rire mais Emmett n'en pouvait plus.

Bella qui prenait ma défense ? J'ai déjà dit que j'étais dingue de cette fille ?

Un peu avant le dessert, je quittai la table pour aller griller une cigarette dans le sous-sol parce que ma mère ne supportait pas que je le fasse dans la maison. Mes pas me menèrent vers le studio d'enregistrement que mon père avait fait installer il y a quelques années pour qu'on s'amuse à nous enregistrer. Quand j'étais plus jeune, j'y passais beaucoup d'heures parce que mon père y avait fait descendre mon piano. Je m'assis sur l'unique fauteuil et appuyai sur play. Si mes souvenirs étaient exacts, j'étais la dernière personne à avoir utilisé cette pièce. Réécouter mes compos de l'époque me faisait un peu peur mais je pouvais le faire. A ma plus grande surprise, ce ne fut pas le son d'un piano qui sortit des enceintes mais celui d'une guitare, que j'aurais reconnue entre mille. Bella était venue ici. Mais quand ?

_Come on, come on _

_Don't leave me like this _

_I thought I had you figured out _

_Something's gone terribly wrong _

_You're all I wanted _

_Come on, come on _

_Don't leave me like this _

_I thought I had you figured out _

_Can't breathe whenever your gone _

_Can't turn back _

_Now I'm haunted _

Ma faute. Uniquement ma faute. Jamais je ne pourrais oublier ce refrain. Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux.

« Oh non, Edward ! »

Je me retournai pour voir Bella à la porte. Elle était bouleversée. Etait-ce parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que j'entende ça ? Parce qu'elle le pensait toujours ? Parce que c'était irréversible ?

Elle entra et ferma la porte. Elle s'agenouilla devant moi.

« Comment tu as pu me pardonner, Bella ? » bredouillai-je. « Je savais pas, Bella, je savais pas… »

« Edward, tu as fais ce que je t'ai demandé. Rappelle-toi : don't leave me like this. Tu ne m'as pas laissée. Tu as repris le piano et tu es revenu. Merde, j'aurais dû effacer cette chanson… »

« Comment ça se fait qu'elle soit là ? » demandai-je.

Je vis Bella rougir.

« J'ai passé toute la semaine dernière ici. »

« Où ça ici ? »

« Chez tes parents. »

Woah.

« Je ne voulais pas que toi ou les autres vous me retrouviez. J'avais juste besoin de recul. »

« J'ai vraiment foutu le bordel dans ta vie… »

Un éclair de colère traversa ses yeux. Elle se releva.

« Debout. » m'ordonna-t-elle.

Je m'exécutai.

« Est-ce que tu as l'intention de me quitter encore ? »

« Non ! » dis-je d'une voix véhémente.

« Est-ce que tu vas encore me faire du mal ? »

« Non ! »

« Est-ce que tu m'en veux encore ? »

« Mais non ! »

« Est-ce que tu veux un avenir avec moi ? »

« Oui ! »

« Alors je vais te dire ce qu'on va faire. » Bella s'avança et me saisit les mains. Elle les posa sur ses épaules puis mit les siennes par-dessus. « On va oublier tout ça, Edward. On a fait des erreurs qu'on ne refera plus. Toi et moi, on va avancer. Je resterai une chieuse accro au café et toi un râleur accro à ses clopes mais on est tous les deux. C'est ça le plus important. »

Je collai mon front au sien. Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait pour avoir une femme pareille dans ma vie ?

Une fois calmé, je me râclai la gorge.

« On devrait remonter. »

« C'est vrai. »

Elle s'avança pour sortir mais je la retins par la main.

« Bella ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je t'ai déjà dit que je t'aimais ? »

« Oui mais j'adore quand tu le dis. »

Elle posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes, tout en murmurant contre ma bouche le plus beau des « je t'aime ».

**Et voilà !**

**Bon je suis en mode guimauve aujourd'hui. Vous voyez que je ne suis pas une sadique … mais est-ce que pour autant tout est réglé ? ha ha mystère et boule de gomme MDR.**

**J'ai retenté le lemon, pas sûr que ce soit une réussite à vous de juger, je vous fais confiance là-dessus. J'espère que ça vous plaira ^^**

**A très vite, même très très vite parce qu'avec les vacances j'aurais plus de temps : )**


	20. Chapter 20

POV BELLA

Nous avions décidé de passer la nuit chez moi après la journée chez Carlisle et Esmée. J'avais laissé Edward dans le salon le temps que j'aille me changer. Je ne possédais pas de jolis pyjamas, des trucs en soie ou avec de la dentelle. Non, moi tout ce que j'avais c'était de grands t-shirts et des shorts et pour la première fois, j'en avais un peu honte. Temps pis parce qu'à moins de me balader toute nue, je n'avais que ça à me mettre. J'espérais juste qu'Edward n'allait pas rire devant mon t-shirt des Clash tout délavé.

En entrant dans le salon, je m'attendais à quelques remarques de la part d'Edward sur ma tenue mais rien ne se passa parce qu'il ne me regardait pas. En fait, il n'était plus là. Sa veste était toujours sur le dos du canapé mais il restait introuvable.

« Edward ? » appelai-je.

Pas de réponse. Et s'il était parti ?

« Edward ? »

Tout à coup, quelque chose me souleva et me jeta sur le canapé. En dégageant les cheveux de ma figure, je tombai nez à nez avec un Edward hilare penché au-dessus de moi en appui sur ses avant-bras. J'avais du mal à reprendre mon souffle et ce crétin était écroulé de rire.

« C'est pas drôle ! » m'indignai-je en le frappant à la poitrine. « Tu m'as fait peur ! »

« Si tu avais vu ta tête ! C'était à mourir de rire ! »

A cet instant, une drôle de lueur s'alluma dans ses yeux. Il me fit un sourire malicieux avant de me demander :

« Est-ce que tu es chatouilleuse, Bella ? »

« Pas du tout. » dis-je d'un ton un peu trop catégorique.

« Vraiment ? » insista-t-il.

« Vraiment. »

Une de ses mains se posa sur mon ventre, juste en dessous des côtes en un geste tout à fait innocent. Ses yeux défiaient les miens. Le hic, c'est que je suis vraiment très chatouilleuse. Ses doigts se mirent à bouger et j'étais fichue. J'avais beau hurler, pleurer de rire, supplier, Edward s'éclatait comme un petit fou à me torturer. Au bout d'un moment, Edward s'arrêta. Je luttai pour reprendre mon souffle. Je parvins finalement à me calmer. Vengeance !

« Edward ? »

« Mmh ? »

« Est-ce que tu es chatouilleux ? »

« Non. » me répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

Immédiatement je vérifiai. Il n'avait pas menti. Zut !

Il se contentait de me fixer, un sourire suffisant aux lèvres. Même son arrogance le rendait sexy. Il était persuadé d'avoir gagné, de n'avoir aucune faiblesse. C'est ce qu'on allait voir.

« Même pas un tout petit peu ? » insistai-je.

« Ne cherche pas, Bella. Je suis invin… »

Je venais de poser mes mains sur ses fesses. Je les laissai là sans les bouger mais en maintenant une certaine pression. Il se taisait, les yeux assombris tout à coup. Très lentement, je les fis glisser jusqu'au bouton de son pantalon.

« Tu disais, Edward ? » demandai-je innocemment.

Ses yeux parcoururent mon visage avant de descendre pour observer le reste de mon corps. Edward déglutit bruyamment avant de relever les yeux.

« Je disais que…que… »

« Oui ? » dis-je en me retenant difficilement de rire.

« Putain, Bella, je crois que tu es la seule fille capable de rendre un t-shirt des Clash sexy ! »

Mon envie de rire partit aussi vite qu'elle était venue dès que ses mains se glissèrent sous le fameux t-shirt. Nous nous embrassâmes passionnément. Très rapidement Edward se releva et m'entraîna vers ma chambre.

* * *

« Réveille-toi, Bella au bois dormant… » fit une voix douce tout contre mon oreille.

« Nan…je veux pas… » lui répondis-je en gardant les yeux fermés.

Je l'entendis rire.

« Bella, il faut qu'on se lève. »

Edward commença à tirer la couette qui me recouvrait.

« J'veux paaaas ! » répliquai-je en récupérant ma couette.

J'entendis la porte de ma chambre se refermer. Pourquoi fallait-il que mon petit ami ressemble à un Dieu dès le réveil ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit si réveillé…si… roh !

J'étais bien au chaud et sur mon petit nuage lorsqu'une délicieuse odeur de café me chatouilla les narines. Je me tournai vers l'origine de cette odeur. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent sur Edward, penché vers moi, une tasse de café fumant à la main. Je sentis un sourire fleurir sur mes lèvres, qu'il me rendit. Petit déjeuner au lit, adorable… Je tendis les mains vers la tasse mais subitement, il se recula.

« Edward ! »

« Si tu veux ce café, il va falloir te lever, ma douce. »

« Allez, Edward ! »

« Non, non. Debout ! » dit-il avant de s'enfuir dans le couloir.

Je ne suis pas du matin. Encore moins quand je n'ai que quelques heures de sommeil au compteur. Bon, je ne regrettais absolument pas d'être restée éveillée une bonne partie de la nuit. Ça fait partie des règles quand vous sortez avec un mec super canon je suppose. Je réussis à m'extirper du lit.

« Merde, il est où mon t-shirt ? » pestai-je.

Après cinq bonnes minutes de recherches infructueuses, je le découvris pendant lamentablement sur la lampe de chevet.

Il allait voir ! Est-ce que c'est une manière de réveiller les gens ? Il va m'entendre celui-là !

Ma colère s'évanouit dès l'instant où j'entrai dans la cuisine. Edward avait dressé la table et il était en train de me préparer un muffin à la confiture. Comme s'il avait senti ma présence, il releva la tête.

« Enfin levée ? J'ai bien failli appeler ma sœur pour te sortir du lit ! »

« Tu n'aurais pas osé ? » m'indignai-je. « Alice dès le matin ? Aux dernières nouvelles, la non assistance à personne en danger est un délit. »

Edward était plié.

« Edward, surtout ne lui répète pas ! » suppliai-je. « Ta sœur me fait peur quand elle s'énerve… »

Edward se leva et s'approcha de moi pour me prendre dans ses bras. Il me serra contre lui et déposa de petits baisers dans mes cheveux.

« Comme si j'allais te laisser à ma sœur ! »

Nous restâmes ainsi de longues minutes.

« Edward ? »

« Mmmh ? »

« Je peux avoir du café ? "

* * *

Nous entrâmes dans le studio main dans la main. Emmett commença à se moquer de nous. Jasper s'apprêtait à le suivre lorsqu'il croisa mon regard. Il se contenta de rire aux vannes d'Emmett sans pour autant en rajouter une. Moi Bella Swan, je faisais peur à un grand garçon comme Jasper. Hilarant, non ?

Edward m'entraîna dans la salle de mixage. Il me fit m'assoir sur ses genoux et commença à m'embrasser. Lui comme moi avions totalement occulté la présence des autres. Emmett se rappela à notre souvenir en tapant violemment sur sa batterie. Il riait évidemment comme Jasper, Rosalie et Alice qui venaient d'arriver.

Je soupirai.

« Edward, ta famille est parfois très pénible. »

« Tu prêches un converti, ma douce. Allez, va les rejoindre, on a pas mal de truc à faire aujourd'hui. »

Après un dernier baiser, je sortis de la petite pièce et allai rejoindre les autres.

« On a assez travaillé ! » décida Alice.

« On ? » releva Jasper.

« Oui, on. Je suis restée avec toi toute la journée non ? »

Jasper ne répondit pas. Intelligent ce garçon.

« Bella, soirée entre filles ! » décréta Alice.

« Pardon ? » fis-je.

« Soirée. Entre. Filles. Ce. Soir. »

« Alice, ne me parle pas comme si j'étais une demeurée. »

« Alors ne joue pas la demeurée ! »

Je me tournai vers Edward en essayant de lui faire mon regard de chien battu.

« Edward… »

« Non, non, ne me fais pas ce regard-là ! »

« Edward… » répétai-je en venant me pendre à son cou.

« Bella…je ne peux rien faire ! Alice a trop de dossiers sur moi. »

Je reportai mon attention sur Jasper.

« Désolé, Bella. Je suis dans la même situation qu'Edward et en plus je vis avec elle ! »

« Emmett ? » pleurnichai-je.

« Cette peste me tient aussi. Avec Alice, il n'y a jamais prescription. Désolé ! » me dit Emmett avec un air penaud.

Je soupirai, résignée. Je déposai un petit baiser sur la joue d'Edward avant de prendre ma veste. Arrivée à la porte je vis qu'Alice ne me suivait pas.

« Allez, Satan, on est parties ! »

Alice poussa un cri de joie tandis que Rosalie riait. La soirée allait être longue. Les filles décidèrent d'aller dans un restaurant chinois.

« Alors ? » lança Rosalie.

J'avalai le morceau de nem que j'avais dans la bouche avant de lui répondre :

« Alors quoi ? »

« Alors ? » fit-elle d'une voix pressante.

« Alors quoi ? »

« Edward ! » cria Rosalie.

Plusieurs clients du restaurant se retournèrent. Alice et Rosalie pouffèrent.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a Edward ? »

« C'est le fait d'être amoureuse qui te rend aussi lente ? » demanda Alice. « On veut des détails voyons ! »

« Des détails ? ( Elles hochèrent la tête.) Sur Edward ? (Nouveau hochement de tête) Ben, ça va bien… »

« Mais encore ? »

« Je sais pas Rosalie ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ? »

« Est-ce que vous avez réglé vos hum…problèmes ? » voulut savoir Alice.

« En grande partie je pense. Avec un peu de temps, ça ira. »

« Il est comment avec toi ? » s'enquit Rosalie, curieuse.

« Oh. Je sais pas, il est …Edward. »

« Tu m'en diras tant ! »

« Il est beau, gentil et drôle. Il me supporte même quand je suis chiante. Il est doux, tendre, câlin. Mais le mieux dans tout ça, c'est qu'il m'aime. »

J'étais rouge écrevisse. Rosalie était bouche bée et Alice me regardait avec un drôle d'air.

« Quoi ? »

« J'ai du mal à croire que tu parles de mon frère, Bella. »

« C'est pourtant avec lui que je sors il me semble. »

« Je suis contente qu'il t'ait rencontrée, Bella. » répliqua-t-elle sérieusement.

Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux. C'était le plus beau compliment qu'Alice m'ait jamais fait.

« Et au lit ? » demanda malicieusement Rosalie. « quoi, tu croyais esquiver cette question ? »

« C'est personnel, Rosalie ! » m'indignai-je.

« On est entre filles ! Tiens, tu veux que je te dise ? Avec Emmett, c'est le tremblement de terre à chaque fois ! Il fait un de ces trucs avec sa… »

« Rosalie ! » m'écriai-je, morte de honte.

Les filles éclatèrent de rire. Elles n'arrêteraient pas tant que je ne lâcherais pas quelque chose.

« Avec Edward, c'est toujours différent d'une fois à l'autre mais à chaque fois, c'est le paradis. Peut importe lequel de nous commence, ça finit toujours en feu d'artifices. »

« Comme Jasper et moi ! »

Durant le reste de la soirée, Alice et Rosalie plaisantèrent sur leur vie de couple et surtout à propos de la vie à deux, ce qui m'amena à imaginer ce que serait la vie de tous les jours si j'habitais avec Edward. M'endormir et me réveiller dans ses bras tous les jours, parler de ma journée avec lui, avoir quelqu'un qui m'attendait à la maison. Est-ce que je n'allais pas trop vite ? Après tout, ça ne faisait pas si longtemps que nous étions ensemble. Est-ce qu'Edward voulait qu'on habite ensemble ? Est-ce qu'il supporterait de m'avoir avec lui en permanence ?

Les filles me raccompagnèrent chez Edward. Les garçons avaient fait leur soirée de leur côté, à en juger par les cadavres de boîtes de pizzas et les boitiers de jeux vidéo étalées devant la télé. Edward se précipita pour m'embrasser dès que je fus entrée dans l'appartement.

« Tu m'as manquée. » murmura-t-il contre mes lèvres.

« Toi aussi. » dis-je en me serrant contre lui.

Nous nous installâmes dans le canapé avec les autres.

« Alors vous avez fait quoi ? » demanda Emmett.

« On a mangé au restaurant et on a papoté. Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas retrouvées qu'entre filles. » répondit Rosalie.

« Nos oreilles ont dû siffler ! » rigola Jasper.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? » s'étonna Alice.

« Mon cœur, on sait très bien que soirée entre filles signifie soirée à déblatérer sur nos mecs ! »

« Pfff même pas ! »

« Ose me dire que vous n'avez pas parlé de nous ! »

Alice lui lança un regard noir avant d'avouer :

« Bon, peut-être que le sujet est arrivé dans la conversation une fois ou deux… bon d'accord on a parlé de vous, t'es content ? »

« Ouais ! »

« Et vous, vous avez fait quoi ? » demandai-je.

« On a joué à la console et on a commandé des pizzas. »

« C'est tout ? »

« Bella, que voulais-tu qu'on fasse d'autre ? Qu'on se mette du vernis en parlant épilation ? » railla Emmett, récoltant un coussin en pleine tête de la part d'Alice.

« Qu'on passe des heures à faire des tests ridicules dans les magazines ? » rajouta Edward.

« Mieux que ça ! Qu'on parle régime et talons hauts ? » dit Jasper en remettant une couche.

« En fait, petit frère, les filles parlent souvent de sexe. » dit Rosalie tranquillement.

« Hein ? » dirent les garçons à l'unisson.

« Ce que vous êtes naïfs ! » s'amusa Alice. « Bien sûr qu'on parle de vous quand vous n'êtes pas là ! Il est temps de vous réveiller. »

« Toi aussi Bella ? » interrogea Edward, les sourcils froncés.

Je devinais que ça ne lui plaisait pas. en même temps, je n'avais rien dit de personnel, enfin rien de bien important alors que les filles étaient entrées dans les détails. J'en frissonnai encore.

« Euh… »

« C'est une fille donc la réponse est oui. » répondit Alice à ma place. « Je te rassure, Bella n'est pas entrée dans les détails. »

Edward parut soulagé. Je l'étais un peu aussi, il fallait le reconnaître.

« Du moins pour le moment. Mais un jour, on réussira à lui tirer les vers du nez ! » se réjouit Alice.

« Avec deux ou trois Margharita, on raconte beaucoup de chose. Je sais de quoi je parle ! » rajouta Rosalie.

« Je ne bois pas, les filles. » répliquai-je catégorique.

Emmett secoua la tête, l'air navré.

« Bella, Bella… tu n'es pas de taille à lutter contre ces deux-là. Oh, tu vas essayer, tu vas lutter mais à la fin, tu te laisseras faire. »

Cette réflexion nous fit tous rire, même Alice et Rosalie.

Les autres étaient partis tard. J'étais trop fatiguée pour rentrer chez moi et surtout je n'en avais aucune envie. Je repasserai par chez moi pour me changer avant d'aller au studio. J'étais déjà au lit, attendant Edward mais je devais lutter pour rester éveillée. J'étais tellement crevée que c'est tout juste si j'ai senti Edward m'embrasser le front pour me dire bonne nuit.

« Edward. »

« Je dors, chut… »

Je souris. Et on dit que je ne suis pas du matin !

« Edward, il faut que je rentre chez moi. »

« Pourquoi ? » dit-il en ouvrant les yeux.

« Parce qu'à moins d'aller au studio avec un de tes t-shirts et une culotte, je dois repasser me changer à mon appartement. »

« J'aime bien quand tu te promènes en culotte avec un de mes t-shirts. » répliqua-t-il en m'adressant un sourire gourmand.

« Oui, mais pas dans la rue. Je dois y aller sinon je vais être en retard » répétai-je en me levant du lit.

Edward m'attrapa la main et me fit tomber sur le lit. Il se plaça au-dessus de moi et frotta son nez contre le mien.

« Y a une autre solution à ton problème, Bella. »

« Je t'écoute. »

« Au lieu de te lever aux aurores à chaque fois pour passer te changer, tu pourrais… »

« Quoi ? »

« Laisser des affaires ici. Même toutes tes affaires. » dit-il d'une voix hésitante.

Je me figeai.

Oh. Mon. Dieu. Oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu !

Edward attendait ma réponse, ça se voyait.

« Tu veux que je vienne habiter avec toi, Edward ? »

« J'espérais que tu viendrais avec tes affaires, oui. »

« Oh merde ! »

C'était tout moi ça ! L'homme que j'aimais me demandait d'habiter avec lui et tout ce que je trouvais à dire c'était ça.

« Est-ce que ça veut dire oui ? » demanda Edward en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

« A tes risques et périls mais c'est un oui. » répondis-je les larmes aux yeux.

De nouveau, nous nous embrassâmes. Tout à coup, un gloussement m'échappa. Edward se recula, les sourcils froncés.

« Ca va Bella ? »

« Je pensais juste à la tête que va faire ta sœur quand elle l'apprendra. »

Il soupira.

« Elle va vouloir refaire la déco avant que tu arrives. Ça va être l'enfer ! On va en avoir pour des semaines. »

« Sauf si on le fait nous-mêmes. » répondis-je.

« Elle va nous tuer, tu le sais ça ? »

« Bah, on sera deux dans la même galère. Et puis, j'adore embêter ta sœur. »

« Comment on fait ? » demanda-t-il, prêt à me suivre peut importe ce que je dirais.

« Appelle ton père, dis-lui qu'on part quelques jours. Ils ne se douteront de rien. »

« Tu es aussi diabolique qu'Alice ! »

« Elle m'a tout appris. »

Au final, Edward avait pu nous obtenir une semaine. Edward et moi avions décidé d'aller dans le magasin de bricolage situé à l'autre bout de la ville, histoire de ne pas croiser Alice. Il m'avait laissé carte blanche pour choisir toute la décoration de son appartement, arguant du fait que maintenant c'était aussi chez moi et que lui n'y connaissait rien ajoutant qu'il se fichait de la déco tant que ça me plaisait. Mais moi je voulais faire quelque chose qui nous plairait à tous les deux. Nous étions ressortis avec tout le matériel nécessaire.

Emballer toutes mes affaires nous avait pris tout le reste de la journée. Pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons d'Alice, nous avions fait appel à une société de déménageurs.

Le lendemain, nous avions commencé à repeindre son appartement. J'étais très contente de mettre de la couleur sur les murs blancs. Nous avions choisi des couleurs chaudes puisque son appartement était exposé aux rayons du soleil la plus grande partie de la journée. Il restait le fameux pan de mur qui avant était rempli de photos complètement vide mais pour ça, j'avais une idée que je gardais pour moi. Edward avait dégagé la chambre d'amis pour y installer mon « donjon » comme il disait. Il avait rangés mes livres et mes disques avec les siens, mélange de nos deux personnalités.

Le reste de la semaine passa très rapidement. Toutes mes affaires avaient intégré l'appartement d'Edward avec une facilité et un naturel déconcertant, comme s'ils avaient toujours été là. J'avais prévenu le propriétaire de mon appartement et mis ce qui n'allait pas chez Edward dans un garde-meuble.

Même si nos journées – et nos nuits – avaient été bien occupées, j'avais trouvé le temps pour écrire une nouvelle chanson. Edward ne l'avait pas encore entendue. Je voulais lui faire une sorte de surprise.

Le lundi nous fûmes bien obligés de retourner au studio, Carlisle ne nous ayant accordé qu'une semaine.

Les autres n'avaient pas posé de questions, ils avaient tous cru que nous étions partis en vacances. Emmett commença à nous chambrer gentiment en disant que pendant que nous nous étions amusés, il y en avait qui avaient travaillé.

« Mais j'ai écrit une nouvelle chanson, Em ! » lançai-je.

« Ah bon ? » fit Edward.

« Et vous sortez ensemble ? » se moqua Rosalie, ce à quoi je répondis en lui tirant la langue.

Edward partit dans la salle de mixage pendant que j'expliquais à Jasper et Emmett comment je voulais qu'on joue la chanson. Alice et Rosalie rejoignirent Edward.

_Sick of the line that's fading me _

_I never know what to believe _

_In a world that's crushing me _

_You're the only one I see _

_I don't change my mind for anybody. _

_I won't waste my time on just anybody. _

_I won't share my life... _

_With anyone but you _

_It's such a long way... _

_With anyone but you _

_I couldn't follow... _

_With anyone but you _

_Never anyone but you _

_They put my poster on the wall, _

_They watch you wait for me to fall, _

_They think they made me who I am. _

_Oh they don't know me at all. _

_I don't change my mind for anybody. _

_I won't waste my time on just anybody. _

_I won't share my life... _

_With anyone but you _

_It's such a long way... _

_With anyone but you _

_I couldn't follow... _

_With anyone but you _

_Never anyone but you _

_They built you up so high _

_So you can hardly see the stars beneath your feet _

_I'm falling through the cloud _

_Then it'll be the next to catch me _

_Ah, ah, ah _

_With anyone but you _

_It's such a long way.. _

_With anyone but you _

_I couldn't follow... _

_With anyone but you _

_Never anyone but _

_Never anyone but _

_With anyone but you _

_It's such a long way.. _

_With anyone but you _

_And I couldn't follow... _

_With anyone but you _

_Never anyone but you_

( TRADUCTION : j'en ai marre de cette chaîne qui m'étouffe, je ne sais jamais ce qu'il faut croire, dans un monde qui m'écrase, tu es le seul que je vois. je ne changerai d'avis pour personne, je ne perdrai mon temps pour personne, je ne partagerai ma vie aevc personne d'autre que toi. C'est tellement long sauf avec toi. Je ne pourrais pas suivre sauf avec toi. Jamais personne d'autre que toi. Ils accrochent mes posters au mur, ils attendent de me voir tomber, ils pensent qu'ils sont responsables de ce que je suis, ils ne me connaissent pas du tout. je ne changerai d'avis pour personne, je ne perdrai mon temps pour personne, je ne partagerai ma vie avec personne d'autre que toi. C'est tellement long sauf avec toi. Je ne pourrais pas suivre sauf avec toi. Jamais personne d'autre que toi. ils peuvent t'emmener si haut que tu peux difficilement voir les étoiles en dessous de toi. Je tombe d'un nuage, un autre me rattrapera. Sauf avec toi, c'est tellement long, avec un autre que toi, je ne pourrais pas suivre….)

A travers la vitre, je vis le sourire éclatant d'Edward. Qu'il était beau quand il souriait !

« Bella, ferme la bouche, tu baves ! » railla Jasper.

Sans cesser de regarder Edward, je fis un magnifique doigt d'honneur à Jasper.

« Très féminin, bravo ! »

Je me détournais de mon petit ami pour fixer mon regard sur Jasper. Je lui fis mon visage de petite fille modèle et l'appelai d'une toute petite voix :

« Jasper ? »

« Oui, Bella ? » répondit-il en se rapprochant sans se méfier.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Alice qui me fit un clin d'œil. Au moins une qui avait compris ce que j'avais prévu de faire. Dès que Jasper fut suffisamment près de moi, je lui sautai dessus et lui frottai le crâne avec mon poing, exactement comme Alice le faisait avec son frère.

« Ah ah, tu fais moins le malin ! » criai-je, morte de rire.

« Lâche-moi ! Descend de là, espèce de peste ! »

Il tourna plusieurs fois sur lui-même avant de parvenir à me faire tomber. Je retombai par terre sur les fesses. Avec les cheveux complètement décoiffés et les joues rouges, Jasper offrait un spectacle absolument hilarant. Je me tordais de rire pendant qu'il râlait en marmonnant dans sa barbe. Je parvins à me relever mais je riais toujours. Edward et Alice nous rejoignirent, hilares.

« Maintenant, tu compatiras avec moi quand Alice me fait ça, mon vieux ! »

« Juré ! » répondit Jasper, blasé.

Edward me prit dans ses bras.

« Mademoiselle Swan, vous êtes une personne dangereuse. »

« Absolument. »

« Serait-ce un défi ? » demanda-t-il en relevant un sourcil.

« Ca se pourrait bien. Tu le relèverais ? » m'enquis-je.

« Et comment ! » dit-il avant de m'embrasser passionnément.

Je n'avais jamais été très démonstrative mais à chaque fois qu'il m'embrassait, j'occultais le reste du monde pour ne me concentrer que sur lui. J'entendis vaguement la porte s'ouvrir mais je ne m'en formalisais pas. après tout, Carlisle et Esmée savaient que nous sortions ensemble.

« Isabella Marie Swan, aurais-tu l'obligeance de retirer ta langue de la bouche de ce garçon ? » tonna une grosse voix derrière moi tandis qu'une autre gloussait.

Aussitôt je me figeai et repoussai Edward, qui vu sa tête, ne comprenait rien. Lentement, je me retournai pour faire face à la bête : Charlie Swan, chef de la police de Forks et accessoirement mon père. Ma mère avait le sourire aux lèvres alors que mon père semblait vouloir me tuer sur place.

« Salut Papa… »

Là, j'étais très très mal barrée.

**Voilà la suite !**

**J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçues parce que j'avoue avoir eu un peu de mal à écrire celui-là. à vous de me dire ^^**

**La chanson c'est Anyone but you d'Alexz Johnson.**

**La suite au prochain épisode !**

**Ps : merci pour les reviews : )**


	21. Chapter 21

POV EDWARD

Papa ?

L'homme en face de moi qui me fusillait du regard était le père de Bella. On peut dire qu'il avait le sens du timing. La mère de Bella était bien plus accueillante. Elle souriait. Je pense qu'elle se moquait de nous mais quand même, elle souriait.

« Papa, Maman ! Vous ne m'aviez pas dit que vous veniez ! » dit Bella d'une voix tendue.

« On voulait te faire une surprise, ma chérie. » répondit sa mère.

C'était réussi, il fallait bien l'avouer. Comme Bella ne réagissait pas, je m'avançai pour me présenter. Je tendis la main vers le père de Bella. Il me la serra avec beaucoup de force au point que mes doigts craquèrent.

« Monsieur Swan, je m'appelle Edward Cullen. »

« Chef Swan. » me corrigea-t-il en relâchant ma main.

Je luttai contre l'envie de rétablir la circulation dans ma main. Je ne voulais pas passer pour une mauviette devant le père de Bella.

« Papa ! » dit Bella à travers ses dents.

« Quoi ? » répondit celui-ci en se renfrognant.

« Tu n'es le chef de la police qu'à Forks. Ici, tu n'es pas le Chef Swan mais Charlie Swan. »

Depuis quand son père est chef de la police ? oh mais attendez … il a un flingue ! Adieu monde cruel.

« Si tu le dis. Bon, tu n'embrasses plus ton vieux père ? »

Bella partit prendre son père dans ses bras. Durs à comprendre ces deux-là…

« Je m'appelle Renée. » dit la mère de Bella. Je lui tendis la main mais elle me prit dans ses bras.

« Maman ! Maman ! Tu pourrais lâcher mon petit ami s'il te plaît ? C'est vachement embarrassant ! » rouspéta Bella.

Renée me lâcha à ma plus grande joie parce que, oui, c'était embarrassant tout de même.

Bella présenta les autres à ses parents, me laissant quelques minutes de répit. Enfin, pas vraiment. Si Charlie Swan avait eu des fusils à la place des yeux, je ressemblerais à une passoire.

« Bella, chérie, est-ce qu'on peut avoir les clés de chez toi ? On voudrait déposer nos valises pour aller se promener le temps que tu finisses de travailler. Je suis sûre que tu as plein de choses à nous raconter. » dit Renée.

Bella me jeta un regard paniqué que je ne pus que lui rendre. Qui allait m'étrangler le premier : Charlie ou Alice ? Bella se dévoua pour larguer la bombe.

« En fait, j'ai changé d'adresse. J'habite avec Edward maintenant. » dit-elle d'une voix prudente.

Son père me regarda encore plus noir qu'avant. Je n'osai pas regarder ma sœur. Je l'avais entendue hoqueter mais je ne m'étais pas retourné.

« On va vous déposer. » dis-je, désireux de quitter le studio le plus vite possible.

Bella sortit la première suivie de ses parents. Juste avant de quitter la pièce, je me retournai vers Alice. Elle ne m'adressa pas la parole mais de passa le doigt sous la gorge pour me faire comprendre que oui, j'étais foutu. Bella et moi on allait le payer cher. Très cher même.

Bella monta à l'arrière de ma Volvo avec sa mère tandis que Charlie prit la place du mort. Mauvais augure. Lorsque je conduis, je suis très sûr de moi et je respecte rarement les limitations de vitesse mais étrangement, le fait d'avoir un flic qui se trouve être aussi le père de votre copine vous pousse à rouler tout doucement.

« Ca coûte cher ce genre de voiture. » dit le père de Bella, l'air de rien.

Il s'adressait à moi. Nous étions en bonne voie. Je hochai la tête.

« Personnellement, je ne comprends pas les gens qui mettent autant d'argent dans leur voiture. » rajouta-t-il, acide.

Reste zen, Edward. Respire et souris.

« Mes parents me l'ont offerte pour fêter mes dix-huit ans. » dis-je calmement et aimablement.

Tout ce que j'obtins en retour, c'est un grognement. Bella et sa mère bavardaient tranquillement à l'arrière même si je sentais le regard de Bella sur Charlie et moi. Et dire qu'ils allaient loger avec nous…

« Ton appartement est magnifique, Edward. » me complimenta Renée.

« Merci madame Swan. »

« Renée. Pas de madame Swan, ça me donne dix ans de plus. » me corrigea-t-elle en riant.

Au moins une qui n'avait pas des envies de meurtre à mon encontre.

« C'est trop grand. » râla Charlie.

« J'aime beaucoup la peinture que tu as choisie. » dit-elle encore.

« C'est trop sombre. » critiqua son mari.

Il commençait à me gonfler. Quoique je fasse, il me rembarrait.

« C'est moi qui ai choisi la peinture. Merci papa. » rétorqua Bella.

« Oh. »

Son père avait l'air calmé. Jusqu'à quand ?

Les parents de Bella montèrent dans son donjon. Ils y dormiraient durant leur séjour puisqu'on y avait mis un canapé-lit. Nous étions enfin seuls. Bella s'approcha de moi et se serra contre moi. Je lui ouvris les bras bien volontiers.

« Je suis désolée, Edward. Je ne savais pas qu'ils débarqueraient comme ça. »

« Je suis content de connaître enfin tes parents, Bella. C'est pas grave. »

« Tu ne vas pas dire ça longtemps. Ma mère est bavarde et passe du coq à l'âne à la vitesse de la lumière. Et mon père a un sale caractère. Il peut être très têtu quand il l'a décidé… »

« Je vais survivre, ne t'en fais pas. J'ai grandis avec Alice, tu te rappelles ? »

« Alice est une enfant de cœur à côté de mes parents. Tu verras, dans moins de 24 heures, tu auras envie de les tuer et moi avec. Dès qu'ils sont là, je régresse ! »

« Je t'aime, ok ? Rien de ce que tu diras ne me fera changer d'avis sur la question. »

« Moi aussi je t'aime. »

Ses mains descendirent sur mes hanches et les miennes sur ses jolies fesses tandis que nous nous embrassions passionnément.

« Nom de Dieu ! Renée, dis lui d'enlever ses mains des fesses de mon bébé ! »

La voix plaintive et en même temps énervée de Charlie nous fit sursauter. J'accumulais les mauvais points avec lui à la vitesse grand V. Si je continuais comme ça, l'un d'entre nous sortirait de l'appartement les pieds devant et j'étais sûr que ce serait moi.

« Chéri, ta fille est majeure et vaccinée. Ce n'est plus un bébé. De plus, elle n'a pas l'air de se plaindre. » répondit Renée.

« Merci Maman. »

Bella avait les joues rouges mais ne m'avait pas lâché.

« Vous ne deviez pas aller visiter la ville ? » interrogea Bella.

« Si, si. On y va. Ne nous attendez pas. » dit sa mère avec bonne humeur en entraînant son mari, qui n'avait pas l'air enchanté par l'idée, vers la porte.

« Ouf ! » s'exclama Bella en se laissant tomber dans le canapé après leur départ.

« Ton père me déteste, c'est officiel ! » soupirai-je en prenant place à côté d'elle.

« Mais non ! »

« Mais si ! »

« Il est comme ça parce qu'il ne te connaît pas, c'est tout. Ça va s'arranger dès que vous aurez fait connaissance. J'en suis sûre. »

Presque une semaine plus tard, la situation ne s'était pas arrangée. Du tout. Je m'entendais très bien avec la mère de Bella. D'accord, elle était parfois assez exubérante et ne savait pas s'arrêter de parler. Charlie me détestait comme au premier jour. Quoique je dise ou que je fasse, ce n'était pas assez bien. Avec ma propre famille, ce n'était pas mieux. Alice nous en voulait à mort et nous parlait par l'intermédiaire de Rosalie ou de Jasper. En parlant de lui, ma situation le faisait littéralement pisser de rire, tout comme mon frère. Jasper n'avait jamais eu ce genre de souci avec mon père puisqu'il le connaissait depuis presque toute sa vie. Me voir me faire rembarrer par le père de Bella les faisait jubiler.

Les repas me semblaient durer des heures et à chaque fois, je me retrouvais à manger juste en face de l'homme qui aurait bien voulu me tuer. Bella faisait ce qu'elle pouvait pour m'aider mais ça ne servait à rien. En plus, elle aussi m'en voulait un peu. Je ne l'avais pas touchée de la semaine. Ce n'est pas que je ne le voulais pas mais la présence de son père dans la pièce d'à côté me coupait tous mes moyens. Charlie Swan me foutait les jetons.

Comme les autres jours, j'avais réussi à éviter Charlie au petit déjeuner. Facile : il suffisait de se lever avant lui et de partir bosser le plus vite possible. Bella avait suivi mon exemple. Ce matin, nous étions les premiers arrivés. Profitant de ces quelques minutes de tranquillité, nous nous enfermâmes dans la salle de mixage. Le bruit de la porte interrompit notre baiser. Nous sortîmes pour rejoindre les autres.

Nous nous attendions aux moqueries habituelles mais rien ne vint. Au contraire, ils avaient l'air grave, ce qui est un exploit pour Jasper. C'était tellement exceptionnel que ça m'inquiétait.

« Vous en faites une de ces têtes ! » s'exclama Bella.

Comme personne ne répondait, elle fronça les sourcils.

« Les gars, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Toujours pas de réponse.

« Vous me faites peur ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Alice se dévoua. Elle tendit à Bella un magazine ouvert. Bella le prit et commença à lire. Plus elle avançait dans sa lecture, plus elle devenait livide. Une fois qu'elle eut terminé, elle se laissa tomber dans le canapé et lâcha le magazine qui tomba au sol. Je le ramassai et lus l'article.

_La vérité sur Bella Swan._

_Isabella Swan est la nouvelle coqueluche des ondes de radio et une des meilleures vendeuses de disques de l'année. Elle est discrète, souriante et timide. Mais elle n'a pas toujours été ainsi. Selon son ancien producteur Aro Volturi, Bella ment à son public. « Bella est une hypocrite et une menteuse. Lorsqu'elle travaillait avec moi, c'était une toxicomane et j'ai du mal à croire qu'elle ait pu s'en sortir. J'ai essayé plusieurs fois de la tirer de l'enfer de la drogue pour qu'elle arrête de se faire du mal mais je n'ai pas réussi. Elle s'est mise à sortir avec beaucoup de garçons. Elle est partie lorsqu'elle est tombée enceinte. Elle a abandonné l'enfant parce qu'elle était incapable de s'en occuper. C'est pour ça qu'elle s'est absenté deux ans. Je ne lui en veux pas d'avoir rompu son contrat avec moi. Elle fait croire à tout le monde qu'elle a changé mais c'est faux. Elle en est persuadée c'est ça le plus triste. Tout mon soutien va à sa famille et à sa nouvelle équipe de production. » _

_Nous avons aussi interrogé son ex petit ami, le rappeur Jacob Black. Le portrait qu'il fait de la demoiselle n'est pas plus reluisant._

_« Bella est une gamine capricieuse qui ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut. Elle impose ses choix à ses collaborateurs, bien obligés de suivre. C'est la personne la plus froide que je connaisse. Je me demande même si elle n'est pas frigide. Elle n'a jamais voulu s'investir vraiment dans notre relation, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. »_

_Alors, qui est la vraie Bella Swan ? La fille parfaite qu'on nous montre ou son double maléfique ? »_

Je n'avais pas pu lire l'article jusqu'à la fin. Je bouillais de rage. Si jamais je mettais la main sur Black et Volturi…

Bella était toujours dans le canapé à fixer le sol. Je m'agenouillai devant elle. Délicatement, je relevai son visage.

« Bella ? »

Ses yeux s'ancrèrent dans les miens, pleins de douleur et de tristesse.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. « Qu'est-ce que je leur ai fait ? Pourquoi ils ne me lâchent pas ? »

Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre.

« Parce que ce sont des trous du cul ! » s'écria Alice, énervée.

Bella se dégagea de mon emprise et se leva. Elle se mit à aller et venir nerveusement. Nous la laissâmes faire, impuissants.

La cruauté de Volturi me laissait sur le cul. Sous prétexte que ce connard ne supportait pas son échec avec Bella, il se croyait permis de l'écraser. Il voulait montrer sa supériorité au monde entier et Black avec lui. C'était une putain de déclaration de guerre. Il voulait la guerre, il l'aurait.

« Edward, est-ce que tu peux me ramener à l'appartement s'il te plait ? Je ne suis plus d'humeur à travailler. » me demanda Bella.

« Bien sûr. Est-ce que tu peux aller m'attendre dans le hall ? J'ai deux trois trucs à faire. »

Elle hocha la tête et sortit. Aussitôt je me tournai vers Rosalie.

« Rosalie, je veux savoir où ce salopard de Volturi se trouvera demain soir. Utilise tes contacts. Si tu peux, cherche aussi où ira Black. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, Ed ? » dit-elle, méfiante.

« Aller le remercier comme il se doit. » répliquai-je, implacable.

« Mais… »

« Rose, fais ce qu'il te demande. » la coupa Emmett.

« C'est une mauvaise… »

« Si c'était toi, tu crois que je resterais sans rien faire ? » insista mon frère.

« Non. »

« Ed, on marche avec toi. »

« On trouve où ces deux abrutis passent la soirée. J'ai un plan. Les filles, est-ce que vous pourrez rester avec Bella ce soir ? Je ne veux pas qu'elle reste toute seule. »

« Sans problème. » affirma Alice.

Bella resta silencieuse jusqu'à ce que nous entrions dans l'appartement. Les parents de Bella étaient là. En quelques mots, nous leur racontâmes ce qui se passait. Seul Charlie lut l'article. Ses yeux étaient tellement noirs que je me réjouissais de ne pas être la cause de cette colère. Renée emmena Bella dans la chambre pour qu'elle soit au calme. Charlie faisait les cents pas. Sa colère était presque palpable.

« Je veux leur faire payer. » balançai-je tout à trac.

Charlie s'immobilisa et fixa toute son attention sur moi.

« J'ai un plan. Ils s'en sont pris à la mauvaise personne. »

« Pourquoi tu me le dis ? »

« Pour plusieurs raisons. La première, c'est parce que vous voulez leur faire ravaler leurs conneries sur Bella au moins autant que moi. La deuxième, parce que ça fait des années que je rêve de rembarrer Volturi. Et la troisième, parce que mon plan n'est pas légal. »

« Tu t'adresses à qui ? Au flic ou au père ? »

« Les deux. Qu'est-ce que vous décidez ? »

« Le chef Swan te dirait que c'est une très mauvaise idée qui risque de t'envoyer au commissariat. »

« Et Charlie ? » continuai-je.

« Il te demanderait si tu as besoin d'un coup de main. »

« Donc ? »

« C'est quoi ton plan ? »

Bella passa une mauvaise nuit. Enfin, elle ne passa pas une mauvaise nuit puisqu'elle ne se coucha pas. Elle avait pris sa guitare et s'était installée face à la fenêtre. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup parlé avec ses parents de l'article. Ils n'avaient pas cherché à lui faire dire ce qu'elle ressentait. Moi si. J'étais monté la rejoindre dans ce qui était maintenant notre chambre.

« Hey. » fis-je en m'allongeant à côté d'elle.

« Hey. »

« Ca va ? »

« J'ai déjà connu mieux. » avoua-t-elle.

Elle se colla à moi. J'ouvris les bras et la serrai contre moi.

« Ils ont menti. » souffla-t-elle.

« Je sais. » la rassurai-je.

« Ton père est au courant ? »

« Alice lui a téléphoné. »

« Super ! » dit-elle d'une voix peu enthousiaste.

« Bah, dis-toi que je lui en ai fait voir de toutes les couleurs. Tu ne pourras jamais faire pire que moi ! » plaisantai-je.

Ma remarque la fit sourire légèrement. Nous nous étions couchés ensemble mais lorsque je m'étais réveillé, j'étais tout seul dans le lit. Tendant l'oreille, je captai des accords de guitare. Je jetai un coup d'œil au réveil : 1 heure du matin. je sortis de la chambre pour aller rejoindre Bella. Je découvris Charlie, assis en haut de l'escalier, appuyé contre le mur. Sans un mot, je m'asseyai à côté de lui.

« Elle est là depuis des heures. » souffla-t-il. « Ecoute. »

_I __want to paint my face _

_And pretend that I am someone else _

_Sometimes I get so fed up _

_I don't even want to look at myself _

_But people have problems that are worse than mine _

_I don't want you to think I'm complaining all the time _

_And I hate the way you look at me I have to say _

_I wish I could start over _

_I am slowly falling apart _

_I wish you'd take a walk in my shoes for a start _

_You might think it's easy being me _

_You just stand still, look pretty _

_Sometimes I find myself shaking _

_In the middle of the night _

_And then it hits me and I can't _

_Even believe this is my life _

_But people have problems that are worse than mine _

_I don't want you to think I'm complaining all the time _

_And I wish that everyone would go and shut their mouths _

_I'm not strong enough to deal with it_

( Traduction: je veux peindre mon visage et prétendre que je suis quelqu'un d'autre. Quelques fois, j'en ai tellement marre, je ne veux même pas me regarder moi-même mais les gens ont des problèmes plus graves que les miens. Je ne veux pas que vous pensiez que je me plains tout le temps et je déteste la façon dont vous me regardez. Je dois dire que j'aimerais pouvoir tout recommencer. Je tombe en morceaux tout doucement, j'aimerais que vous marchiez dans mes chaussures juste une fois. Vous devez penser que c'est facile d'être moi, de rester là et d'être jolie. Parfois je me rends compte que je tremble au milieu de la nuit. Ensuite ça me frappe et je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est ma vie. Mais les gens ont des problèmes plus graves que les miens et je ne veux pas que vous pensiez que je me plains tout le temps et j'aimerais que tous ces gens partent et ferment leur bouche, je ne suis pas assez forte pour le supporter.)

Je me sentais si impuissant face à sa souffrance. Lui dire que je comprenais aurait été hypocrite. Je n'étais pas à sa place et je ne le serais jamais. Volturi et Jacob allaient morfler.

« Tout se paye. » murmurai-je.

« Pardon ? »

« Je vous promets qu'ils vont regretter ce qu'ils ont fait. Je me suis renseigné, le magazine qui a publié l'article appartient à Volturi. Je suis sûr que c'est lui qui est à l'origine de ce bordel. »

« Tu me le jures ? »

« Sur la tête de ma sœur Alice. » répliquai-je solennellement.

Charlie hocha la tête et se leva. il jeta un regard en direction du salon, inquiet.

« Je vais rester avec elle. « proposai-je, certain de me faire rembarrer mais ça n'arriva pas.

« Merci. » marmonna-t-il avant de retourner dans sa chambre.

Je descendis l'escalier en faisant suffisamment de bruit pour qu'elle m'entende. Elle se retourna et le va les yeux vers moi. Sans rien dire, j'attrapai un livre et m'installai dans le canapé. Les mots n'auraient servi à rien, sa peine était trop grande. Le seul moyen que j'avais trouvé pour lui montrer mon soutien c'était ma présence. Elle devait avoir compris mon geste parce qu'elle avait repris sa place et recommença encore et encore à jouer sa chanson. Bella était restée avec sa mère presque toute la journée, ce qui m'avait permis de mettre au point avec Charlie ce que j'avais prévu.

Mon téléphone vibra et j'ouvris le texto que Rosalie venait de m'envoyer :

_20h30. Club Ibiza. Black est avec lui. Faites attention_.

L'information que j'avais demandé à Rosalie était arrivée. Une heure plus tard, elle et Alice arrivèrent avec quelques DVD et une tonne de crème glacée pour une mission « Remontons le moral de Bella ». Nous avions prétexté ne pas vouloir les déranger pour prendre la poudre d'escampette.

« C'est parti. T'es sûre de vouloir faire ça ? » demandai-je encore une fois.

« Mais oui. Je te devais un service de toute manière. »

« Merci Jess. Vraiment. »

« De rien. »

C'était une partie de mon plan. Jess peut parfois être très entreprenante et Aro a toujours eu du mal à résister à une jolie fille. Mon père un jour m'avait dit qu'il trompait sa femme mais qu'il avait toujours été assez malin pour ne pas se faire prendre. Ça c'était avant. Jess devait se débrouiller pour attirer Aro dans ses filets et aller suffisamment loin pour qu'Emmett et Jasper puissent les prendre en photos. Oui, le chantage est illégal mais avec des pourris comme Volturi, y a que ça qui marche.

« Et nous, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?' me demanda Charlie.

« Nous, on va aller saluer un vieil ami. » répondis-je avec un sourire carnassier.

Nous nous séparâmes. Charlie m'accompagna jusqu'au bar. Les soirées données par Volturi étaient toujours bien approvisionnées en alcool. Comme je m'en doutait, Black était accoudé au comptoir, en train de draguer une fille qui vu sa tête aurait tout donner pour être ailleurs.

« C'est lui. » informai-je Charlie en le désignant du doigt. « ça va aller ? »

« Je suis flic. J'arrête de vrais méchants. Ce n'est pas un imbécile comme lui qui me fait peur. » râla Charlie.

« Très bien. Je vais vous attendre dehors. »

Le plan concernant Jacob était très simple. Charlie devait juste le faire sortir en lui disant que sa belle Porsche était en train de se faire embarquée. Jacob et sa bagnole…

« Vous êtes sûr de ça ? » gueula Jacob. « Fais chier, elle est quasi neuve ! Où est-elle ? »

« Dans la rue, là-bas. » répondit Charlie.

Tous les deux entrèrent dans la rue derrière le club où je les attendais.

« Black. » dis-je en sortant de l'ombre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Mozart ? C'est toi qui m'as piqué ma caisse ? »

« Je m'en tape de ta caisse ! Je ne suis pas là pour ça. » répliquai-je

« Bah qu'est-ce que tu me veux alors ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Réfléchis, abruti ! »

« Bah je sais pas moi ! »

« L'article ! »

« Oh ça ! »

« Oui, ça ! Pourquoi t'as fais ça ? Qu'est-ce que Bella t'a fait pour que tu la poignardes dans le dos comme ça ? »

« Je trouvais ça fun ! » rigola-t-il.

Je voyais rouge. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Charlie pour être sûr qu'il me suivrait. Il hocha la tête imperceptiblement. Mon poing s'abattit sur le visage de Jacob violemment. Celui-ci tituba en arrière en se tenant la mâchoire.

« Putain, mais t'es malade ! » gueula-t-il. « Tout ça pour cette pétasse en plus ! »

Le poing de Charlie lui cassa le nez. Je n'avais pas vu le père de Bella s'approcher tellement il s'était déplacé rapidement.

« Mais vous êtes qui, nom de Dieu ? » hurla-t-il en se tenant le nez, les doigts pleins de sang.

« Le père de Bella, connard ! » répliqua Charlie.

« Vous allez me le payer ! Je vais aller voir les flics et… »

« Ce sera ta parole contre la nôtre. » dis-je tranquillement.

« Ils me croiront, j'en suis sûr ! » s'entêta Black.

Je décidai de lui asséner le coup de grâce.

« A ton avis, ils croiront plutôt un trou du cul comme toi ou bien le fils d'un citoyen respectable et le chef de la police de la ville de Forks ? »

« Quel chef de la police ? »

« Oh, tu ne savais pas que le père de Bella était flic ? Comme c'est dommage ! »

Je m'avançai d'un pas sûr vers Jacob, suivi de près par Charlie. Je plaquai Black contre le mur et le fixai dans les yeux.

« On va se mettre d'accord, Black. Tu croises Bella, tu baisses les yeux. Tu la regardes, je te crève les yeux. Tu lui parles, je te pète la mâchoire. Et si jamais tu recommences à l'emmerder, je te promets que tu regretteras que je ne t'ai pas tué d'abord. Est-ce que c'est clair ? »

Jacob hocha la tête, livide.

« Je n'ai pas entendu. Est-ce que c'est clair ? » lui criai-je au visage.

« C'est clair. Je vais la laisser tranquille ! » bafouilla-t-il.

« Bien. »

Je le relâchai et lissai son col de chemise.

« Maintenant, tu vas rentrer chez toi et faire comme si cette conversation n'avait jamais eu lieu, ok ? »

« o..ok. »

Il nous lança un regard apeuré et s'enfuit en courant.

Je me passai la main sur le visage pour me clamer. Charlie siffla.

« Et bien, je ne voudrais pas t'avoir comme ennemi toi. »

« Il s'est attaqué à la mauvaise personne. Et puis, ça fait des années qu'il me cherche. J'ai réglé mes comptes avec lui. Prêt à rentrer Chef Swan ? »

« Absolument. »

Nous marchâmes vers l'endroit où ma Volvo était garée.

« Au fait, c'est Charlie. »

« Pardon ? »

« Appelle-moi Charlie. Les hommes capables d'enfreindre la loi pour protéger mon bébé ont le droit de m'appeler Charlie. » répondit-il.

« oh euh…Merci. » dis-je, à la fois gêné et honoré.

D'une main sur l'épaule, il me fit m'arrêter.

« Comprend-moi bien, Edward. Bella est ma fille, ma fille unique. Rien ne compte plus à mes yeux que Bella. Je sais qu'elle est grande et qu'elle fait ses propres choix mais je n'ai pas oublié dans quel état elle est revenue à la maison. J'ai laissé partir une fille pleine de vie et c'est un zombie qui est revenu. Elle t'aime et je sais que tu l'aimes aussi mais si jamais tu lui fais du mal, si tu la fais pleurer, je te promets que cette foutue planète ne sera jamais assez grande pour te planquer. Ça te va ? »

J'avalai ma salive difficilement.

« Ca me va. »

« Rentrons. »

Si j'avais su que casser la gueule de Black m'aurait évité une semaine entière à regarder Charlie en chien de faïence, je l'aurais fait depuis longtemps. Dans la voiture, nous discutâmes. Charlie se révéla être un homme un peu bourru mais plein de bon sens et pas si désagréable que ça. Il avait aussi une façon de répondre, un peu brusque, qui n'était pas sans me rappeler mes premiers échanges avec sa fille.

Emmett et Jasper nous attendaient au pied de mon immeuble. Pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, nous devions arriver tous ensemble.

« Alors ? » demandai-je à mon frère.

« Jess est bien foutue ! » répondit-il en riant.

« Ouais, bah Volturi à moitié à poil va hanter mes nuits pour des années ! » répliqua Jasper.

« J'en conclus que vous avez réussi. »

« Et comment ! » dit Emmett en me donnant la carte mémoire de son appareil photo.

« Et Jess ? »

« Elle a prétendu que sa mère malade venait de lui téléphoner et qu'elle devait rentrer au plus vite. Devinez qui est reparti la queue entre les jambes ! » lança mon frère.

« Pas un mot aux filles. » répétai-je pour la énième fois.

Elles bavardaient dans le salon lorsque nous passâmes la porte. Bella riait comme les autres, ce qui me rassura. Je me dirigeai vers elle et je l'embrassai. Après avoir rompu notre baiser, elle me lança un regard surpris. C'était la première fois depuis des jours que je l'embrassai en présence de son père.

« Ca va ? » demandai-je.

« Ca va. Et toi ? Ca a été avec mon père ? »

« Très bien. »

« Vraiment ? Tu ne dis pas ça pour me faire plaisir ? »

« Je t'ai promis de ne plus te mentir, Bella. »

« C'est vrai. »

« Je vais faire du café, tu en veux ? »

Elle m'adressa un regard éloquent.

« ouais, pourquoi est-ce que je perds mon temps à te le demander ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » dit-elle malicieusement.

Je me relevai. En me dirigeant vers la cuisine, je lançai par-dessus mon épaule :

« Charlie, vous pouvez m'aider ? »

« J'arrive. » répondit-il en me suivant.

« Charlie ? » répéta Bella, étonnée. « J'ai loupé un épisode ou quoi ? »

Charlie échangea un regard avec moi avant que nous explosions de rire. La tête de Bella devait valoir le coup.

Bella était couchée dans le lit lorsque j'entrai dans la chambre. Je venais d'imprimer les photos qu'Emmett et Jasper avait prises. Ce n'était pas ma vengeance mais la sienne. Elle avait le droit de décider. Je m'assis à côté d'elle. Elle se releva sur les coudes.

« Edward, tu as l'air bizarre. »

« J'ai un truc à te dire mais je ne suis pas sûr que tu le prennes bien. »

« Essaye toujours. » dit-elle, méfiante.

« Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as toujours dit à propos du passé ? »

Elle ne me répondit pas.

« Bella, tu m'as ouvert les yeux. On ne peut pas fuir son passé mais l'affronter. Le seul moyen de te débarrasser de tes démons, c'est de les affronter. »

« Edward, je ne peux rien faire contre Volturi. Rien. »

« Et si je te disais que tu te trompes ? Tu le ferais ou pas ? »

« Je…je ne sais pas. de toute manière, je n'ai rien contre lui. »

« Toi non mais moi oui. » répliquai-je en lui tendant les photos.

Bella les regarda les unes après les autres.

« Comment tu as eu ça ? La fille ressemble à Jess… Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

« Charlie, Emmett, Jasper et moi on a réglé nos comptes avec Jacob et Aro. »

« Qui a fait les photos ? »

« Emmett et Jasper. »

« Donc qu'est-ce que mon père et toi avait fait ? » demanda-t-elle, suspicieuse.

J'avais oublié que Bella n'était pas bête.

« Disons qu'il va rester loin des photographes – et de toi - quelques temps. »

« Je le crois pas ! » dit-elle en sortant du lit.

« Bella, je n'aurais jamais pu me regarder dans une glace si j'étais resté sans rien faire. Ne m'en veux pas s'il te plaît !»

« Je t'en veux de ne pas m'avoir laissée assistée à ça ! »

Sa réaction me fit rire.

« Désolé. Ton père t'a bien défendue en tout cas. »

« Quoi ? Papa a frappé Jacob ? » s'écria-t-elle.

« Il lui a cassé le nez je crois bien. »

« Edward, tu as une mauvaise influence sur mon père. »

« N'empêche que j'ai le droit de l'appeler Charlie maintenant ! » répliquai-je, fier de moi.

« Je me disais aussi. »

Elle vint s'assoir sur le bord du lit et baissa les yeux sur les photos.

« Si je vais voir Aro, tu seras avec moi ? » me demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Je pris place à côté d'elle et la forçai à soutenir mon regard.

« Je serai avec toi, quoique tu décides de faire, Bella. »

Elle prit un air brave avant de me dire :

« Je ne veux pas passer ma vie à craindre le prochain coup tordu qu'il me fera. Et puis, toi et moi, rien ne peut nous arrêter, pas vrai ? »

« Rien du tout. »

Elle m'embrassa avant de se serrer contre moi.

« Enfin rien sauf ton père. » rajoutai-je, récoltant un bon coup de coude dans les côtes.

**Et voilà la suite ^^ J'espère que ça vous plaira. Jacob a morflé et honnêtement, ça m'a fait bien plaisir d'écrire cette scène … ouais je ne l'aime toujours pas celui-là !**

**La chanson c'est still stand look pretty des Wreckers.**

**La suite dès que je peux !**

**Ps : merci pour les reviews, j'aime j'aime j'aime !**


	22. Chapter 22

POV BELLA

J'avais laissé mes parents et Edward devant le petit déjeuner en prétextant aller prendre ma douche. J'avais besoin de m'isoler. J'ouvris le robinet pour faire couler l'eau et me laissai glisser le long du mur.

La semaine avait été épuisante physiquement et nerveusement. Ça avait commencé par l'arrivée inopinée de mes parents. Je les adorais mais je ne regrettais pas d'être partie de chez eux. Le babillage constant de ma mère et le sale caractère de mon père auraient pu pousser Gandhi lui-même à la violence.

La prise de contact entre Edward et mon père n'avait pas été terrible. Charlie ne se rend pas toujours compte que je n'ai plus 5 ans. Il veut bien faire mais à la longue c'est plutôt lourd. Edward était resté très calme. L'ancien Edward l'aurait envoyé boulé dès le départ mais pas le nouveau. Non, lui il prenait les choses calmement et réfléchissait avant d'agir. Il cogitait tellement qu'il avait réussi à traîner mon père dans son expédition punitive contre Jacob. Il n'y bien que les hommes pour devenir copains après avoir cassé la figure de quelqu'un. Il faudra qu'un jour Edward m'explique le délire que les mecs ont avec la violence parce que moi ça me dépassait. Au moins, grâce à Jacob, Edward et mon père s'entendait très bien, peut-être même trop.

Il avait aussi fallu gérer le coup de gueule d'Alice. Elle nous en voulait à mort pour mon emménagement chez Edward. La situation avait empiré quand ma mère s'était extasiée devant elle à propos de la décoration de l'appartement. J'aurais juré que de la fumée lui sortait des oreilles. Elle ne nous avait pas adressé la parole de la semaine. Les représailles allaient faire mal et je devinais que j'allais en prendre pour mon grade, au moins autant que son frère.

L'article avait été comme un coup de massue. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi il ne pouvait pas me lâcher ? D'accord, j'avais rompu mon contrat avec lui mais je ne voyais pas pourquoi Aro s'acharnait sur moi comme ça. Grâce à Edward et aux autres, j'allais pouvoir régler mes comptes avec se salaud. Clore cette partie de ma vie pour ne pas y penser, me débarrasser de cette épée de Damoclès qui se balançait au-dessus de ma tête en permanence. Tout ce que j'avais à faire, c'était aller le voir et lui donner les photos. Simple comme tout et puis Edward avait promis de venir avec moi. Avec Edward à mes côtés, tout était beaucoup plus simple. Ça, c'est ce que je pensais hier soir. Ce matin, j'étais terrorisée. Aro faisait ressorti mes côtés les plus sombres dont la peur. Ce n'était pas une peur comme celle que l'on à face à une araignée ou quand quelqu'un vous surprend. C'était bien plus profond que ça. Rien que d'y penser, mon estomac jouait aux montagnes russes, mon cœur battait à se rompre, je tremblais. Je en voulais pas que quiconque me voit comme ça mais c'était difficile à cacher, surtout à Edward. Il était passé maître dans l'art de la dissimulation. Il le saurait lui. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me prenne pour une lâche. Je lui avais assez reproché de ne pas vouloir affronter ce qui lui faisait peur. Je n'avais plus le choix. C'était ça ou passer le reste de ma vie à regretter de n'avoir rien fait.

Un coup frappé à la porte me sortit de mes pensées. Pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, je me déshabillais très vite et passai ma tête sous le jet de la douche avant de m'envelopper dans une serviette. Je sortis de la salle de bains et mes yeux rencontrèrent ceux d'Edward.

« Tu en as mis du temps. » dit-il simplement.

« Euh, oui, j'ai profité de l'eau chaude. »

« Tu as eu raison. Rien de tel qu'une bonne douche le matin. »

« Tu as vu la météo ? est-ce que je dois mettre un gros pull ou pas ? » lui demandai-je en lui tournant le dos, les mains plongées dans un des tiroirs de la commode pour cacher leurs tremblements.

« Je ne sais pas. »

Je l'entendis s'assoir sur le lit. Son regard me brûlait le dos. Reste calme, il va finir par ressortir…

« Est-ce qu'on voit les autres aujourd'hui ? j'ai un truc à demander à Rosalie et… »

« Tu comptes me dire ce qui ne va pas ou je dois jouer aux devinettes, Bella ? » lança-t-il d'une voix calme.

« Mais rien, tout va très bien. »

« Redis-moi ça en me regardant dans les yeux alors. »

« Edward, j'ai pas le temps pour ça et mes parents nous attendent. »

Il se leva rapidement et m'attrapa le poignet pour que je lui fasse face. Je gardais les yeux baissés. Il soupira.

« Bella, je sais que ça ne va pas. » dit-il.

« Quoi, t'as fait une fac de psycho ? » lançai-je un peu méchamment malgré moi.

« Pas besoin de ça pour savoir que tu ne vas pas bien. Je sais juste que quand tu es malheureuse, je suis aussi malheureux. Je t'aime et si tu souffres, moi aussi. C'est pas plus compliqué. Et au passage, tes cheveux ne sont pas mouillés partout. »

J'aurais dû savoir qu'il ne goberait pas tout. Sa réponse me fit monter les larmes aux yeux.

« Je peux pas, Edward… »

Il me serra dans ses bras. Mon oreille reposait conter son cœur. Il battait lentement, calmement. C'était la plus belle mélodie au monde. Ce bruit était rassurant, je m'y raccrochais désespérément.

« Je ne vais pas y arriver, je suis trop lâche pour ça. » sanglotai-je.

Edward se recula et releva mon menton pour plonger son regard dans le mien.

« Bella, tu es la personne la plus courageuse que je connaisse. Tu es forte, têtue, tu ne recules devant rien. Tu es intelligente, drôle, douce, mais par-dessus tout, tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée. Aro n'a aucune chance contre toi ! »

« C'est vrai ? » reniflai-je.

« Plus de mensonge, tu te rappelles ? Je ne dis que la vérité. Tu vas l'écraser. »

Je me recollai à Edward.

« au pire, tu pourras toujours demandé à ton père des conseils pour lui péter le nez, c'est sa spécialité ! » ajouta-t-il, me faisant rire à travers mes larmes. « Alors, on fait quoi ? »

« On va lui botter le cul ! » déclarai-je, sûre de moi en essuyant mes joues d'un revers de la main.

Je m'étais habillée avec un soin tout particulier. Hors de question de ressembler à l'as de pique pour mon triomphe sur Aro comme disait ma mère. Alice aurait été fière de moi. Je portais un chemisier gris, rentré dans une jupe crayon noire, le tout assorti à des escarpins noirs. J'avais relevé mes cheveux et mis une touche de maquillage.

Edward avait sifflé en me voyant et moi j'avais rougi, comme d'habitude.

Dans la voiture, les photos posées sur les genoux, je sentais mon assurance se faire la malle.

« Bella ? » m'appela Edward d'une voix inquiète.

« Ca va. » le rassurai-je. « Ca va passer. »

J'ouvris la fenêtre. Le contact avec de l'air frais me fit du bien et m'aida à retrouver mon calme. Edward et moi, on pouvait tout faire. Il l'avait dit et je le croyais.

« bonjour. » dis-je à la secrétaire d'Aro.

« Vous avez rendez-vous ? » répondit-elle peu agréablement.

« Non. »

« Alors qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »

« Parler à monsieur Volturi. » répliquai-je d'une voix assurée.

« Sans rendez-vous, c'est impossible ! »

« Appelez-le et dites-lui qu'Isabella Swan veut lui parler. »

Elle décrocha le téléphone.

« Monsieur, il y a une jeune femme qui voudrait s'entretenir avec vous… Isabella Swan… très bien monsieur. »

Elle raccrocha.

« Il vous attend. » dit-elle en désignant une lourde porte en bois foncé.

Je fis un pas, les dents serrées. La main d'Edward attrapa la mienne et la serra avec force. Il me fit un clin d'œil juste avant que je frappe à la porte.

« Entrez ! » cria Aro.

J'avalai ma salive avant d'ouvrir la porte. C'était le moment de vérité.

Aro était affalé dans son fauteuil en cuir. Il ne se donna pas la peine de se redresser pour nous parler.

« Isabella et son chevalier servant. Que me vaut une telle visite ? » commença-t-il d'une voix moqueuse.

Sa suffisance me donna le courage d'attaquer.

« A ton avis ? Pourquoi tu as fais ça ? »

« Pourquoi j'ai fait quoi ? » répondit-il en faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre de quoi je parlais.

« Pourquoi tu ne me lâches pas ? Qu'est-ce que ça t'apporte de me torturer comme ça ? »

« Oh je ne sais pas…ah si, je sais ! J'aime te voir te noyer dans tes problèmes, ça me rappelle le bon vieux temps. Tu étais plus marrante à cette époque d'ailleurs ! »

« Tu me droguais ! » grinçai-je.

« Justement ! » dit-il avant de rire.

Il riait ce salopard ! plus pour longtemps.

Je m'avançai jusqu'au bureau.

« Je suis venue te dire que tes jeux de tordu étaient terminés ! Je ne serai plus jamais ta victime ! Il va falloir te trouver un nouveau jouet. »

« Hors de question. Je m'amuse trop avec toi et ce n'est pas une gamine qui va me dicter ma conduite ! » s'énerva-t-il.

Edward fit un pas dans mon dos mais je le stoppai d'un signe de la main.

« comme c'est mignon, il obéit à sa mémère ! » railla Aro.

Ma colère grimpa d'un cran. Qu'il s'en prenne à moi mais qu'il foute la paix à Edward.

« J'ai dit que c'était fini ! » articulai-je très clairement.

« Ce sera fini quand je le déciderai ! » s'écria-t-il.

Voilà le moment parfait. Je balançai les photos sur son bureau, sous son nez. Il blêmit d'un coup.

« Où as-tu eu ça ? »

« Peut importe où je les ai eues. Le plus drôle, c'est ce que je peux en faire ! » le narguai-je.

Voyant qu'il s'apprêtait à les déchirer, je le devançai.

« Tu ne me crois pas assez stupide pour ne pas en faire des copies ? »

« Espèce de garce ! » ragea-t-il.

« Venant de toi, je vais prendre ça comme un compliment. Je vais te dire ce qu'on va faire. Tu vas m'oublier. Tu ne t'approches plus de moi, de ma famille, d'Edward ou des Cullen. Plus de coups tordus, plus de mensonges. Tu fais comme si je n'existais pas. Si tu te tiens tranquille, je détruirai les photos. » énonçai-je calmement.

« Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu tiendras ta promesse ? »

« Mais rien, c'est ça qui est magique » lui répondis-je avec un sourire que je voulais mielleux. « et dis toi que s'il m'arrive quelque chose, il y a plusieurs copies de ces photos. »

Il étouffait de rage et moi j'exultais.

« Si jamais tu tentes quoique ce soit, ta femme et tes enfants et puis aussi tes actionnaires, soyons fous, recevront un joli colis par la poste ! »

Je m'approchai un peu plus jusqu'à ce que nos regards se rencontrent. Je voyais la panique et la fureur dans ses yeux. A lui de souffrir !

« Alors ? Deal ? » susurrai-je.

Il recula son fauteuil pour s'éloigner de moi.

« Deal ! Maintenant dégage de mon bureau ! » hurla-t-il.

« Avec plaisir ! » répliquai-je.

Je ne sais pas comment mes jambes ont réussi à me porter jusqu'à dehors. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'Edward a dû me rattraper quelques mètres avant la voiture.

« Bella ! » s'écria-t-il.

« Je l'ai fait ! Merde, Edward, je l'ai fait ! »

Aussitôt après, je partis dans un fou rire. Les gens dans la rue me regardaient étrangement. Je riais tellement que je n'arrivais plus à respirer.

« Bella, euh, qu'est-ce… » fit Edward.

Il devait me prendre pour une échappée de l'asile. Soudain, mon rire fut perturbé par un sanglot, et puis un autre. De la crise de rire, je passai à la crise de larmes. De gros sanglots me secouaient. Edward fit la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire : il me serra dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que je me calme.

« Je…suis dé…désolée, Ed…ward… »

Je pleurais tout ce que je pouvais. C'est à cet instant que je compris que mes nerfs venaient de lâcher. D'une main, il me tenait et de l'autre il me caressait le dos. quand mes larmes s'arrêtèrent, je me reculai.

« Wahou. » souffla-t-il.

« Ouais. Désolée pour tout ça » répondis-je en désignant mon visage.

« Non, je dis pas ça pour ça. Bon, tu m'as fait flippé à rire comme une démente avant de pleurer, j'avoue. Mais si tu t'étais vue dans le bureau d'Aro ! La vache, tu étais plus effrayante que ton père ! »

« Euh, c'est un compliment, pas vrai ? » hésitai-je.

« Et comment ! » ria-t-il avant de m'embrasser avec passion.

En arrivant chez nous, j'eus la surprise de voir toute la famille d'Edward et mes parents qui nous attendaient. Edward leur raconta ma discussion avec Aro. Tous me félicitèrent, mon père tout particulièrement.

« Est-ce que tu l'as frappé ? » me demanda-t-il en souriant.

« Ben non. »

« Dommage. » fit-il, visiblement déçu.

« Papa, depuis quand est-tu pour l'usage de la violence ? »

Il eut la délicatesse de rougir.

« Depuis qu'on m'a montré que dans certains cas, ça soulage ! »

Je me tournai vers Edward. Il regardait ses chaussures avec une attention toute particulière.

« Vous devriez arrêter de vous fréquenter tous les deux ! » dis-je en soupirant. « Je n'ai pas eu besoin de le frapper, les photos ont fait tout le travail. »

Esmée et ma mère avaient préparé un déjeuner pour nous tous.

Je me sentais bien, tellement bien. Pour la première fois depuis des années, je me sentais légère et optimiste mais surtout carrément euphorique, même les vannes d'Emmett et Jasper me faisaient rire.

Mes parents nous annoncèrent qu'ils partaient le soir même. ils rentraient à Forks parce que les congés de mon père se terminaient. Ma mère pleura, comme d'habitude. Mon père se contenta de me serrer dans ses bras. Là où il me scotcha, c'est qu'il infligea le même traitement à Edward. Lui aussi était surpris. Il restait les bras ballants, attendant que mon père le lâche.

« Prend soin de ma fille, Edward. »

« Papa ! » m'écriai-je.

Je pouvais me débrouiller toute seule !

« Je vous le promets Charlie ! » répondit Edward en m'ignorant royalement, tout comme Charlie.

« Venez nous voir surtout ! » dit ma mère avant de monter dans le taxi.

Nous avions enfin l'appartement rien que pour nous.

« Edward ? »

« Mmmh ? »

« On est tous seuls. »

« Je sais. » dit-il en allant se poser devant la fenêtre pour fumer une cigarette.

Il le faisait exprès ou quoi ? Une semaine ! Une semaine entière sans rien faire. Un jour de plus et j'implosais. C'est le problème quand on vit avec l'homme le plus canon de la terre et qu'il ne vous touche pas parce qu'il a la trouille de votre père.

« Je vais prendre ma douche. » annonçai-je innocemment en montant l'escalier.

« A plus tard ! » lança-t-il.

Mais qu'est-ce que je devais faire ?

« Bella ? » m'appella-t-il d'en bas.

« Quoi ? »

« Cours ! »

Aussitôt, je m'élançai vers la chambre, grimpai les dernières marches, essoufflée parce que je riais aux éclats. Edward me rattrapa sans mal. Il me poussa sur le lit. Il se laissa tomber au-dessus de moi en amortissant sa chute avec ses avant-bras. Lui aussi riait. Nous nous embrassâmes.

« Si tu savais ce que ça m'a manqué ! » soupirai-je.

« Tu sais ce qui m'a manqué à moi ? » me demanda-t-il en soulevant un sourcil et en plaquant son bassin contre le mien.

Je retins un gémissement.

« J'en ai une vague idée. » répondis-je.

« Une vague idée, hein ? Je vais préciser dans ce cas… » répliqua-t-il en passant ses mains sous mon t-shirt.

Les miennes étaient sur le point de lui ôter sa chemise lorsqu'on sonna à la porte.

« Nom de Dieu ! » jura Edward.

Il se releva et me tendit la main pour que je fasse pareil. Nous redescendîmes pour ouvrir la porte au nouveau responsable de notre frustration sexuelle.

Alice. Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne m'étonnait pas ?

« Je viens voir l'étendue des dégâts. » annonça-t-elle de but en blanc.

Elle parcourut du regard l'appartement.

« Je m'attendais à pire. »

« Merci. » dit Edward.

Elle se retourna vers nous. Son sourire en coin ne me disait rien qui vaille.

« Je vous en veux toujours. »

« qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour que tu nous pardonnes ? » demandai-je.

« Bella, tu viens de te jeter dans la gueule du loup. » me prévint – trop tard- Edward.

« Exact » reconnut Alice « et elle t'a entraîné dans sa chute ! »

« Hein ? » s'écria Edward.

« Parfaitement ! Tu n'as pas tenu ta promesse Edward et toi, Bella, tu m'as poignardée dans le dos. résultat des courses ? Une journée de shopping pout vous deux. »

« Au moins on sera ensemble. » dis-je, réjouie.

« Oh que non ! C'est ça votre punition : vous allez passer une journée chacun avec moi et je refais toute votre garde-robe sans que vous vous plaigniez. Si vous faites ça, je verrai si je peux vous pardonner. »

« Mais Alice ! » protestai-je.

« Pas de 'mais Alice', ma chère. » répliqua Alice implacable. « Demain, huit heures tapantes. » annonça-t-elle avant de s'en aller.

Je ne voulais pas y aller. J'ai beau être une fille, je déteste le shopping.

« Bella, tu vas souffrir ! » rigola Edward.

« Fous toi de moi, vas-y. Je penserais à toi après demain ! » répliquai-je, lui faisant perdre son sourire.

Oui, demain, ça allait être l'enfer.

**Voilà. Bon, c'est moins long que d'habitude mais je suis débordée par les cours, c'est de la folie quand vos profs ne sont pas organisés **

**J'espère que ça vous ira. Merci pour les reviews et à très vite j'espère !**


	23. Chapter 23

POV EDWARD

Je me réveillai le premier. Il s'écoula un bon moment durant lequel je ne pus qu'admirer Bella endormie. Elle grogna dans son sommeil ce qui m'arracha un sourire. Même les cheveux en bataille et avec la marque des draps sur la joue elle était à couper le souffle.

Je décidai tout à coup qu'elle avait assez dormi, en parfait égoïste que j'étais. Et puis après tout, j'allais passer la journée sans elle, autant en profiter pendant qu'elle était là. Je soulevai le drap délicatement. Le contact avec l'air ambiant plus frais la fit frissonner mais ne la réveilla pas. Ma bouche se posa sur son front, son nez, sa joue. Lorsqu'elle s'aventura dans son cou, Bella soupira de contentement. En prenant garde de ne pas l'écraser, je basculai au-dessus d'elle, en appui sur mes avants bras. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle mes lèvres se posèrent sur ses seins qu'elle commença à s'agiter. Je continuai mon exploration, fier de voir que sa respiration s'accélérait. Ses doigts trouvèrent mes cheveux et s'y agrippèrent. Elle murmurait mon prénom mais avait toujours les yeux parfaitement clos. Cependant, je savais qu'elle était réveillée. Jusqu'où me laisserait-elle aller avant d'ouvrir les yeux ?

J'eus la réponse dans les instants qui suivirent. Je déposai de petits baisers sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses en remontant lentement. Ses soupirs s'étaient transformés en petits gémissements mais ses yeux restaient fermés. J'atteignis enfin l'endroit que je convoitais. Ses hanches s'agitèrent mais elle me laissa faire. Après quelques minutes de douce torture pour elle et de pur bonheur pour moi, je sentis ses doigts tirer mes cheveux pour me faire remonter. Elle ne me regardait toujours pas. Ses yeux ne s'ouvrirent que lorsque j'entrai en elle. Presque immédiatement, ses mains glissèrent le long de ma colonne vertébrale pour se poser sur mes hanches.

« Bonjour, ma douce. » murmurai-je contre ses lèvres en continuant mes vas-et-viens.

« Bonjour…Edw…ard… » souffla-t-elle avant de m'embrasser.

Nous prîmes tout notre temps, doucement, amoureusement mais l'orgasme nous submergea au même moment avec une force extraordinaire. Il nous fallu plusieurs minutes pour reprendre notre souffle. Nos baisers étaient pleins de tendresse. Il n'y avait aucune urgence dans notre étreinte.

« J'aime me réveiller avec toi » ronronna-t-elle dans mon cou.

« Moi aussi. » répondis-je avant d'effleurer ses lèvres des miennes.

Nous restâmes dans les bras l'un de l'autre encore un peu. Je serais bien resté comme ça toute la journée sauf que ma sœur et ses plans diaboliques en avait décidé autrement.

« Si j'appelle ta sœur pour lui dire que je suis malade, ça marchera tu crois ? » me demanda-t-elle.

« Je ne crois pas non. Rien ne peut arrêter Alice quand elle a une idée en tête. Rien du tout. Elle n'est pas humaine, elle vient d'une autre planète. » dis-je sérieusement.

« Vraiment ? » demanda Bella en riant tout doucement.

« Je n'ai trouvé que ça comme explication. Et j'ai cherché pendant des années ! »

« Sauf que vous vous ressemblez trop pour qu'elle ne soit pas humaine. »

« Manipulation génétique » répondis-je.

« Hein hein. C'est ta sœur, Edward. » insista-t-elle avant de se lever. « Ta sœur qui arrive dans moins d'une heure pour m'emmener en enfer. »

Bella attrapa des vêtements dans la commode et alla prendre sa douche. Pendant ce temps, je descendis lui préparer du café. Elle en aurait besoin pour survivre à la journée.

Alice arriva avant que Bella ne soit sortie de la salle de bains.

« Bella n'est pas là ? » demanda-t-elle dès que j'ouvris la porte.

« Bonjour Alice. Oui, je vais bien, merci de me le demander. » ironisai-je en la laissant entrer.

« Oh fais pas ta chochotte Eddie ! » répliqua-t-elle.

« C'est pas fini de m'appeler Eddie ? Mon prénom c'est Edward. Ed-ward. Deux syllabes, tu peux te souvenir de deux syllabes, non ? » râlai-je en la suivant jusqu'à la cuisine.

Alice peut être pénible tôt le matin. J'avais oublié ce détail.

Nous étions assis au comptoir quand Bella descendit. Elle fit une bise sur la joue de ma sœur et attrapa la tasse de café que je lui tendais en me remerciant. Alice trépignait d'impatience et pressait Bella que je soupçonnais de traîner exprès. Finalement, elle ne put repousser plus longtemps le moment de partir avec Alice.

« Je vais t'attendre dans la voiture Bella. Tu as 5 minutes pour dire au revoir à mon frère. Pas une de plus ! » lança ma sœur avant de sortir de l'appartement.

Bella vint se blottir dans mes bras.

« J'ai pas envie d'y aller. » geignit-elle.

« J'ai pas envie que tu y ailles. » répondis-je sur le même ton.

Elle rompit notre étreinte et soupira.

« Plus je pars tôt, plus je rentre tôt, pas vrai ? » dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Elle attrapa au passage sa veste et son sac et m'adressa un regard plein de tristesse et de résignation, comme si elle partait pour des semaines. En souriant, je m'avançai vers elle pour l'embrasser mais je ne pus m'empêcher de rire devant sa mine déconfite, récoltant ainsi un coup de coude dans les côtes.

« Ne te fous pas de moi ! »

« Je n'oserais pas. » rétorquai-je. « Si tu voyais ta tête, Bella ! »

« Je me vengerai, Edward. » me menaça-t-elle.

« C'est une promesse ? » m'enquis-je, le sourire toujours aux lèvres.

« Tu verras bien ! » lança-t-elle avant de partir.

* * *

J'avais fait le malin en me moquant de Bella, n'empêche que sans elle je m'ennuyais. Je fis un peu de rangement mais très vite le silence de l'appartement me gêna. Pour meubler le silence et aussi pour m'occuper l'esprit, je me mis au piano. Les notes s'enchaînaient, mes doigts courraient sur les touches du piano et pour la première fois depuis que j'avais appris à jouer, mes pensées ne s'évaporèrent pas. Jusqu'ici, le piano me vidait la tête mais là, en jouant cette mélodie, je pensais à Bella. Je pensais à tout ce qu'elle représentait pour moi, à la manière dont mon univers s'était axé autour d'elle. J'avais conscience de revenir de loin, de très loin même et que je devais ma sortie du tunnel à Bella. Est-ce que je lui avais dit tout ça ? Avait-elle conscience de tout ce qu'elle représentait pour moi ? Je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre pour le lui dire. Lui dire en face s'avérait bien trop périlleux pour moi. Je n'étais pas aussi à l'aise avec les mots et les sentiments comme elle. Elle écrivait comme elle parlait avec une facilité déconcertante parfois. Chacune de ses chansons traduisait un sentiment, une émotion, ressentis à un moment précis de sa vie. Chacune de ses chansons… Je venais de trouver le moyen d'exprimer mes sentiments pour Bella. J'allais lui écrire une chanson et la lui offrir. Je pris une feuille qui traînait et un stylo. La feuille posée devant moi, j'inscrivais au fur et à mesure les notes et les paroles de la chanson.

Bella rentra en fin de journée, les bras chargés de sacs. Elle lâcha tout dans l'entrée et se précipita vers moi.

« Plus jamais ! » s'écria-t-elle. « Plus jamais de séance shopping comme punition. C'était pire que toutes les autres fois. Alice est une sadique. »

Qu'est-ce qui allait m'attendre demain ?

« J'ai hum…j'ai un truc pour toi… » commençai-je.

Bella me lança un regard étonné.

« Quoi ? »

Je me lançai.

« Voilà, j'ai écris une nouvelle mélodie et …je voudrais que tu chantes ça. » dis-je en lui tendant la feuille. « Si tu veux bien. »

Je pris place sur le banc devant mon piano. Sans hésiter, elle vint s'assoir à côté de moi et posa les yeux sur le papier. Tant mieux, je n'étais pas sûr de jouer correctement si elle me fixait. Après deux mesures, sa voix s'éleva.

_Sometimes your love _

_It's so pretty I just wanna sink in _

_And sometimes your heart _

_Well, it's so pretty I just wanna live there _

_Well I wish I could bottle it up and breathe it back like Valium _

_And sometimes your heart it's so pretty _

_I just wanna live there _

_So when I find a Scientist to help me _

_And if I meet the maker _

_Of all the universe _

_I'll ask him why we're here and what we're here for _

_And I'll tell them all the stories _

_About our little world _

_(Well I've been waiting) _

_(Well I've been waiting) _

_Sometimes your love is so quiet I don't even need to speak _

_Sometimes your heart is so loud I can't even hear the beat _

_Well I wish I could bottle it up and breathe it back like Valium _

_Sometimes your love is so quiet I don't even need to speak _

_Well I'll find a Scientist to help me _

_And if I meet the maker _

_Of all the universe _

_I'll ask him why we're here and what we're here for _

_And I'll tell them all the stories _

_About our little world _

_(Well I've been waiting) _

_(Oh, I've been waiting) _

_(Oh, I've been waiting) _

_(Oh, I've been waiting) _

_Well I'll try to bottle you up _

_Well I'll try to bottle you up _

_Well I'll try to bottle you up and breathe you back _

_like Valium_

( TRADUCTION : parfois ton amour est tellement beau que je voudrais me noyer dedans, parfois ton cœur est si beau que je voudrais y vivre, j'aimerais le mettre en bouteille et le respirer comme du valium. Parfois ton cœur est si beau que je voudrais y vivre. Je trouverai un scientifique pour m'aider et si je rencontrais le créateur de tout l'univers, je lui demanderai pourquoi on est là et ce que nous attendons et je lui raconterai les histoires de notre petit monde. On a attendu, on a attendu. Parfois ton amour est si calme que je n'ai même pas besoin de parler, parfois ton cœur est si bruyant que je ne l'entends même pas battre, j'aimerais le mettre en bouteille pour le respirer comme du valium, parfois ton amour est tellement calme que je n'ai pas besoin de parler. Nous trouverons un scientifique pour m'aider et si je rencontre le créateur de tout l'univers je lui demanderai ce que nous faisons ici et ce que nous attendons et je lui raconterai les histoires de notre petit monde. J'essayerai de te mettre en bouteille, j'essayerai de te mettre en bouteille, j'essayerai de te mettre en bouteille et de te respirer comme du valium. )

Mes mains quittèrent le clavier pour se poser sur mes genoux. J'étais nerveux, je n'osais pas la regarder. Je venais de me mettre totalement à nu devant Bella. J'attendais sa réaction, qu'elle dise quelque chose mais elle n'en fit rien. N'y tenant plus, je levai les yeux vers elle et vis le plus beau spectacle au monde. Elle me fixait. Sa bouche s'ouvrit plusieurs fois mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres. Je n'étais pas plus capable de parler qu'elle. L'émotion me serrait la gorge. Sans prévenir, elle jeta ses bras autour de moi et me serra contre elle de toutes ses forces.

« Merci…merci. » murmura-t-elle dans mon cou.

Bella ne faisait jamais de promesse en l'air, j'aurais dû m'en souvenir. Elle s'était réveillée la première et avait commencé à me câliner. J'étais bien décidé à continuer mais elle m'avait laissé en plan au moment où j'étais plus que prêt à continuer. Elle s'était écartée de moi sans que je ne puisse l'arrêter, trop abasourdi par son geste. Bella se tenait au pied du lit et me lança un regard moqueur.

« Tu devrais te dépêcher, Edward. Alice ne va pas tarder. »

« Quoi ? Bella, tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! » m'exclamai-je.

Elle se contenta d'éclater de rire et de descendre dans la cuisine. En pestant, je filai sous la douche. J'eus tout juste le temps de prendre un café avant qu'Alice ne déboule dans l'appartement, branchée sur secteur comme à son habitude.

Elle me força à essayer des tonnes et des tonnes de vêtements et m'en fit acheter tout autant. J'avais de quoi m'habiller pour le reste de ma vie. Alice et sa démesure … mais la journée shopping avait un autre but pour ma sœur. Nous nous étions posés sur un banc pour boire un café.

« Edward ? » m'appela-t-elle.

« Mmmh ? »

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Alice, ça va faire cinq heures que je suis avec toi et tu ne me le demandes que maintenant ? » m'étonnai-je.

« C'est pas ça. Je me demandais si ça allait, en général, tu vois… »

L'inquiétude de ma sœur me serra le cœur. La culpabilité, cette bonne vieille copine, se rappela à mon bon souvenir. Je m'empressai de rassurer Alice.

« Ca va, Dorothy. Ça va même très bien. »

« C'est Bella, pas vrai ? » demanda Alice avec un grand sourire.

Je hochai la tête.

« Tu as trouvé ton Jasper, Edward. »

« Mon Jasper ? »

« Jasper est la personne la plus belle, la plus gentille et la plus drôle que je connaisse. Mais c'est aussi la personne qui a le don de m'énerver en moins de cinq minutes et sur qui je crie quand quelque chose ne va pas. Il est bordélique, n'a aucun goût pour la mode et il fait du bruit en mangeant sauf que, malgré tout ça, je ne me vois pas vivre sans lui. Pas une seconde. Bella est ton Jasper. »

« Bella est mon Jasper. » confirmai-je. « Oui, euh, enfin j'aime Bella, pas Jasper. Enfin c'est mon meilleur ami mais… »

Je m'enfonçais lamentablement et ma sœur riait.

« J'ai compris, Edward. Je suis contente que Bella soit là. »

« Moi aussi. »

Alice posa sa tête sur mon épaule quelques instants.

« Je veux me marier avec elle, Alice. »

C'était sorti tout seul de je ne sais pas où. Je n'avais pas prévu de le dire mais l'entendre me fit prendre conscience que je le voulais. Je voulais que Bella soit ma femme.

« Je suis heureuse pour toi. » répondit Alice.

« Assez pour m'épargner des heures de shopping ? » demandai-je avec espoir.

« Non, pas à ce point-là. » rétorqua Alice avant d'éclater de rire et de m'entraîner à sa suite dans les magasins.

* * *

Une fois au pied de mon immeuble, je distançai Alice pour rejoindre Bella. Bon, d'accord, elle m'avait manqué. J'ouvris la porte de l'appartement et tout ce que je vis fut Emmett en train de battre Jasper à un jeu vidéo, assis sur le canapé. Envolé tout espoir de claquer la porte au nez de ma sœur pour profiter de Bella. Alice, qui m'avait rattrapé, se jeta sur Jasper. Surpris, il laissa tomber sa manette et se fit laminé par mon frère. Emmett exultait.

« I am the king of the world!"

"Depuis quand tu cites DiCaprio? » fit la voix de Bella depuis la cuisine.

Enfin, j'allais pouvoir… sauf que Rosalie était là. A croire que le monde m'en voulait aujourd'hui.

« Salut Edward ! » me salua Rose.

« Salut ! » dis-je avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

Emmett hurlait toujours.

« Excusez-moi » fit Rose « je vais aller le faire taire. »

Elle quitta la cuisine et nous entendîmes le bruit caractéristique d'une claque derrière la tête de mon frère. Seule Rosalie parvenait à ce résultat sans en prendre une en retour. Elle se débrouillait mieux que Jasper et moi.

« Salut toi ! » dis-je en enlaçant Bella.

« Hey ! Tu as passé une bonne journée ? »

« J'ai fait du shopping. Du shopping, Bella. Avec le diable en personne. » me plaignis-je.

« On devrait nous décerner une médaille pour avoir supporté ça. » déclara-t-elle.

« Et comment. Ce n'est pas que je ne les aime pas mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font tous là ? » demandai-je.

« Oh, je suis allée me balader avec Rosalie et on a rencontré les garçons en rentrant. Du coup, je les invités à manger avec nous. Ça ne te dérange pas ? »

« Pas du tout. Je vais même aller venger mon meilleur ami. Emmett va morfler. »

« Tu ne peux lui taper dessus que dans un jeu vidéo, pas vrai ? » ria Bella.

« Et je ne m'en prive pas. Imagine le nombre de claques et de coups de poings que je rêve de lui donner depuis toutes ses années ! »

« Pauvre chéri ! » se moqua Bella.

« Ne te moque pas, femme. » répliquai-je en riant aussi.

« Femme ? Tu m'as appelé femme ? » s'indigna-t-elle. « Tu vas voir! »

Bella essaya de m'attraper mais je fus plus rapide. Je m'enfuis de la cuisine en riant.

« Emmett ? Une partie ? » lançai-je.

« Bella, tu pourrais apprendre la cuisine à Rose? » lança stupidement mon frère, ce qui lui valut une nouvelle gifle de la part de Rosalie.

« Si ça ne te convient pas, chéri, tu n'as qu'à apprendre la cuisine. » répliqua Rosalie en mouchant mon frère. Tout le monde rit.

Nous étions tous à table à profiter des lasagnes de Bella. J'aimais bien ces dîners durant lesquels nous étions tous réunis. Pendant des années, je m'étais coupé d'eux et je réalisai aujourd'hui ce à quoi j'avais renoncé. Je devais tout ça à Bella. Sans elle, jamais je n'aurais ouvert les yeux sur ma vie. Encore une fois, tout me ramenait à Bella.

« Où en est ton album Bella ? » demanda Rosalie.

« Oh euh presque fini, je crois. » répondit Bella.

« Il va falloir qu'on se voit pour discuter de la promo et des concerts à venir. »

« Pitié, dis-moi que je ne vais pas être obligée de passer à la télé ! »supplia Bella.

Rosalie lui lança un regard navré qui en disait long. Bella soupira.

« Je déteste la télé ! »

« On pourra décider des émissions dans lesquelles tu iras. Je te promets que tu ne feras pas l'émission de cette grognasse de Dénali. » assura Rosalie.

« Juré ? »

« Sur la tête d'Emmett ! »

« Hey ! » protesta mon frère.

« Je te crois. » dit Bella.

« Donc après on repart en tournée ? Tous ensemble, comme la dernière fois ? ca va être génial ! » se réjouit Jasper.

Le sourire de Bella s'estompa. Surprenant mon regard, elle se reprit mais ses yeux la trahissaient. Bella s'empressa de changer de sujet de conversation.

Je montai me coucher seul. Bella prétexta vouloir finir de ranger le salon et la cuisine. Je savais pertinemment qu'elle cherchait une excuse pour réfléchir à je ne savais pas quoi. j'étais allongé les bras derrière la tête, fixant le plafond. J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir. Le matelas s'affaissa lorsqu'elle grimpa sur lit. Immédiatement, Bella vint se lover contre moi. Sa tête reposait sur mon torse, ses mains me caressaient la poitrine.

« Je vais devoir repartir en tournée ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix triste.

« D'ici quelques semaines, oui. »

« Oh. »

« Bella, je croyais que tu t'étais bien amusée pendant ta tournée. Quand je téléphonais à Emmett ou Jasper, ils n'arrêtaient pas de me dire que tu allais bien et que tu en profitais… »

Bella soupira avant de répondre.

« Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il est facile de leur mentir, tu l'as fait pendant des années. En vérité, je ne faisais que penser à toi, à ce que je t'avais dit, à ce que je n'aurais pas dû te dire. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était te voir. Tu m'as manqué tellement pendant ces trois mois, tu n'imagines pas à quel point ! »

« Je pense que je peux imaginer oui. » répondis-je.

Oui, j'étais le mieux placé pour comprendre ce que Bella disait.

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas partir, Bella ? » repris-je.

« Parce que … » Bella se redressa. « Parce que je ne veux pas perdre plus de temps. Je veux dire, toi et moi, c'est…on …je ne veux pas partir loin de toi, c'est tout ! »

Je m'assis à mon tour.

« J'ai peut-être une solution à ton problème. » avançai-je.

« A moins de te glisser dans mes valises et de te cacher, tu ne peux rien pour moi, Edward. »

« Qui a dit que je devais me cacher ? » répliquai-je en souriant.

« Hein ? »

« Je pourrais venir avec toi. Je ne serai pas très utile mais je serai là. Et puis, comme ça je pourrais te défendre contre Emmett. »

« Tu ferais ça ? »

« Te défendre contre Emmett ? »

« Non, venir avec moi. Tu ferais ça ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Tu croyais que j'allais supporter de rester trois mois sans te voir ? Hein, hein, ça n'arrivera pas. Je croyais avoir été clair : c'est toi et moi. Point. »

Les yeux de Bella brillaient étrangement, comme si elle allait…pleurer. Ce qu'elle fit.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez, vous les filles, à pleurer pour un rien ? » plaisantai-je.

Je ne supportais pas de voir une fille pleurer, encore moins Bella.

« C'est génétique. On est programmées pour devenir de vraies fontaines, c'est comme ça ! » dit-elle en souriant à travers ses larmes.

« Alors, est-ce que tu penses qu'il y a aura de la place pour moi ? » dis-je.

Bella se jeta sur moi pour m'embrasser. Oui, il y aurait assez de place pour moi.

* * *

« Je hais la télé ! » pestait Bella depuis des heures.

Alice et elle étaient en train de la maquiller et de la coiffer. J'étais assis dans le canapé de la loge avec Emmett et Jasper.

« Oui, mais tu n'as pas le choix. » tenta de la raisonner Rosalie.

« N'empêche que je déteste ça ! »

« Mais c'est pas possible ! Bella, t'as quel âge ? » se fâcha Rosalie. « On dirait une gosse de 4 ans ! »

« Je m'en fous de mon âge ! » répondit Bella en boudant.

Pour énerver Rosalie, à moins de s'appeler Emmett Cullen, il faut aller loin. Les plaintes de Bella réussirent pourtant à faire craquer ma belle-sœur.

« Bella, la ferme ! » cria Rosalie, surprenant tout le monde, Bella la première.

Ce coup d'éclat eut au moins le mérite de faire taire Bella sans pour autant l'empêcher de faire des grimaces.

Pour une fois, je me joignis aux rires des autres. Bella me foudroyait du regard. Si elle avait eu des fusils à la place des yeux, je ressemblerais à une passoire.

Au bout de 45 minutes, Bella était fin prête. Elle râlait toujours mais elle était à couper le souffle. Je voulus l'embrasser mais Alice m'en empêcha.

« Edward, je viens de passer 1 heure à maquiller Miss Bougon ici présente alors je ne vais pas te laisser tout foutre en l'air ! Tu l'embrasseras plus tard ! »

Elle entraîna Bella à sa suite vers le plateau d'enregistrement de l'émission.

Bella et les garçons jouèrent quelques morceaux avant que l'animateur invite Bella à le rejoindre. Il lui posa les questions habituelles auxquelles Bella répondit facilement. Je voyais à son visage qu'elle se pensait tirée d'affaire sauf que le présentateur lui demanda de jouer une chanson, peut importe laquelle, du moment qu'elle lui convenait. Un assistant amena la guitare de Bella. Il plaça un micro devant elle et disparut aussi vite qu'il était venu.

Bella commença à jouer une chanson qu'elle avait écrite la veille, pendant une de ces nuits d'insomnies. J'avais enfin compris que chez Bella, ça n'avait pas le côté inquiétant qu'il y avait chez moi. La plupart du temps, elle ne dormait pas parce qu'elle avait une chanson dans la tête et que tout à coup, elle devait absolument l'écrire. Mes insomnies à moi étaient quelque chose de négatif, des restes de ma vie d'avant. Tous les spectateurs et l'équipe de l'emission se tut juste pour écouter Bella.

_Hey hold my reins_

_It takes a long time to be saved_

_Hey all my rage_

_It takes a long time to be saved_

_Oh, hey all it takes_

_Is for the wrong line be erased_

_Hey it's ok_

_It'll be a long night, it's ok …_

_Hey, anyway_

_There's a gold mine to be made_

_Hey are you brave ?_

_It waits in salt mines with no trace_

_Hey all it takes_

_Is for this wrong lie to be changed_

_Hey where's your faith?_

_Takes a long time to be saved ….._

_Hey hold my reins_

_It takes a long time to be saved_

_Hey hold my reins_

_It takes a long time, it's ok …_

(TRADUCTION : hey, prends les rênes, ça prend beaucoup de temps d'être sauvé, hey toute ma rage, ça prend beaucoup de temps d'être sauvé. Oh hey, tout ce que ça prend, c'est pour effacer les ratures. Hey, tout va bien, ça va être une longue nuit, tout va bien. hey, de toute façon, il y a de quoi faire une mine d'or. Hey, es-tu courageux ? ça attend dans les mines de sel sans trace/indications. Hey tout ce que ça prend, c'est pour que ce gros mensonge soit rectifié. Hey, où est ta foi ? ça prend du temps d'être sauvé.)

Tout le monde applaudit. L'émission prit fin rapidement. Bella ne prit pas la peine de se démaquiller ou de se changer. Elle préférait rentrer tout de suite à la maison. Le lendemain, on partait en tournée. Bella et moi. Ensemble. Comme je le lui avais promis : elle et moi.

**Hey, bon après des semaines de retard (merci les cours concours et autres réjouissances) voilà la suite. Ça sent la fin tout ça, non ? ^^**

**Bref j'espère que ça vous plaira.**

**Ça, c'était les trucs sympa. Voilà les trucs pas sympa. Suite à une accusation de plagiat, j'ai supprimé mon autre fic. C'était en plus écrit en majuscules, ce qui me donnait l'impression de me faire gueuler dessus. Je n'ai pas envie de répondre ou de me justifier parce qu'à la base, Fanfiction, c'est fait pour s'inspirer de trucs déjà faits, non ? Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais. Bref, plutôt que de rentrer là-dedans, je supprime cette fic et on en parle plus et tout le monde est content.**

**Voilà**

**A la prochaine.**


	24. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

POV BELLA

Je venais de passer les trois mois les plus merveilleux de ma vie. La présence d'Edward durant la tournée avait été l'élément qui avait manqué lors de la tournée précédente. Il était là du matin au soir et du soir au matin. Certaines filles n'apprécient pas d'avoir leur petit ami dans les pattes en permanence, moi si. Rosalie et Alice auraient quelques fois bien aimé que les garçons aillent faire un tour pour qu'on se fasse des soirées entre filles mais je les en avais dissuadées très rapidement.

« Alice, tu te souviens de ce qu'Emmett et Jasper ont fait la dernière fois ? Tu sais, leur petite virée dans un club de strip ? »

« Assez bien, merci » grimaça Alice.

« Ca, c'était sans l'aide d'Edward. imagine ce qu'ils sont capables d'inventer à eux trois ? » insistai-je.

Vu la tête d'Alice et de Rosalie, elles avaient compris où je voulais en venir. Il était hors de question qu'une telle chose se produise.

* * *

Nous avions réussi à obtenir quelques jours de repos entre deux villes et j'en avais profité pour aller voir mes parents avec Edward. Il avait stressé pendant tout le trajet en avion, ce qui m'avait bien fait rire. Mes parents l'adoraient alors je en voyais pas pourquoi il s'inquiétait.

« Ton père sera là ? » demanda Edward.

« Etant donné que nous allons dans _sa_ maison, où vit _sa_ femme, oui il y a de fortes chances qu'il soit là, oui ! » répliquai-je en riant.

« Ah ah c'est hilarant ! » grogna Edward. « Je ne sais jamais sur quel pied danser avec ton père. Un jour il me menace, un jour il veut être mon pote. Il est assez flippant, non ? »

« Et encore, tu ne l'as pas vu en tenue de flic ! » renchéris-je pour le faire paniquer.

Edward me lança un regard noir. Son air boudeur me fit flancher.

« Edward, mon père t'adore. Ma mère t'adore. Je t'adore. Tout le monde t'adore, ok ? »

« Tu ne le laisseras pas me coller une balle entre les deux yeux s'il nous surprend à nous embrasser ? »

Je m'efforçai de ne pas rire de cette question complètement débile.

« Je te le promets. » promis-je.

Il parut rassuré. Après quelques instants de silence, je ne pus m'empêcher de le taquiner.

« Le lieu où je cacherais ton corps a-t-il une importance ? Près des rosiers de Maman, ça ferait un effet terrible ! »

Edward me tira la langue et fit semblant de m'ignorer jusqu'à ce que l'avion atterrisse.

Finalement, notre séjour c'était très bien passé, même trop. Mes parents s'étaient littéralement battus pour pouvoir passer du temps avec Edward, j'en aurais presque été jalouse. Papa avait voulut l'emmener en patrouille avec lui et Maman lui avait fait tellement de gâteaux qu'Edward avait pris trois bons kilos. J'étais ravie de voir que mon père avait enfin intégré le fait que j'avais grandi. Il ne me traitait plus comme un bébé et ne s'offusquait plus quand j'embrassais Edward, du moins quand nos mains restaient visibles. On ne se refait pas, pas vrai ?

Il se passa un truc étrange durant cette semaine. Un soir, après le dîner, Edward demanda à mon père s'il pouvait lui faire visiter les environs. Ma mère en fut aussi étonnée que moi. Mon père accepta et ils furent absents deux heures. A leur retour, tous les deux avaient l'air calme. Il n'y avait pas de traces de lutte, pas de marques de coups mais l'un comme l'autre restèrent évasifs. Ils s'étaient baladés dans le quartier, point. J'eus beau essayer, Edward demeura muet comme une tombe.

Le temps était passé à une vitesse folle. Le départ d'Edward chagrina beaucoup mes parents, qui me firent promettre de revenir très vite avec lui. Ma mère serra Edward dans ses bras comme s'il partait à la guerre, ce qui me fit beaucoup rire…jusqu'à ce que mon père en fasse de même. Quand ce fut mon tour, mon père me murmura à l'oreille :

« Garde-le, je l'aime bien celui-là ! »

Comme si j'allais laisser Edward s'en aller !

Ma mère se contenta de recommandations plus que dépassées :

« Faites attention sur la route, soyez prudents et surtout appelles nous quand vous arriverez à l'aéroport ! »

« Tes parents m'adorent! » se vanta Edward dans le taxi qui nous amenait à l'aéroport. « Ton père a dit que je pouvais l'appeler Charlie ! encore ! et qu'il allait m'emmener à la pêche ! »

Son enthousiasme me faisait rire. La pêche et mon père, c'était quelque chose de sacré, bien au-dessus des capacités de patience d'Edward. J'aurais donné cher pour voir ça.

Le moment de rentrer à Seattle arriva très vite. Revenir après trois mois d'absence donnait toujours une étrange sensation. On redécouvrait les choses, on mesurait le poids de leur absence. Notre appartement m'avait manqué. D'abord parce qu'après trois mois à vivre les uns sur les autres, la moindre parcelle d'intimité devenait essentielle mais aussi parce que c'était chez nous. L'appartement d'Edward, qui était devenu le nôtre, reflétait tous les changements survenus dans la vie d'Edward et dans la mienne. Il n'avait plus rien de sombre ou de désert. Bien au contraire, il était plein de couleurs, plein de vie. Mon côté bordélique avait envahi l'espace bien rangé d'Edward.

Les bras d'Edward s'enroulèrent autour de ma taille, sa tête se posa sur mon épaule.

« Tu comptes dormir sur le paillasson, Bella ? »

« Je réfléchissais. »

« A quoi ? »

« A tout ça. » répondis-je en désignant l'appartement.

« A la déco ? »

« Non, à nous. »

« Tu sais ce qui t'aiderait à penser à nous encore plus ? » demanda Edward.

« Non. »

« Ca. » dit-il avant de me faire basculer sur son épaule et de me conduire jusqu'à notre chambre.

Effectivement, ça aidait…

POV EDWARD

Nous étions rentrés depuis maintenant une semaine. J'avais apprécié ces moments passés avec Bella plus que jamais. Plus je passais du temps avec elle, plus je découvrais de nouveaux aspects de sa personnalité et ça me fascinait. Plus je passais du temps avec elle, plus je voulais qu'elle soit à moi. Définitivement.

Je le voulais tellement que j'avais misé le tout pour le tout durant notre séjour chez ses parents. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, j'avais demandé au père de Bella la permission d'épouser sa fille. Au début, il n'avait rien dit, se contentant de marcher.

« Tu veux épouser ma fille ? »

« Oui, Charlie. »

« Tu lui as demandé ? »

« Non pas encore. Je veux bien faire les choses. Je vous le demande à vous d'abord. » répondis-je prudemment.

« Et si je refuse ? » répliqua Charlie.

Je savais qu'il ne me faciliterait pas les choses.

« Euh, je vous ferais changer d'avis ? » hasardai-je.

Apparemment c'était la réponse que Charlie attendait puisqu'il me tendit la main.

« Tu as ma bénédiction, Edward. »

Donc, il ne me restait plus qu'à demander à la principale intéressée si elle voulait devenir Mme Cullen. Ce qui me posait problème, c'était la façon de m'y prendre. Bella avait parfois de drôles de façons de réagir face aux événements et là, c'était une demande en mariage. Vu mon manque de connaissance en psychologie féminine, il me fallait un sérieux coup de main. J'attrapai mon téléphone et composai le numéro qui allait tout changer.

« Alice ? Il me faut un coup de main ! »

Le plan d'Alice était simple : demander à Bella de m'épouser. Comme ça, en live. Je ne voyais pas en quoi ça améliorait ma situation mais bon. Ma sœur organisa une soirée dans le bar karaoké dans lequel j'avais joué une chanson pour Bella. L'idée d'Alice était la suivante : jouer une chanson pour Bella puis lui demander. A moi de me démerder pour choisir la chanson et pour la demande, elle, elle faisait venir Bella et les autres. La présence d'autant de monde au moment le plus important de ma vie ajoutait encore plus de pression. En même temps, avoir ma famille et mes amis autour de moi au moment où ma vie était sur le point de changer me rassurait aussi. Et ce jour, c'était … aujourd'hui.

Nous étions assis autour d'une table juste devant la scène. Alice me fila un coup de pied dans le tibia, signe qu'il était temps que je me lance. J'avalai ma salive et me levai.

« Excusez-moi, je reviens. »

Bella ne se douta de rien, sans doute pensait-elle que j'allais aux toilettes, comme les autres. J'avais fait jurer à Alice de ne rien dire à personne.

Sans qu'ils ne me voient, je pris place derrière le piano et me lançai.

_When the rain_

_Is blowing in your face_

_And the whole world_

_Is on your case_

_I could offer you_

_A warm embrace_

_To make you feel my love_

_When the evening shadows_

_And the stars appear_

_And there is no one there_

_To dry your tears_

_I could hold you_

_For a million years_

_To make you feel my love_

_I know you_

_Haven't made_

_Your mind up yet_

_But I would never_

_Do you wrong_

_I've known it_

_From the moment_

_That we met_

_No doubt in my mind_

_Where you belong_

_I'd go hungry_

_I'd go black and blue_

_I'd go crawling_

_Down the avenue_

_No, there's nothing_

_That I wouldn't do_

_To make you feel my love_

_The storms are raging_

_On the rolling sea_

_And on the highway of regret_

_Though winds of change_

_Are throwing wild and free_

_You ain't seen nothing_

_Like me yet_

_I could make you happy_

_Make your dreams come true_

_Nothing that I wouldn't do_

_Go to the ends_

_Of the Earth for you_

_To make you feel my love_

( TRADUCTION : quand la pluie coule sur ton visage et quand le monde entier est penché sur toi, je pourrais t'offrir une étreinte chaude pour te faire sentir mon amour. Quand les ombres du soir et les étoiles apparaissent quand personne n'est là pour sécher tes larmes, je pourrais te serrer pendant un million d'années pour te faire sentir mon amour. Je sais que tu n'as pas encore donné ton avis mais je ne te ferais jamais de mal, je l'ai su dès le moment de notre rencontre. Aucun doute dans mon esprit, là où tu es, j'irai affamé, j'irai couvert de bleus, je descendrais la rue en rampant. Non, il n'y a rien que je ne ferais pas pour te faire sentir mon amour. Les tempêtes font rage sur la mer déchaînée et sur l'autoroute des regrets bien que les vents du changement se déchaînent, tu ne verras jamais rien comme moi. Je pourrais te rendre heureuse, faire que tes rêves deviennent réalité, rien que je ne ferais pas, aller jusqu'au bout de la terre, pour te faire sentir mon amour.)

Sous les applaudissements, je descendis de la scène et me dirigeai vers Bella. Elle se leva et vint à ma rencontre. Immédiatement, je la pris dans mes bras. Mon front posé contre le sien, je murmurai :

« C'est ma chanson d'amour pour toi. »

« Oh Edward. » soupira-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Et voilà, on y était. Le moment où tout allait basculer. Prenant une inspiration, je posai un genou par terre. Je saisis ses mains entre les miennes et sortit la bague de fiançailles de ma grand-mère de ma poche. Elle me l'avait donné avant de mourir, en me précisant que je ne devais l'offrir qu'à la bonne personne. C'était Bella ma bonne personne.

« Edward, qu'est-ce… »

« Bella, je t'aime avec mon passé et je t'aime pour l'avenir. Je t'aime pour les enfants que nous aurons et pour les années que nous allons passer ensemble, pour chacun de mes sourires et plus encore pour chacun des tiens. Est-ce que tu veux m'épouser, ma douce ? »

Le silence régnait dans l'assistance. Moi, j'avais le cœur au bord des lèvres, attendant la réponse de Bella, qui ne venait pas.

« Bella ? » soufflai-je, ne supportant plus le silence. Si elle refusait, je ne savais pas ce que j'allais faire.

« Je…je… »

Elle allait dire non, elle allait dire non !

« Oh merde ! » laissa-t-elle échapper, les larmes roulant sur ses joues.

Son juron fit revenir mon sourire. Je savais que c'est ce qu'elle disait quand elle était émue.

« Alors, ma douce, tu veux bien devenir Mme Cullen ? » redemandai-je.

Elle se laissa tomber à genoux et se jeta dans mes bras.

« Oui, Edward, mille fois oui ! » répondit-elle, riant et pleurant à la fois, tout comme moi. tout le monde applaudit, Emmet et Jasper sifflèrent tandis qu'Alice et Rosalie se précipitèrent pour nous féliciter.

Bella allait devenir ma femme ! Si on m'avait dit il y a un an que ma vie misérable allait changer du tout au tout et que j'allais rencontrer la femme de ma vie, j'aurais éclaté de rire. Plus maintenant. Aujourd'hui je ne voyais plus ma vie sans elle. Bella était arrivée et avait remis ma vie sur les rails tout comme j'avais remis la sienne sur les rails. Nous nous étions sauvés mutuellement. Cette fois, c'était elle et moi à jamais.

**Et voilà c'est la fin ! Une fin digne d'un film de fille, mes préférés ^^**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira. Je voulais surtout vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir et qui était toutes très gentilles. Merci beaucoup.**

**Je précise que le texte de la demande en mariage n'est pas de moi mais de Lisa Kleypas ( je n'ai donc pas plagié ) et que la chanson c'est make you feel my love de Bob Dylan reprise par Adele au piano.**

**A bientôt si tout va bien, je planche sur une nouvelle idée : )**

**Marie**


	25. Remerciements

Coucou !

Non pas de dernier chapitre pour la route ^^ je voulais juste vous remercier toutes pour vos reviews de clap de fin, c'est adorable ! Vraiement, un grand, un énorme merci pour tout !

Du coup je me lance avec une autre fic, the perfect match. J'ai posté le prologue. Je continuerai ou non selon ce que vous m'en direz, la suite est soumise au vote : )

1, 2, 3 à vos claviers Ladies !

à très vite


End file.
